


Arrowverse watching Arrowverse

by Idontcare1835



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Characters React to Fandom, Characters are watching Arrowverse, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 100,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: What if all the main(ish) characters of Arrow, Flash, Supergirl, and Legends of Tomorrow are all teleported into a room.  By a mystery person, and are all forced into watching their past, and their futures.Most ships will be introduced later, except for a few that are actually apart of the show.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper/Thea Queen
Comments: 19
Kudos: 123





	1. Low-Key Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between the breaks of season one of both Supergirl and Legends. At the break after season four of Arrow and at the end of season 2 for Flash (timelines a little muddled-up)

\--3rd P.O.V.--

Panting harshly, Barry glared at Thorne, getting ready to run. To finally save his mum, and in turn, save everyone else. To save his dad, to save Eddie and Ronnie. Just as Barry was about to push forward, to change time itself, his vision turned white. 

After the light vanished from his eyes, seconds later. Barry blinked, clearing the last few spots of white. He was no longer in his old house. Nora, his past self or the Reverse-Flash was anywhere to be seen. Instead, he was in a darkened room. Furniture was strewn around, from bean bags to an l-shaped sofa. There was a table of food along one wall and a huge cinema-like TV on the opposite side.

Another white light appears, though this time it only covered a small corner of the room and not Barry’s whole vision. When it dimmed out, it revealed Cisco, Wally, Jesse, Joe, Iris, Caitlin, David Singh, Harry and Lisa. 

“Barry? What’s going on?” Cisco questioned as he looked around the room. Everyone turned to the speedster who shrugged helplessly.

“I don’t know, I just kind of appeared here in the same flash of white a few seconds before you,” Barry responded with a shrug.

“And what is Lisa doing here?” Caitlin asks, and Barry glanced over at the criminal.

“I can hear you you know,” Lisa calls with a sigh, crossing her arms before smiling over at Cisco.

“Um, excuse me, who are you?” Barry spun around at the unfamiliar voice. Behind him, there were two more people that Barry hadn’t noticed. One, was obviously another Wells doppelganger, while the other one looked like Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter.

“Oh, that’s so cool, you must be me from another earth!” The other doppelganger exclaimed, pointing over to Harry.

“Okay, there are too many Harrison Wells!” Cisco exclaimed in annoyance.

“If it helps, you can call me HR,” The new Harrison Wells comments cheerfully.

“A happy Dr Wells, that’s new,” Caitlin comments with a small grin, as Harry sends her an annoyed look.

“I’m sorry but who the hell are you all!” The British guy suddenly shouts, fed up with being ignored. Yet his question is never answered as another bright white light appears.

This time when it fades, it reveals Oliver, Felicity, her mum, Diggle, Thea, Roy, Curtis, Lance, Lance’s wife, Walter, Nyssa, Malcolm, Slade, Diggle’s wife and a scruffy looking guy with a scar over his eye. 

“What the hell was that?!” Diggle snapped, shaking off the weird feeling the white light had given him.

“Barry?” Oliver questioned, noticing team Flash and others. The vigilante's eyes run across the room as he waits for an answer. Oliver felt even more panicked, not that he would show it when no way out appeared. Not a window, or even a door. 

“We don’t know, we just appeared here like you,” Barry explained briefly, not having a lot of answers. 

“Roy!?” Thea questioned in shock, before tackling her ex-boyfriend into a hug. While behind her, Nyssa and Malcolm glared at each other. Oliver turned around at his sister's voice, to see Slade behind his baby sister.

“You!” Oliver growled, causing the rest to see him too. Slade held up his hands, not wanting to die right now.

“I didn’t do this kid, I’m a victim just like you,” Slade tried to calm him down, taking a few steps away from the group of angry people.

“This is so cool,” Curtis couldn’t help but comment, breaking the tension in the room. His eyes were weird as he stared around the room.

“Oh my god,” Felicity breathed, catching sight of a familiar blonde. “What are you doing here mum?” 

“I don’t know!” Donna cried, and Felicity hurried to console her confused mother.

“Quentin?” Dinah raged, catching sight of her ex-husband when Felicity moved. Quentin felt himself freeze, before frowning. 

“What are you doing here?”

Behind them, Diggle and Lyla gave each other a confused look, confirming that neither of them knew how this happened. Lyla’s eyes flickered behind Diggle, the ex-bodyguard turning around to see a kid he doesn’t know. 

“Who the hell are you?” Diggle called, not bothering being nice while being held in a hostile place.

“I’m Rene Ramirez, and I just showed up as well,” Rene responds with a shrug, looking around curiously. Surprisingly taking this well.

Another white light appears, and when it fades, it reveals Sara, Rip, Mick, Ray, Stein, Jax, Kendra, Carter, Clarissa, two black-haired girls and a guy. 

“Sara?” Dinah questioned, having spotted her daughter. The woman moved forward and hugged her daughter. 

“Hey Mum,” Sara greeted, hugging her back. “What’s happening?” She asked, looking over at her father.

“We don’t know,” Lance replied with a sigh.

“Never mind that, who are you three?” Rip questioned, looking at the three newbies.

“I’m Nate Heywood, a historian,” The guy greeted, holding out his hand, Rip raised an eyebrow at him and the historian turned away.

“I’m Amaya,” The darker-skinned girl commented, surveying the room and the people in it, she frowned in confusion at some of their weird clothes and the screen on the wall. But she didn’t comment on it. Especially as the last unknown figure started speaking.

“I’m surprised you don’t remember me, Captain,” A familiar voice commented, and the Legends and Flash teams all blinked in shock.

“Gideon?” Rip questioned in shock, and the woman nodded in response.

As they figure out who the three figures are, Stein walks over to his wife, consoling the poor confused woman. Caitlin walks up to them and smiles at her.

For what seems like the hundredth time, a white light filled the room. When it disappeared, Kara, Alex, Lucy, James, Lios, Clark, John, Winn, Cat Grant, and two black-haired girls.

“Barry, what’s going on?” Kara questioned, asking the only person she recognised.

“No clue,” He muttered. “Oh this is Kara, she’s from Earth 38 and an Alien,” Barry added at all of his team-mates' confused looks.

“Oh my god,” Cisco squeals slightly, moving forward to Kara. “I’ve always wanted to meet a real-life alien,” Kara smiled at him and his enthusiasm. 

“Kara who are these people,” Alex questioned curiously, cutting whatever Cisco was going to say off. Kara and Barry introduced everyone or at least everyone that they knew until Kara got to the two girls that had come with her.

“I don’t know who you two are,” She commented.

“I’m Detective Maggie Sawyer,” Maggie introduced, feeling weird being around a bunch of people.

“I’m-”

“Lena Luther,” Clark growled, the other people from Earth 38 all frown at her while the others look on curiously. 

“Okay what the hell is going on here, and why did Barry just call you an alien Kira?” Cat questioned coming out, not being able to stay silent. 

“Um…” Kara murmured. Nearby, Barry mouths ‘sorry’ over to her.

“Honestly we don’t know what is happening,” Felicity commented, trying to keep the peace. 

Before anyone else could comment, the tv covering most of one wall, suddenly clicked on. White words appearing on it.

\----

**_Holla,_ **

**_I have brought you here today, to witness your lives. Well, some of your lives. Mainly Olivers, Barry's Kara's and the legends. Starting with when Oliver was rescued from his island prison. Till now, or past that._ **

\----

“We don’t even know them!” Julian cried, not understanding why he had to be dragged into this.

\----

**_You will know them, in the near future that is, so it is important that you watch this too. Though now that you mention it, not everyone is here…_ **

\----

“Who could we possibly be missing?” Winn questioned, looking around at the hoard of people gathered in the room.

\----

**_People from your past, though they will have no memories of anything that they are being shown. So don’t be surprised when they don’t remember a lot of things that you know._ **

\----

Everyone frowned, but before they could question it, another white light appeared, and when it disappeared, everyone, well mostly everyone, stared at the newcomers in shock.

For standing there was, Henry, Snart, Eddie, Ronnie Tommy, Robert, Moira and Laurel. They all looked around the room in shock. 

“Dad,” Barry whispered, using his powers to hug his father, tears welling in his eyes. Henry hugged him tightly, curious as to why he was no longer in his prison cell but he doesn’t comment on it, just happy to finally be able to hold his son again. Though Henry froze slightly as Joe made his way over.

“I’m sorry,” The detective muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed. Henry nodded but didn’t say anything.

Meanwhile, Snart blinked in shock as his baby sister suddenly tackled him into a hug, whispering how he was alive. Snart frowned curiously, especially as Mick joined the hug. Though the cold themed villain didn’t say anything, not with so many strangers around. Though he did notice Scarlet hugging a random stranger.

Nearby, Eddie is also suddenly tackled, this time by Iris. Eddie smiled, hugging his girlfriend, smiling wider when he noticed that Barry was awake. He froze slightly when Joe noticed but the other cop, much to Eddie’s surprise didn’t seem to care.

Caitlin and Cisco make their way over to Ronnie who instantly hugged his fiance. “I thought I was never going to see you again,” Ronnie whispered before turning to Cisco. “What happened, did I stop the wave?” Ronnie questioned, worriedly. 

“Don’t worry, you saved us,” Cisco responded when he realised what Ronnie was talking about. 

“Oliver, I’m so glad you’re okay,” Tommy walked over and hugged his friend, not noticing Oliver’s shock until he had pulled away.

“Tommy,” Oliver whispered, hugging his best friend tightly. The second they parted, Malcolm drew his son into a hug.

“Okay now I’m really confused,” Tommy muttered looking around.

“Robert, Oliver,” Moira, who had walked with Tommy drew her husband and her Son into a hug. A hug which Thea soon joined. Walter watched on, feeling slightly out of place, and partly sorry for Robert after what his wife did to him.

“Sara,” Laurel whispered, bringing her sister into a hug, all her past anger disappearing as she hugged her sister. Quentin and Dinah joined the hug, hugging their dead daughter.

“What’s going on?” One of the ‘dead’ people questioned looking around.

They were quickly filled in, though they did say they were from the future, no one had the heart to tell them that they died in the future. Though thankfully when Moira ended up breaking the news to Robert that she had remarried, the man had taken it in stride, thankful that his wife hadn’t been alone. 

\----

**_Now that everyone is here let’s start. Because Oliver’s story starts first we will be starting with him, starting from the time that he gets rescued from the island._ **

\----

“Does this mean we’ll finally find out what happens to Oliver on that island?” Felicity questioned curiously. Oliver sighed, the blonde girl shrugging, in response.

“Why should we trust you? We don’t even know who you are!” Slade growls.

\----

**_My identity does not concern you. I am not here to hurt you, hell, I’m doing this to help you all. Though I know you won’t trust me, especially since most of you have trust issues, I’m looking at you, Mr Queen! But there is nothing you can do so you might as well sit back and relax as you watch part of your lives!!!_ **

**_And yes, you will find out what happened to Oliver on the island._ **

\----

Thea couldn’t stop her laugh at the words targeted at her brother, causing Oliver to grumble.

\----

**_Oh, and the food isn’t poisoned and will keep refilling, so eat as much as you like!_ **

\----

Seeing no other choice, people start sitting down, except for Barry who makes his way over to the buffet. The speedster, who was hungry like usual, cautiously picked up a muffin and took a bite. When he didn’t fall over dead, he started loading up a plate.

“Barry, what are you doing?” Oliver questioned.

“They said it wasn’t poisoned and I kind of need food!” Barry pointed out, finally sitting down next to his father. A few other people grabbed some food before sitting down. When everyone was finally sitting down, the screen changed from black to reveal...


	2. Pilot (01x01)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transcript made by Naitch03  
> Edited by Idontcare1835

\--3rd P.O.V.--

**_ LIAN YU FOREST - DAY  
_ ** **A figure runs through a dense forest, swinging from tree branches over fallen trees, jumping over other obstacles.**

“That’s you isn't it?” Kara asks curiously, Oliver nods a pained expression half hidden behind his usual stoic mask. Oliver’s parents, Tommy and Laurel all stare at him curiously before focusing even more attention at the screen.

**As the forest thins out, the figure can clearly be made out as a man, wearing a familiar green hood. He scrambles up a sheer rock cliff face and, as he comes to the top, the face finally comes into view.**

“Where’s Sara and your dad?” Laurel questioned curiously, glancing over at Sara and Oliver. Oliver turned away, his jaw locking. He and everyone who knew what happened stayed silent, none of them having the heart to state what happened to them.

**Oliver peers over the top of the cliff to the bay, and spots a small fishing vessel . Moving quickly, he runs across the top of the cliff and back slightly into the woods, where a small bundle of supplies lay wrapped in a cloth Rapidly he withdraws his bow, and an arrow whose tip was covered in tar. Using a flint, he lights the arrow head on fire. He knocked the arrow, drew back on the string and took a moment to aim. Then he let the arrow fly-**

**Into a premade signal on the beach, which explodes into a ball of fire.**

“Nice shot,” Tommy gasped, his eyes widening, because his best friend could not do that before he went missing.

**On the fishing boat, the two man crew notice the fireball and head towards shore to investigate. As they come onto the shore, they walk past a ragged looking mask on a post. It was half blue and half gold, and an arrow was stuck through the right eye hole.**

** OLIVER (Voiceover): ** **The name of the island they found me on is Lian Yu. It's mandarin for purgatory. I've been stranded here for 5 years. I've dreamt of my rescue every cold black night since then. For five years, I have had only one thought, one goal survive. Survive and one day return home.**

**Oliver fell to his knees in front of the two fisherman and slowly let down his hood. His face was filthy, his hair and beard matted with dirt and grime.**

**_ FISHING BOAT - DAY  
_ ** **Now on the boat, Oliver was bundled in a blanket, and one of the fisherman brought him some hot tea to warm him up.**

** OLIVER (Voiceover): ** **The island held many dangers. To live, I had to make myself more than what I was, to forge myself into a weapon. I am returning not the boy who was shipwrecked but the man who will bring justice to those who have poisoned my city.**

“What are you talking about?” Moira questioned, a hint of fear in her voice as she glances over at Malcolm.

“I’m sure you’ll see,” was Oliver’s cryptic answer.

** OLIVER (Voiceover): ** **My name is Oliver Queen.**

**_ NEWS REPORT - DAY  
_ ** **A man stared at the camera, the typical news headlines below him.**

** MARRETT GREEN: ** **Oliver Queen is alive.**

“I died on that island didn’t I?” Robert questioned, after having neither heard of him being alive. Oliver turned away pained, his father’s death flashing threw his mind. Thea sighed sadly while Moira frowned as she looked between her children and her husband.

** MARRETT GREEN: ** **The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China sea five days ago, five years after he was missing and was presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed 'The Queen's Gambit.'** **_(The screen changed from a picture of the yacht to file footage of Oliver staggering around drunkenly)_ ** **Queen was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture at the Starling City club scene. Shortly before his disappearance, he was acquitted of assault charges stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi. Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen, who was also on board but now officially confirmed as deceased.**

A heavy silence fell on all of them as the reporter on the screen confirmed Robert’s question. Moira sucked in a harsh breath, while Robert sighed sadly.

**_ HOSPITAL - NIGHT  
_ ** **Moira and Dr Lamb both stood in a doorway looking into Oliver's room and watching him as he looked out at the city. Oliver looked better now that he had had a shower and a shave, his hair was also neatly trimmed.**

** DR. LAMB: ** **20 percent of his body is covered in scar tissue. Second-degree burns on his back and arms. X-rays show at least 12 fractures that never properly healed.**

“Oh my god!” Moira gasped, reaching out to hug her son. Tommy and Laurel gaped at Oliver, the vigilante sending them a small smiling to show that he was okay.

“Respect,” Mick drawled, causing a few people to glare over at him as he nods towards Oliver.

** MOIRA: ** **Has he said anything about what happened?  
** ** DR. LAMB: ** **No. He's barely said anything. Moira, I'd like you to prepare yourself. The Oliver you lost might not be the one they found.  
** **_(Moira didn't respond. Instead, she entered the room, letting the door close behind her)  
_ ** ** MOIRA (Quietly): ** **Oliver.  
** **_(Oliver turned around, a myriad of emotions playing across his face)  
_ ** **OLIVER (After a moment):** **Mom.  
** **_(Moira slowly walked towards him, and Oliver met her half way)  
_ ** **MOIRA (Tearfully):** **Oh. My beautiful boy.  
** **_(They hugged)_ **

Everyone, even the more stoic of the people gathered, smiled at the touching scene, happy for them to be finally reunited.

**_ OUTSIDE THE QUEEN MANSION - DAY  
_ ** **The Queen's Bentley pulled up to the front of the stately old Queen mansion. The trunk opened to reveal a long wooden crate with Chinese writings and a padlock. As the driver reached for it, Oliver cut him off.**

** OLIVER: ** **I've got it.  
** **_(Oliver picked up the case instead. Moira opened the front doors and led her son inside)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **Your room is exactly as you left it. I never had the heart to change a thing.  
** ** WALTER: ** **Oliver. It's damn good to see you.  
** **_(A tall black man came into view. Oliver looked at him in confusion)  
_ ** ** WALTER: ** **It's Walter, Walter Steele.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **You remember Walter, your father's friend from the company.  
** **_(Another figure entered the foyer, and Oliver walked past Walter, ignoring him completely)_ **

Giggles and laughter could be heard throughout the room, at Moira's dejected expression. Oliver sends an apologetic look over at his mother who sighs but doesn’t comment.

**_(Oliver walked up to the older woman in the maid's outfit and took her hands in his)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Warmly): ** **It's good to see you, Raisa.  
** ** RAISA (Warmth): ** **Welcome home, Mr. Oliver.** **_(She looked over to Moira)_ ** **Mr. Merlyn phoned. He wants to join you for dinner.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Wonderful.  
** **_(Oliver was distracted by the sound of a door slamming. He looked up towards the top of the stairs as his mother continued)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **Oliver? Did you hear that?  
** **_(Oliver walked around the pillar to the bottom of the stairs, where Thea stood at the top)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Hey, sis.  
** ** THEA: ** **I knew it.  
** **(Thea ran down the stairs, jumping into her brother's arms)  
** ** THEA: ** **I knew you were alive! I missed you so much.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **You were with me the whole time.**

Once again, everyone smiled at the touching moment. Roy leaned down to press a kiss to Thea’s check. Much to the surprise of her mum, as they had forgotten to tell Moira and Robert about Roy.

**_ CNRI OFFICE - DAY  
_ ** **Joanna was arguing with Laurel.**

Laurel leaned forward, interested in seeing how she changed. Even though it was actually kind of creepy watching her future self.

** JOANNA: ** **Come on, Laurel. We're lawyers, not miracle workers. We can't win this.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **If we can't win a class-action suit against a man who swindled hundreds of people out of their homes and life savings, then we're not fit to call ourselves a legal aid office.  
** ** JOANNA: ** **And if we go bankrupt in the process, we won't be a legal aid office. Hunt has an army of lawyers, and they're ready to bury us.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **You and I against an army. I love those odds.**

“Why do you always have to be so stubborn,” Lance mutters, shaking his head. Though there was a fond note in his voice. Laurel frowns over at her father, wondering if she imagined the hurt note in his voice.

** JOANNA: ** **Why do you hate me?**

**Laurel sat down at her desk. She stared up at her board that laid out Adam Hunt and his 'alleged' criminal activities, searching for something concrete that she could sink her teeth into. As she was looking, a news report on one of the office TV's caught her attention.**

** REPORTER: ** **And in other news, details as to the castaway story you've all heard about the son of a very wealthy billionaire will soon become a legendary story. Jessica now has more details and the complete castaway story. Jessica?  
** **_(Laurel got up and walked over to the TV that her colleagues were all gathered around)  
_ ** ** JESSICA: ** **'The Queen's Gambit' was last heard from more than five years ago. Mr. Queen has reportedly confirmed he was the only survivor of the accident that took the lives of seven people, including local resident Sara Lance.**

“But Sara’s alive,” Laurel pointed out, confusion in her tone as she stares at her sister.

“Ollie didn’t know that I had survived,” Sara answered quietly.

** JESSICA: ** **Survived by her sister, Laurel-  
** **_(Laurel shut the TV off, not wanting to hear anymore)_ **

**_ OLIVER’S BEDROOM - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver emerged from his bathroom in only a towel.**

Moira, Robert, Tommy and Laurel all hissed at seeing Oliver covered in scars. Moira and Robert reach out to hold their son, while Laurel reaches out to grab Tommy’s hand.

** OLIVER (Voiceover): ** **After five years, everything that was once familiar is now unrecognizable.** **_(Oliver looked himself over, cataloging his various scars)_ ** **The face I see in the mirror is a stranger.  
** **_(For a moment looking in the mirror, he saw himself in his familiar green hood)_ **

“You’re the Arrow!” Rene shouted, his eyes widening as he turned to stare at Oliver. His eyes wide in shock.

“Who's the Arrow?” Tommy questioned curiously, the ‘Dead’ People and those from Earth-38 all look around curiously.

“He’s a masked vigilante,” Quentin responded. “Who has helped a lot of people,” He added before anyone else spoke, shocking Oliver the most.

**_(But as he turned away, his find flew back to where it all began)_ **

****

**_FLASHBACK_ **

****

** QUEEN’S GAMBIT - NIGHT  
** **_The Queen's Gambit made its way through stormy seas. Inside the boat, Robert Queen was looking at a weather map on the wall as one of the crewmen came in from the storm._ **

**_ CREWMAN: _ ** **_The storm's a category 2. The captain's recommending we head back.  
_ ** **(Robert sighed)  
**

**_ ROBERT: _ ** **_All right. Inform the crew._ **

Moira and Thea both frown at the knowledge that they had been heading back, that they were being cautious and still went missing.

**(A younger looking Oliver ducked out of a stateroom)  
** **_ OLIVER: _ ** **_Are we in trouble?  
_ ** **_ ROBERT: _ ** **_One of us is._ **

**_Oliver let out a small laugh, but before he could say anymore a blonde-haired girl came out of the room in nothing more than her lingerie and a short silk robe._ **

Laurel frowned as she stared at her sister with Oliver, the familiar feeling of anger bubbling up.

** SARA: ** **_Ollie?  
_ ** **(Noticing Robert, Sara grinned, wrapping the robe around herself)  
** **_ SARA: _ ** **_Where do you keep the bottle opener on this thing?  
_ ** **_ OLIVER: _ ** **_I'll be there in a minute, Sara.  
_ ** **(Sara grinned and went back into the room, her hair swaying behind her. Robert came up to his son and put a hand on his shoulder)  
** **_ ROBERT: _ ** **_You know, son, that is not going to finish well for either of them or for you._ **

“Why would it end badly?” Winn questions curiously. Oliver and Sara both look away in guilt as Laurel glares at the screen. But no one answers him.

**_PRESENT DAY_ **

****

**_ QUEEN MANSION - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver was again standing in the foyer of the mansion, looking at a picture of his younger self and his dad. He was staring at it pensively, and then he heard the front door open. He put the picture down as a grin came to his face.**

** TOMMY: ** **What did I tell you? Yachts suck.**

A couple people snicker at Tommy’s introduction. While the said person leaned forward, like Laurel he was curious as to what was happening.

** OLIVER: ** **Tommy Merlyn.  
** **_(Oliver hugged his best friend. Tommy hugged him back strongly, happy to have his brother back)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **I missed you, buddy.**

**_ DINING ROOM - NIGHT  
_ ** **The scene shifted, and the whole family (plus Tommy) was seated around the dining room table. Oliver sat at one end, with Thea and Tommy to his left and right respectively; Moira sat at the other end with Walter to her left.**

** TOMMY: ** **Ok. What else did you miss? Super bowl winners Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new.  
** **_(Oliver notices Moira and Walter smiling at each other)  
_ **

“Awkward,” Cisco muttered under his breath. He shrugged at the few glares aimed his way. While Robert looks away, he did mean it. He was happy for his wife, to not have been alone, though that didn’t mean it wasn’t weird to see it.

** TOMMY: ** **Oh, and 'Lost,' they were all dead I think.  
** ** THEA: ** **What was it like there?  
** **_(There was silence as everyone turned to look at Oliver. He plastered a fake smile on his face)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Cold.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Tomorrow, you and me, we're doing the city. You've got a lot to catch up on.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **That sounds like a great idea.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Good. Then I was hoping to swing by the office.**

“That’s a first,” Robert jokes, smiling over at his son who smiles back.

**_(Walter and Moira exchanged glances)  
_ ** ** WALTER: ** **Well, there's plenty of time for all that. Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere.  
** **At that moment, Raisa came back into the room with a bowl of pears. She tripped on the rug and stumbled into Oliver, who deftly caught her and the bowl.  
** ** ROISA: ** **Oh, I am so sorry, Mr. Oliver.  
** **_(Oliver smiled at the older Russian)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Russian): ** **Ni dlya kogo ne volnuites.**

“Dude, where did you learn russian?” Tommy exclaimed in shock. Oliver shrugged. “Because unless I’m mistaken, you definitely couldn't speak russian when you left,”

“I picked some stuff up while I was away,” Oliver responded vaguely.

“What did you say?” Laurel questioned curiously.

“Pretty much, don’t worry,” Oliver answered.

**_(There was a beat in the room as everyone processed that)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Dude, you speak Russian?  
** ** WALTER (Confused): ** **I didn't realize you took Russian at college, Oliver.  
** ** OLIVER (Bluntly): ** **I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter.**

“Well that was the most awkward thing I’ve ever watched,” Ray announced as everyone stopped stalking. A few other people cringed in agreement while Oliver looked down. Moira reached out and squeezed his hand with a small smile.

**Conversation again died, and Walter and Moira glanced at each other. Moira looked back to her son, whose face showed only polite interest, no anger or disappointment. Moira looked over to Thea.**

** THEA: ** **I didn't say anything.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **She didn't have to.**

“I mean it was pretty obvious that you two were together,” Thea pointed out, Moira and Walter smiled over at her.

**_(Moira's eyes narrowed slightly, then she nodded to herself, seemingly coming to a decision)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **Oliver,** **_(Moira took Walter’s hand)_ ** **Walter and I are married. And I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father.**

“And you didn’t,” Robert spoke as he noticed his wife and best friend look almost guilty. “I said it before and I’ll say it again, I really am glad that you had someone who made you happy while I was gone.

** WALTER: ** **We both believed that Robert, like you, was, uh, well, gone.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **It's fine.  
** **_(Oliver stared at his mother for a few moments, before he rose)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **May I be excused?  
** **_(Moira nodded, and Oliver turned to leave)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Hey, don't forget about tomorrow, buddy.**

**Round the table, looks of sadness passed over Moira and Thea's face, as they began to realize that while Oliver may have been home, he still wasn't back yet.**

Oliver frowned, he hated seeing his family sad, especially in those first few days when he was the major cause of it.

**_ OLIVER’S BEDROOM - LATER  
_ ** **As a storm raged outside the mansion, in his room Oliver slept on the floor besides his open window, with rain pelting him as he slept fitfully.** ****

**_FLASHBACK_ **

****

** QUEEN’S GAMBIT - NIGHT  
** **_Oliver was busy opening a bottle of wine as Sara sat on the bed, counting the beats between the lightning flashes and thunder._ **

“You know,” Snart started speaking. “I didn’t want to say it before, but you look like a dosh,” While a few people started laughing, Oliver sent him an annoyed look.

**_ SARA: _ ** **_One, two, three, four… It's getting closer.  
_ ** **(The lights flashed on and off)  
** ** _OLIVER (Teasingly):_ ** **** **_That's not very scientific.  
_ ** **_ SARA: _ ** **_What would you know about science, Mr. Ivy league dropout?_ **

“You dropped out?” Kara questioned curiously, not knowing anything about Oliver Queen, before or after the island.

“Yeah,” He responded with a shrug.

**_(Oliver brought two glasses of wine to the bed)  
_ ** ** _OLIVER:_ ** **_I happen to know a lot about science._ ** **(Oliver hands her a glass)** **_I know about fermentation. I know biology…  
_ ** **(Oliver trailed off as he kissed her)**

Laurel glared at the screen at seeing her boyfriend and sister together. She hated seeing these parts.

**(They broke apart and Sara leaned back smiling, putting down her glass)  
** ** _SARA:_ ** **_Laurel's gonna kill me. Oh, she's so gonna kill me.  
_ ** **_ OLIVER: _ ** **_Your sister will never know._ **

"You were cheating on Laurel with her sister?" Winn yelled, finally realising what was going on, both Oliver and Sarah flinch slightly but nod.

"That was a long time ago,"

**(Oliver presses her down into the mattress)  
** **_ OLIVER: _ ** **_Come here.  
_ ** **(Sara laughed and they kissed some more, and suddenly there was a loud crack of thunder. Sara broke away, slightly panicked)  
** **_ SARA (Nervously): _ ** **_Ok, that one was really close.  
_ ** ** _OLIVER (Grinning):_ ** **** **_Sara, we're gonna be fine._ **

**_Suddenly, without warning, the room seems to flip and suddenly the far wall became the floor. Oliver and Sara were thrown out of the bed, slamming into the wall. Oliver staggered to his knees, pulling himself up on the edge of the bed._ **

Team Arrow and the Legends all gasped in shock at seeing the boat tilt, everyone knowing what's going to happen.

** _OLIVER:_ ** **_Sara?_ **

**_Oliver looked around. There, across the room near the door lay Sara, a small cut on her head bleeding. She blinked in confusion, then looked up and back at Oliver. She reached for him- but was suddenly swept from the room._ **

Now everyone gasped as they watched Sara and eventually Oliver being swept into the water.

**_ OLIVER (Screaming): _ ** **_Sara!  
_ ** **(The water claimed Oliver too)**

** OCEAN NEAR THE QUEEN’S GAMBITS RUIN - NIGHT  
** **_It seemed to take forever, but in reality it only took a few moments for Oliver to break the surface of the ocean. He gasped for breath and looked around frantically._ **

**_ OLIVER (Screaming): _ ** **_Sara!  
_ ** **_ ROBERT: _ ** **_Oliver!  
_ ** **(Robert was sat on a nearby raft)**

Moira sighed in relief at seeing her son and her husband safe and sound. As did Tommy and even Thea.

**(Oliver frantically swum for the raft, and Robert and a crewman pulled him onboard)  
** **_ OLIVER (Screamed): _ ** **_Sara! Sara!  
_ ** **(Oliver lunged for the side, trying to get back in the water to find her. Robert grabbed him and held him in)  
** **_ OLIVER: _ ** **_No! Dad, she's out there!_ **

“Thank you,” Lance commented suddenly. “For not giving up on her,” He added when everyone turns to look at him. Oliver nods in response, smiling slightly.

** _ROBERT:_ ** **** **_She's not there, Oliver. She's gone._ **

****

**_PRESENT DAY_ **

****

**_ OLIVER’S BEDROOM - NIGHT  
_ ** **Moira leaned over Oliver, shaking him lightly.**

** MOIRA (Loudly): ** **Oliver, wake up.** **_(She shook his shoulder again)_ ** **Oliver…**

**Suddenly Oliver awoke and, running on five years of survival instincts, grabbed his mother's arm and flipped her over him onto the floor. His hand came down to her neck.**

Moira, and a lot of other people all flinch as they watched Oliver attack his mother.

** WALTER (Yelling): ** **Oliver!**

**Oliver blinked and looked down, seeing his mother there for the first time. Scarred at his own actions, he rapidly crawled away from his mother back towards the window.**

Thea, Moira and Felicity grab Oliver as they see him so scared.

** OLIVER (Ashamed): ** **I'm sorry, I'm so… I'm so sorry.  
** **_(Walter helped Moira up shakily. She knelt down in front of Oliver)  
_ ** ** MOIRA (Soothingly): ** **No, it's ok, Oliver. It's all right, sweetheart. You're home. You're home.**

**_ OLIVER’S BEDROOM - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver pulled his old munitions crate out from under his bed, and deftly undid the lock. Opening the lid, he pulled out a small, worn book, and an arrowhead-shaped stone.**

“Hey, where did you find that hozen?” Thea questioneded, curiously turning to stare at her brother curiously.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Oliver commented teasingly, Thea snorts in amusement but doesn’t push, figuring she would see it happen.

**_ THEA’S BEDROOM - DAY  
_ ** **Thea’s friend Margo was crushing a pill into powder with the edge of her credit card, with Thea leaning against the desk Margo was sitting on.**

"You did drugs?" Barry asks, turning to Thea Curiously.

"It helped to cope," Thea muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. Moira sighed, she really had failed as a mother.

** THEA: ** **Where did you get these?  
** ** MARGO (Smugly): ** **Roxies. Thank you, daddy's ACL tear.**

**Suddenly there was a knock on her door, and Margo hurriedly hid the pill bottle in her jacket as Thea hurriedly threw a folder over the line just as Oliver entered the room.**

** THEA: ** **Ollie.  
** **_(Oliver laughed lightly)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **No one's called me that in a while, Speedy.  
** **_(Thea closed her eyes, half in annoyance and half in embarrassment)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Worst nickname ever.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **What, always chasing after me as a kid? I thought it fit pretty well. Maybe it still does.  
** **_(Margo took her cue and grabbed her bag)  
_ ** ** MARGO: ** **See you at school, Speedy.  
** **_(She threw a grin over her shoulder at Thea as she left. Thea laughed)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Sorry about her.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I have something for you.  
** **_(Oliver held up the stone. Thea smiled in amazement)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **You did not come back from a deserted island with a souvenir.  
** **OLIVER:** **It's a Hozen. And in Buddhism, it symbolizes reconnecting. I kept it in hopes that one day, it would reconnect me with you.**

“How did you know about the bodha aspect of the hozen?” Stein questions, curiously.

“A friend told me about it,” Oliver responded quietly. Sara and Slade both frown at the same time.

**_(Oliver handed the Hozen to his sister. Thea took it and smiled warmly at her brother)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **A rock! That is sweet.  
** **_(Oliver smiled as Tommy entered the room)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **You know, I want one of those t-shirts that says 'my friend was a castaway, and all I got was this crappy shirt'.**

Those with a sense of humor all laugh, or at least chuckle at Tommy’s souvenir joke.

**_(Thea smiled at his antics, then looked to her brother)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Don't let him get you into too much trouble. You just got back. Take it slow.  
** **_(Thea embraced Oliver, who gave her a kiss on the cheek. Thea went back to her desk)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Ahem. The city awaits.  
** **_(Ater shooting Thea a smile, the two left the room. As they walked down the hallway, Tommy looked to Oliver)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Have you noticed how hot your sister's gotten?**

Felicity chuckles slightly, as Thea looks embarrassed. "Now that is awkward," Felicity commented. Tommy, Robert and Laurel all frowned, wondering how that is awkward, before figuring it was because Thea was Tommy’s best friends younger sister.

**_(Oliver glared at him)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Because I have not.**

**_ GLADES - DAY  
_ ** **Tommy and Oliver were driving through the Glades in Tommy's Mercedes with the radio blaring.**

** TOMMY: ** **Your funeral blew.  
** **_(Oliver looked over at him with a grin)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Did you get lucky?  
** **_(They both laughed)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Fish in a barrel. They were so sad.  
** ** OLIVER (Jokingly): ** **No.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **And huggy. And I am counting on another target rich environment for your welcome home bash.**

Moira and Laurel both rolled their eyes at the idea, not even slightly surprised that he suggested it.

**_(Oliver looked to his friend in confusion)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **At my what?  
** ** TOMMY: ** **You came back from the dead. This calls for a party. You tell me where and when. I'll take care of everything.**

**They came to a stop at a corner. Across from them, a dilapidated building stood, with several homeless people out front standing close to a warming barrel. To the right stood an old, abandoned steel mill- The Queen steel mill.**

** TOMMY: ** **And this city's gone to crap. Your dad sold his factory just in time. Why'd you want to drive through this neighborhood anyway?  
** **_(Oliver looked at the factory)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **No reason.**

“Why did you want to see that old factory?” Robert questions, Oliver shrugged, but didn’t respond as he nodded to the screen.

** TOMMY: ** **So what'd you miss the most?** **_(Turning to Oliver with a grin)_ ** **Steaks at the Palm, drinks at the station, meaningless sex?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Laurel.  
** **_(The smile dropped off of Tommy’s face)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Everyone is happy you're alive. You want to see the one person who isn't?  
** **_(Oliver just shrugged his shoulders)_ **

"Why did you want to see Laurel?" Lance asked, turning to stare at Oliver who shrugged not really having an answer.

**_ CNRI OFFICE - DAY  
_ ** **Joanna was talking with Laurel.**

** JOANNA: ** **Laurel, I just got this from Hunt's lawyers.** **_(Joanna handed Laurel a folder)_ ** **They filed a change of venue. We are now in front of Judge Grell.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Hunt funded Grell's reelection campaign.  
** **_(Laurel walked back towards her desk. Joanna joined her)  
_ ** ** JOANNA: ** **Mm-hmm.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **He's got Grell in his back pocket.  
** ** JOANNA: ** **You know, it's fun being your friend. I get to say 'I told you so' a lot.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **No.** **_(Laurel shook her head)_ ** **Adam Hunt is not smarter than we are.  
** ** JOANNA: ** **No, he's just richer and willing to commit multiple felonies.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **We don't need to go outside the law,  
** **JOANNA:** **To find justice. Your dad's favorite jingle.**

**Joanna walked away, and Laurel turned around- to see Oliver Queen standing by her desk, looking at her board on Adam Hunt. Oliver looked over to Laurel and gave a slight smile**

** OLIVER: ** **Hello, Laurel.**

“This really isn’t going to go well,” Tommy muttered to himself, wincing slightly.

****

**_ OUTSIDE CNRI OFFICE - DAY  
_ ** **The two were walking through an outdoor plaza.**

** OLIVER: ** **You went to law school. You said you would.  
** ** LAUREL (Sullenly): ** **Yeah. Everyone's proud.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Adam Hunt's a heavy hitter. You sure you want to get in the ring with him?  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Five years and you want to talk about Adam Hunt?  
** **_(Oliver shook his head)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **No. Not really.  
** **_(Laurel sighed and they stopped walking, Oliver turning to face her)  
_ ** ** LAUREL (Tiredly): ** **Why are you here, Ollie?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **To apologize. It was my fault. I wanted to ask you not to blame her.**

“I meant it,” Oliver spoke quietly, turning to look at Laurel. “I really am sorry,”

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry too,” Sara added, Laurel looked away. Not being able to look at the two.

** LAUREL: ** **For what? Falling under your spell? How could I possibly blame her for doing the same things that I did?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I never meant to-  
** ** LAUREL: ** **She was my sister. I couldn't be angry because she was dead. I couldn't grieve because I was so angry. That's what happens when your sister dies while screwing your boyfriend. We buried an empty coffin, because her body was at the bottom of the ocean- where you left her. It should have been you.  
** **_(Oliver looked pained, the truth of her words stinging)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I know that it's too late to say this, but I'm sorry.  
** ** LAUREL (Acidly): ** **Yeah, I'm sorry, too. I'd hoped that you'd rot in hell a whole lot longer than five years.**

“That was over the top, I’m sorry Ollie,” Laurel apologised, especially when she noticed Oliver’s hurt look on the screen.

“You don’t need to apologise,” Oliver responded sadly.

**_(Laurel stalked past him back to CNRI. Passing Tommy as she went)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **How did you think that was gonna go, Tommy?  
** ** TOMMY: ** **About like that.**

**_ ALLEYWAY - DAY  
_ ** **Soon, Tommy and Oliver were walking back towards the alley where Tommy had parked his car.**

“Did you really park in an alleyway?” Malcolm questioned in shock turning to stare at his son. Tommy shrugs in response not seeing what the big deal was.

** TOMMY: ** **Ok, so we took care of that. Good call. Now we can make up for lost time. If you're not too sick of fish, I suggest we find some leggy models and eat Sushi off them. What do you say?**

**Tommy stopped suddenly as a van came from out of nowhere and pulled up right behind his car, slamming on the breaks before it hit the two friends. Two men in demon masks and blue hoodies came out of nowhere.**

** TOMMY (Startled): ** **What the hell?**

**Before either boy could react, the masked men shot the pair with tranquilizer darts. Tommy went down immediately, but Oliver took a few more moments, as he started fading, he saw a cook come out of the back of a restaurant, taking out the trash.**

** COOK: ** **Hey?!  
** **_(A third demon-masked man with a submachine gun shot him)_ **

Everyone flinched as they saw the cook fall down the stairs.

**_(The Last thing Oliver saw before he passed out was one of the demon masks peering down at him)_ **

Moira, Thea and Felicity all grab Oliver as Laurel grabs Tommy in fear.

**_FLASHBACK_ **

****

** LIFE RAFT, LOCATION UNKNOWN - NIGHT  
** **_The scene flashed back to the life raft, where the three survivors sat, floating on the rough sea at night. Robert handed Oliver a bottle of water._ **

The Queens and family friends all sighed sadly as they stared at the two. They looked terrible, slumped in that life raft.

**_ ROBERT: _ ** **_Here, son. Drink.  
_ ** **_ CREWMAN (Shouting): _ ** **_What the hell are you doing?! That's all we've got!  
_ ** **(Robert glared at the man)  
** **_ ROBERT: _ ** **_If anybody's making it out of here, it's gonna be him.  
_ ** **(Oliver took a drink of water. Robert put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer to his chest)  
** ** _ROBERT:_ ** **** **_I'm so sorry. I thought I'd have more time. I'm not the man you think I am. I didn't build our city, I failed it. And I wasn't the only one._ **

Robert sighs as he realises that this probably means that he had told his son about the list. He hadn’t wanted to tell his son about that, at least not for a while.

“So that’s how you got your famous words,” Felicity jokes. “You know, you have failed this city,” Felicity added at the weird looks thrown at her, miming shooting an arrow, like that helps.

****

**_PRESENT DAY_ **

****

**_ UNKNOWN LOCATION - DAY  
_ ** **The blackness was lifted, revealing one of the demon masked men as he pulled the bag up from over Oliver's head. The man held a Taser and hit the activation stud, causing a current of electricity to flow between the two prongs at the end.**

** CAPTOR: ** **Mr. Queen? Mr. Queen! Did your father survive that accident?**

**Oliver remained silent, looking around the room. He saw three men, one with a submachine gun, another, also with a gun, standing near Tommy, who was still passed out on a wooden pallet.**

** CAPTOR: ** **I ask the questions. You give me the answers.  
** **_(Oliver was still silent, so the man stuck the Taser on his chest, shocking him. Oliver groaned loudly behind clenched teeth)_ **

A couple of people flinched as Oliver hissed in pain on the screen. Felicity gripped Oliver, as if making sure he was alive, but this was nothing compared to everything else.

** CAPTOR: ** **Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything?  
** **_(Again Oliver was silent, so he tasered him. Oliver let out another groan. Finally, he looked up at the mask)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Yes, he did.  
** ** CAPTOR: ** **What did he tell you, Mr. Queen?  
** **_(Oliver glanced over at Tommy who was passed out on a slab of wood before looking right into the darkened eye holes of the mask)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **He told me I'm gonna kill you.  
** **_(The mask and his friends all shared a laugh)  
_ ** ** CAPTOR: ** **You're delusional. You're zip-cuffed to that chair.  
** **(Oliver lifted his now-freed hands)  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Not anymore.**

“How did you get free?” Tommy questioned in shock, his eyes widening in shock. Oliver looked away, refusing to answer as he remembered how Tommy used to look at him in fear. Back when he was alive.

**Then, before they could react, he went into motion. He ducked a punch from his interrogator, and then flipped the chair up to block a second. He reversed the chair, sending the hard edge of the seat into the chest of the second man, then ripped out of back seat posts and spun around, staking the interrogator in the heart. For good measure, he brought the taser up and shocked him under his jaw, sending him to the floor. He grabbed the second man and swung him around in front of his as a shield, just as the third man fired. The bullets hit the second guy in the chest killing him. Seeing that, the third bolted from the room. Oliver let the man drop and ran over to Tommy.**

Tommy smiled slightly, watching as his best friend went over to make sure he was alive, instead of going after the other person.

**Bending down he checked his pulse, making sure his friend was alive. Noting that he was, Oliver took off after the third man, just as Tommy started to come around.**

**As Oliver started gaining ground, the man fired wildly behind him. Oliver was able to duck and dodge out of the way of the fire. They made it into another warehouse and the man fired wildly once more spraying bullets everywhere, once more Oliver was able to stay ahead of the fire, jumping off a platform and grabbing on to some chains, as the man frantically tried to reload. Oliver didn't give him a chance, swinging around and launching himself at the man.**

“Wow,” Winn whispers softly, not even fully realising that he had said anything.

**A punch to the face bent the man backwards, and Oliver spun around, wrapping his arm around the man's neck from behind in a reverse choke.**

** OLIVER: ** **You killed that man.  
** ** CAPTOR (Gasping): ** **You don't have to do this.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Yes, I do.  
** **_(With a jerk, Oliver broke the man's neck)_ **

"Holy shit," Mick commented in shock, while Oliver’s family all flinched, a few turning to gape at him. "I didn't know you had it in you rich boy,"

"I stopped," Oliver replied curtly, pain lacing his voice. Refusing to look at any of his family members, in case of what he saw.

** OLIVER: ** **Nobody can know my secret.**

****

**_ QUEEN MANOR - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver was being interviewed by Detective Lance and his partner, Detective Hilton. Moira and Walter were there as well, and on the coffee table before them lay the sketch of Oliver and Tommy's 'savior', a man in a hood.**

** QUENTIN: ** **So that's your story. A guy in a green hood flew in and single-handedly took out 3 armed kidnappers. I mean, who is he? Why, why would he do that?**

“Why on Earth would you make up a lie so far fetched?” Moira questioned curiously.

“It won’t be a lie soon,” Oliver admitted softly.

“So that’s the start of the Arrow,” Rene commented glancing over at Oliver with an unreadable look on his face.

**_(Oliver shrugged)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I don't know. Find him and you can ask.  
** ** LANCE (Doubtfully): ** **Yeah.** **_(He looked over at Tommy)_ ** **What about you? You see the hood guy?  
** ** TOMMY: ** **I saw…  
** **_(Tommy’s eyes flickering over to Oliver, who was looking back at him with an unreadable expression)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Just movement. Everything blurry. I was kind of out of it.**

“I wonder if you’re lying,” Alex questioned curiously, having noticed Tommy glancing back at Oliver.

** QUENTIN (Disbelief): ** **Yeah.  
** **_(Quentin looked back to Oliver)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **It's funny, isn't it? One day back, and already somebody's gunning for you. Aren't you popular?**

“I thought you liked Oliver,” Curtis commented curiously.

“It took some time,” Lance admitted softly.

**_(Moira's eyes narrowed at Lance)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **Were you able to identify the men?  
** ** HILTON: ** **Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons. These were pros.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Yeah. Well, they probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back- or a Queen's ransom, as it were.** **_(Quentin’s gaze turned to Oliver)_ ** **After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **I don't find your tone appropriate, Detective.  
** **_(Walter slowly stood)  
_ ** ** WALTER: ** **If Oliver can think of anything else, he'll be in touch. Thank you, gentlemen, for coming.  
** **_(Lance gave a cold smile and rose, tucking the drawing back into his travel case. He stared at Oliver)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **Your luck never seems to run out, does it?**

**Quentin and his partner leave. Oliver walks over the window and takes a calming breath, before turning back and looking at Tommy, who stares back with an unreadable expression of his own.**

**_ OLIVER’S BEDROOM - DAY  
_ ** **He's studying news clipping son his computer about Adam Hunt. He looks at his father's book, and sure enough Adam Hunt is a name on The List.**

"That's the list, isn't it?" Felicity asks, already knowing the answer, even before Oliver nods.

"How did you get that?" Malcom asked instantly, recognizing the book.

"My dad gave it to me," Oliver responded. Robert sighed sadly at the proof that he had shown Oliver the list.

** RAISA: ** **You are different.  
** **_(Oliver looks up and smiles at Raisa as she enters his room with a tray of food. As she approaches, he turns the book over and clears his monitor)  
_ ** ** RAISA: ** **Not like you to read a book.  
** ** OLIVER (Warmly): ** **I missed you, Raisa.  
** ** RAISA (Jokingly): ** **No kitchen on the island?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **No. No friends either.  
** **_(Oliver stood and walked towards her, taking the tray)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Hey. Thank you.  
** **_(He took the tray and sat it down on his bed, then looked back at the maid)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Do I really seem different?  
** ** RAISA: ** **No. You're still a good boy.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Oh, I think we both know I wasn't.  
** ** RAISA (Warmly): ** **But a good heart.  
** **_(Oliver smiled)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I hope so. I want to be the person you always told me I could be.**

Moira frowned at the almost motherly moment between her son and the maid.

****

**_ OUTSIDE QUEEN MANOR - DAY  
_ ** **Now we see Oliver leaving the mansion.**

** MOIRA (Calling out): ** **Oliver,  
** **_(Oliver stops at his Mother’s voice, he turns to see his Mother, Walter, and a tall, well-built black man)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **I want to introduce you to someone, John Diggle. He'll be accompanying you from now on.**

"So that's how you meant Diggle," Catlyin commented with a small chuckle.

**_(Oliver smiled)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I don't need a babysitter.  
** ** WALTER: ** **Darling, Oliver's a grown man. And if he doesn't feel he needs armed protection...  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Yes, I understand, but this is something I need.  
** **_(Oliver smiled at his mother, then looked once more at the bodyguard)_ **

**_ DOWNTOWN - DAY  
_ ** **Soon, Diggle was driving the Bentley downtown, with Oliver in the back.**

** OLIVER: ** **So…what do I call you?  
** **_(Diggle glanced in the rear-view mirror at his principal as he drove)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **Diggle's good. Dig if you want.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **You're ex-military?  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Yes, sir. 105th Airborne out of Kandahar, retired. Been in the private sector a little more than four years now.** **_(He glanced in the mirror again)_ ** **I don't want there to be any confusion, Mr. Queen. My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort. Do we have an agreement? Sir?  
** **_(Diggle heard the sound of the back door opening then closing in rapid succession. He glanced over his shoulder to see that Oliver was gone)_ **

Everyone laughs slightly at Diggle's, shocked expression.

"I can't believe you jumped out of the car," Roy commented laughing slightly.

** DIGGLE: ** **Sir!**

**Diggle slammed on the brakes. He got out of the car and hurried around to the back, throwing open the back door to see the car deserted. He looked around in vain- but Oliver was gone.**

“How the hell did you manage to get away that fast?” Rip questioned and Oliver smirked over at him in amusement.

****

**_ GLADES - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver walked down in the heart of the Glades. He had picked up new clothes and gear, and now he made his way back to the abandoned Queen steel mill. He tossed his bags over the high fence, and then jumped the fence himself. Picking up the bags, he calmly walked into the mill. Long abandoned, the mill was an empty husk. Trash littered the floor, and Oliver stopped when something caught his eye. Bending down, he found an old Queen Consolidated annual report, his father's face on the cover. He picked it up and stared at it.**

** OLIVER (Voiceover): ** **The abduction was unexpected. It forced me to move up my plans, but what I told the police was true. The man in the green hood was there in that warehouse, and he's just beginning.**

“Ahh, so that’s why you wanted to see the old factory,” Robert muses, more quietly to himself than anything else.

**_ ARROWCAVE - DAY  
_ ** **What followed were a series of images as Oliver began building his lair- knocking down walls, breaking through the floor to the basement below, maneuvering a generator and other equipment he had had delivered via unconventional sources. Soon, he had several tables set up, lights over each of the tables flickered on when he powered up the generator. He set up his computer system at the forefront and started uploading and sorting files.**

“Oh my god,” Felicity started, “You can work a computer?” She asked, only half joking. Oliver sent her an annoyed look, but the blonde didn’t pay him any mind.

**While the computers worked, he worked - first on creating new arrows with the machine tools, then on working out his body- doing several reps on the salmon ladder, inverted crunches, and other exercises.**

A few girls smiled at seeing Oliver working out.

**Finally, he pulled his munitions box out and set it on a table, opening it up. He pulled out his custom recurve bow, strapped his quiver to his back, and loaded up a bucket with tennis balls. Steadying himself, he knocked over the bucket and let the balls bounce out onto the floor. At once, he started drawing, nocking, and firing arrows, one after the other, until all of the tennis balls were pinned to the wall, each with an arrow dead center.**

“Good shots,” Tommy commented with a small smile, impressed by his best friend. Oliver smiled slightly.

**_ ARROWCAVE - LATER  
_ ** **Oliver is sitting at his new computer station watching a news report about Hunt.**

** NEWS REPORTER: ** **The suit alleges that Hunt committed multiple acts of fraud and theft against the city's underprivileged. Laurel Lance, an attorney for the city necessary…  
** ** OLIVER (Voiceover): ** **Adam Hunt. His crimes go deeper than fraud and theft, but he's been able to bully, bribe, or kill anyone who's gotten into his way.**

“You always did go after the worst of the worst,” Quentin couldn’t help but comment, his voice filled with pride. Laurel smiled over at her dad in response.

**_(Oliver moved from his weapons table to the crate and pulled out a familiar green hood)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Voiceover): ** **He hasn't met me yet.**

“Cocky much?” Clark questioned with a smile, only half teasing even if he had never seen Oliver in action before.

**_ PARKING GARAGE - NIGHT  
_ ** **Adam Hunt, Laurel's boss Eric Gitter, and two of Hunt's bodyguards were swiftly walking.**

Laurel’s eyes widen as she notices her boss standing with Hunt.

** HUNT (Viciously): ** **You remind Grell I put him on the bench, I can take him off. I will turn him into a cautionary tale.  
** ** GITTER: ** **Yes, Mr. Hunt.  
** ** HUNT: ** **And this attorney, Laurel Lance? You said she wasn't gonna be a problem anymore. I told you to fix that situation.** **_(Hunt stopped and looked at Gitter)_ ** **Why are you still here?**

A few people sneer in disgust at Hunt. The man was such a dick.

**Gitter nodded subserviently and left. The other three men continued the walk to his car, when suddenly a light exploded behind them. The first guard turned to look, his hand going for his gun in his waistband- until an arrow pierced his hand and gut, pinning it there. The guard fell with a cry, while the second guard pushed Hunt into the back of the limo.**

** GUARD 2 (Commanded): ** **Get in the car!  
** **_(The guard turned around, drawing his weapon and firing several times into the darkened garage. He paused, searching for a target)  
_ ** ** ARROW: ** **Hey. You missed.**

**Hunt listened inside the car as his second man was taken down, and suddenly a window shattered. He looked up to see an arrow lodged in the seatback. He reached for it in puzzlement-**

**And then suddenly he was yanked through the shattered window and tossed to the ground. He scrambled onto his back, to see Oliver, in his green uniform, hood, and grease paint over his eyes. The brim of the hood was pulled low to distort his face. And he had an arrow knocked and aimed right at Hunt's chest.**

“That’s you right?” Moira questioned, turning to stare at her son. Oliver nodded in response, his eyes downwards.

** HUNT: ** **Aah! What? What? Just… just tell me what you want!  
** **_(The Hood jumped off the room of the car and hauled Hunt to his feet)  
_ ** ** ARROW: ** **You're gonna transfer $40 million into Starling city bank account 1141 by 10 P.M. tomorrow night.  
** ** HUNT: ** **Or what?  
** ** ARROW: ** **Or I'm gonna take it, and you won't like how.  
** **_(The Arrow then turned and walked away)_ **

"That was badass," Mick commented.

**_(Gaining courage at the Arrows retreating back)  
_ ** ** HUNT (Shouted): ** **If I see you again, you're dead!**

**In response, The Arrow in one fluid motion turned and fired an arrow into the back window of the limo. Hunt looked at the hole in shock, then turned back to the Arrow- But he was already gone.**

“Seriously how do you do that?” Cisco questioned, Oliver smirked over at him.

**_ ADAM HUNT’S PENTHOUSE - DAY  
_ ** **Hunt was giving his statement to Lance and Hilton.**

** HUNT: ** **He was wearing a hood, a green hood. And he had a bow and arrow.**

“I don’t get it,” Cat finally spoke up. “How would it make sense that this Arrow attacked Hunt but saved Oliver?” She questioned, though no one answered her.

**_(The two cops glance at one another, and Hunt misinterprets their looks)  
_ ** ** HUNT: ** **What, you don't believe me?  
** **_(Hunt picked up an arrow that was lying on his desk and handed it to Lance)  
_ ** ** HUNT: ** **That maniac put two of my men in the hospital.  
** **_(Lance took the arrow and looked it over)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **Well, thanks for your statement. We'll put out an APB on... Robin Hood.  
** **_(Hunt scowled and got into Quentin’s space)  
_ ** ** HUNT: ** **Hey, pal. I'm not some grocer who got taken for his register. I go to the front of the line.**

“Because that’s not even slightly suspicious at all,” Winn muttered.

“Na, rich people do that a lot,” Quentin responded, with a pointed glance over at the Queens.

**_(Hunt stepped back and looked at both cops)  
_ ** ** HUNT: ** **Now he said he would be back here by 10 P.M. Make sure you're here first. You can coordinate with Mr. Drakon, my new head of security.  
** **_(Hunt gestured to a tall, thin man in black)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **All right. Well, uh, thanks for your time.  
** **_(The two partners turned and left. As they walked to the elevator)  
_ ** ** HILTON: ** **It looks like Queen was telling the truth.  
** ** QUENTIN (Grudgingly): ** **Yeah. Well, there's a first time for everything. This hooded guy comes looking for trouble** **_(The doors to the elevator start to close)_ ** **he'll find it.**

**_ QUEEN MANOR - EVENING  
_ ** **Oliver is exiting the manor. He opens the back door of the Bentley- To see John Diggle sitting in the back already.**

Everyone chuckles slightly, a look of amusement on their faces.

"Isn't that just a little extreme?" Jimmy Olson asked in disbelief.

"You have no idea how many times Oliver gave me the slip before I knew he was the arrow," Diggle replied in amusement.

** DIGGLE (With a smile): ** **Put on your seat belt, sir. Wouldn't want you to miss your party.  
** **_(Oliver smiles in amusement in return as he gets in)_ **

**_ OLIVER’S WELCOME HOME PARTY - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver's 'Welcome Home' party was already in full swing with music blaring and plenty of hot girls writhing on the dance floor.**

“What happened to not being late to your party?” Lios questioned.

“I said miss it,” Diggle pointed out.

**Oliver walked down the main staircase, pausing only for a moment to check his new iPhone to see if Hunt had deposited the money yet.**

**He hadn't.**

**Frowning momentarily, Oliver put the phone back into his jacket and once again slipped on his 'Oliver Queen- party boy' face just as Tommy saw him.**

Tommy frowned at how different his best friend seemed. He knew Oliver would be different. Though if Tommy was being honest with himself, he was more sad over the fact that the future him didn’t notice how different Oliver was. Oliver didn’t even seem slightly happy about the welcome home bash.

** TOMMY: ** **Everybody, hey!** **_(Tommy signals for the DJ to cut the music)_ ** **Man of the hour! Whoo! And, ladies, please give this man a proper homecoming!  
** **_('We are the champions' started playing as Oliver made his way up to the main stage in the middle of the floor)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Thank you very much, everybody!  
** **_(Tommy handed him a shot. He downed it fast)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I missed Tequila!**

"What did you actually miss?" Clark asks, his reporter side coming out. Oliver doesn't reply instead he pointedly stares at the screen.

**_(The crowd cheered as the music started up again)_ **

****

**_ ADAM HUNT’S PENTHOUSE - NIGHT  
_ ** **Across the street in Adam Hunt's penthouse, his security contingent was busy prepping clips and checking their automatic weapons, preparing for the coming fight. Hunt, drink in hand, frowned as he looked out his window.**

** HUNT: ** **What the hell's going on out there?  
** ** DRAKON: ** **It's across the street. Party for the guy that got rescued off that island Oliver Queen.  
**

“I’m guessing that your welcome home bash being right next to Hunt’s penthouse isn’t a coincidence,” Harry, or Earth two’s Harrison Wells, commented dryly.

Tommy frowns, at the thought that Oliver used him. Oliver frowned, noticing Tommy’s frown. “I’m sorry Tommy,” Oliver murmured to his best friend.

**_(Hunt nodded sourly and moved back to his desk)_ ** ****

**_ OLIVER’S WELCOME HOME PARTY - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver smiled across the room at Diggle who stood in a corner, though his eyes never left his principal. Tommy came up behind his friend.**

** TOMMY: ** **Hey.** **_(Talking about Diggle)_ ** **Does he wipe for you, too?**

A lot of people laughed at Tommy’s joke while Diggle huffed in annoyance.

**_(Oliver chuckled as Tommy threw an arm around his shoulders)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Now by my rough estimate, you have not had sex in 1,839 days.**

“Of course that’s what you do maths for,” Laurel commented with a smirk. Tommy smiled back.

** TOMMY: ** **As your wingman, I highly recommend Carmen Golden.  
** **_(He indicated three girls dancing on the stage)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Which one is she?  
** ** TOMMY: ** **The one who looks like the chick from 'Twilight'.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **What's 'Twilight'?  
** ** TOMMY: ** **You're so better off not knowing.**

“Hey!” Iris called, with an offended sound.

**Tommy took a sip of his drink as Oliver looked out at the crowd and spotted something he didn't like- Thea, with some of her friends, talking with a guy on the floor. He saw her pass him some cash and palm a packet of pills in return. Oliver frowned.**

Moira, Robert and Oliver all sighed at the sight of Thea doing drugs. Said girl looked away, feeling bad and Roy, who was sitting with her squeezed her slightly in comfort.

** OLIVER: ** **Back in a minute.  
** **_(Oliver headed over to his sister. Diggle noticed his movement and moved to follow. Thea smiled as he approached)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Ollie, hey!  
** **_(Oliver grasped her arm, lightly pulling her away from her friends)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **This party is sick!  
** ** OLIVER (Quietly): ** **Who let you in here?  
** ** THEA (Sarcastically): ** **I believe it was somebody who said, 'Right this way, Miss Queen'.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Well, you shouldn't be here.  
** **_(Thea narrowed her eyes at him as she pulled her arm free)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Well, I'm not 12 anymore.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **No. You're 17.  
** **_(Thea scoffed)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Ollie, I love you, but you can't come back here and judge me, especially for being just like you.**

“You know, Oliver being just like you makes him the best person to help,” Giddeon comments. “He knows what it’s like,” She adds.

**_(Oliver sighed)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I know that it couldn't have been easy for you when I was… away,  
** **_(Thea cut him off with a small, incredulous laugh)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Away? No. You died. My brother and my father died. I went to your funerals.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I know,  
** ** THEA: ** **No, you don't.** **_(For the first time Oliver caught a glimpse of the pain Thea had been hiding ever since his return)_ ** **Mom had Walter, and I had no one. You guys all act like it's cool; let's forget about the last 5 years. Well, I can't. For me, it's kind of permanently in there! So I'm sorry if I turned out some major disappointment, but this… me is the best I could do with what I had to work with.**

Roy once again hugged Thea, who had curled into his side. “You definitely did not turn into a disappointment,” He whispered quietly to her.

**_(Oliver closed his eyes, unable to meet her gaze. Thea turned back to her friends)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Let's bounce.  
** **_(The quartet of girls walked away)  
_ ** ** MARGO: ** **You have the fun dip?  
** **_(Thea, a little shaken, fumbles for her purse)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Yeah. It's right…  
** **_(Thea felt around her purse, but couldn't find the packet of pills)  
_ ** ** THEA (Confused and Embarrassed): ** **No. I…I must have dropped it.  
** **_(Oliver stalked away. He paused at a trashcan to throw away the packet he had palmed from her purse)_ **

“Thank you,” Thea commented, turning to stare at her older brother.

**_(When Oliver looked up he caught Diggle's satisfied look at his actions. Oliver turned and started to walk away- Only to run into Laurel)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Surprised): ** **Oh! Oh. You're here.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Tommy. He made the point that we have too many years between us to leave things the way we left them.  
** **_(Laurel looked at Oliver, and then glanced around)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **Is there someplace quieter that we could go?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Yeah.**

**_ BALCONY - NIGHT  
_ ** **They headed outside the main room onto the balcony that overlooked the entry hall. They walked together quietly for a few moments before Laurel spoke.**

** LAUREL: ** **I'm sorry about saying that you should have been the one who died. That was wrong.  
** ** OLIVER (Sincerely): ** **If I could trade places with her, I would.**

“It wasn’t your fault,” Sara piped up. “Even if I had died, it wouldn’t have been your fault,”

“She’s right you know kid, none of it was our fault, not even Shado,” Slade commented, Oliver blinked in shock not having expected Slade to say anything like that.

** LAUREL: ** **About Sara.  
** **_(Laurel stopped and turned to face Oliver)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **There's something that I've been afraid to ask, but I need to know.  
** ** OLIVER (Warily): ** **Ok.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **When she died… did she suffer?  
** **_(Oliver thought back to that moment on the Gambit when Sara was sucked out the door and into the dark ocean beyond)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Lying): ** **No.**

Why did you lie?" Giddeon asks.

"I didn't want her to feel bad," Oliver replied.

"Thank you Ollie, for that and for keeping my promise," Sarah said, causing everyone but Sarah and Ollie to frown in confusion.

** LAUREL: ** **I think about her every day.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Me, too.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **I guess we still have one thing in common then. I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but if you need someone to talk to about what happened to you, I'm here.**

**For a moment, the mask he wore slipped off, and the real Oliver Queen gazed back at Laurel, wanting to take her up on that offer, but knowing he couldn't. The moment was ruined by a buzzing from Oliver's pocket. He took out his phone and glanced at the face- 10 P.M. He checked the account app- nothing. Oliver shook his head.**

** LAUREL: ** **Something wrong?  
** **_(Oliver looked back up at his former love)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I asked somebody to do something. They didn't do it.** **_(The mask slid back into place)_ ** **Laurel, you always saw the best in me. Right now, that's what you're doing, looking at me, and you're wondering if that island changed me somehow, if it made me a better person. It didn't. Stay away from me. Otherwise I'm just gonna hurt you again, but this time, it will be worse.**

“Why didn’t you take me up on that offer?” Laurel questions curiously, glancing over at Oliver.

“Back then, I thought lying and keeping everyone at a distance would make everything easier. Though it did mean a lot,” Oliver explained quietly.

**_(The playboy façade firmly in place, Oliver backed away from Laurel)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Loudly): ** **Got to roll. I've got 5 years of debauchery to catch up on!  
** **_(Laurel looked at him in pity and disgust)_ **

Laurel sighed, wondering how she could possibly believe Oliver’s act.

** LAUREL: ** **You know what, Oliver? You're wrong.** **_(Laurel stalked up to him)_ ** **That island did change you. At least now you're honest.**

"So ironic," Felicity comments, laughing quietly.

**_(With that parting shot, Laurel walked away)_ **

****

**_ SERVICE CORRIDOR - NIGHT  
_ ** **Moments later, Oliver was walking though the service corridor when he was stopped by a now familiar voice.**

** DIGGLE: ** **Something I can help you with, sir?**

A couple people jump at seeing Diggle leaning against the wall behind Oliver.

** OLIVER: ** **I just wanted a second to myself.  
** **_(Diggle smiled lightly)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **I would believe you, Mr. Queen, if you weren't so full of crap.** **_(He gestured to the doors)_ ** **Party's this way.  
** **_(Oliver sighed in annoyance. He moved to the door and tired the handle)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Lying): ** **It's locked.**

**Diggle looked at him for a few moments, and then moved to open the door. As he moved past Oliver, the younger man's arm shot out and caught Diggle in a chokehold, rendering him unconscious in moments.**

“That's rude" Jesse commented, more teasing than anything else. Everyone chuckles in response.

“How didn’t you remember that?” HR questioned.

“I don’t know,” Diggle responded with, shrugging ever so slightly.

**_ HUNT’S PENTHOUSE - NIGHT  
_ ** **Across the street, Drakon positioned his men, then locked the doors to the penthouses' office.**

** DRAKON: ** **It's past 10:00. He's never getting in here.  
** **_(Hunt nodded in agreement; outside the window, unnoticed by him, an arrow with a cable struck the wall and anchored itself)_ **

Barry snorts, as he realises what the arrow was for. His mind went back to the ‘lesson’ Oliver taught him.

**_ OUTSIDE HUNT’S PENTHOUSE - NIGHT  
_ ** **On the street, Lance and Hilton supervised the police and S.W.A.T., barricading the building.**

“How are you going to get through that barricade?” Caitlin questioned. Oliver didn’t bother answering, figuring she would see soon.

** HILTON: ** **All’s clear.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Yeah.**

**_ HUNT’S OFFICE - NIGHT  
_ ** **Hunt and Drakon stood calmly in the office with several other men, when suddenly the lights went out. Then, in the hallway, the elevator dinged.**

A few people couldn’t help but snort at the fact that the cops just said that everything was clear.

**_ HALLWAY - NIGHT  
_ ** **As soon as the doors opened an arrow shot out, killing one guard. Another arrow dropped another guard, and then The Hood was out, using his bow like an escrima stick, beating down the two guards closest to the elevator. He tossed the bow at a third, knocking him down even as he moved towards a fourth, jumping out of the way towards a pillar as the guard fired, then propelling himself off the same pillar and coming down hard on the guard, breaking his neck. He rolled, retrieved and moved behind another pillar as the last guard opened fire.** ****

**_ HUNT’S OFFICE - NIGHT  
_ ** **Hunt paced nervously as he heard the sounds of gunfire- and then suddenly all was silent. For a moment nothing happened, and then suddenly a figure burst through the glass doors. A guard in the room opened fire, spraying the figure with bullets, only stopping, too late, when he realized it was one of the guards from outside he had just killed. The Hood then killed him with an arrow to the heart, and then unleashed his furry on the last guard, breaking his nose and crushing his throat with the bow. He pulled an arrow and shot at Hunt; the arrow impacted the wall behind the desk.**

** HUNT: ** **You missed.**

"I can't believe someone would think that he missed that close," Nyssa commented, in disbelief. "He's obviously a professional, if he has enough courage to go around doing that,"

**_(Hunt sneered at the Emerald Archer, even as The Hood knocked another arrow and held it on Hunt)  
_ ** ** ARROW: ** **Really?**

**Suddenly Drakon was on him, flinging his bow away and attacking him with furious punches and kicks. Oliver held his own as Hunt scurried out the room, rapidly he pulled out his phone and called down to Lance.**

** HUNT (Into the phone): ** **He's here!  
** ****

**_ OUTSIDE HUNT’S PENTHOUSE - NIGHT  
_ ** **On the ground, Lance got on his walkie-talkie.**

** QUENTIN (Into walkie-talkie): ** **All units, converge! All units, converge!  
** **_(The men on the ground as they stormed the building)_ **

****

**_ HUNT’S OFFICE - NIGHT   
_ ** **As they all ran up the stairs, The Hood and Drakon continued to fight. Oliver was more than a match for the senior guard, but Drakon was crafty. He pulled out his knife and lunged; Oliver parried and quickly disarmed him. They crashed to the ground, with Drakon falling just in range of one of his men's Uzi's. He grabbed the gun and Arrow ran for Hunt's desk. Drakon opened fire just as The Hood, in one fluid motion, leapt over the desk, pulled a flechette from his arm and threw it back at Drakon, striking and killing the man. The Hood landed hard, stunned into momentary unconsciousness.**

Moira and the others all gasp at seeing Oliver knocked out, mentally willing for him to wake up.

A few others all frown at the grease paint covering his face. “That’s a terrible disguise,” Rip commented.

“Hey that’s what I said,” Barry piped up, grinning over at Oliver.

**A moment later, the sounds of Police out in the hall startled the young man back to wakefulness. He gasped, and then staggered to his feet, pulling a round out of his bulletproof vest that had been concealed under his green jacket.**

“Oh thank god,” Moira gasped in relief.

** COP (Screaming): ** **Lay down your weapons, or we will open fire! I repeat, lay down your weapons…**

“How the hell are you going to get out now?” Hank questioned curiously.]

**Without hesitation, The Hood leapt to his feet and shot an arrow that disarmed both cops simultaneously. But Lance was right behind them and opened fire, tracing a line of bullets just behind The Hood-** **As he leapt through a window.**

“Aah, so that was what the cable arrow was for,” Hank mused, almost having forgotten about it.

**Lance and Hilton ran to the window, only to see the hooded man using his bow to cross the zip-line he had set up earlier, back to the Iron Works. Hilton and Lance exchanged disbelieving glances.**

** HILTON: ** **Tell me you saw that.  
** **_(Lance took a breath)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **Ok. Let's go. Move.**

**_ OLIVER’S WELCOME HOME PARTY - NIGHT  
_ ** **Minutes later, the cops stormed the party. A man in S.W.A.T. gear rushed up to the DJ booth and shut it down, just as Lance entered, giving orders to his men.**

** QUENTIN: ** **Search the building, roof to basement. Find him!**

"Yes, because he totally wouldn't have had an escape plan," Hank also commented, causing Oliver to chuckle.

** QUENTIN (To the crowd): ** **Starling City police! The party's over, kids.  
** **_(He looked around and saw a familiar face)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN (Acidly): ** **Oh, Mr. Merlyn.** **_(Tommy grinned at the cop in amusement)_ ** **Imagine my shock at finding you here. Did you roofie anyone special tonight, huh?**

“Hey!” Laurel shouted, lightly slapping her father. Who at least had the decency to look ashamed.

** OLIVER: ** **Detective!  
** **_(Lance turned to see Oliver walking towards him)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **It's a private party.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Yeah? Well, there was an incident at Adam Hunt's building tonight. You know anything about that?  
** ** OLIVER (Bored): ** **Who's Adam Hunt?  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **He's a millionaire bottom feeder, and I'm kind of surprised you aren't friends.  
** ** OLIVER (Mildly): ** **I've been out of town for a… while.**

"Understatement of the century," Thea commented sharply, Roy squeezed her hand slightly as Thea snuggled into his chest more.

**_(Tommy let out a soft laugh)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **Yeah. Well, he just got attacked by the guy with the hood, the guy that saved your ass the other day.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **The hood guy.  
** ** LANCE: ** **Yeah.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **You didn't find him? I'm gonna offer a reward. Hey, everybody!  
** **_(Oliver turned around and shouted to his fellow partiers. He held up two fingers)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **$2 million to anybody that can find a nut bar in a green hood.  
** **_(The crowd cheered in response, and Oliver turned back to Lance. The older cop walked right up to Oliver)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **Did you even try to save her?**

**Any feelings of satisfaction Oliver had felt a moment ago vanished in an instant. Hilton saw what was happening and interceded, putting a calming hand on Lance and pushing him away lightly.**

** HILTON (Quietly): ** **Ok, let's go, partner.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Did you even try to save my daughter?**

Quentin winced, feeling bad about attacking Oliver about that.

** HILTON: ** **Sara wouldn't want this.** **_(Hilton led Lance away)_ ** **Partner, let's go.  
** **_(Oliver's face was set in stone, as the cops left, but after a moment he made his way onto the stage)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **It's way too quiet in here! This is a party!  
** **_(The crowd cheered as Oliver made his way off the stage. Tommy came up to him, giving him a strange look)  
_ ** ** TOMMY (Suspicious): ** **Some coincidence, I mean, you asking to have your party here, and Hunt getting robbed right next door… and by the same guy who rescued us at the warehouse.  
** **_(Oliver gave him a tight smile)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Calmly): ** **If I were you, Tommy, I'd just be glad you're alive.**

Tommy frowned at Oliver’s almost threat like response. Wondering what happened to his best friend.

**_(Tommy stared back at his friend; for the first time since they had met, he truly felt like he didn't know the person standing in front of him)  
_ ** ** TOMMY (Haltingly): ** **What happened to you on that island?**

Oliver frowned as he stared at Tommy, realising that that exact moment was the first time that Tommy had been afraid of him and Oliver hated that it definitely wouldn't be the last.

** OLIVER: ** **A lot.  
** **_(Oliver walked away)_ **

**_ HUNT’S PENTHOUSE - DAY  
_ ** **The next day, Adam Hunt was pacing his office, screaming into his phone at his accountant.**

** HUNT: ** **What the hell are you talking about? $40 million doesn't just up and vanish!  
** **_(The accountant said something, and he scoffed)  
_ ** ** HUNT: ** **Untraceable?! It is $40 million! Find it!  
** **_(Hunt ended the call and slammed the phone down onto the desk. He sank into his chair and put his head in his hands, defeated)  
_ ** ** HUNT: ** **How did he do it?**

**Hunt ignored the arrow embedded in his wall. He paid no attention to it, or to the electronic device that was attached to it; its indicator light blinking green.**

"So that's what the arrow was, I just couldn't figure out why you missed," Stein commented, making Oliver smirk slightly.

****

**_ ARROWCAVE - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver watched as the $40 million transferred from Hunt International's account into a trust account he had set up.**

“What are you going to do with that money?” Laurel questioned curiously.

“Put it back where it belonged,” Oliver questioned.

**He then glanced over at a second screen, where another program was transferring that money back to the people which Hunt had stolen it from. He picked up the notebook, and calmly crossed Adam Hunt's name off The List. Oliver looked at the picture of his father on the shareholders report.**

**_FLASHBACK_ **

****

** LIFE RAFT - DAY  
** **_It looks to have been several days. The crewman dozed across from Robert and Oliver, perched on the side of the raft with a knife held loosely in his hand. Robert glanced at the man, and then pulled Oliver in close._ **

**_ ROBERT (Whispering to Oliver): _ ** **_There's not enough for all of us.  
_ ** **_ OLIVER (Weakly): _ ** **_Save your strength.  
_ ** **_ ROBERT: _ ** **_You can survive this. Make it home, make it better. Right my wrongs. But you got to live through this first._ ** **(Oliver appeared to doze off, so Robert shook him lightly)** **_You hear me, Ollie? You hear me, son?  
_ ** **_ OLIVER (Tiredl): _ ** **_Just rest, dad.  
_ ** **(Oliver dozed off once more. Robert seemed to come to a decision)  
** **_ ROBERT (Quietly): _ ** **_No._ **

Oliver's eyes widen as he realises what moment this was and looks away pained causing a lot of people to turn and stare at him curiously before leaning forward and focusing on the screen, curiosity filling them.

**_Robert kissed his son on the forehead. He gently moved Oliver away from him, propping him up against the edge of the raft. Then, eyeing the crewman, he reached into his jacket-_ **

**_And pulled out a gun. The crewman only had a moment to look surprised before Robert pulled the trigger, shooting the man in the head and knocking him off the raft. That woke Oliver up suddenly, and he scrambled back from his dad in shock._ **

**_ OLIVER (Horror): _ ** **_Dad?!  
_ ** **(Robert looked sadly back at his son)  
** **_ ROBERT: _ ** **_Survive.  
_ ** **(Then Robert put the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger)**

"Oh god," Thea hissed, turning around and burying her face into his Roy's chest, tears cascading down her cheeks. Moira had the same reaction, reaching out to Robert who held her tightly. Everyone else's curious faces turn horrified.

“No wonder you’re so messed up,”

**_ OLIVER (Horror): _ ** **_No!_ **

****

**_PRESENT DAY_ **

****

**_ ARROWCAVE - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver watched the money transfers end.**

**_ CNRI OFFICE - DAY  
_ ** **The next day at CNRI, Laurel spent most of the afternoon and evening fielding calls from happy, if puzzled clients.**

** LAUREL (Into her phone): ** **If, hypothetically, $50,000 magically appeared in your bank account, it might be best for you not to speak about it.**

Laurel smiled at the sight, glad that Oliver helped so many people.

**_(She was saying into her phone as Joanna approached her desk)  
_ ** ** LAUREL (Into her phone): ** **To anyone. Ever. God bless you, too.  
** **_(Laurel hung up the phone)  
_ ** ** JOANNA: ** **I just got a very grateful phone call from one of our clients against Adam Hunt.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Me, too.  
** **_(The two laughed)  
_ ** ** JOANNA: ** **It looks like Starling City has a guardian angel.**

“That’s one way to put it,” Quentin responded lightly.

**_(Joanna glanced back)  
_ ** ** JOANA: ** **By the way, your cute friend's here.  
** **_(Laurel's face fell as she figured she was talking about Oliver, but when Laurel turned_ ** **_around she saw Tommy standing there, smiling)_ **

****

**_ ALLEYWAY - DAY  
_ ** **They walked down an alley towards Tommy’s car.**

“Tommy, I thought I raised you better than parking your car in a dangerous alleyway!” Malcolm hissed, much to the amusement of others.

** TOMMY: ** **You left the party pretty quick last night, Even after I made sure the bar was stocked with Pinot Noir.  
** ** LAUREL (Lightly): ** **It wasn't really my scene.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **I thought maybe you and Oliver went mano-a-mano again. I saw you two head out.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **There's nothing between Oliver and I, Not anymore.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Here I thought the only thing between you and Oliver was us.  
** ** LAUREL (Teasingly): ** **I wouldn't exactly characterize us as an 'us', Tommy.  
** **_(Tommy stopped and turned to face her)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Then what would you call it?  
** ** LAUREL: ** **A lapse.  
** ** TOMMY (Grinning): ** **That's quite a few lapses Your place, my place, my place again…**

A few people gasp in shock at those two being together. Though no one dares to say anything.

**_(They both laughed)  
_ ** ** LAUREL (Smiling): ** **Oh, come on, Merlyn. We both know that you're not a one-girl type of guy.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Depends on the girl.  
** **_(Laurel smiled)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **I have to go back to work.  
** **_(Laurel turned to walk away)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Dinah Laurel Lance. Always trying to save the world.  
** **_(Laurel turned around and smiled)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **Hey. If I don't try and save it, who will?**

**Laurel gave him a small wave, then turned and walked away. Tommy smiled and got in his car, and unnoticed by either of them, The Arrow sat perched on a fire escape high above, watching it all.**

Tommy winces in as he realises that Oliver overheard them together. “I’m sorry,” Tommy started, and Oliver shook his head.

“Don’t, you don’t have to apologise to me,” Oliver responded. Though his gaze was more on Laurel.

** OLIVER (Voiceover): ** **She says the island changed me. She has no idea how much.**

****

**_FLASHBACK_ **

** LIFE RAFT - DAY  
** **_Once more we are back on the raft. Oliver pulls himself up, looking over the edge of the raft into the distance- where Lian Yu lay waiting._ **

**_ OLIVER (Voiceover): _ ** **_There are many more names on the list, those who rule my city through intimidation and fear. Every last one of them will wish I had died on that island._ **

“Dramatic much,”

**_PRESENT DAY_ **

****

**_ OUTSIDE QUEEN MANOR - NIGHT  
_ ** **A darkly-dressed man was walking down the rear steps towards the garden where another figure was waiting for him.**

** MAN: ** **The police failed to identify the men I hired to kidnap Oliver, and they never will. Should we arrange another abduction?  
** ** MOIRA: ** **No. There are other ways of finding out what my son knows.**

"Mum?" Thea gasped.

"She's your mum, your mum hired people to kidnap you?" Kara all but shouted. Oliver shrugged, not really surprised.

Moira frowned feeling terrible about it. Oliver smiled at her, letting her know that he didn’t hate her for it.


	3. Honor Thy Father (01x02)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transcript: Made by Naitch03  
> Edited by Idontcare1835

\--3rd P.O.V.--

**_FLASHBACK_ **

****

** SHORE OF LIAN YU - DAY  
** **_Scenes of him finding the island are shown._ **

**_ OLIVER (Voiceover): _ ** **_The day I went missing was the day I died._ **

“Dramatic much,” Curtis commented, trying to lift the almost depressing mood that had fallen after finding out about Moira having her son kidnapped.

**_PRESENT DAY_ **

****

**_ ARROWCAVE - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver is gearing up for another mission.**

** OLIVER (Voiceover): ** **Five years in hell forged me into a weapon, which I use to honor a vow I made to my father, who sacrificed his life for mine. In his final moments, he told me the truth: that our family's wealth had been built on the suffering of others.**

Robert looks away in embarrassment as Oliver spoke, he definitely wasn’t proud of his past actions.

** OLIVER (Voiceover): ** **That he failed our city, and that it was up to me to save it and right his wrongs. But to do that without endangering the people closest to me, I have to be someone else. I have to be… something else.**

**_ ROOFTOP - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver engages in combat with six armed guards. In under a minute he has taken them all out, beating them down one at a time with sharp, effective punches and kicks, broken up with swipes from his bow. The brass knuckle hand guard on the bow does its job admirably, knocking out the last of the men guarding his target.**

“Go Oliver,” Mick cheered, along with a few of his team mates, causing the others to look at them weirdly. Not that they cared in the slightest.

** REDMAN: ** **Whoa, whoa! Easy, wait, wait! No, please-**

**The Hood grabbed the man by his collar and threw him off the helicopter platform, onto an air conditioning unit. The Hood jumped down to join him, smashing his boot into the grate covering the fane, then forced the man's face over the hole, mere inches away from the spinning fan blades.**

A couple people, mainly those from Earth 38, the ones that came back to life or were brought in from the future, gasp at Oliver's aggressiveness, while the rest just watch on like it's normal, which it kinda is.

** ARROW: ** **Marcus Redman, you have failed this city.  
** ** REDMAN (Terror): ** **Please, don't! Please! Don't!  
** **_(The Hood leaned in closer)  
_ ** ** ARROW (Growling): ** **Cell phone, inside pocket; call your partner. Tell him to give those pensioners back their money. Do it now.  
** ** REDMAN (Weakly): ** **Okay.  
** **_(The Hood jumped down and stalked away)_ **

**_ QUEEN MANOR - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver walks into the sitting room, where Moira, Walter and Thea were watching a news report.**

** NEWS REPORTER: ** **Over the past 15 years, Mr. Redman has withdrawn more than $30 million from the plan's account. Mr. Redman claims refunding the Halcyon pension plan has always been his intent. But sources say Redman was coerced by the vigilante.  
** **_(On the screen, the familiar sketch of the Hood came up. Oliver gestured at the screen)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Jovially): ** **This guy gets more air-time than the Kardashians, right?  
** **_(Thea shot him a look)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Five years on an island and you still know who they are.  
** **_(Oliver smiled)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I've been catching up. It's nice to see how much our culture has improved while I was away.**

“Of the cause the Kardashians is what you catch up on,” Sara comments teasingly, smiling over at Oliver.

** MOIRA: ** **But the city used to be different. People used to feel safe.  
** ** THEA (Sarcastically): ** **Aw, what's the matter, mom? Afraid we're gonna be next?**

"Seeing as Oliver is the Arrow, that's never going to happen," Kendra comments, snorting slightly as she speaks. Felicity opens her mouth to speak, squirming slightly in her seat but at a look from Oliver she closes her mouth.

Moira frowns at the look shared between Oliver and Felicity, though she doesn’t question it. Half because she knows she’ll find out, and half because she didn’t want to know.

** WALTER: ** **Do you have any questions about today, Oliver? It's a simple proof-of-life declaration. Just read out a brief, prepared statement to the judge, and then your death-in-absentia judgment will be voided.  
** **_(Oliver gave him a tight smile)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **It's fine, Walter. I've been in a courtroom before.  
** **_(Tommy walked into the room)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Four times by my estimate. You know, there was the DUI, the assault on that paparazzi douchebag, stealing that taxi, which was just awesome, by the way, and who could forget peeing on the cop?**

"You peed on a cop?" Joe asked, voicing what everyone was thinking. Oliver opened his mouth, but thought better of it, instead he hummed yes, feeling somewhat embarrassed by his past self.

**_(Oliver had the sense to look slightly embarrassed at his youthful transgressions. Moira shot Tommy an annoyed look)  
_ ** ** MOIRA (Bluntly): ** **I wish everyone would.  
** **OLIVE R:** **I'd hang, but we're headed to court.  
** **_(Oliver gave him a tight smile. Tommy grinned back, oblivious to the tension)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **I know, that's why I'm here. My best friend is getting legally resurrected; I wouldn't miss this for the world.**

“You’re a good friend,” Kara comments, smiling over at him. Tommy grinned back.

** OLIVER: ** **Right.  
** **_(Oliver sighed. He looked at Thea)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (To Thea): ** **What about you?  
** ** THEA: ** **Oh, I think the first four times of you in court was enough for me.  
** **_(Thea walked out of the room)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Fair enough.  
** **_(Oliver sighed. Diggle came into the room)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **Mrs. Queen? Car's ready.**

**Moira nodded and, shooting Tommy a look and ignoring the arm he held out for her, took her husband's arm as well and walked out to the car. Tommy held out his arm jokingly to Oliver, who just smirked and walked out. Shrugging his shoulders, Tommy followed.**

**_ OUTSIDE COURTHOUSE - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver was trying to make his way through a sea of reports. They pressed in close from all sides, screaming questions.**

** REPORTER 1: ** **Are you going to testify as to what happened when the yacht sank?  
** ** REPORTER 2: ** **Are you going to talk about the boat crash?  
** ** REPORTER 3: ** **Mr. Queen, did you see Sara Lance die?**

"Vultures, the lot of them," Stein chided in annoyance.

"Hey!" Kara, Cat, Clark, Irsis, Lucy and Lois all shout, glaring at the man.

"I didn't mean you, I more meant the ones hounding Oliver," Stein clarified.

**As the storm of questions continued, his mind brought up images of another storm, feeling the room tilt, seeing Sara pulled away from him by the ocean…**

**_ COURTROOM - DAY  
_ ** **Inside the courtroom, Oliver was giving his statement.**

** OLIVER: ** **There was a storm. The boat went down. I was the only survivor.**

"But... Sarah's alive," Jax pointed out, nodding at his teammate.

"They didn't know that," Sarah replied.

**_(His mind flashed back to the raft, screaming for Sara as his father stopped him from lunging back into the ocean to search for her)_ **

Everyone winced at the scene, and Quentin felt terrible for how he used to treat Oliver.

** ROBERT (In memory): ** **She's not there!  
** ** OLIVER (In memory): ** **Sara!  
** **_(Back in court, Oliver continued)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **My father didn't make it.  
** **_(He thought of the moment that Robert had put the gun to his temple and fired)_ **

Robert’s family all flinch, turning away as that scene came on again.

**Back in the Courtroom, Moira was crying softly, and even Tommy looked saddened as he finally started to grasp the suffering his friend had gone though.**

** OLIVER: ** **I almost died, I… I thought that I had, because I spent so many days on that life raft before I saw land.  
** **_(He thought of his first sighting of Lian Yu, then of staggering to shore)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **When I reached it, I knew I knew that I was gonna have to live for both of us. And in those five years, it was that one thought that kept me going.  
** **_(Even giving that brief, prepared statement had been exceptionally hard on the man)_ **

"How did you not break down?" Barry asked, sympathy lacing his voice, or was that pity?

"I had some practise," Oliver replied, his voice monotone. Moira squeezed his arm in sympathy.

** LAWYER: ** **Your honor. We move to vacate the death-in-absentia filed after Oliver's disappearance at sea aboard the Queen's Gambit five years ago. Unfortunately we will not be requesting that the declaration of death filed for the petitioner's father, Robert Queen, be rescinded. The Queen family is only entitled to one miracle, I'm afraid.**

**_ COURTHOUSE - LATER  
_ ** **A short time later, the Queens, with Tommy, headed out of the courtroom and down the stairs to the main floor.**

** MOIRA: ** **Now, onto the offices. Everyone is waiting to meet you there.  
** ** OLIVER (Wearily): ** **Uh, mom  
** **_(Oliver stopped on the stairs. Moira and Walter turned to face him)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **That was a little bit heavier than I was expecting it to be.**

"How heavy did you expect it to be?" Thea asked, turning to face her brother.

"I don't know, I guess not having flashbacks every other sentence," Oliver replied. Thea sends a small smile at her brother, and Moira squeezes her son’s arm again.

** OLIVER: ** **Can we do that tomorrow? Please?  
** **_(Moira looked at Walter, who nodded slightly. She smiled at her son)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **Of course.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Thank you.  
** **_(Moira and Walter headed away. Oliver took a moment, then started walking down the stairs, Tommy at his side)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Last week, you couldn't wait to get to the company.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Tommy, I'd just spent five years away from civilization. I wasn't exactly thinking straight.**

“And seeing as you play dress up most nights, I would say you're still not thinking straight,” Quentin commented, only half teasing.

** OLIVER: ** **I- Hi.**

**Oliver rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs- and ran straight into Laurel, who was walking with Joanna and another woman into the courthouse.**

** LAUREL: ** **What are you doing here?  
** **_(Oliver looked confused for a moment, the realized what she meant)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Oh, they were bringing me back from the dead. Legally speaking. What are you doing here?  
** ** LAUREL (Bluntly): ** **My job.**

"That's kind of obvious, don't you think?" Roy asked, smirking over at Oliver. In return, Oliver sent a small glare back at him, but the amusement twinkling in his eyes ruined his 'anger' vibe.

** OLIVER: ** **Right.  
** ** JOANNA: ** **More like the D.A.'S.  
** **_(There was an awkward pause; Oliver then noticed the sad looking woman on Laurel's right and held out his hand)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Politely): ** **Hi, Oliver Queen.  
** **_(Oliver shook her hand)  
_ ** ** EMILY: ** **Emily Nocenti.  
** ** LAUREL (Acidly): ** **Oliver just got back from five years on an uncharted island. Before that, he was cheating on me with my sister. He was with her when she died. And last week, he told me to stay away from him. It was really good advice.** **_(She pushed past him)_ ** **Excuse me.**

“Did you have to be so mean? I know Oliver was a dick, but he was trying to be nice,” Lios asked from her spot next to Clark.

“Mm, but after all those years and all the bad history between them, she probably only saw the worst in him,” Diggle replied.

“Can you stop talking about me like I’m not here?” Laurel commented in annoyance, before she looked over to Oliver. “They are right though, I’m sorry about how future me treated you,”

“I probably deserved it, but thank you,” Oliver responded with a small smile.

**_(The four stood around awkwardly for a moment)_ **

“Well this isn’t awkward at all,” Winn commented in amusement.

** EMILY: ** **It was nice to meet you.  
** **_(Joanna led her away. Tommy clapped him on the shoulder)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Come on, buddy, shake it off. Let's go.  
** **_(The two headed outside)_ **

"Where's Moira and Walter?" Thea asked, turning to face Oliver. "Didn't you guys only take one car?"

“You forget, you're rich or were, she could have just got another person to do it," Roy pointed out, before Oliver could respond.

**_ OUTSIDE COURTHOUSE - DAY  
_ ** **There on the steps the press was gathered, this time around another man. Martin Somers looked confident, smiling at the cameras as the reports clambered for a sound bite, and the two men watched with interest.**

** REPORTERS (Screaming): ** **Mr. Somers! Mr. Somers!  
** **_(Martin pointed at one of the reporters)  
_ ** ** REPORTER: ** **What do you have to say about the accusations made by Laurel Lance?  
** ** SOMERS: ** **I don't know what I've done to earn this witch-hunt from Miss Lance and her bosses at the CNRI. But I can tell you this. I am an honest businessman, and I will fight this slander to my last dime and breath. That's all I have to say, thank you.**

“Bullshit,” Quentin snapped, “Laurel wouldn’t go after you if you weren’t dirty,” Laurel smiled over at her father at the proud note in his voice.

**Martin walked away, with some of the press still trailing after him. Others, however, had spotted Oliver at the top of the stairs. Oliver, Tommy and Diggle walked down the stairs towards the car as the reporters shouted their questions.**

** REPORTER 1: ** **Oh, there's Mr. Queen.  
** ** REPORTER 2: ** **Mr. Queen, do you want to follow up?  
** ** REPORTER 3: ** **What happened in there, sir?  
** ** REPORTER 4: ** **Tell us what happened inside, Mr. Queen!  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Step back everybody, please.  
** **_(Diggle ushered Oliver through the crowd)  
_ ** ** REPORTER 5: ** **Can you give us a couple comments about the island, Mr. Queen? Before you go, sir, please.  
** ** REPORTER 6: ** **Couple of comments about the island, sir.  
** ** REPORTER 7: ** **What happened in there?  
** **_(Diggle opened the rear door and Oliver, still silent, climbed inside. Diggle shut the door and tried to push the reporters back)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **Everybody, step back.  
** **_(One photographer got too close, and Diggle grasped the man's jacket and shoved him back hard)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **Hey man, I'll make you swallow that Nikon. Back!**

**Suddenly there was the sound of squealing tires, and the Bentley pulled away at a fast clip as Diggle and Tommy looked on. Tommy looked back to the bodyguard.**

"You seriously left him alone?" Lance commented.

"It's a little hard to be right next to Oliver if I'm trying to push the press away as well," Diggle pointed out while everyone else chuckles at past Diggle.

** TOMMY: ** **This happens to you a lot, doesn't it?**

“It does happen a lot,” Moira commented, almost in amusement.

**_ COURTHOUSE - DAY  
_ ** **Laurel was giving her opening remarks.**

** LAUREL: ** **How much is a life worth? A life of a man, a good man, a stevedore on the docks of the city in which we live. A father.** **_(Laurel stopped and looked back at Emily)_ ** **A man with a daughter.**

“You know, you’re a pretty good lawyer,” Lena commented, speaking up for the first time.

“Thanks,” Laurel responded after a beat, not knowing if Lena was being sarcastic or not.

**_(Laurel paused for effect before continuing)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **The plaintiff will prove by a preponderance of evidence that Victor Nocenti learned that his boss, that man sitting right there,** **_(Laurel pointed at the defendant)_ ** **Martin Somers, was taking bribes from the Chinese triads to smuggle drugs into our city. And when Victor Nocenti threatened to tell the police, Martin Somers had him killed. Mr. Somers is very well-connected, and has friends in the district attorney's office. Which is why, if Emily Nocenti is to get justice for her father's death, if Martin Somers is to get justice for his crimes, then someone is going to have to do it for them.**

**_ ARROWCAVE - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver was deep into his workout, preparing himself for the night's activities.**

“Why do I have to keep watching my brother work out?” Thea groaned looking away as her brother yet again came up on the screen shirtless.

“I don’t, I think it’s a good thing,” Felicity muses, as she and a lot of the other people who are into guys stare at Oliver.

** OLIVER (Voiceover): ** **Martin Somers.** **_(Oliver practiced with his escrima sticks)_ ** **Laurel's targeted the worst of starling city, so it's no surprise his name is on my father's list. The city's police and the D.A. can't stop him- or won't. Laurel thinks she's the only one willing to bring him to justice. She's wrong.**

“Yeah, what about the police and her father," Thea asked, smirking over at Oliver.

"Maybe you should take your own advice man," Diggle added, causing Oliver to chuckle slightly.

**_ DOCKS - NIGHT  
_ ** **Somers was railing at his lawyer in his office. The calm, confident man who had spoken to the press earlier that day was gone. This was the true Martin Somers- jittery, scared.**

** SOMERS: ** **You, listen up. The longer this goes on, the more likely the media is gonna crucify me. You shut this trial down, do you understand me?**

**Suddenly the lights flickered off, and the sounds of three arrows impacting their targets could be heard. When the lights came back up, his lawyer and his two bodyguards were down on the ground.**

** SOMERS: ** **What the hell?  
** **_(Somers was grabbed from behind and his world went dark)_ **

**_ DOCKS - LATER  
_ ** **When he came to, the world seemed to be upside down. As the world came into focus and he saw The Hood standing across from him, though, he realized that it was himself who was upside down, hanging from a crane and swinging like a pendulum.**

** ARROW: ** **Martin Somers! You've failed this city.**

"Is that what you say every time you face a bad guy?" Jimmy asked.

"It's what I used to say, yes" Oliver answered, silently trying to push the guilt away. “Though only to those on the list,” He added after a thought.

**_(The Arrow drew an arrow from his quiver and fired it as the man swung. It just passed by the right side of his head)  
_ ** ** SOMERS (Screaming): ** **No! No, no, no, no, no!  
** **_(The Hood ignored him)  
_ ** ** ARROW: ** **You're gonna testify in that trial. You're gonna confess to having Victor Nocenti killed. There won't be a second warning.**

“You know, as scary as you are, I’m pretty sure the triad would be scarier,” Cisco commented, flinching when Oliver turned his gaze to him.

**Arrow drew another arrow and fired it. The one left a deep cut on his left cheek. Somers cried out in pain, pressing his hand to the cut. When he looked back at where The Hood had been, though, the vigilante was gone.**

**_ QUERN MANOR - NIGHT  
_ ** **Another interrogation was going on.**

** MOIRA: ** **I hired you to protect my son.** **_(Moira paced in front of Diggle)_ ** **Now, I'm not a professional bodyguard, but it seems to me that the first requirement would be managing to stay next to the man you're hired to protect.**

“That does seem like a logical assumption," Nyssa commented, causing a half the people to chuckle slightly.

** DIGGLE: ** **With all due respect, ma'am, I never had a client who didn't want my protection.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **I hired you. That makes me the client. Now, where do you think my son is going on these chaperone-less excursions?  
** ** DIGGLE (Honestly): ** **Ma'am, I truly do not know.**

“At least you're an honest person,” Moira mused, smiling over at Diggle.

** OLIVER: ** **And he truly doesn't.  
** **_(Oliver walked into the room. His mother cast him a baleful look)  
_ ** ** MOIRA (Exasperated): ** **Then perhaps you'd like to share with me, you know, where it is you run off to.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I've been alone for five years.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **I know that, Oliver.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Mom, Alone.  
** **_(Moira put it together after a beat)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **I see.  
** **OLIVER:** **I promise to introduce her if it ever gets to the exchanging first names stage…**

“How many times does that playboy act of yours actually work?” Jams questions curiously.

“A lot,” Oliver admitted while Thea almost flushed in embarrassment because she fell for it way too much.

** MOIRA: ** **No, I'd rather you promise to take Mr. Diggle with you on your next rendezvous. It's not safe; you've already been abducted once. There is a maniac out there, hunting the wealthy.**

"You're the one that got him kidnapped, and Oliver himself is the maniac." Cisco shouts.

"But no one knew that at the time," Felicity pointed out. While Moira cringed at the repeated acknowledgement that she was the one who hurt her son.

** OLIVER: ** **That maniac saved my life.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **This isn't a game.** **_(Moira paused and looked into his eyes)_ ** **I lost you once. And I am not going through that again.**

“You know, I know it’s terrible, but I keep forgetting how much you two suffered,” Kendra admitted softly, and Oliver hugged his family in sadness.

**_(Oliver looked back with genuine remorse)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Okay. Dig's my guy.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Thank you.  
** **_(Moira walked out of the room. Oliver looked up at his body man)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Sorry to give you so much grief.  
** **_(Diggle buttoned up his suit jacket and walked around the couch)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **I served three tours in Afghanistan, Mr. Queen. You don't even come close to my definition of grief. But I tell you what- you ditch me one more time, no one will have to fire me.**

"Do you ever actually stop working for him?" Giddeon asked, her voice slightly robotic.

"Yeah, for a bit," John replied, shrugging slightly.

**_(Diggle left the room, just as Thea walked past. The girl gave the bodyguard a cursory look before continuing on her way)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Where you going?  
** **_(Thea paused, surprised. She hadn't seen him there)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Uh somewhere loud and smoky. And don't bother trying to pickpocket my stash this time, because I'm gonna go get drunk instead.  
** **_(Oliver walked towards his sister, concern on his face)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Thea, do you think this is what dad would want for you?  
** ** THEA: ** **Dead people don't want anything. It's one of the benefits of being dead.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I was dead. And I wanted a lot.  
** ** THEA (Coldly): ** **Except for your family. You've been home a week and all you do is avoid mom, ignore Walter, and judge me.** **_(Thea cast one last look at him before turning around)_ ** **Don't wait up.**

“I’m sorry,” Thea apologised looking over at Oliver remorsefully.

“I’m sorry too,” Oliver apologised again. “We keep apologising,” Oliver commented in almost amusement.

“No more?” Thea questioned and Oliver nodded in agreement, smiling over at his little sister.

**_(Thea walked out of the room)_ **

****

**_ DOCKS - DAY  
_ ** **Detective Lance was speaking with Martin Somers about what had happened the night before- or, as Somers put it, didn't happen.**

**QUENTIN:** **Well, I owe you an apology, Mr. Somers.  
** ** _(Lance was pacing lightly in front of Somers desk. He noted a hole in the top of the desk and fingered it idly as Somers sat, watching him.)  
_** **QUENTIN:** **We come all the way down to your docks, and it turns out, you don't need the police after all.  
** **SOMERS:** **Which is exactly what I've been saying.  
** ** _(The calm facade was back in place)  
_** **QUENTIN:** **Yeah. So I guess that 9-1-1 call we got last night from your stevedore, saying that you were getting attacked by a guy in a green hood and a bow and arrow… I guess well, was that a practical joke?  
** ** _(Somers smiled tightly)  
_** **SOMERS:** **These guys like to fool around.**

“Why would Somers lie about meeting the Arrow, it’s not like the police actually take any fact about who the Arrow targets?” Jullian questions curiously. Quentin frowned over at him, but didn't respond.

** QUENTIN: ** **Yeah.  
** **_(Quentin walked away from the desk and over towards one of the patrol officers who held an evidence bag)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **Well, you know, I'd be very much inclined to believe an honest, upstanding businessman like yourself, except, well, one of my men found this at your docks.**

"Yeah because he's such an honest person," Sara muttered dryly.

**_(Lance pulled out a green arrow and turned around, showing it to Somers. Somers held his gaze impassively)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **You see, there's this vigilante running around.  
** **_(Lance came back to the desk. He perched on the edge, waving the arrow around slightly)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **He thinks he's some kind of Robin Hood. He's robbing the rich, he's trying to teach them a lesson I guess. I don't know.  
** **_(Lance looked back at the other officers)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **I don't know.** **_(Lance looked back at Somers)_ ** **But the point is, the man's a killer. And nothing, and no one, is going to stop me from bringing him down.  
** **_(He gently put the arrow in the hole in the desk; it fit perfectly, to no one's surprise. Lance looked up at Somers with a tight smile)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN (Sarcastically): ** **But like you said, clearly, nothing happened here last night.  
** **_(Somers looked back at the cop)  
_ ** ** SOMERS: ** **Isn't this a conflict of interest, Detective? After all, your daughter is suing me.  
** ** LANCE: ** **I'm pretty good at keeping my emotions in check.  
** ** SOMERS (Angry): ** **I'm not.** **_(He stood and got into Lance's face)_ ** **You and your daughter don't want to find out what I'm capable of when I get emotional.**

"Yes because threatening a police officer while being on trail is a fabulous idea," Joe commented. The 'flash' and 'arrow' team snorting in amusement.

**_(Lance gave him a disgusted look. Finally, though, he turned and left)_ **

****

**_ QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY  
_ ** **We flew over Starling City, right to the Queen Consolidated towers. There were three towers in total- the main tower, which held mostly executive offices, stood proudly in the front. Directly behind were two, slightly shorter towers, connected by a sky bridge, that held research labs, stock trading areas, and other departments that made up the Queen Consolidated business.**

** WALTER: ** **As you can see, Oliver, we've modernized quite a bit.**

**Walter was saying as the elevator opened on the executive level of the main tower. While the elevator banks were set into a rich, green marble, the rest of the floor was all glass and steel. Oliver whistled as Walter led him, Moira and Diggle towards his office. Oliver smiled at a cute blonde as he walked past.**

** OLIVER: ** **Hi.  
** **_(His mother squeezed his arm gently and smiled at her son)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **Are you enjoying yourself?  
** **_(Oliver smiled in return)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Yes, I am.  
** ** WALTER: ** **I remember when your father used to bring you here when you were a boy.** **_(They all walked into his office. Diggle took up position by the door)_ ** **You always were so excited.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Dad let me drink soda in the office.**

"Of course he did," Malcom chuckled softly. The 'arrow' team all glare at him. Moira glanced over at Robert who just shrugged in response.

** MOIRA: ** **Ah! So that's why you enjoyed coming.  
** ** WALTER: ** **Queen Consolidated's success of late is a result of its targeted diversification.** **_(Oliver walked around the office)_ ** **We have been making impressive inroads in cutting-edge fields like bio-tech and clean energy.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **That's neat.** **_(To Walter's secretary)_ ** **Excuse me? Can I get a sparkling water, or something cold, please?  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Sweetheart, Oliver, Walter and I have something to discuss with you. Come, please sit.  
** **_(Moira motioned towards a chair. Oliver looked at her warily)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Mom, it makes me nervous when you ask me to sit down.**

“That always makes people nervous," Clark comments, smirking slightly over at him.

**_(The three stood awkwardly for a moment, before Walter pressed on)  
_ ** ** WALTER: ** **The company's about to break ground on a new site for the applied sciences division, and we would like to honor your father by dedicating the building in his name.  
** **_(Oliver nodded)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **That's nice.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **And we'd like to make an announcement at the dedication, that you will be taking a leadership position in the company.**

“Why would it be a good idea for Oliver to instantly have a leadership position when he not only knows nothing about the company but also is struggling to get used to our world,” Lena questions, looking over at Moira and Walter curiously. They both shrug, Moira agreeing that it was a bad play and Walter feeling embarrassed about trying it.

** OLIVER (Instantly): ** **No.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Your company.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **No, I don't want to lead anything. Besides, Walter is doing a very good job here.  
** **_(It was the first…nice….thing Oliver had said to or about Walter since he got back, and the elder businessman was momentarily stunned)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **You said that you wanted to be a different person. And you are Robert Queen's son.  
** ** OLIVER (Coldly): ** **I don't need to be reminded of that.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Well, obviously you do.  
** **_(Walter walked up next to Moira and put a reassuring hand on her back)  
_ ** ** WALTER: ** **Everyone here understands that this transition is really difficult for you.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Thank you, Walter. Which part, though? Everyone fantasizing that I got my MBA while I was on the island? Or the fact that my father's CFO now sleeps down the hall from me?**

“Sorry Walter,” Oliver apologised. Walter nodded in acceptance.

**His mother looked crestfallen, and turned away from him. Oliver, for his part, looked ashamed at his outburst. Moira walked towards the door, then stopped and turned.**

** MOIRA: ** **You know, five years ago, your irresponsibility was somewhat charming. It is a lot less so now.**

“Does none of you understand PTSD?” Caitlin snaps in annoyance, causing Moira to look down in shame at how she treated her son.

**She then turned around and walked out of the room. Walter followed after a moment. Diggle looked on, no judgment whatsoever on his face. As a soldier, he knew what it was like to come home to a world you didn't recognize.**

**_ OUTSIDE QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY  
_ ** **The two made their way outside and fought through a sea of reporters to the Bentley. Diggle got Oliver in, then walked around and got in on the other side.**

** DIGGLE: ** **The driver will be here in a minute.  
** **_(They settled into their seats, the reports still shouting questions outside the car)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Tersely): ** **Okay.  
** **_(They were silent for a few moments before Diggle spoke)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **You know, I spent the first 27 years of my life in Starling City, and the next five in Afghanistan. You want to know what I learned?  
** ** OLIVER (Dryly): ** **There's no place like home?  
** **_(Diggle smiled and shook his head)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **No, just the opposite. Home is a battlefield. Back home, they're all trying to get you. Get you to open up, be somebody you're not sure you are anymore.**

"That pretty much seemed to sum up everything that was happening, like usual," Oliver commented, almost absentmindedly.

**_(Diggle paused and looked at the young man)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **Or I could be wrong. Maybe after five years alone, you're not as messed up in the head as you have every right to be.**

Oliver’s family looked away in embarrassment, Thea sighing as she remembered how they were at first, though she didn’t apologise.

**FLASHBACK**

** LIAN YU BEACH - DAY  
** **_Oliver had made a makeshift shelter on the beach and was sleeping, but the loud cries of seagulls woke him. He looked up to see the birds gathered around the raft, and his father's body._ **

**_ OLIVER: _ ** **_Hey!  
_ ** **(Oliver staggered to his feet and ran towards the raft)  
** **_ OLIVER: _ ** **_Hey, get away! Hey!  
_ ** **_Oliver shooed the birds away and collapsed onto the side of the raft. His father's body laid there, a life jacket covering the face- and the bullet wound._ **

Thea frowns slightly, her heart tugging as she stares at her brother, in the past. Oliver, who can feel everyone's sympathetic glances, sink slightly in his seat feeling slightly embarrassed, not that he would ever tell someone.

**_The smell of decomposition got to Oliver and he staggered back, vomiting onto the rocky beach. Once done, he slowly moved back towards the raft and knelt beside it once more._ **

**_ OLIVER (Softly): _ ** **_Dad.  
_ ** **(Then, determined, he pulled the body up over his shoulder and stood, then started walking inland to bury his father)**

“Where are you going?” Robert questions curiously.

“To bury you,” Oliver admitted softly, looking away slightly.

**_PRESENT DAY_ **

****

**_ CNRI OFFICE - DAY  
_ ** **Laurel and Joanna were briefing Emily Nocenti on what to expect with the coming trial.**

** JOANNA: ** **Well, we anticipate that Somers' attorney will try and paint you as blinded by grief or looking to make a buck.  
** **_(Emily looked back at the two lawyers in angry disbelief)  
_ ** ** EMILY: ** **This isn't about the money. I just want justice for my father.  
** ** LAUREL (Gently): ** **Emily, there are a lot of people who don't want this trial to proceed. Dangerous people.  
** **_(Emily just shook her head)  
_ ** ** EMILY (Determinedly): ** **My mother died when I was a baby, and my father has been the only family I've ever known and they slit his throat. They are going to have to kill me if they want me to give this up.**

"Which is exactly what she was afraid of," Sara commented sadly.

**_(Laurel gave her a small smile)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **Well let's hope it doesn't come to that.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **And it won't.  
** **_(The three turned to see Quentin Lance walk in with three patrol officers behind him)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **What's going on?  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **What's going on is that the three of you are getting around-the-clock police protection. Okay? Get used to their faces, because they're going with you everywhere you go, no arguments.  
** **_(The last part was directed at his daughter, who looked back at him unimpressed)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **I'm a lawyer. I live to argue.  
** ** QUENTIN (Bluntly): ** **I'm your father. I live to keep you safe.  
** **_(Joanna, sensing the building argument between father and daughter, gently took Emily's arm)  
_ ** ** JOANNA: ** **Um, Emily, let's go grab a cup of coffee, okay?  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Yes, why not do that? Thank you.** **_(Quentin gestured to the three cops)_ ** **Please, go with them.  
** **_(The first two, who followed the two ladies out of the office. He held back the third)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **Stay there.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Protective custody?** **_(Laurel crossed her arms)_ ** **I seem to recall you trying that once I discovered boys. It didn't work then, either.**

“Having a cop dad is annoying right?” Iris commented with a small smile, ignoring her dad’s affronted shout. Barry nodded in agreement as Laurel and Sara laughed.

“Yeah, it’s annoying,” Laurel agreed.

** QUENTIN: ** **This isn't a joke, Laurel. Martin Somers got attacked last night.  
** **_(Laurel's face dropped as she looked at her father, stunned)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **What? By who?**

"Would Laurel have been less or more worried if she knew that the Arrow was the attacker?" Cisco asked.

"At that time, probably less worried, which was exactly why I didn't tell her," Lance replied, sighing softly.

** QUENTIN: ** **It doesn't matter. Point is, you have whipped up a storm with these guys, and until the dust settles you'll be protected, okay? End of discussion.  
** **_(Quentin turned to leave)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **That might have worked when I was eight,** **_(Quentin turned back to his daughter)_ ** **But it's not gonna work anymore.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **End of discussion, Laurel! You're insistent on doing your job, that's great. But this is me doing mine, okay? And not just as a father, but as a cop. These people, they are more dangerous than you are willing to admit. And you've made them angry.  
** **_(Quentin turned and walked out)_ **

**_ DOCKS - EVENING  
_ ** **Later that evening on the docks, a stunning Asian woman in a red dress and stark white hair walked into Somer's office.**

“Who’s she?” Winn questions, nodding at the chinese woman.

“Someone from the triad,” Oliver all but growled.

** SOMERS: ** **Thank you for coming.  
** **_(The woman walked up to the desk and gave a cold smile)  
_ ** ** CHINA WHITE: ** **Anything for a friend.  
** ** SOMERS: ** **We're not friends. You smuggle drugs, I let you use my port.  
** ** CHINA WHITE: ** **For which you're paid a lot of money.  
** ** SOMERS: ** **I don't get paid enough to have arrows shot at me. You need to take this guy seriously. He is a bigger threat to your operation than Nocenti ever was.  
** ** CHINA WHITE: ** **Except now it's Nocenti's daughter who's the problem. Unlike your friend with the hood, we know where to find her.  
** ** SOMERS: ** **Don't be an idiot. You take out Emily Nocenti, and Laurel Lance will never let this go. She won't stop until she burns you, me, and then the entire Triad to the ground.  
** **_(China White smiled coldly)  
_ ** ** CHINA WHITE: ** **Then we kill Miss Lance.**

Sara and the 'Arrow' team plus some of the flash team all glare at the screen, most likely wanting to kill them for even thinking of hurting Laurel.

**_ OLIVER’S BEDROOM - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver was getting dressed in his room as he watched the news.**

** REPORTER: ** **Attorney for shipping magnate, Martin Somers, has confirmed his client has no intention of testifying, maintaining his innocence in the wrongful death of Victor Nocenti. Nocenti's body was found four weeks ago. We'll keep you updated as more information becomes available**

**Oliver glowered at the screen; obviously Somers hadn't quite got his message. He started to put his shirt on when a voice from his open door startled him.** **Thea had come to talk to her brother, not bothering to knock as the door had been open. Before she could speak, she saw the scars that marred his back.**

** THEA: ** **Wait, how did you get those?**

"Didn't you already know about the scars?" Roy asked, his eyes shifting from the screen to the girl of his dreams.

I knew about them, but I had never actually seen them, or really didn't believe that he had any," Thea responded.

**_(Thea came into the room. Oliver grimaced in angered annoyance as he tried to cover up)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Don't you knock?  
** ** THEA: ** **No.  
** **_(Thea stalked into the room and forced her brother to turn around)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Wait, Mom said that there were scars, but…**

**Thea gently pried the edges of his shirt from his hands and pulled it open to reveal even more scars on his chest. She stared in horror, a dawning realization of what he must have gone through finally coming upon her.**

** THEA: ** **I'm- Oliver, what happened to you out there?  
** **_(Oliver took a few moments to compose himself, pulling his shirt free from his sister and buttoning it)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I don't want to talk about it.  
** **_(Thea scoffed)  
_ ** ** THEA (Angrily): ** **Of course you don't. You never want to talk to me about anything. Except for my social life.**

"You really should have given him a couple weeks, he probably has PTSD after the whole thing," Rip said, a couple people glance over at him as Thea gives Oliver a sheepish smile.

**_(Thea started to leave)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Wait!** **_(Thea stopped her in her tracks)_ ** **Where are you going?  
** **_(Thea crossed her arms in defiance)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Why should I tell you?  
** **_(Oliver took a breath, trying to find the words)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I'm sorry, Thea. I need to get better at talking about what happened to me there. But I'm not ready yet.  
** **_(Oliver looked Thea in the eye, imploring her silently to understand)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Okay?  
** **_(Thea stared at her brother for a long moment)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Do you have a second?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Yeah.  
** ** THEA: ** **Good. I wanna show you something out back.  
** **_(Thea turned and walked out of the room; Oliver grabbed his jacket and followed)_ **

**_ OUTSIDE QUEEN MANOR - DAY  
_ ** **Soon they were walking out onto the backyard of the manor. Thea led him to a clearing where two headstones had been erected. One read:**

**_Robert Queen  
_ ** **_1958-2007  
_ ** **_A leader, a husband_ **

**The second read:**

**_Oliver Queen  
_ ** **_1985-2007  
_ ** **_A loving son and brother, whose light was diminished far too soon_ **

"Why didn't you have the graves in an actual cemetery?" Winn asked curiously.

"After Ollie and Dad died we barely ever left the house, so we kept them close by," Roy gently squeezes Thea as she speaks, silently supporting her. While unnoticed Malcolm frowned over at Thea calling Robert ‘Dad’.

** THEA: ** **Sometimes, when I felt… whatever, I'd come here.  
** **_(Thea came to a stop in front of the headstones. She knelt down in front of Roberts's stone and brushed away some stray leaves)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **About a month after the funerals, mom stopped going out. Pretty soon, she stopped talking altogether. The house got so quiet, so I'd come here.** **_(She stood and walked over to Oliver's stone. She pointed at it)_ ** **To talk to you.** **_(She was trying her best not to cry, but it was hard)_ ** **I mean, stupid stuff. Like what I was doing that day, what boy I had a crush on. And then sometimes, I'd ask you, beg you, to find your way home to me.**

Robert and Oliver sighed at Thea’s words. Hugging their family closer.

**_(She looked back to her brother)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Now, here you are. And the truth is, I felt closer to you when you were dead. Look, I know it was hell where you were. But it was hell here too. You gotta let me in, Ollie. You gotta let someone in.  
** **_(Thea turned and walked away, leaving Oliver standing there at the markers. He stared down at his own, taking in everything she had said)_ **

“Don’t apologise Ollie,” Thea commented as Oliver opened his mouth. “We agreed not to, remember?”

**_ LAUREL’S APARTMENT - NIGHT  
_ ** **She was looking over her notes for the Nocenti case on her laptop as she finished off a TV dinner when a knock at her door startled her. She paused, thinking she had misheard, and then heard the knocking again. Cautiously, her father's warning still fresh in her mind, she approached the door and looked out the peephole. She opened the door a moment later to see Oliver standing there, brown paper bag in hand.**

"And your first choice was Laurel?" Iris asked, confusion filling her voice.

"She was the only person at the time that I could trust to listen to me without wanting me to be someone," Oliver replied, his voice slightly more monotone than usual. Tommy frowned in jealousy while Laurel smiled slightly.

** OLIVER (Awkwardly): ** **Hi. Are you okay? There are two cop cars outside.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **How am I supposed to stay away from you if you won't stay away from me? What are you doing here, Ollie?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **My sister took, She pointed out to me that I have been distant since I got back and that It would probably be a good idea if I let somebody in.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **So, you thought you'd start with the first person you pushed away.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I did that to protect you. And then I saw you yesterday, and I realized that I hurt you.  
** **_(Laurel glowered at him, but finally stood aside and allowed him to enter)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Sincerely): ** **Thank you.  
** **_(He looked around the apartment)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Wow. This place hasn't changed in five years.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **I haven't really had time to redecorate.  
** **_(Laurel walked past him)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I'm a jerk. Before the island, I was a jerk, and now I'm just a… I'm a damaged jerk.  
** **_(Laurel turned around and looked at him, then decided to take pity on her ex-boyfriend)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **What's in the bag?  
** **_(Oliver smiled, reaching into the bag)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I thought about many things on the island, but there was one thing that I thought about every day.** **_(Oliver laughed slightly at the memory)_ ** **I actually dreamed about it, and I promised myself that if I ever got a chance to do it again, I'd do it with you.  
** **_(Oliver pulled out a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Eat ice cream.**

"I did not expect that," Jax spoke up, saying what everyone else was thinking. Tommy sighed, relaxing slightly the jealousy that had been bundling up faded away.

**_(Laurel smiled)_ **

****

**_ LAUREL’S APARTMENT - LATER  
_ ** **A short time later, Laurel was eating her ice cream out of a bowl, while Oliver just dug into the carton with his spoon.**

** OLIVER: ** **This is as good as I remember.** **_(After a moment, he spoke again)_ ** **My mother wants me to join the company. Yeah. Take my rightful place.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **I can't exactly picture you as master of the universe.  
** **_(Oliver smiled tightly)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **You know, after five years, I have plans. I have things that I have to do. I can't do that if I'm, I don't know… attending board meetings and stockholder briefings.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Oliver? You're an adult. You can say no.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Oh, I tried. Didn't take.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Well, then don't tell her. Show her. Be the person that you want her to see you as. Trust me. I have plenty of experience with disapproving parents.**

Quentin and Dinah frown at the disapproving parents line, though they don’t say anything.

** OLIVER: ** **I have been on the receiving end of your father's disapproval.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **He blames himself more than he blames you.** **_(Laurel leaned back into the couch)_ ** **He thinks that, you know, maybe if he and Sara were closer, she would have told him about the boat trip. And he could have stopped her from going with you.**

“You couldn’t have done anything, even if we were close,” Sara whispered quietly to her father. Quentin sighed, but nodded, she was starting to accept that.

 ** _(Oliver looked at her sadly)  
_** **OLIVER:** **I am sorry.  
** **LAUREL:** **You apologized already.  
** **OLIVER:** **And it'll never be enough.**

“I really am sorry,” Oliver muttered quietly over to Laurel, Laurel smiled slightly but didn't say anything.

**_(They sat in silence, but then Oliver heard a noise)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Did you hear that?**

"How did you hear that?" Clark asked.

"I've had to be conscious of everything on the island," Oliver answered, which is exactly how everyone from the arrow team thought he would respond.

** LAUREL (Confused): ** **What?**

**Oliver grabbed the knife he had used to open the ice cream carton; it was dull, but it would work in a pinch.**

** OLIVER: ** **There's someone on the fire escape.  
** **_(Slowly he climbed to his feet, listening. He heard more noises, so he grabbed Laurel's hand, pulling her up)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Hey, come on.  
** ** LAUREL (Confused): ** **What?**

**Oliver pulled her towards the door. They were halfway there when it crashed open, a large Asian man with an Uzi stumbling in after. Oliver turned and pulled Laurel deeper into the apartment, ducking a spray of bullets as he made their way towards her bedroom. He pulled her back when another figure came crashing in through her window from the fire escape. They kept low as they searched for a way out, even as Oliver looked for an opening to attack without revealing too much. He came up short as China White stalked into the room, twin knives held at the ready.**

**Suddenly more gunfire erupted, this time from Diggle as he stormed into the room. The first gunman went down quickly, as did the second. But China White proved too fast; she disarmed Diggle in seconds. He in turn relieved her of one of her knives, and parried several thrusts with his hands, his special forces training evident.**

**But China White was again too fast; she took him down and prepared to stab him. As she brought her knife up for a killing blow, Oliver flipped the dinner knife in his hand and threw it hard, knocking the blade out of the Asian woman's hand.**

“You both have really good techniques,” Nyssa complemented.

**She looked up in surprise, and then decided discretion was the better part of valor and scrambled out the ruined door.**

**Laurel ran into Oliver's arms, crying in terror even as Diggle clambered to his feet, grabbing his gun on the way up. He looked to his client.**

"Thank you, both of you," Sara can't help but say, smiling at them both. Lance, after a pointed look from Sara, also thanks them. Both Diggle and Oliver return the smile.

** DIGGLE: ** **Are you hurt?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **NO  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Are you hurt, Mr. Queen?!  
** ** OLIVER: ** **No! No.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **This is why it's a good idea to have a bodyguard!**

"He seemed to be doing fine before you, he even saved your life," Roy pointed out.

**_(Diggle moved to check the rest of the apartment, even as Oliver checked over Laurel)_ **

****

**_ LAUREL’S APARTMENT - LATER  
_ ** **Cops were removing the dead men from Laurel's apartment as Quentin Lance ran in. He looked around for a moment, out of breath, before he spotted his daughter. He ran to her and pulled her into a hug.**

** LAUREL (Frightened): ** **Daddy!  
** ** QUENTIN (Relieved): ** **Oh, thank God. Thank God. Are you all right?  
** ** LAUREL: ** **I'm okay. Those cops that you put on me…  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **They…  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **I went outside to ask for a light, and they were both dead in the squad car.  
** **_(Quentin looked at the bodyguard in gratitude)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **Mr. Diggle, thank you. Feel free to run as many red lights in the city as you want.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **I was just doing my job, sir.  
** **_(Quentin shook his head)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **No, your job is protecting him.  
** **_(Quentin looked at Oliver. He stalked up close to the man)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN (Angry): ** **It seems like whenever you're with one of my daughters, people die.**

"I still can't believe you used to hate Oliver," Joe commented, not really remembering or knowing the time being shown on the screen.

** QUENTIN: ** **You stay away from Laurel, or I swear the next time you disappear, it will be permanent.**

“You know, Oliver is the only reason Laurel is alive right now,” Curtis points out unhelpfully. Quentin sighs but doesn’t speak.

** LAUREL: ** **Dad!  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **No, Laurel…  
** ** OLIVER: ** **It's okay. I understand.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Yeah.  
** **_(Quentin moved back to his daughter)_ **

**_ QUEEN MANOR - EVENING  
_ ** **Diggle was sitting on the sofa nursing his injured hand. Oliver walked in, tossing the man an ice pack.**

** OLIVER: ** **Here! I'd say thank you, but I don't think that would cover it.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Well, like I told your cop friend, I was just doing my job. Besides, I think it should be you that I'm thanking.  
** **_(Oliver looked at him in confusion)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **What for?  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **The knife.  
** **_(Oliver nodded in understanding)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **The knife. I got lucky.**

"I can't believe almost no one knows that you're the arrow with that acting," Kara comments.

"Oh please, you guys wear glasses as a disguise," Hank retorts, Cat frowns slightly, probably being the only one not knowing what he's talking about.

** DIGGLE: ** **That was a kitchen knife. It wasn't even weighted properly, yet you threw it with accuracy across a 10-foot room.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Exactly. I got lucky.  
** **_(Diggle stepped up to the man, though kept far enough away to be respectful)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **I'm not the kind of man you want to take for a fool, Mr. Queen, you understand me?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Yes.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **And I think I'm just beginning to understand the kind of man you are.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Shouldn't take you very long. I'm shallow. And very tired, so good night.  
** **_(With that, Oliver headed to his room)  
_ ** **DIGGLE:** **Good night, sir.  
** **_(Diggle called out, still nursing the hand)_ **

**_ ARROWCAVE - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver was busy getting his gear on.**

"By now, I'm surprised you don't have a tracker or something on him twenty four seven." Lance commented.

** OLIVER (Voiceover): ** **I wanted to give Martin Somers the chance to confess and face a court's justice, but he chose to go after someone I care about instead.** **_(Oliver got out his bow)_ ** **He's still going to face justice. It'll just be a different kind.**

**_ DOCKS - NIGHT  
_ ** **Martin Somers was hurriedly stuffing bundles of cash into a case.**

** SOMERS: ** **Triad bitch screwed up the hit on Lance. Now, the Triad is gonna erase every ounce of evidence of their smuggling operation, including me. Except that's not gonna happen.** **_(Somers closed up the case and looked back to his man)_ ** **Tell Wallace to get the boat ready. I'm leaving tonight.  
** ** MAN (Into radio): ** **Wallace? Wallace, you copy? Wallace?  
** ** ARROW (Over radio): ** **Wallace isn't here.  
** **_(Somer's face filled with dread as he recognized The Arrow)  
_ ** ** ARROW (Over radio): ** **But I am.**

"You really are way too dramatic," Roy comments, Oliver gives him a half-hearted glare in response, but the tips of his lips were turned up into a small smile... that most people missed.

** SOMERS: ** **We need to move, now. Move!  
** ** MAN: ** **Sir, we've got six men out there.  
** **_(Somers pulled him along)  
_ ** ** SOMERS: ** **It's not enough. Move it!**

“Well, at least he's smart enough to be afraid of the Arrow,” Felicity commented with a laugh.

**_(They ran out of the building)_ **

****

**_ LAUREL’S APARTMENT - NIGHT  
_ ** **Quentin was busy laying down the law, so to speak, to his daughter.**

** QUENTIN: ** **You're gonna go back into that courtroom tomorrow and you're gonna recuse yourself from this case, all right? Or drop it. Either way, you're done.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **If you think I'm gonna abandon Emily Nocenti, then you don't know me all that well.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **You don't know me well, young lady. I will lock you in a cell if that's what it takes.**

"I can't believe you either thought that that would ever work, Laurel would never back down from her work," Sarah commented, Lance chuckles slightly while Laurel smirks with pride.

**_(Laurel rose from the couch and shrugged her shoulders)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **Well, I guess that's what it's gonna take then.  
** **_(Laurel walked away)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **Damn it, Laurel! I thought after what happened with Sara, you'd stop being just so reckless!  
** **_(Laurel turned back)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **It's not about being reckless! It's just the opposite. I'm trying to make this city safer, just like you.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Sweetie. You're my only daughter, Laurel. You're all I have left to live for.**

Sara and Laurel both frown slightly and squeeze their father's shoulder.

** LAUREL: ** **But what you want from me isn't living. Having cops around, not being able to do my job…  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Your job is not going after people like the Triad! Or Somers…**

“Actually it kind of is my job,” Laurel couldn’t help but comment.

** LAUREL: ** **My job is to use the law to fight for what is right. Just like you taught me.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Well, that's dirty. Using me against me. You can't do that.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Well maybe I picked that up along the way, too.  
** **_(Lance let out a soft laugh. Suddenly his phone went off)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN (Into phone): ** **Lance.** **_(Quentin listened for a moment)_ ** **I'll be right there.** **_(Quentin hung up. He looked at his daughter)_ ** **I gotta go. Something's going on at the docks.**

**_ DOCKS - NIGHT  
_ ** **It was pandemonium as The Hood leapt from walkway to walkway, staying one step ahead of the guards bullets and taking them out, one at a time. He spied Somers running into a building as he killed the last guard.**

** ARROW: ** **Somers!  
** **_(Arrow jumped down to the ground and followed him)_ **

**_ BUILDING - NIGHT  
_ ** **Somers was running as fast as he could, trying to get away. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't fast enough. An arrow pinned him to a crate at the far end of the room.**

** SOMERS: ** **Oh, God, no, no, no…  
** **_(The Hood stalked up, knocking another arrow)  
_ ** ** ARROW: ** **He can't help you.**

A couple people can't help but laugh at this, shaking their heads in amusement.

** ARROW: ** **I want the truth about Victor Nocenti.  
** **_(The Arrow let the arrow fly, pinning his right shoulder to the crate)  
_ ** ** SOMERS: ** **I can't! The Triad will kill me.  
** ** ARROW: ** **The Triad's not your concern right now!  
** **_(At Somers reluctance, he let another arrow fly, right below the man's crotch)  
_ ** ** SOMERS: ** **All right, all right, all right! It wasn't me that killed him. It was the Triad.  
** ** ARROW: ** **Acting on whose instructions? Whose?  
** **_(Arrow shot another arrow right above the man's head)  
_ ** ** SOMERS: ** **All right, all right! It was mine. It was mine, all right? Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me.**

**Suddenly he saw something over the vigilante's shoulder and paled even further. The Hood spun, and knocked an arrow as he came face to face with China White.**

** CHINA WHITE (Mandarin): ** **Cóng tā shēnshang yí kāi  
** ** OLIVER (Mandarin): ** **Ràng wǒ.**

"How many languages can you speak!" Cisco yelled.

"Russain, Chinese and English so three," Oliver replied, a couple people giving him impressed glances.

**She came at him hard, knives flashing. He parried each blow with his bow. A kick sent him to the ground, but he was quickly up and blocking her again. In a battle of skills, The Hood was good- but China White was just a bit better. Another kick sent him sprawling to the ground, when suddenly a voice blared over a loudspeaker.**

** OFFICER: ** **This is the Police! Put down your weapons or we will open fire. I repeat, lay down your weapons!**

**The two warriors spared one another a glance, and then both took off to opposite exits. The Hood made his way outside, tossing his bow on top of a shipping container and clambering up after it. Gabbing the bow, he leapt off. He started to run to where he had hidden his motorcycle when-**

** QUENTIN: ** **Freeze!  
** **_(Quentin came out from between two containers with his gun drawn. The Hood froze, his head down so that his hood hid his face)_ **

“Did you know he was there?” Diggle questioned, curiously. Oliver shrugged but didn’t answer, which was answer enough.

** QUENTIN: ** **You twitch and you're dead. Bow down, hands up.**

"I still can't believe you went from hating the Arrow, to working with him," Felicity commented, after spending a lot of time, for her, not talking.

“He got better,” Was all Quentin bothered to say.

**They stood there for a few moments, a silent battle of wills playing out. Then suddenly, The Hood pulled a flechette out of his thigh quiver and threw it side-handed. It knocked the gun from Lance's hand and pinned it to the shipping crate a few feet behind the Detective. Lance gasped, looking at his hand in disbelief, and then looking at his gun hanging from the crate. When he turned back to the vigilante, The Hood was gone.**

**Lance looked back at his gun, then noticed the flechette had some kind of device attached to the shaft. It looked to be a recording device, its indicator light blinking green. Lance cautiously hit the play button**

** SOMERS (Recording): ** **All right, all right! It was mine! It was mine, all right? Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me…  
** **_(Lance looked at the recording device in disbelief- The Arrow had managed to tape Somer's confession)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **You son of a bitch.  
** **_(His fellow officer finally made it to the scene)_ **

**_ ARROWCAVE - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver was putting his gear away.**

** OLIVER (Voiceover): ** **Laurel was right. I can't be the Oliver my mother wants me to be and still keep the promise I made to my father. I have to be the person I need them to see me as.**

****

**_ APPLIED SCIENCES CENTER - DAY  
_ ** **At the site for the new Applied Sciences Center groundbreaking. A crowd milled around as Moira and Thea stood on the stage.**

** TOMMY: ** **Oh! Excuse me, ladies.  
** **_(Tommy weaved through the crowd until he found his target)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Okay, this is a surprise. Did you show up here by mistake?  
** ** LAUREL: ** **By invitation. Oliver invited me last night.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Last night?  
** **_(Laurel smiled)  
_ ** ** LAUREL (Playfully): ** **Is that surprise or jealousy I'm hearing?  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Look, I just don't want him to find out anything, okay? Oliver has been through a lot.**

"Too late, he already knows," Caitlin comments.

"Also understatement of the century," Sara added, referring to Tommy's last statement.

** LAUREL: ** **Tommy, we've all been through a lot.  
** **_(Their conversation was cut short by Walter, who took the stage)  
_ ** **WALTER: ** **Good afternoon, and thank you all for coming. Welcome to the future site of the Robert Queen Memorial Applied Sciences Center.** **_(There was polite applause)_ ** **Now, this is a building that will stand as a monument to the man whose company, and vision, are his greatest legacies.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Whoa! Whoa!**

**Everyone turned to see Oliver, dressed in suit with no tie and obviously drunk. He paused by a waitress to take another drink and quickly downed it, gave her the glass back.**

"Were you drunk?" Alex asked. Oliver shook his head, sighing softly.

"I just needed to get a point across,"

** OLIVER: ** **What about me? Right? I'm a legacy.  
** **_(Oliver managed to pull himself up on the stage, much to Thea's disgust and embarrassment)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Hey! Thanks for warming them up, Walt.**

**Oliver took the gold shovel from Walter and gently pushed him aside to stand in front of the podium as the crowd started whispering amongst themselves.**

"Ugh, I feel sorry for your parents, especially before the island," Joe announced, a couple people chuckle, but most hum in agreement.

** OLIVER: ** **All right. I got it, I got it. Some of you may not know me. My name is Oliver Queen. Watch some television, read a newspaper, I'm kind of famous right now. Mostly, though, I'm famous because I'm Robert Queen's son.** **_(Moira's face fell as Thea looked on, unbelieving)_ ** **Uh, but as Walter, who's my new dad Huh? Who is… sorry. As Walter was saying, I'm not much of a legacy, per se.  
** ** WALTER: ** **Oliver, you don't have to do this.  
** **_(Walter tried to guide the drunk man away from the podium. Oliver waved him off)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **No, sit. Sit! Gosh.  
** **_(Walter reluctantly sat down, and Oliver turned back to the microphone)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **See, I was supposed to come here today, and I'm supposed to take my rightful place at the company. Prodigal son returns home and becomes the heir apparent.  
** **_(Oliver almost seemed to instantly sober up, the resentments he usually kept buried coming to the surface)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **But I'm not my father. I'm not the man he was. I'm not half the man he was. I never will be. So, please, stop asking me to be.**

**His point made, he planted the shovel in the mound of dirt beside the stage, then walked past his stunned family, Thea still shooting him a look, though it was more sad than anything else. He jumped off the stage and walked off, not saying another word.**

“I’m sorry that you felt like you had to do that,” Moira commented sadly, turning to her son. Oliver smiled sadly back but didn't speak, not knowing what to say.

** _CNRI OFFICE - DAY  
_ ** **A news report was playing as footage of police cars at the docks played.**

** REPORTER: ** **Martin Somers, the CEO of starling port, was arrested last night for the murder of Victor Nocenti. He is also being accused of accepting cash, including over $10 million in bribes.  
** **_(Joanna turned off the news and looked back at Emily Nocenti as they, with Laurel, stood in the CNRI offices)  
_ ** ** JOANNA: ** **Well, we can pursue the civil suit if you want, but the D.A. now has no choice, with Mr. Somers' confession, to prosecute him.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **He's going to jail, Emily. For the rest of his life.  
** ** EMILY: ** **Thank you so much for fighting for us.  
** **_(Emily shook their hands. Laurel smiled back at her)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **Well, thank you for being brave enough to let me.**

"Awww, she's so nice," Lucy says, sending a warm smile at the Lance's. Laurel smiled back, feeling slightly put out that people keep talking to her like she wasn’t there.

**_(Emily turned and walked out, just as Quentin Lance came in)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **Hey.  
** **_(Laurel rolled her eyes and moved back to her desk)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **I thought I didn't need police protection anymore.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **I thought I didn't need a reason to see my own daughter  
** **_(Laurel sat down and smiled)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **You don't. You look tired.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Yeah, I was filling out reports on the shootout at the port last night. And getting grilled about how I let that archer get away.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **I have to admit, I'm kind of glad he did. He brought down Martin Somers.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **He hurt a bunch of people doing it, okay? He is no hero. He is an anarchist.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Yeah, well, whoever he is, it seems like he's trying to help.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **The city doesn't need that kind of help, okay? It's like I always told you, you don't need to go outside the law to find justice. Now I believe that. All right? And I promise you, when I catch this guy, he's gonna believe it, too.**

“Do you still believe that?” Laurel questioned curiously. From what she had seen, in this room not from the screen, it seemed like Quentin was okay with the vigilante.

“I believe that in some cases the law is wrong,” Quentin admitted softly.

**_ OLIVER’S BEDROOM - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver pulled out his father's book and crossed Martin Somers off the List. Oliver stared at the far wall, remembering.**

**_FLASHBACK_ **

** LIAN YU - DAY  
** **_A struggling Oliver carried his father's body to the top of a ridge overlooking the bay. He gently laid the body down and collapsed next to it. He began to arrange the body so he could bury it, when he noticed something in the pocket of his dad's jacket. Reaching in, he pulled out a small, tan notebook. He flipped through it, noticing that all of the pages appeared to be blank. However, he noticed some kind of strange marking on the inside cover, and he stared at it in puzzlement._ **

"So that's where you found the book," Malcom spoke up, Oliver glared at him for a couple of seconds before nodding, it wasn't really a question, it didn't need a verbal answer.

****

**_PRESENT DAY_ **

****

**_ ABANDONED ROAD - NIGHT  
_ ** **A long black limo pulled up next to a silver sedan on an abandoned stretch of road. Moira got out of the sedan and entered the limo. She closed the door and looked to the other occupant.**

** MOIRA: ** **Well, you saw for yourself. My son knows nothing. Robert didn't tell him anything that could hurt us. And he has no idea that the yacht was sabotaged.**

"Holy shit, you people have family problems," Winn slapped a hand over his mouth as he finished speaking, looking slightly sheepish.

"That's the Queen's for you," Thea responded, not really joking. Moira turned away in shame, not wanting to see her kids' reactions. Robert squeezed his wife, instead turning to look at Malcolm with a steely gaze, knowing exactly who that other figure was.

**The second figure said nothing, even as he held up a small notebook to examine it. On the inside cover was the same symbol that was in Robert's book.**

**_ OUTSIDE QUEEN MANOR - DAY  
_ ** **Stood a respectful distance away as Oliver approached the two tombstones. Ignoring his own, he knelt down in front of his fathers. In his hands he held the notebook.**

** OLIVER: ** **All that time on the island, plotting my return, I didn't realize how hard it would be. To reconnect with Mom, Thea… Laurel….okay, I didn't,** **_(Oliver paused for a breath, fighting to hold back his tears)_ ** **I didn't know how painful it would be to keep my secrets. You asked me to save the city. To right your wrongs. I will. I swear. But to do that, I can't be the Oliver that everyone wants me to be, which means that sometimes to honor your wishes I need to dishonor your memory. I'm sorry.**

“I understand Ollie,” Robert spoke up as he noticed Oliver looking away at his rant.

**_(Oliver took a few moments to compose himself, then stood)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (To Workmen): ** **Take it down.**

**Oliver pointed a thumb towards his own tombstone. The two men went to work as Oliver approached the car, and Diggle, who had stood silent watch.**

** DIGGLE: ** **Will you be going out tonight, sir?  
** **_(Oliver got in the car)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Definitely.  
** **_(The door closed)_ **

**_FLASHBACK_ **

** LIAN YU - DAY  
** **_Oliver was placing the last stone on the cairn he had entombed his father's body in. He stood to inspect his work-_ **

“Thank you son,” Robert murmurs softly, Oliver smiles painfully back at him.

**_There was a sudden whooshing sound- And Oliver screamed in pain. Looking down at his right shoulder, he stared disbelievingly at the arrow that had pierced him from behind._ **

"OLIVER!!!" Felicity and Thea both shout, Felicity gripping Oliver in a death grip.

“So that's how you met him," Sarah's words could barely be heard over Felicity and Thea's shouting but the few who did, mainly Lance and the legends all frown at her.

**_He screamed in pain once more, collapsing next to the grave. He looked around, and in the distance behind him saw a figure. All he could make out through the haze of pain was a green hood as the figure readied another arrow._ **

"That hood is the same one you used to wear," Felicity said, her words coming out, probably faster than she intended to.

"Yeah, he was the original owner of the hood," Oliver replied, his voice is slightly strained.

**_ OLIVER (Weakly): _ ** **_No, no…  
_ ** **(Then he said no more as he passed out from the pain)**


	4. Lone Gunmen (01x03)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transcript: Made by Naitch03  
> Edited by Idontcare1835

\--3rd P.O.V.--

**_ ARROWCAVE - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver is working out, as per his usual, though this time he's using cement blocks and chains as a make-shift weight station.**

** OLIVER (Voiceover): ** **My Name is Oliver Queen. To my family, I am the brother and son who just returned home after being lost at sea 5 years ago. They don't know I came back with a mission, to bring justice to our city, and they never can.**

**Oliver pulled the chain taught, holding the cement blocks up in the air several feet for a few seconds, then let them drop. The blocks shattered on the hard concrete floor. Oliver toweled off and moved over to his workbench, pulling up some information on his computer.**

** OLIVER (Voiceover): ** **The men and women I've targeted are dangerous, corrupt; a virulent cancer.**

"Dramatic much?" Thea teased, smiling over at her brother. Oliver smirks back laughing slightly.

 **** **OLIVER:** **Cancers like James Holder, whose corporation put defective smoke detectors in low-income housing in The Glades.  
** ** _(Oliver pulled out his father's notebook and flipped through its pages until he found Holder's name)  
_** **OLIVER (Voiceover):** **There have been many fires and too many funerals.  
** ** _(Oliver opened his munitions box and pulled out his bow, testing its flexibility and looking for any significant damage. He found none)  
_** **OLIVER (Voiceover):** **But cancers can be fought and conquered. All it takes is a surgeon and the right instrument.**

"It's official, Oliver is the most dramatic person on the planet," Iris jokes, Oliver frowned over at her, and Iris' joking face turned serious. A smile tugs at Oliver's lips and Iris sighs as everyone else laughs.

**_(With that thought, he moved back to his bench to string his bow and prepare for his night's meeting with James Holder)_ **

****

**_ HOLDER’S PENTHOUSE, ROOF - NIGHT _   
** **Holder was in a bathrobe, drinking a beer getting ready for a swim as he talked on his phone to a colleague.**

** HOLDER (Into Phone): ** **Heh. Other than the bill I got handed this morning by my legal team, I'm feeling pretty good. Plus, now that this lawsuit's been settled, we can focus our attention on Unidac Industries.** **_(Holder listened for a moment)_ ** **Ok. I'll see you in the office first thing.**

**Holder cut the connection and tossed the phone onto a poolside couch. He took a breath and looked around the skyline, then brought the bottle of beer up to take a drink- And it was shattered by an arrow. Holder spun around to see The Hood standing there.**

** HOLDER: ** **I have armed security inside. All I have to do is call out.  
** ** ARROW: ** **Go ahead.  
** **_(The Arrow tossed the two guns he had liberated from their owners to the deck)  
_ ** ** ARROW: ** **They can't hear you.  
** ** HOLDER: ** **What the hell do you want?  
** ** ARROW: ** **How many people died in those fires? How many?!  
** **_(Somewhere in a nearby building, a sniper gets ready to take a shot)_ **

"Who is he?" Hank asked, turning to stare at team Arrow. Diggle clenched his first, glaring over at the screen, already knowing who it was.

"Floyd Lawton, a.k.a Deadshot," Oliver replied, Diggle's eyes narrowed before sighing. No one comments, though some shot curious glances over at him.

** ARROW: ** **The courts say you don't owe your victims anything; I disagree. James Holder, you-**

**Before he could finish, a shot rang out, and a bloody wound appeared on Holder's chest, right where his heart was.**

**As Holder's lifeless body was falling into the pool, The Hood spun around and started firing arrows towards where he believed the shooter was. He ducked down behind a low wall just as two more shots rang out. One pierced the wall and into his arm; the other missed entirely. Then it was silent. Oliver looked to the pool to see Holder's body slowly sinking to the bottom, then he glanced over the wound on his arm with a frown.**

"OLLIE!!" Thea and Felicity both yell, Felicity once again gripping Oliver's arm tightly.

"I'm fine, I am right here after all," Oliver comments, wrapping an arm around her.

**_ ARROWCAVE - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver extracted the bullet, and then sewed up the wound. Once finished, he put on a shirt and got up, moving over to his workbench and opening the notebook.**

** OLIVER (Voiceover): ** **It's no surprise a man as corrupt as James Holder has more than one enemy.**

**Oliver crossed Holder's name off the list. He sat back in his chair, a look of discomfort playing over his face. He suddenly got to his feet, and then staggered into the table. He caught himself on the edge and barely stopped himself from falling down.**

"Uh, what's going on?" Thea squeaked in fear, her eyes fixed on her brother on the screen.

"Floyd likes to poison his bullets," Lance comments, and Thea's eyes widen.

** OLIVER (Voiceover): ** **The bullet.  
** **_(Oliver staggered over to the other bench, digging around in the surgeon's pan for the offending piece of metal)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Voiceover): ** **Poison!**

**He grabbed a water bottle and sprinted to his munitions crate, practically sliding into it as he crashed to the floor. He deftly undid the lock and dug around for something, finally pulling out a small leather pouch filled with mysterious herbs. He took a large pinch of the herbs and threw them into his mouth, then started chewing them as he opened the water bottle and took a drink. Once done, he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.**

"Uh, I hate those herbs," Diggle hissed, blanching as he remembered the taste of the herbs.

"You don't have to like the taste, they've still saved your life more than once." Oliver retorted snorting slightly.

**_FLASHBACK_ **

****

** CAVE - DAY  
** **_Oliver awoke in a cave. Groggily and in pain, he looked around, then down-_ ** **_To see the arrow still sticking out of his shoulder._ **

**_Oliver groaned in pain as he struggled to sit up, but he stopped moving as another man entered the cave. He was a thin Asian man, with a scraggly beard and long, stringy black hair that was partially obscured by the green hood he wore. He carried a bow and on his back was a quiver filled with arrows._ **

Oliver couldn't help but frown as he saw his old friend of sorts. Guilt slightly weighing on him. but he doesn't speak, and when anyone went to ask something, which was pretty much everyone seeing as almost no one knows about his past, they would stop themselves at Oliver's guilt-ridden look, for Oliver's emotions anyway.

**_ OLIVER (Frightened): _ ** **_Who are you? Why did you shoot me?  
_ ** **_ YAO FEI (Mandarin): _ ** **_Wèile bǎohù nín._ **

“What did he say?” Roy questioned curiously.

“‘To protect you’” Oliver responded.

“Because that makes so much sense,” Rene commented sarcastically.

**(He kneeled down besides the boy and held out a handful of herbs and a small bowl with water. He indicated to Oliver to take the herbs and water)**

Diggle glared at the herbs shown, instantly recognising them.

**_ YAO FEI (Mandarin): _ ** **_Yǐnliào._ **

“Drink,” Oliver translated before anyone could say anything.

**_Oliver finally got the hint and, taking a small pinch of the herbs, put them in his mouth. He choked slightly on the acrid taste and quickly down the water. After he finished drinking, the man grasped the arrow and pulled it out through his shoulder, causing Oliver to cry out in pain once more._ **

Felicity grips Oliver's arm even tighter as she watches the events play out. And more than one person glances over at Oliver as if to make sure he is safe.

**_PRESENT DAY_ **

****

**_ ARROWCAVE - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver gasped as he regained consciousness.**

Moira, Thea and Felicity all sigh in relief as Oliver wakes up, perfectly fine.

**The first thing he noticed was sunlight streaming down upon him; the second thing was an alarm. He looked up at his computer monitor, and the clocked that showed 7:10 on its face. Cursing to himself, he shot to his feet and grabbed his jacket to head home.**

**_ QUEEN MANOR - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver walked in through the house, shaking his arm in slight pain. He slowed as he approached the sitting room, where Moira and Walter were talking with two cops as Thea sat glumly on the sofa. With Diggle standing watch in the doorway.**

** OLIVER (To Diggle): ** **What happened? Thea ok?  
** **_(The bodyguard turned to face him)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **The cops brought her home. Her and some of her friends broke into a store, tried on some dresses last night. Lit up the breathalyzer like a Christmas tree.**

Moira sighed sadly at Diggle’s words, wondering how everything went so wrong.

**_(Diggle looked the younger man over)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE (Dryly): ** **So how was your evening, sir?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **You mean after I said I had to go to the bathroom at dinner and never came back?** ** DIGGLE: ** **I guess from now on I'll be watching you pee.**

"He didn't actually do that? Did he?" Nate asked, staring at Diggle weirdly. His words caused him to be looked at weirdly.

"Have you ever heard of a joke?" Diggle retorted, rolling his eyes at him.

**_(The two stared at each other for several moments before Oliver moved past him to Thea, a small smile on his face that rapidly disappeared)  
_ ** ** WALTER (To the cops): ** **Thank you, officers. My wife and I appreciate it. I'll see you out.  
** **_(The tall Brit walked the two cops out of the room as Moira turned to her delinquent daughter)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **Last time it was public intoxication. This time breaking and entering. My, how we are moving up in the criminal world.**

Robert sighs, wishing, not for the first time, that he hadn’t gone on that dumbass trip.

 ** _(Thea tiredly got to her feet)  
_** **THEA (Sarcastically):** **You know, when you pay off the store owner, you should check out the merchandise. They got some pretty killer outfits.  
** **MOIRA:** **Thea, go get ready for school.  
** ** _(Thea gave her a look)  
_** **THEA:** **Uh, you know, I was thinking of taking a sick day.  
** ** _(Thea silently dared her mother to argue. Moira didn't)  
_** **MOIRA (Wearily):** **Fine, then get some sleep.**

“I’m sorry Mum,” Thea whispered softly, feeling terrible about how she used to treat her mum when she was alive. Moira smiles comfortingly back.

**_(Thea gave her a sarcastic smile as she sauntered out of the room, passing Oliver)  
_ ** ** THEA (To Oliver): ** **You look like crap.**

"I wonder why it's not like he was poisoned or anything... oh wait," Roy commented smirking as Thea punched him (not so lightly) on the shoulder in response.

**_(Oliver looked at his mother in disbelief)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **You're letting her play hooky?  
** **_(Moira sighed)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **When your sister gets like this, it's best to give her her space.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **She's testing you.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Yes. Who'd she learn that from?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Mom, when I was her age, you and dad let me get away with murder. Looking back, I could have used less space and more parenting.**

"Thanks for that Ollie," Thea murmured quietly, but even though her voice was soft, it was filled with sincerity and Oliver smiled slightly at his sister.

**_(Oliver turned and left, leaving a contemplative Moira behind)_ ** ****

**_ HOLDER’S PENTHOUSE ROOFTOP - DAY  
_ ** **The coroners were busy fishing the corrupt businessman's body out of. Detective's Lance and Hilton looked on.**

** QUENTIN: ** **It doesn't make sense.  
** ** HILTON: ** **Holder fits the profile. Wealthy dirtbag. Red meat for the Hood. And we recovered at least one arrow.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Yeah, only this time the cause of death is a double tap through the heart and our perp doesn't use firearms.**

"I thought you hated him at the start?" Barry commented frowning over at Lance, "Why were you defending him?"

"Something was off, just because I hated the scumbag doesn't mean I didn't listen to my gut," Lance retorted with a snort.

"Scumbag?" Oliver questioned and Lance just smirked back not bothering to respond.

** HILTON (Half-joking): ** **Maybe he's finally figured out there's easier ways to kill people than with a bow and arrow. And it's like you said, the guy's a whack job.  
** **_(Lance looked at his partner, then at the body being secured to a stretcher, unconvinced)_ ** ****

**_ ARROWCAVE - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver tested the bloody gauze from his wound, trying to confirm a suspicion. He proved himself right when the blood reacted to the chemicals.**

** OLIVER (Voiceover): ** **The bullets were laced with curare, a rare and deadly poison, the killer's unique M.O.  
** **_(Oliver started pulling up various federal databases, searching for a profile that fit. He found it on Interpol's database)_ **

"Since when could you use a computer?" Curtis questioned, staring at Oliver in shock.

"I've always been able to use computers, it's just that Felicity is better," Oliver retorted, and Felicity smiled lovingly up at Oliver, but wisely kept her mouth shut.

** OLIVER (Voiceover): ** **He's killed all over the world Chicago, Markovia, Corto Maltese. Interpol even has a codename for him: Deadshot.  
** **_(He studied the limited information in the file)_ **

Diggle glared at the screen, specifically at Oliver’s screen that had Deadshot’s information on it.

** OLIVER (Voiceover): ** **I was prepared to give James Holder a chance to right his wrongs, but this Deadshot has no morality, no honor, no code.**

**_ UNKNOWN LOCATION - DAY  
_ ** **A man tattoos the name James Holder onto his skin as he sits in a motel room.  
**

"That's Deadshot isn't it?" Alex commented, staring in disgust at all the names.

"Yep," Diggle commented. But everyone had been doing this superhero thing for a while (or was just smart enough) that without asking, everyone knew what those names meant.

** OLIVER (Voiceover): ** **He doesn't kill for justice, which makes him as dangerous as anyone on my list. In fact, it puts him right at the top.  
** **_(The man, done with the new tattoo stands up and looks into the mirror, revealing names tattooed all over his body)_ **

“Are those the people he's killed?” Henry questioned, his voice filled with disgust.

“Yeah,”

“One of those says Diggle,” Slade drawled, glancing over at Diggle.

“Andy was my brother,” Diggle responded quietly, glaring daggers into Floyd.

**_ FOUNDRY - LATER  
_ ** **Later that day, Oliver led Tommy and Diggle through the Foundry- the upper level, that is.**

** OLIVER: ** **So what do you think?** **_(Oliver gestured around the empty building)_ ** **Great spot for a nightclub or what?  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Sweet. Though I got to tell you, man, if you're thinking about calling it 'Queens', I don't think you're gonna get the clientele that you were hoping for.  
** **_(Oliver pointed towards an upper level, where the foreman's offices had been)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Private office.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **For the private one-on-one meetings, I would imagine.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Hopefully the occasional two-on-one meeting.**

Moira and Laurel both sighed in exasperation, both at Oliver’s joke and Tommy’s laugh.

**_(Tommy turned to his friend)  
_ ** ** TOMMY (Seriously): ** **Man, are you sure you want to do this? It's not like you really have any experience in running a… well, running anything.  
** **_(Oliver just gave him a mildly insulted look. Tommy slapped him on the back)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **How about tomorrow night the two of us, we go and scope out the competition. There's a new club opening downtown. It's called Poison. Max Fuller owns it.**

"Nice save,” Laurel commented teasingly.

** OLIVER: ** **Max Fuller?  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Mm-hmm.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I slept with his fiancé.**

"I almost forgot how much of a man-whore you were before the island," Sara commented almost like she was lost in thought. Oliver frowned with a sigh as he turned to stare at Sara but he didn't speak as everyone else snorted.

** TOMMY: ** **Yeah, before the wedding.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **It was at the rehearsal dinner.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **The rehearsal dinner is technically before the wedding, right? And besides, who stays mad at a castaway?** **_(Tommy's phone rang, and he looked at it.)_ ** **Ah, dammit, I got to roll.** **_(Tommy slipped the phone back in his pocket)_ ** **Anyway, I'll see you later, man. Good place!  
** ** OLIVER: ** **See you.** **_(Oliver looked to Diggle)_ ** **So… what do you think?  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Well, I'm here to provide security, sir, not a commentary.  
** ** OLIVER (Earnestly): ** **Oh, come on, Dig, do me a favor. Speak freely, please.  
** **_(Diggle took a moment to compose his words)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **Well, this is The Glades, right? Your rich white friends wouldn't come to this neighborhood on a bet.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I am Oliver Queen, right? People would stand in line for 3 hours if I opened a club.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **And no one who actually lives in The Glades would see a penny of those cover charges.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **So we make it a successful business, we gentrify the neighborhood.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **I was wondering when we would get to that.** **_(Diggle scoffed)_ ** **The white knight swooping in to save the disenfranchised. And all by his lonesome with no help from anybody.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Wow. You don't think very much of me, do you?  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **No, sir. Actually, I have a very high regard for how perceptive you are. Sir.  
** **_(Diggle walked out of the foundry. Oliver took a last look around)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Voiceover): ** **The nightclub will conceal my base underneath, and provide an alibi for where Oliver Queen spends his nights  
**

"That was actually a pretty good ruse, everyone would think that you were just doing it for the same reason that Diggle thought, not that it was just a ruse," Hank commented, almost appraisingly.

**_ CNRI OFFICE - DAY  
_ ** **Laurel was reading an article on Oliver opening a club. She was so engrossed that she didn't hear Joanna approach.**

“I thought you hated Oliver,” Amaya questioned curiously.

“I did,”

“Then why are you stalking him?” Laurel didn’t have a response, after all she hadn’t lived this yet. Near her, Tommy glared at the screen, feeling ever so slightly jealous.

** JOANNA: ** **Hey. Do you have the depos on the Jergens case?  
** **_(Laurel frantically tried to close the article, but not before Joanna got a glimpse)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **Yeah, they're around here somewhere.  
** **_(Laurel dug around her desk. She didn't miss the look Joanna sent her)  
_ ** ** LAUREL (Defensively): ** **I was just surfing the 'net.**

“You’re a horrible liar,” Jax comments, Laurel huffs in response, making her family chuckle to themselves.

** JOANNA: ** **Really?  
** **_(Laurel sighed and looked to her friend)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **Joanna, I'm over him. And you don't believe me.  
** ** JOANNA: ** **Well, I would have if I wouldn't have just caught you trolling for articles on him!  
** ** LAUREL (Exasperated): ** **I wasn't trolling!  
** ** JOANNA: ** **I don't want to have to be the one to remind you that he cheated on you, Laurel. With your sister.  
** ** LAUREL (Dryly): ** **I appreciate your self-control.  
** ** JOANNA: ** **You're stuck in the past. And the reason I know this is the fact that the only physical relationship you've had since Oliver is with his best friend. It is time to move on. It is past time.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **I've been busy. I work a lot.  
** ** JOANNA: ** **Ok. That's got to stop. So we are going out tonight. And we are going to have some shots, and we are going to dance with men that we don't know, and we are going to stay out way too late.** **_(Joanna plucked a folder off Laurel's desk)_ ** **Oh! Jergens depos.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **I really don't think I can go out tonight.  
** **_(Joanna just gave her a smile)  
_ ** ** JOANNA: ** **It is adorable that you actually think I'm giving you a choice**

Quietly Laurel smiles to herself at how good of a friend Joanna is. Even if at the time, or in the future when it happens, Joanna is always looking after her, even if she didn’t like it.

**_(Joanna walked away)_ **

****

**_ THEA’S ROOM - DAY  
_ ** **Thea was getting dressed for school. She was putting her tie on when Moira walked into her room.**

** MOIRA: ** **I want you to come home right after school.  
** ** THEA (Absently): ** **Oh, can't. Margot and I are going to go to the mall.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **What, more shopping? Tell Margot you'll have to cancel. You're grounded for two weeks.**

“I guess your little talk worked," Cisco commented cheekily, smirking slightly.

** THEA: ** **Grounded?** **_(Thea looked at her mother, incredulous)_ ** **I've never been grounded.**

“Lucky,” Barry muttered under his breath, causing both Henry and Joe to chuckle at him.

** MOIRA: ** **Well, you've never committed larceny before.**

“That can not be the bar for getting grounded,” Cat muttered in shock. Moira looked away.

** THEA: ** **Since when do you care?  
** ** MOIRA (Defensively): ** **I've always cared. I'm your mother.  
** ** THEA: ** **Look, we've had a good thing going on the last five years. Why mess with that now  
** **_(Moira walked further into the room, right up to Thea)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **No, we are paying off store owners to keep your record clean, so clearly, it hasn't been working.  
** ** THEA: ** **And you're going to teach me.** **_(Thea scoffed, her arms crossed)_ ** **It's Oliver, isn't it? His judgmental hypocrisy is rubbing off on you.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **No, I don't need Oliver to teach me how to parent you. You'll be home by 4:00.  
** ** THEA: ** **Or what? You're going to call the cops on me?  
** **_(Thea walked past her mom, grabbing her purse on the way out of the room)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Tell them I say hi.  
** **_(Moira looked on, exasperated)_ **

"Mum," Thea whispered as she stared at her mum's defeated face, the guilt she felt from acting like that tripled at that simple look and she subconsciously moved closer to Roy, needing comfort. Moira sighed as she watched her daughter, and promised herself that whenever they came back from wherever this was, that she would be a better mother to her daughter.

**_ OUTSIDE HOLDER’S PENTHOUSE - DAY  
_ ** **On the ground, Oliver was surveying the area, thinking back to the night he was shot. He looked up at the penthouse, then over to where he believed the shots came from. Three shots were fired at him- one hit his arm, one hit a retaining wall, but one overshot the building. He followed where he thought the trajectory carried the slug. Spotting something far up on one building's outer wall, he leaped into action- literally. Applying his parkour skills, he scaled the wall.**

"How did you manage to keep your other identity such a secret when you do that with no mask and in broad daylight?" Rip commented, always stuck on how people could never be stealthy.

"No one was around," Oliver defended, rolling his eyes. "It was worth the risk,"

**Approaching the bullet hole, he pulled out his knife and carefully extracted the bullet.**

“Why do you need the bullet? I mean didn’t you have the one that got shot at you,” Amaya questioned curiously.

“Because that bullet was damaged,” Oliver responded quietly.

**_ SCPD HEADQUARTERS - DAY  
_ ** **Quentin was looking over the crime scene photos when Hilton approached.**

** HILTON: ** **Got ballistics back on the Holder murder. They pulled two 7.62 millimeter bullets out of him. According to the stippling and size of the entry wound, they estimate the shots were fired from approximately a hundred yards away.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **A hundred yards? What, so the hood shoots him from another building, goes over to his place, he takes out his security, and then he fires off a few arrows?  
** ** HILTON: ** **And according to his tox screen, his blood contained high concentrations of strychnos toxifera.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **\- What?  
** ** HILTON: ** **\- Curare. It's a kind of poison.  
** ** QUENTIN (Dryly): ** **Oh. Ok, so now we switch from arrows to sniper bullets and poison** **_(Quentin shook his head)_ ** **I'm not buying it.  
** ** HILTON: ** **We still found arrows on the scene. Solid evidence the Hood was there.**

"The police there are really stupid if they actually believed that it was the hood that did everything," Mick commented, smirking slightly as if planning new heists. "Hey!" Lance shouted in annoyance. No one was allowed to talk about his precinct like that, he has worked hard to make the precinct into a good force.

“They do have a good reason,” Joe pointed out. “... Kind of,”

**_(Lance got up and started walking out)  
_ ** ** HILTON: ** **Where you going?  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **I'm going to get my own evidence.  
** **_(Lance walked out. Hilton sighed and dropped the folder onto Lance's desk)_ **

**_ ARROWCAVE - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver was running his own ballistics on the round he pulled from the wall.**

** OLIVER (Voiceover): ** **7.62 millimeter rounds. The money trail leads back to the Bratva- the Russian mob. Finally some good luck.**

"Pray tell, how does one go from the Russian Mob to good luck?" Stein questions in confusion.

"You'll find out," Oliver replied, not wanting to bother with all the questions just yet.

“Yeah, and does it have anything to do with the Bratva tattoo on your chest?” Harry questions curiously. Oliver nods in response but doesn’t say anything. Especially as everyone turns to stare at him curiously.

**_ AUTO REPAIR SHOP - DAY   
_ ** **Oliver was walking into a Russian auto repair shop. He approached two men working on an old Mustang.**

** OLIVER (Russian): ** **Ya ishchu Alexi Leonov.**

“Translation?”

“I’m looking for Alexi Leonov”

**(The elder of the two, a bald, rough-looking Russian turned to stare at Oliver)  
** ** ALEXI: ** **Zdes' net nikogo s takim imenem**

“There’s no one here by that name,” Oliver translated.

**(Oliver shook his head and moved in closer)  
** ** OLIVER (Russian): ** **Ne v vashem garazhe. V podvale pod.**

“Not in your garage. In the basement underneath,”

**The bald man indicated to his compatriot, who maced out from underneath the car and pulled a gun. As he brought it up, Oliver deftly disarmed the man, sending him to his knees with one hand as he pulled the gun out and disassembled it. He then pulled down the collar of his shirt, exposing the tattoo on his chest.**

** OLIVER (Russian): ** **Ya Bratva.**

“I’m Bratva,” Oliver muttered, wincing slightly as his mother fixed him with a glare.

**_(He allowed the second man to get up, and he moved behind the bald man)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Russian): ** **Ya khochu videt' Alexi Lenonov.**

“I want to see Alexi Leonov,”

**_(The bald man moved to Oliver and offered a short bow)  
_ ** ** ALEXI: ** **Pleased to meet you.  
** **_(Oliver nodded in return)_ **

**_ BASEMENT - DAY  
_ ** **Soon, they were walking through a door and down a set of stairs to the basement, the headquarters for the Starling City branch of the Bratva.**

** ALEXI: ** **I apologize. We meant no disrespect to a Captain. Particularly an American one.**

"How did you become a captain of the Bratva?" Moira questioned, her tone steely.

"I saved someone's life, they thought it was a good trade," Oliver commented.

**_(He stopped at a table and began pouring two shots of vodka)  
_ ** ** ALEXI: ** **So, how can I be of assistance?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I'm in the market for a hired gun. Someone the organization's used before. His calling card is a 7.62 millimeter gun laced with curare.  
** **_(Alexi shook his head)  
_ ** ** ALEXI: ** **I know no man who uses such tools.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **But you can find out who does.  
** **_(Alexi handed him his shot)  
_ ** ** ALEXI: ** **First, we will drink to each other's health, then I will look into the identity of this man you seek.  
** **_(The two drank)  
_ ** ** ALEXI: ** **Ahh. I will also confirm that you are really Bratva captain. Should this not be the case, I will send my mechanic here to find you and kill you and your family.**

“This is gonna sound strange, but I really hope you are part of the Russian Mob dude,” Tommy commented with a chuckle.

**_(He indicated the second man, who had taken position on the second flight of stairs. Oliver stared at the two men for a moment, then left)_ **

****

**_ UNKNOWN LOCATION - DAY  
_ ** **Back in his motel room, Deadshot is watching a tv report while adding yet another tattoo to his chest.**

** REPORTER: ** **Carl Rasmussen was found shot to death in his home earlier this evening. The police will not comment if there's a connection between Mr. Rasmussen's death and the murder of James Holder a few nights ago. Mr. Rasmussen leaves behind a wife and three children.  
** **_(Deadshot looks over at the t.v. finally revealing his face)_ **

"Finally, we can put a face to the name," Lucy comments, almost sarcastically. No one replies.

****

**_ QUEEN MANOR - DAY  
_ ** **Detectives Lance and Hilton were talking with Walter and Moira.**

** WALTER: ** **It's a great loss. Carl was a titan.  
** ** HILTON: ** **A titan who was looking to buy out a company called Unidac Industries?  
** ** WALTER: ** **Well, Industries are something of a misnomer. UI's recent activity was actually looking into alternative energy.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **I think the point my partner is trying to make is that Carl Rasmussen was the second bidder this week to lose his life.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Are you implying something, Detective?  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Well, only that your husband's looking into buying Unidac Industries and the competition seems to be dropping like flies**

"You really didn't like the Queens did you?" Joe questioned, slight disappointment in his voice. Lance shrugged, not knowing how to respond.

** MOIRA (Annoyed): ** **And I'm sure your veiled accusation has nothing to do with how you feel about my family?  
** ** WALTER: ** **Unidac's in receivership, Detective. Ownership is subject to a liquidation auction, so that means there are many prospective buyers. And the auction's tomorrow, so if I was taking out the competition, I have a lot of killing to do in a very short amount of time.  
** ** HILTON: ** **We're just making the rounds with the interested buyers. Let them know to be careful.  
** ** MOIRA (Sarcastically): ** **Oh, yes. And I'm overwhelmed that Detective Lance is concerned for our safety.  
** ** WALTER: ** **Well, thank you for your concern, gentlemen.** **_(Walter nodded towards Diggle, who stood in the doorway)_ ** **Our security consultant, Mr. Diggle is taking all the necessary precautions.**

“I thought Diggle was Oliver’s bodyguard, not the whole family’s?” Donna questioned curiously.

“I was mostly Oliver’s bodyguard, but Moira was my client, so I would also protect the family,” Diggle explained.

** QUENTIN: ** **Yeah. Right.** **_(Lance slapped his knees and rose)_ ** **Well, if you need us,** **_(Quentin and Hilton started to leave)_ ** **we're just a 911 call away.**

Almost no one couldn't help but laugh at Lance's pained expression. Lance rolled his eyes at the others and pointedly ignored them, though that only caused them to laugh harder.

**_(Moira shook her head in exasperation as the cops left)_ **

****

**_ POISON - NIGHT  
_ ** **Tommy and Oliver, followed by Diggle, made their way to the head of the line. The bouncer undid the chain and let them through at once.**

“I can’t believe that you actually went to that club,” Iris commented with a slight shake of her head.

“Why do I have the feeling that the night ends badly for us?” Tommy questions turning to Oliver.

** TOMMY: ** **Ha ha ha! Oh, my, this is going to be killer.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **If Max never sees me here, I agree.  
** **_(Tommy just clapped him on the shoulder)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Ah, if you want to run a business, you've got to take a few risks.  
** **_(The bouncer closed the chain just as Diggle came up. He stared at the bodyguard impassively)  
_ ** ** BOUNCER: ** **I don't see your name on the list.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Mr. Queen.  
** **_(Oliver spun around and headed back. He patted the bouncer on the shoulder)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Oh!** **_(Oliver pointed at Diggle)_ ** **I have never seen this guy before in my life. Ever.  
** **_(Oliver gave Dig a wink and headed back inside with a laughing Tommy. Diggle just sighed)_ **

"Really Oliver?" Felicity stared at said man with a small frown. Oliver grinned back, before winking at Diggle.

**The two men walked into the club and looked around. It was dim and loud with the sounds of music and laughter. They watched the ladies dance, then as one headed towards the bar. Tommy spotted her first.**

** TOMMY: ** **Oh, wow! Doesn't you going out and having fun violate some kind of law, you know, like the ones that are carved on a stone tablet?  
** **_(Laurel gave him a look)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **That's cute, Tommy.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Thanks.  
** ** LAUREL (Wryly): ** **I can see you two are up to your old hunting patterns.  
** **_(Laurel eyed Oliver)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Just seeing what passes for fun in Starling City after five years.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Ah. Well, I'm sure you'll find that it just hasn't been the same without you.  
** **_(The three were spared further conversation as a very drunk Thea stumbled up to Oliver)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Big brother! Oh! I am so wasted right now. There is… there is two of you.**

Thea cringes as she stares at her past wasted self, so happy that she was no longer like that.

**_(Thea waved a finger between the real and imaginary Oliver. Her brother looked back at her sternly)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I thought you were grounded.  
** **_(Tommy and Laurel both turned back to the bar, suddenly very uncomfortable)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **I am. And thank you for that, by the way.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **You’re done for the night.  
** ** THEA: ** **Oh, what are you going to do? Tell mom?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Thea! You are hanging with the wrong people.  
** ** THEA: ** **You're one to talk.  
** **_(Thea looked over to Tommy and Laurel with an evil glare)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **How much do you know about your own so-called friends over here?  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Ok Thea, maybe you should-  
** ** THEA (Snidely): ** **Tommy I think your BFF has a right to know.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Thea, let's go.  
** **_(Oliver tried to lead her away, but she was having none of it)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Well, I guess they never told you that they've been screwing while you were gone.**

"Wow, bitch move," Cisco comments, turning to stare at Thea. Thea sinks slightly in her seat, causing Roy to glare at Cisco and for the said Latina to hold up his hands in defense.

“Ollie,” Tommy starts, but Oliver holds up a hand.

“Tommy, really it’s okay. As long as you two are happy,” Oliver interrupted.

**_(Thea shot the two a satisfied look as Laurel and Tommy suddenly found it hard to look at Oliver. Oliver, meanwhile, never looked away from Thea)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Look, man, I-  
** ** OLIVER (Softly): ** **Tommy,  
** **_(Oliver looked at his friend. Tommy looked back uncertainly)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Earnestly): ** **It's ok.  
** **_(Oliver turned back to Thea, anger evident on his face)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **You and me, we're done for the night  
** **_(Oliver grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards the door)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Take your hands off of me!** **_(Thea yanked her hand free)_ ** **You're not my father. And you're barely my brother.**

"You know I didn't mean any of it," Thea murmured, staring at her brother sadly. Oliver smiled softly and his sister.

"I know,"

**_(Thea stalked off, leaving an angry Oliver behind)  
_ ** ** MAX FULLER: ** **Well, well… look at this. Oliver Queen.  
** **_(Oliver turned to see Max Fuller standing behind him, with two bouncers flanking him)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Max Fuller. How've you been?  
** ** MAX: ** **Happy you drowned.  
** **_(Oliver was led to a curtained off area. He knew what was coming, but he tried to reason with the man)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Hey, Max-  
** **_(Oliver was thrown to the floor by a punch from the club owner. He forced himself not to react)_ **

“This is going to be interesting,” Slade commented with a slight hint of amusement.

“Why?”

“Because Oliver’s not going to react well to getting punched yet he needs to keep his identity a secret so he can’t react,” Slade explained, Oliver shot him an annoyed look.

** MAX (To bouncers): ** **Get him up!  
** **_(The bouncers roughly pulled him to his feet)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Hey, let him go, let him go!  
** **_(Tommy rushed into the area and putting himself between Oliver and the goons)_ **

“Thanks for that,” Oliver commented, grinning over at his friend. Tommy smiles right back, even though he's pretty sure it doesn’t end well.

** TOMMY: ** **Hey, I said let him go!  
** ** OLIVER (Quietly): ** **Told you he was going to be pissed.  
** ** MAX: ** **Back off, Merlyn. This isn't your problem.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **You want to get to him? You've got to go through me  
** **_(Tommy eyed the goons as they grinned to one another, and then looked over his shoulder at Oliver)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Wow, they are probably going to get through me.**

A lot of the less serious heroes started laughing at Tommy's words, and even Oliver smiles slightly at his friend.

**Without another thought, Tommy threw the first punch, knocking one of the bouncers back. Oliver went after the other, even as he tried to keep his true skills hidden. Holding back, the fight soon turned in Fuller's bouncers' favor, with Tommy and Oliver on the floor. Max stood back at the curtain, a satisfied smile on his face-**

**At least until Laurel came in, hitting him several times in the kidneys, and then kicking the back of his knee out. She spun him, then flipped him onto the ground hard. The bouncers stopped and looked back at the brunette.**

"Go, Laurel!" Curtis shouts before slapping his hand over his mouth. As everyone laughs at him.

** LAUREL (Harshly): ** **So is this over, Max? Or are you going to have your boy's pound on me next?  
** **(Max ungracefully stumbled to his feet. He glared at the three)  
** ** MAX: ** **You three consider yourselves banned for life. Get the hell out of my place!**

“He always was a sore loser,” Tommy jokes slightly, Oliver snorts in amusement, while Thea and Laurel laughed.

** TOMMY: ** **Your club sucks anyway.**

"I don't know, I think the club was pretty good," Thea joked lightly, though it didn't sound like she was really into it and no one laughed.

** LAUREL: ** **You guys ok?  
** **_(Oliver looked at his ex)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Where'd you learn to do that?  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Cop dad, remember? He made me take self-defense classes.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Laurel, What Thea said-  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Oliver, Tommy and I don't need your blessing. And I don't need your forgiveness.**

**_FLASHBACK_ **

** CAVE - DAY  
** **_Oliver slowly came back to consciousness. Glancing around, he saw the Asian man sound asleep. Quietly he got to his feet and swiftly made his way out of the cave. Once outside, he ran through the forest. He paused a moment to catch his breath, then started moving again- only to be ensnared in a net, which dragged him up five feet into the air._ **

Everyone that didn't know Oliver before the island couldn't help but snort at seeing the normally aware Oliver getting trapped.

**_PRESENT DAY_ **

****

**_ BIG BELLY BURGER - NIGHT  
_ ** **Diggle was leading Tommy and Oliver into Big Belly Burger. He waved at a cute woman behind the counter, who waved back.**

** DIGGLE: ** **Why don't you guys take a seat, and I will grab a couple of burgers and some ice for those faces.  
** **_(Tommy smiled at the woman)  
_ ** ** TOMMY (Casually): ** **The girl's pretty cute.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **That's my sister in law.  
** **_(Diggle sent a steely glare at the younger man)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **-Who I will never speak to or look at. Ever. Gonna grab a booth.**

A couple people laugh at the scared look on Tommy’s face as he quickly back pedals.

**_(Tommy headed to the back of the restaurant)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **She's not wearing a wedding ring. Brother out of the picture?**

"How did you even notice that?" Lois questions, her voice filled with shock. Oliver shrugs in response, smirking at her befuddlement.

** DIGGLE: ** **Yeah, you could say that.  
** **_(Oliver headed back to Tommy, while Diggle headed over to Carly, who was leaning against the counter)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **Hey you.  
** ** CARLY (Joked): ** **So sweet of you to adopt two white boys. They need a good role model.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **That's my client Oliver Queen  
** **_(They watched the batted young man drop painfully into the booth)  
_ ** ** CARLY: ** **Looks like you're doing a bang up job protecting him.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Mmm.  
** **_(At the booth, Tommy was working up his courage)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Look, man about Laurel. I was going to tell you. I was just trying to figure out the right way.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **To tell somebody that you slept with their girlfriend after they went missing and were then presumed dead. What, there's no greeting card for that?**

"It's final, Oliver Queen made a joke, the world is ending," Ray joked, smirking slightly at his friend.

"What are you talking about? We've seen him joke before, in this thing and in real life!" Felicity commented, shaking her head slightly.

**_(The two laughed)  
_ ** ** TOMMY (Seriously): ** **Look it was wrong. And I'm sorry.  
** ** OLIVER (Quietly): ** **Tommy. I was dead.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **No, man, you were with Laurel. And whether you were dead, or as it turns out, alive on a deserted island, you are my friend. And me being with Laurel violated that friendship in about 50 different ways.**

“You didn’t, you know,” Oliver commented, seeing the look on Tommy’s face. “Violate our friendship,” He clarified.

** OLIVER (Earnestly): ** **Thank you. But it's ok.  
** **_(Back at the counter, Carly was still talking to Diggle)  
_ ** ** CARLY (Concerned): ** **How dangerous is this gig, anyway?  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **It's a cakewalk, Carla, don't worry.  
** ** CARLY: ** **Too late. Or have you forgotten this job got your brother killed? Because, Dig, I haven't. I can't.  
** **_(Carly walked away. Back at the booth)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **You are being really chill about this.  
** **_(Before Oliver could reply, his phone rang. He pulled it out)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Hello?  
** **_(Oliver then spoke in Russian. He held the phone to his chest and looked at Tommy)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Smiling): ** **It's a Russian model calling me. Can we- can I have a minute, please?**

"I have a feeling if the person who's actually calling ever hears you call him that he'll gut you," Sara commented, smirking slightly.

“Probably,"

**_(Tommy laughed lightly as he got up out of the booth)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **I can see now why you were able to be so chill. Enjoy.**

“Why are you so chill anyway?” Tommy questioned curiously.

“Now or then?” Oliver questioned curiously.

“Both,”

“Back then, I was mostly lying, trying to keep everyone at a distance. But now,” Oliver paused, looking down at Felicity, “I fell for someone else,” Felicity smiled up at him. Tommy grins, seeing the look in both of their eyes while Moira and Robert blink. Happy for their son and curious as to how that happened. Though neither wanted to ask, in order to keep those smiles on their faces.

** OLIVER (Into phone): ** **So I checked out?  
** ** ALEXI (Over phone): ** **You did. His name is Floyd Lawton. I have address where he stayed last time he was in Starling City. But that is all.  
** ** OLIVER (Into phone): ** **Let's hope he's a creature of habit. Go.  
** ** ALEXI (Over phone): ** **1700 Broadway Pape Hotel, room 52. You'll leave us out of this, yes? Assuming Mr. Lawton doesn't kill you first.**

"These guys have obviously never seen Oliver in action," Curtis comments. Everyone rolls his eyes at him, because seriously.

**_(Oliver hung up)_ **

****

**_ PAPE HOTEL - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver was standing outside room 52. He kicked the door open and fired an arrow, narrowly missing Lawton as he dived off the chair and behind his bed. He came up, right arm extended and sprayed the doorway with bullets from a wrist-mounted fully automatic submachine gun. Oliver ducked back outside, and waited for him to reload. As Lawton changed clips he got two more arrows off, but Lawton propped up the mattress, blocking them. He sprayed bullets once more, then jumped out the window behind him. Oliver rushed into the room and looked out the window, but there was no sign of him. As police sirens got closer, Oliver grabbed the damaged remains of Lawton's laptop and ran out.**

"So that's where the computer came from," Felicity murmurs thoughtfully, her theories being proven true.

**_ QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver made his way through the I.T. department, stopping in front of a particular cubicle. He cleared his throat, getting the blonde woman's attention.**

“It’s so weird,” Felicity commented absentmindedly. “Seeing yourself like this,” Donna grinned over at her daughter before focusing on the screen with more focus than before.

** OLIVER (Smiling): ** **Felicity Smoak? Hi. I'm Oliver Queen.  
** ** FELICITY (Surprised): ** **Of course. I know who you are, you're Mr. Queen.  
** ** OLIVER (Smiling): ** **No, Mr. Queen was my father.  
** ** FELICITY: ** **Right, but he's dead.** **_(Felicity shook her head, embarrassed)_ ** **I mean, he drowned.** **_(Felicity closed her eyes, trying to compose herself)_ ** **But you didn't, which means you could come down to the I.T. department and listen to me babble. Which will end.** **_(Laurel slowly rotated away from Oliver)_ ** **In 3… 2… 1…**

Laughter filled the room at Felicity’s ramble while Felicity flushed in embarrassment.

**_(Felicity turned back)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I'm having some trouble with my computer and they told me that you were the person to come and see.  
** **_(Oliver placed Floyd Lawton's laptop down on her desk)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Lying): ** **I was at my coffee shop surfing the web and I spilled a latte on it.  
** **_(Felicity looked at him)  
_ ** ** FELICITY: ** **Really?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Yeah.  
** **_(She ran her hand over the casing_ ** **)  
** ** FELICITY: ** **'Cause these look like bullet holes.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood.**

"Ollie? You're a terrible liar," Roy commented, smirking slightly.

"Which is funny seeing as he spent most of the time in the early years lying to you two and got away with it," Felicity murmured absently, before blushing as she realized she said it out loud.

**_(She tilted her head and gave him a look that said 'Really?' Oliver smiled down at her)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Hopeful): ** **If there is anything that you can salvage from it, I would really appreciate it.  
** **_(Felicity gave him one last look, then shrugged and picked up the laptop)_ **

“Why would you agree to that when Oliver is so obviously lying?” Rip questioned curiously.

“What can I say, I love a challenge,” Felicity responded with a grin. “Though I’m glad I did,” She added.

**_ QUEEN MANOR - DAY  
_ ** **Thea was in her room, texting on her phone. Moira walked in, and momentarily was shocked that Thea was home.**

** MOIRA: ** **Oh. Well, good, you're here.  
** ** THEA: ** **I'm under house arrest, remember.**

"And yet that never seemed to stop you before," Winn commented, amusement filling his voice. Thea stuck her finger up at him, but overwise chose not to respond.

**_(Moira held up two dresses)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **Do you want to wear the Calvin Klein or the Zac Posen?  
** **_(Thea looked up)  
_ ** ** THEA (Confused): ** **For dinner? I was just going to wear pajamas.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **To Walter's stock auction.  
** **_(Thea groaned and looked back to her phone)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **I think I'd rather be grounded.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **No, it's important that you come.  
** ** THEA: ** **Important to whom?  
** ** MOIRA: ** **To me.  
** **_(Thea looked up at her incredulously, and then turned back to her phone. Moira sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, putting a hand on Thea's arm)_ **

Roy squeezed Thea's shoulder as she frowned at the screen, guilt clear in her eyes. Moira sighed over at her daughter, reaching out to grab her hand.

**MOIRA:** **All right, listen to me. When you were four years old, you came home one day with a cat. It was a stray, it was filthy, and it was mean. But you stood there and you declared that it was coming to live with us. Your father came home from the office and he saw what was going on, and he sat you down and he explained to you that the cat was in fact a tiger and that we needed to get it home.**

"A tiger?" Nyssa commented, suddenly found herself staring at Thea with a new sort of respect.

"I remember your father telling me about that," Malcolm commented, ruining whatever moment anyone was having.

** MOIRA: ** **And somehow you understood.** **_(Thea smiled slightly at the memory)_ ** **Robert was always so good at getting through to you. I… I was always so jealous of that.  
** **_(The two were silent for a moment. Thea's eyes were wet with unshed tears. Finally, Thea spoke)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **You never talk about him. Dad. That's the first time you've talked about him in years.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Well, I think you and I have gotten into some bad habits. There's been a lot that has changed recently, Thea, and I think that maybe this can change, too.  
** **_(Moira patted Thea's arm and rose from the bed, leaving Thea to think)_ **

**_ QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY  
_ ** **Felicity was working her magic on the laptop. She managed to pull up several image files.**

** FELICITY: ** **It looks like blueprints.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Do you know what of?  
** ** FELICITY: ** **The Exchange Building.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Never heard of it.  
** ** FELICITY: ** **It's where the Unidac industry's auction is scheduled to take place. I thought you said that was your laptop.**

“You really need to learn how to lie and be more stealthily," Hank commented, Alex, Rip, Giddeon and Sarah all agreeing with him.

 **OLIVER:** **Yes.  
** ** _(Felicity sighed)  
_** **FELICITY:** **Look, I don't want to get in the middle of some Shakespearian family drama thing.  
** ** _(Oliver's eye flickered rapidly between the computer and Felicity. Confusion played across his face)  
_** **OLIVER:** **What?  
** **FELICITY:** **Mr. Steele marrying your mom. Claudius, Gertrude, Hamlet?  
** **OLIVER (Bluntly):** **I didn't study Shakespeare at any of the four schools that I dropped out of.**

“How could you never study Shakespeare?” Stein questioned in shock. Oliver shrugged but didn’t respond.

** FELICITY: ** **Mr. Steele is trying to buy Unidac Industries. And you've got a company laptop associated with one of the guys he's competing against.  
** **_(Oliver nodded)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Floyd Lawton.  
** ** FELICITY: ** **No. Warren Patel. Who's Floyd Lawton?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **He is an employee of Mr. Patel, evidently.  
** ** OLIVER (Voiceover): ** **The Exchange Building is surrounded by 3 towers with eye lines into the building. Lawton could get a kill shot off from virtually anywhere. But I can't cover the area. I can't protect all of Deadshot's targets. I can't do this alone.**

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Curtis questions.

"Because when it comes Oliver, every idea of his is a bad one," Diggle comments, smirking slightly at his friend.

**_ SCPD HEADQUARTERS - NIGHT  
_ ** **The scene shifted to outside the SCPD headquarters later that night, where Lance was walking to his car. He was suddenly grabbed roughly from behind and slammed into the hood of a cruiser. Looking back, grunting in pain, he saw The Hood pinning him down, holding one arm back in a vice-like grip, preventing him from getting up.**

** QUENTIN: ** **Ah, you son of a bitch!  
** ** ARROW (Quiet): ** **Detective, quiet!  
** ** QUENTIN (Snarled): ** **You've got a pair on you, pulling this right outside the police station!  
** ** ARROW: ** **Floyd Lawton's the one targeting the buyers interested in Unidac Industries. Interpol calls him 'Deadshot' because he never misses. You can look this up after I go.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Yeah, and stop chasing you, I suppose?  
** **_(The Hood cranked back on his arm slightly)  
_ ** ** ARROW: ** **Warren Patel hired Lawton. I can't be sure who they're targeting, it might be all the buyers, and I can't protect them in a space that big. I need your help.**

"He also needs to learn about asking for help," Kara comments quietly to her sister, but everyone hears causing them all to laugh and Kara to be slightly afraid.

** QUENTIN: ** **Yeah? Professional help.  
** **_(Lance scoffed)  
_ ** ** ARROW: ** **Lawton laces his bullets with curare. Tell your men to wear Kevlar.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **I'll them to shoot you-**

**Quentin gasped as an arrow was driven into the hood of the car right next to his head. Suddenly the pressure on his arm was gone, and he shot up and looked around- but The Hood was gone. Looking back at the hood, he noticed the laptop for the first time.**

**_ EXCHANGE BUILDING - NIGHT  
_ ** **Moira and Walter were standing in the grand foyer, chatting quietly with one another.**

** MOIRA: ** **Well, it's quite a turn out, huh?  
** **_(Walter hummed in agreement)  
_ ** ** WALTER: ** **Well, it's quite an opportunity, actually. But regardless of the outcome of the auction, I'm already a winner because I have the two most beautiful women at my side tonight.  
** ** MOIRA (Confused): ** **Two?  
** ** WALTER: ** **Mm-hmm.  
** **(Walter looked up past Moira, and she turned to see Thea enter in a tasteful blue dress)**

"You looked beautiful," Roy whispered, smirking slightly and Thea blushed slightly as she leaned further into him.

** WALTER: ** **Thanks for coming, Thea.** **_(Walter kissed her on the cheek)_ ** **It means a lot to your mother. And me.  
** **_(Thea smiled and hugged her mother. As a woman came up to the group)_ **

Moira smiled over at her daughter, who smiled right back.

** GINA: ** **Mr. Steele, the auction will be opening in 5 minutes. Please make sure your bid is ready.  
** ** WALTER: ** **Thank you, Gina.  
** **_(Walter looked to his two ladies)  
_ ** ** WALTER: ** **Shall we?  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Mm-hmm.**

**The three walked into the main room. Across the room, Warren Patel was talking to some of his fellow businessmen when Detective Hilton approached him.**

** HILTON: ** **Warren Patel. (Hilton announced the man by his arm) I'm going to need you to come with me, sir.  
** **_(Oliver watched from the top of the stairs as Patel was led away. Across the room on the balcony, Lance was monitoring the situation on his radio)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN (Into radio): ** **Unit one, all clear. Unit two, you copy?  
** ** HILTON (From Radio): ** **We have Patel in custody. Still, no sign of Lawton.  
** ** QUENTIN (Into radio): ** **Unit three?  
** ** UNIT THREE (From Radio): ** **I'm at the northwest perimeter. All clear.  
** ** QUENTIN (Into radio): ** **Unit four?  
** ** UNIT THREE (From radio): ** **Parking structure is clear.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Unit five, what's your status?**

**_ OFFICE BUILDING - NIGHT  
_ ** **Across the street in an under construction floor of an office building, Deadshot lifted up the radio.**

** DEADSHOT: ** **This is unit five. All clea** **_r.  
_ ** **_(Deadshot put the radio down and grabbed his sniper rifle, paying no attention to the dead cop on the floor)_ **

Lance flinches slightly at out useless the cops used to be, and can't help but slightly (though only slightly and he would never admit it out loud)admit that they might have needed Oliver in the early days.

**_ COURTHOUSE - NIGHT  
_ ** **Laurel walked through a deserted courthouse.**

** TOMMY: ** **Oh, what a shock.  
** **_(Laurel looked up to see Tommy sitting in one of the chairs that lined the wall, grinning at her)_ **

Laurel smiled at Tommy being there for him.

** TOMMY: ** **It is Friday night. What are you doing here?  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Well, I am an attorney and this is a courthouse, so I think the better question is, what are you doing here?  
** ** TOMMY: ** **I wanted to talk to you about last night.  
** ** LAUREL (Teasingly): ** **You mean how I saved your asses? You're welcome.  
** **_(Tommy rose from the chair)  
_ ** ** TOMMY (Smiling): ** **Ok, first of all, we shall never, ever speak of that ever again. And secondly, I think you know that I meant the other thing.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **I don't care to talk about that.  
** **_(Laurel moved to walk away)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **I spoke to Oliver.** **_(Laurel stopped in her tracks)_ ** **He was surprisingly cool.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **That's because he knew. Did you see his face when Thea told him? Tommy, he didn't even blink. Trust me, he knew.**

"HE BLINKED!!" A couple of people screamed as if by some unknown force (totally not because the author hates that fact.)

** TOMMY: ** **Then why didn't he say anything?**

“Dude, I have to ask, why didn’t you say anything?” Tommy questioned curiously.

“Because you both have a right to be happy,” Oliver responded. “And it would be kind of hypocritical,”

**_(Laurel shrugged)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **I don't know. Maybe because he knows he doesn't have any right to judge me.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **There's a silver lining, though. Now that the whole truth and nothing but is out, is there a chance now for you and me?** **_(They stared at one another)_ ** **You said you didn't think that I was a one girl type of guy. I'm going to prove you wrong.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **By dating me.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **By being better. By being someone that you deserve and that you want to be with.**

Laurel smiled at Tommy’s heart-felt words before turning to Tommy with a grin. “You know, that sounds like a good person to meet,” She commented, causing Tommy to grin over at her.

**_(Laurel smiled)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **Well that's certainly a guy I'd be interested in meeting.  
** **_(Tommy smiled)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Good. Now how about we start, ahem, by getting you the heck out of here.** **_(He took the case files from her and held out his arm)_ ** **Come on, it is Friday night. Come on.  
** **_(Laurel sighed and took his arm)  
_ ** ** LAUREL (Smiling): ** **Fine.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Good.**

“You two make a cute couple," Lois murmurs, her sister and Kendra all nodding slightly, not even Oliver tried to argue with them. While both Laurel and Tommy blush.

**_ EXCHANGE BUILDING - NIGHT   
_ ** **Oliver entered the main room, only to be brought up short by a familiar voice.**

** QUENTIN (Sarcastically): ** **Well, don't you scrub up nice?  
** **_(Quentin cast his eyes around the room)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Here to support my family.  
** ** QUENTIN (Crossly): ** **Yeah, me too, God help me.  
** ** OLIVER (Quietly, honest): ** **Thank you.  
** **_(Lance scoffed at him and moved off. Oliver moved into the room and headed to his bodyguard)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Dig, Got your eyes open?  
** **_(Diggle gave him a look)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE (Annoyed): ** **That's what I'm here for, sir. That and answering patronizing questions.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **This guy's out of time. If he's going to do something, it's going to happen before the auction.  
** **_(Diggle looked at him, partly in confusion and partly in worry)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **Sir?  
** **_(Oliver looked at him, the mask back on suddenly)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I heard the story on the radio.**

"The force might have been a bit bad, but they would never leak the story over the radio for the sniper to know that we're on to him," Lance retorted.

"We told you, he needs to get better at lying," Hank commented. Causing the Superteam to all laugh quietly.

"I've gotten better," Oliver retorted. But sighed when Felicity and Diggle both shook their heads, frowning. "Okay so maybe I haven't" He mutters in defeat.

** WALTER (Happily): ** **Oliver!** **_(Oliver walked over to the man)_ ** **So pleased you were able to attend.  
** ** OLIVER (Worry): ** **Hmm. Walter, the police said that some of the Unidac bidders were murdered. I just think that we should be a little bit more careful. My mother's already lost a husband.  
** ** WALTER (Unconcerned): ** **Well, if Moira shared your concern, she wouldn't have come. And she definitely wouldn't have brought your sister.  
** **_(Oliver looked up in shock at his mother and sister standing only a few feet away. He made his way over to them)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Hi.  
** **_(Oliver motioned to Diggle, who hurried over)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **Oliver, what a wonderful surprise.  
** **(Oliver ignored her)  
** ** OLIVER (To Diggle): ** **I need you to get them out of here right now.**

**Across the room, Lance was still looking around, worried. A flicker of red light caught his eye, and he looked over, glancing at Walter- who had a small, red dot on his chest over his heart. It took only a second for Lance to realize what it was, and he took off running. He tackled Walter to the ground just as the sound of shattered glass echoed throughout the room, and the waiter that had been standing behind Walter flew back, killed by Deadshot's missed round.**

A few people flinch at the sight of the dead waiter, and Walter sighs, half blaming himself for the waiter’s death.

**Screams erupted, and Diggle grabbed Moira even as Oliver grabbed Thea and hurried them out of the room. More shots rang out, and another man went down.**

** OLIVER (To Thea): ** **Are you ok?  
** **_(She nodded, and he looked to his mother)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (To Moira): ** **Are you hurt?  
** ** MOIRA (Shakily): ** **No, I'm fine! Where is Walter?  
** **_(Oliver looked around and saw Detective Lance leading him out of the room)_ **

"Thanks for that by the way," Oliver and Thea both mutter and Lance nods but doesn't speak.

** OLIVER: ** **Walter's fine.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Sir, I have to get you out of here.  
** **_(Oliver shook his head)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **No, them. Them!  
** **_(Oliver pointed at his mother and sister. He then turned and ran off, leaving his mother calling after him)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **Go, go,** **_(Diggle pointed to the exit)_ ** **I'll find him, ma'am, I'll find him.**

"What happened to following the client's orders?" Oliver asked.

"I've told you before I don't have to take orders from you because your mum is the client," Diggle retorted, smirking in amusement.

**_ SERVICE STAIRS - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver ran up the service stairs, pausing briefly at a trashcan. He pulled off the lid and pulled out a duffle bag. Opening the bad, he extracted his hood, and then continued up the stairs. A minute later, Dig came up the stairs, pausing briefly at the trashcan.**

"Learn to hide your secret better," Alex snapped, and Oliver and the rest of the Arrow team frowned at her.

“Oliver would never be that sloppy,” Roy piped up.

**_ OFFICE BUILDING - NIGHT  
_ ** **Across the street, Deadshot was continuing to fire into the Exchange Building when suddenly The Hood crashed through the window. He landed and rolled, ducking behind a column as Deadshot sprayed bullets from his wrist gun. Oliver returned fire, missing twice. There was silence as Lawton looked for a kill shot.**

** ARROW: ** **Drop your guns.  
** ** DEADSHOT: ** **I admire your work. Guess you won't be extending me any professional courtesy.  
** ** ARROW: ** **We're not in the same line of work. Your profession is murder.  
** ** DEADSHOT: ** **You've taken lives.  
** ** ARROW: ** **For the good of others. You're out for yourself.**

**Deadshot scoffed, then opened fire, spraying the column with bullets. As soon as the clip was empty, The Hood whipped around and fired, then ducked back behind the column. He heard a body drop, and then waited a few more moments to be sure. Finally he peeked out-**

**And saw Deadshot on the ground, apparently dead, with an arrow through his targeting sensor eyepiece.**

"You have to stop doing that," Slade commented, smirking slightly, speaking up for the first time since this whole thing started. Oliver and Thea glared at him but none of them spoke. After a few seconds though, Oliver blinked in shock as he realised that there was no heat behind Slade’s words. He didn’t seem angry at Oliver anymore.

**He stared at the body for a moment, before a groan caught his attention. He whirled around to see Dig, slumping against a doorframe, wounded by a ricochet from Deadshot. Without hesitation, The Hood ran over to him, put Diggles' arm around his shoulders, and walked him out.**

“Oh my god,” Felicity gasped and Lyla grabbed her husband.

****

**_FLASHBACK_ **

** LIAN YU FOREST - DAY  
** **_Oliver awoke with a start, still in the net, to see the Asian man standing before him, a machete in his hand._ **

**_ YAO FEI (Mandarin): _ ** **_Shǎguā. Zhège dìfāng tài wéixiǎnle, rènhé yīgè rén dúchǔ._ **

“Fool. This place is too dangerous for any one man to be alone.” Oliver translated.

“Isn’t he alone?” Snart questioned.

“He was,”

**(He walked over and cut the net down, sending Oliver crashing to the ground)  
** **_ YAO FEI: _ ** **_Tāmen huì shāle nǐ._ **

“They’ll kill you,”

“Who’s they?” Robert questioned, worried for his son.

**_Oliver made his way out of the net, scrambling to his feet as he heard something heading through the bush behind him. He ran after the Asian. Moments later, soldiers in all black appeared. They studied the net, tossing it aside and moving off after a few minutes._ **

"I thought you said you were alone on the island?" Moira questioned.

"I also said I was on the island the whole time," Oliver muttered, but no one questioned it. The arrow teams and most of the Flash team because they knew that Oliver wouldn't talk about it and the other's because the ones who knew glared at them when they went to ask.

**_ ARROWCAVE - NIGHT  
_ ** **The Hood led Diggle down into the Foundry. Laying him on a table, he moved to the munitions crate and pulled out the bag of herbs. Mixing some in water, he fed the potion to Diggle, who coughed slightly but drank.** ****

**_ ARROWCAVE - LATER  
_ ** **Sometime later- it could have been minutes, it could have been hours, Diggle came too. He looked around in confusion, wondering where he was. He struggled to sit up, finally doing so.**

Felicity and Lyla sighed in relief at seeing Diggle wake up.

**As his surroundings came back into focus, he spotted a familiar face. Across from him, leaning against another table and dressed in green leather and hood down, was Oliver Queen.**

** OLIVER: ** **Hey.**

“Well that was anticlimactic,”

**_(Diggle looked at him in stunned silence)_ **


	5. An Innocent Man (01x04)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transcript: Made by Naitch03  
> Edited by Idontcare1835

\--3rd P.O.V.--

**_ ARROWCAVE - NIGHT  
_ **

**The Hood led Diggle down into the Foundry. Laying him on a table, he moved to the munitions crate and pulled out the bag of herbs. Mixing some in water, he fed the potion to Diggle, who coughed slightly but drank.**

"Didn't we see this in the last thing?" Rip questioned.

"This seems to be in more detail," John commented.

"It could be some time of recap," Barry commented at the same time. But the question was pushed aside, wanting to side what happens. Though Diggle grimaces at the green herbs again.

**__ **

**_ ARROWCAVE - LATER  
_ ** **Some time later- it could have been minutes, it could have been hours, Diggle came too. He looked around in confusion, wondering where he was. He struggled to sit up, finally doing so. As his surroundings came back into focus, he spotted a familiar face. Across from him, leaning against another table and dressed in green leather and hood down, was Oliver Queen.  
**

** OLIVER: ** **Hey.**

"I still can't believe you just said Hey," Cisco commented, disappointment clear in his voice.

"What was I supposed to say?" Oliver questioned. Cisco opened his mouth, before shrugging.

**_(Diggle looked at him in stunned silence)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Stunned): ** **Oliver? You're that vigilante.  
** **_(Diggle took a sloppy swing at the man. Oliver easily sidestepped the punch and Diggle ran into the table)_ **

"How did I not see that coming?" Roy questions, glancing over at Diggle, who was staring at his past self with shame.

** OLIVER (Calmly): ** **Easy, Dig. You were poisoned.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Son of a bitch.  
** **_(Diggle threw another punch. Oliver caught the man and leaned him back up against the other table. Diggle groaned and glared at the other man)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Come on. I could have taken you anywhere, could have taken you home.** **_(Oliver gestured around)_ ** **I brought you here.**

“Why did you bring Diggle to your secret liar?” Thea questioned curiously.

“Haven’t you noticed? Oliver’s been testing Diggle, if I didn’t know any better I would say that this is kind of premeditated,” Malcolm commented before Oliver could respond.

** DIGGLE: ** **You really did lose your mind on that island.**

Slade blinked slightly, his eye flickering down. Diggle's sentence, hitting too close to home.

** OLIVER: ** **Found a couple things along the way.  
** **_(Diggle scoffed)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **Like what, archery classes?**

The members of the group with a sense of humor snickers at that.

** OLIVER: ** **Clarity. Starling City is dying. It is being poisoned, by a criminal elite who don't care who they hurt, as long as they maintain their wealth and power.  
** ** DIGGLE (Scathingly): ** **What are you gonna do, take 'em all down by your lonesome?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **No.** **_(Oliver shook his head)_ ** **Now, I want you to join me.** **_(Diggle scoffed)_ ** **Special Forces out of Kandahar. It's perfect. You're a fellow soldier.  
** **_(Digggle shook his head)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **Oliver, you're not a soldier You're a criminal. And a murderer.  
** **_(Diggle staggered out of the lair as Oliver sighed)_ **

"Sorry man," Diggle spoke, staring at Oliver. Oliver nods back, he knew that Diggle didn't mean it, not now anyway.

**_ QUEEN MANOR - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver, back in his suit and tie, walked in and wearily started making his way up the stairs when a voice stopped him in his tracks.**

** LAUREL: ** **Where were you?  
** **_(Oliver turned around to see Laurel at the bottom of the stairs he sighed)_ **

"This is bad," Lucy comments. "Everytime, Laurel appears she ends up yelling at Oliver, and after Diggle, that's probably the last thing he needs," She adds when everyone turns to stare at her.

“Thanks," Oliver commented with a chuckle in his voice. Laurel winced, feeling slightly bad because they did have a point.

** OLIVER (Tiredly): ** **What are you doing here?  
** ** LAUREL: ** **I heard about the shooting, and I wanted to make sure you were ok.**

“I take it back," Lucy comments.

** OLIVER: ** **You did?  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Yeah.** **_(Laurel looked at him sternly)_ ** **I knocked on the door, and I found a family terrified for you.** **_(Oliver sighed and laid his head against the post)_ ** **They had no idea where you were.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Oh.  
** **_(Oliver had been so caught up in the moment that he had honestly forgotten about calling them so they knew he was alright)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **Oliver, are you so self-centered that you don't think that people who care about you are gonna wonder where you are after you all got shot at?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **You're right.  
** **_(Laurel stepped in closer)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **I made peace with your selfishness a long time ago, but Moira, Thea, and Walter, they don't deserve that. They deserve better, someone who doesn't care only about himself.**

"I take it back," Lucy mutters in annoyance. And everyone snorts at her.

Laurel sighs before turning to Oliver. “I’m sorry,”

“You all really need to stop apologising every couple of seconds,” Slade commented dryly. Oliver glared over at him before smiling over at Laurel.

**_(With that, she walked past him towards the front door)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Laurel. Thank you for coming.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **I care about the lives of other people, Oliver. Maybe you should try it sometime.  
** **_(With that, she walked out of the house. Oliver threw his head back and sighed)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Tiredly): ** **Oh, man.  
** ** THEA: ** **That was harsh.  
** **_(Thea walked up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **You ok?**

"What happened to the family that was terrified?" Kendra asked.

"He was okay," Thea commented, smirking at her brother who shook his head.

** OLIVER: ** **Sure. Second time tonight that a friend of mine has taken me to the woodshed. Kind of tires you out.  
** ** THEA: ** **Yeah.  
** **_(Thea agreed. Oliver kissed her on the forehead)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Good night.  
** **_(Oliver wearily walked up the stairs)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Good night.** ****

**_FLASHBACK_ **

****

** CAVE - DAY  
** **_Oliver had pulled a photo of Laurel out of his wallet and was looking at it when Yao Fei came in, a bird in a hand-made bamboo cage._ **

Laurel’s eyes widen as she recognises the picture of her that she gave Oliver.

**(He set the cage down in front of Oliver)  
** **_ YAO FEI (Mandarin): _ ** **_Shengcún.  
_ ** **(Oliver looked between him and the bird, uncomprehending)  
** **_ OLIVER: _ ** **_What am I supposed to do with that?  
_ ** **_ YAO FEI (Mandarin): _ ** **_Shengcún.  
_ ** **_ OLIVER: _ ** **_Does that mean 'bird'?_ **

Oliver snorted at his past self.

“Does that mean bird?” Roy questions curiously.

“No,” Oliver ground out, already guessing how Roy would start chuckling at his words.

**_ YAO FEI (Mandarin): _ ** **_Shengcún!  
_ ** **_ OLIVER (Frustrated): _ ** **_I don't speak Chinese!  
_ ** **(Yao Fei went back to his work, and Oliver returned to staring at the picture)  
** **_ OLIVER: _ ** **_I'm sorry, Laurel. I'm so sorry._ **

"That's actually pretty sweet," Liouse murmed, "And I don't know why," She whispers the last part to herself and the few girly girls all nod in agreement.

****

**_PRESENT DAY_ **

****

**_ OLIVER’S BEDROOM - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver shot awake, breathing hard.**

Moira, Felicity, Thea and essentially everyone who likes Oliver all flinch at the sight of him having a nightmare.

**_ LOUNGE ROOM - NIGHT  
_ ** **Giving up sleep, he threw on a robe and headed downstairs, thinking to watch some TV. He was surprised to find that Thea beat him to it; she was sitting on the couch in her own robe, munching on chips. A news report played on the TV.**

** REPORTER: ** **There were no signs of forced entry or any evidence of a struggle, but, hours later, the police found that the bloodstained kitchen knife in the trunk…  
** **_(Thea noticed him)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Couldn't sleep, either?  
** **_(Oliver shook his head and sat next to her)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **No.** **_(Oliver looked at the TV)_ ** **What are you watching?  
** ** THEA: ** **Peter Declan.  
** ** OLIVER (Confused): ** **Hmm?  
** ** THEA: ** **The guy who killed his wife. Right. This guy killed his wife in their baby's room. Psycho.**

Thea winced, feeling bad about black mouthing someone who had been wrongly accused. Those not from Star City, snort as they shake their head, believing the news.

**_(Oliver looked at the TV, where Declan was talking to a reporter in prison)  
_ ** ** DECLAN: ** **Camille was everything to me. 'I couldn't kill her any more than I could kill myself.  
** ** THEA: ** **So why can't you sleep?  
** **_(Thea paused the TV)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Bad dreams.  
** ** THEA: ** **About?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Laurel.  
** **_(Oliver sighed)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **So why don't you make a play? I mean, she did come over here just to make sure you didn't get shot.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **There are reasons.**

"Like dressing up in a green hood," Roy snarked, grinning at Oliver.

**_(Thea gave him a look)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Mm, what are they? Besides you sleeping with her sister and her sister dying and her father hating your guts and you basically being a jerk to everybody since you've been back?  
** **_(Oliver nodded)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Those are the top ones.** **_(Thea bit back a smile)_ ** **I know that it might not seem like it sometimes, but I'm not the same person I used to be.  
** ** THEA: ** **So show her. Be yourself. I mean your new self.  
** **_(Oliver looked at his sister, considering her words)_ **

**_ SITTING ROOM - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver came downstairs and walked in to the sitting room, where Moira was sitting, reading the paper. In the back was a tall, white man in a suit that brought him up short.**

** MOIRA: ** **How did you sleep?  
** ** OLIVER (Pleasantly): ** **Just fine, thank you.** **_(He looked at the new man)_ ** **We have a visitor.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Hmm. Mr. Diggle's replacement.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Replacement?  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Yes. He tendered his resignation this morning.**

"You quit?" Joe questioned. Diggle nodded in response.

"I needed time to think,"

** OLIVER: ** **Did he say why?  
** **_(Moira finally put the paper down)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **He said he didn't approve of the way you spend your evenings, particularly given that they always begin with you ditching him.  
** **_(Oliver silently breathed a sigh of relief. He walked up to the man and smiled, extending his hand)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Hi.  
** ** ROBERT: ** **Mr. Queen, Rob Scott.** **_(Rob shook Oliver's hand)_ ** **I'll be your new body man.**

“You know, I kind of feel sorry for him,” Winn commented. “I mean he might try so hard, and yet Oliver will always make him an even bigger fool,”

** OLIVER (Jovially): ** **That's a firm grip you got there, Rob.  
** ** ROBERT: ** **That's 5 years SWAT with Monument Point M.C.U.  
** **_(Oliver nodded sagely)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I feel safer already.**

A couple people snort at Oliver's false voice.

** MOIRA: ** **Ah, thank God we don't have to hear about this awful man anymore  
** **_(Moira’s words drew Oliver's attention. He looked back at the TV, where Declan was once again the focus of the news)  
_ ** ** NEWS ANCHOR: ** **Declan's execution is set for midnight 2 days from now. Camille Declan's former employer, Jason Brodeur, released a statement saying, quote, 'I hope this gives Camille the peace she deserves.'  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Jason Brodeur?  
** ** MOIRA: ** **What?  
** **_(Moira looked up at Oliver)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **The dead wife worked for Jason Brodeur.**

"Why does that mean something to you?" Carter questioned as Barry nodded his head, getting what it meant.

"He's on the list," Barry spoke, in a horrible impression of Oliver. Said man glared a hole in the back of his head.

** MOIRA: ** **Apparently so.** **_(Moira looked at Olive curiously)_ ** **What- why?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **No reason.  
** **_(Oliver turned to his new body man)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Say, Rob, I want to go into town. Could you please get the car for me?  
** ** ROBERT: ** **No offense, Mr. Queen, but I have been filled in on your tendency to slip the leash. If it's all the same to you, I'd prefer keeping you in my sights at all times.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **We're 20 miles from the city. If you don't drive me, how else am I gonna get there? Right?**

"You could drive," Curtis mutters and Oliver snorts.

**_(Rob nodded awkwardly and left to get the car. Oliver looked down at his mother)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I like him.**

**_ OUTSIDE QUEEN MANOR - LATER  
_ ** **Rob was standing by the Bentley. Suddenly, Oliver roared past him on his motorcycle. He gave a wave to Rob, who unthinkingly returned it.**

**ROB: Hey!**

"Idiot,"

**_ ARROWCAVE - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver was researching the Declan case.**

** OLIVER (Voiceover): ** **They say Peter Declan murdered his wife in cold blood.** **_(Oliver looked over various reports on his computer)_ ** **He had no alibi, and all the evidence pointed toward him. He was tried, convicted, and sentenced to death, an open-and-shut case, except for one thing.  
** **_(He pulled out the notebook and looked through it briefly, finally stopping when he found what he was looking for- Jason Brodeur's name)  
_ ** **OLIVER (Voiceover): ** **Declan's wife Camille worked for Jason Brodeur. And Jason Brodeur is on the list.**

"You can't base his innocence off of that," Singh commented. Lance snorts and glares at Oliver slightly but doesn't speak.

**_ UNKNOWN LOCATION - DAY  
_ ** **A well-dressed man was reading about Declan's upcoming execution. He looked up from his paper.**

** ANKOV (Respectfully): ** **Mr. Brodeur.  
** ** BRODEUR: ** **Admiring your handiwork Ankov?  
** ** ANKOV: ** **You should have just let me kill both of 'em.  
** ** BRODEUR: ** **Peter Declan is worth more alive. 'Husband kills wife' is a much better headline than 'whistle-blower uncovers toxic dumping,' don't you think? Either way, 48 hours, all this'll be over.**

"Nevermind," Singh commented, shaking his head.

"Yeah, the hood made me look like an idiot," Lance mutters, stressing the word hood. But he smirks over at Oliver and the heat is gone.

**_ ARROWCAVE - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver was making new arrows.**

** OLIVER (Voiceover): ** **The odds are good that Brodeur is involved in this woman's murder, which means an innocent man is facing execution.  
** **_(Oliver sat back at his desk, pulling out his worn photograph of Laurel. He looked up, thinking)_ **

"You kept it?" Laurel questions. Oliver nods slightly.

** OLIVER (Voiceover): ** **He'll need a good attorney.**

****

**_ CNRI OFFICE - NIGHT  
_ ** **Laurel was busy gathering papers. Joanna walked over to her.**

** JOANNA: ** **So I take it there's absolutely no point in asking if you'd like to grab a drink?  
** ** LAUREL: ** **I can't.** **_(Laurel closed out her computer)_ ** **I have to go over transcripts for the Fernands case.  
** ** JOANNA: ** **You know, if you go somewhere that's not work or your home, your odds of meeting someone increase by, like, a gazillion percent.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Oh, that's not true. I could still get mugged on the way home.  
** **_(Laurel threw her bag on her shoulder)  
_ ** ** JOANNA: ** **In that case, I hope he's cute and single.**

"If only," Caitlin mutters, and the girls hum in agreement as the men stared at the girls weirdly.

** JOANNA: ** **Good night, Joanna.  
** **_(Laurel walked out of the building)_ **

**_ LAUREL’S APARTMENT - NIGHT  
_ ** **Laurel made her way back to her apartment without incident. As she entered, she went to turn the light on-**

**But nothing happened.**

**She flicked the switch a couple more times, but the light stayed off. She glanced up at the light in confusion, and then cautiously made her way further into her apartment.**

**She looked into her living room, and saw the curtain blowing from the wind coming through an open window. Panicked, but controlled, Laurel opened the lower drawer of her desk and pulled out a handgun. She pulled back the slide to chamber a round.**

“Why do you have a gun in your apartment?” HR questioned in shock.

“Copd dad remember?” Laurel pointed out.

**Suddenly she felt someone behind her. She spun, pointing her gun at the intruder.** **Across from her, The Hood stood. Unseen to her, he clicked on a voice modulator he held in his hand.**

** ARROW: ** **Hello, Laurel.**

"When I said, show her the true you I didn't mean this. Just saying," Thea commented. Oliver smirked slightly.

** LAUREL (Shouting): ** **Don't move!  
** **_(Laurel held the gun steady on The Hood)  
_ ** ** ARROW: ** **I'm not gonna hurt you.  
** **_(The Arrow held out his bow and switched it over to his non-dominant hand. He started to slowly walk towards her)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **Stay back. My father's a cop. You are making a huge mistake.  
** ** ARROW: ** **I'm not the person you think I am, and I need your help. Peter Declan is gonna be executed in 48 hours. I think he's innocent. Declan's wife was gonna blow the whistle on Jason Brodeur. Brodeur had her murdered.  
** **_(The Arrow was now an arm's length from the woman.)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **There are a thousand lawyers in Starling City. Why me?  
** **_(Oliver gently reached out and pushed the gun down to point at the floor. Laurel didn't resist)_ **

Lance sighs as Laurel stops aiming her gun at the Arrow. Despite the fact that Lance was friends with the Arrow, he was still disappointed that his daughter stopped aiming at a random stranger.

** ARROW: ** **We're both trying to help.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **What makes you sure I'm gonna help you?  
** **_(Oliver walked behind her)  
_ ** ** ARROW: ** **Because I know you'd do anything to save the life of an innocent man.  
** **_(Laurel thought for a moment, and then turned around- but the Hood was gone)_ **

"How do you do that thing, disappearing into the shadows?" Cisco asked. "it's almost like your a meta,"

"It's easier when they don't know what they're looking for," Oliver commented.

**_ IRON HEIGHTS PENITENTIARY - DAY  
_ ** **Laurel was visiting Declan in Iron Heights Penitentiary.**

** LAUREL (Calmly): ** **A jury has charged you as guilty, Mr. Declan.  
** ** DECLAN: ** **The evidence was stacked against me, but I didn't kill my wife.** **_(Declan slid a photo of his baby daughter to the lawyer)_ ** **I didn't take my daughter's mother from her.  
** **_(Laurel looked at the picture for a few moments, then looked back up at Declan)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **The murder weapon was a knife from your kitchen with your prints on it. It was found, along with Camille's blood, in the trunk of your car. Your neighbors said they heard an argument that night.  
** **_(Declan stood and began to pace)  
_ ** ** DECLAN: ** **We had a knockdown fight over Jason Brodeur. Camille worked for him, and his company had been dumping toxic waste into The Glades. Now, Camille told me that she'd gone and told a supervisor about it. I was afraid for my family's safety. And we argued very loudly, yes. Izzy started crying, so Camille went and stayed in her room.** **_(Declan dropped back into his seat wearily)_ ** **In the morning, I went to apologize, and that's when I found her. So I just grabbed Izzy, and I ran outside, and I called 911.**

"That poor girl," Nyssia whispers, so quietly that almost no one hears. But those who do, can't help but look at the assassin just a little differently.

**_(Laurel leaned forward)  
_ ** ** DECLAN: ** **I'm innocent, Ms. Lance.  
** **_(Laurel believed him)_ **

“You believe him don’t you?” Tommy commented, recognising that look in her eye.

“I think I do,”

**_ QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY  
_ ** **Moira walked into Walter's office.**

** MOIRA (Lightly): ** **Well, it looks like someone forgot a lunch date with his wife.  
** **_(Walter looked up at her, his eye glasses perched on the end of his nose)  
_ ** ** WALTER (Confused): ** **What do you mean? Lunch isn't for another-  
** **_(Walter looked at his watch and blanched slightly. He pulled off his glasses)  
_ ** ** WALTER: ** **Forty-five minutes ago. I'm so sorry.**

A couple snorts of amusement sounded around the room at Walter losing track of time.

** MOIRA: ** **It's all right.** **_(Moira laughed lightly)_ ** **The restaurant is holding our table.  
** **_(Moira watched as Walter hurriedly straightened up his desk to leave)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **Is there something wrong?  
** ** WALTER: ** **Compliance department has tagged something, $2.6 million withdrawal from one of our Vancouver subsidiaries.**

"Ten bucks says that Moira's the one embezzling," Jax comments. "What? She ordered people to kidnap Oliver, why not some embezzling?"

**_(A flicker of panic flitted across Moira's face, but she schooled her features before Walter even had a chance to notice.  
_ ** ** MOIRA (Forced casualness): ** **What-you mean- are you saying that someone embezzled $2.6 million from the company?  
** ** WALTER: ** **Well, it's probably a bookkeeping error, but compliance is understandably worried about an IRS audit.  
** **_(Walter hurriedly grabbed his jacket from a nearby chair. Mistaking his wife's worry, he smiled)  
_ ** ** WALTER: ** **But don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing.** **_(Walter held out his arm)_ ** **Come on. We're gonna be late. I mean, later!  
** **_(Moira smiled and took his arm, walking with him out of the office)_ **

**_ SCPD - DAY  
_ ** **Laurel was perched on Quentin's desk, staring at his board. Front and center was the sketch of The Hood.**

** QUENTIN: ** **Well, I wasn't the lead on this,  
** **_(Quentin came back into the squad room carrying the Declan case file)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **But from what I recall, we had fingerprints. We had blood. We got motive, everything.**

Lance frowns guilty, he should have believed his daughter, an innocent man almost died because of him. Sara, Felicity and Oliver all look over at him, in silent support.

**_(He sat down next to her on the desk's edge)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **Brodeur seems like the type of guy with resources needed to frame someone.  
** **_(Quentin looked at his daughter)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **Laurel, in 24 hours, Peter Declan is lying down with a needle in his arm, and he's not getting up. If I thought for a second we didn't have the right guy, do you think there's anything else I'd be doing right now except trying to get at what really happened?**

**_(Laurel took the file and looked through it)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **Declan said his wife went to her supervisor with allegations that Brodeur was dumping toxic waste.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Yeah, but that supervisor, he said that never happened.** **_(Quentin took back the file and flipped it)_ ** **Let me see. What was his name?  
** **_(Quentin flipped a couple of pages, then pointed)  
_ ** ** QUENTN: ** **Here you go. Istook, Matt Istook. He said he didn't even see Camille that day. Happy now?  
** **_(Laurel clapped him on the leg)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **Yes.  
** **_(As she started to leave, Quentin called after her)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **You know, I thought it'd be a cold day in hell before you started defending criminals.**

"Guess it's still hot in hell," Lance muttered, his voice filled with sadness.

**_(Laurel turned to him and gave him a tight, lawyer smile)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **I'm not so sure Declan's a criminal. Like you said, he's on a clock. Can't leave any stone unturned.  
** **_(With that, she left. Quentin sighed)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **Oh, yeah.  
** **_(Quentin got back to work)_ **

**_ BIG BELLY BURGER - DAY  
_ ** **Carly was delivering food to Diggle. He was seated in a booth, his left arm in a sling.**

** CARLY: ** **So when are you gonna tell me?  
** **_(Diggle hummed, not paying attention)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **About what happened to your arm?  
** **_(Carly nodded at the sling. Diggle looked up in surprise, then plastered on a confident smile)  
_ ** ** WALTER (Lying): ** **Oh, it's my shoulder, and it's…it's fine.  
** **(Carly scoffed)  
** ** CARLY: ** **I knew that Queen guy was trouble.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Hey, I never said this happened protecting Queen.**

"It technically did though," Roy piped up.

"Yeah but Ollie saved Diggle not the other way around," Thea mused. Oliver stared at his sister and her boyfriend in disbelief before shaking his head.

** CARLY: ** **Oh, yeah?** **_(Carley looked up at the entrance)_ ** **Then what's he doing here?  
** **_(Diggle looked around in surprise to see Oliver walking in, followed closely by Rob)  
_ ** ** ROBERT: ** **Area is secure, sir.**

A couple people laughed at Rob, shaking their heads.

** OLIVER (Dryly): ** **Thank you very much, Rob.  
** **(Oliver walked towards Diggle's booth)  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Hello, Diggle's sister-in-law Carly.** **_(Oliver extended his hand)_ ** **I'm Oliver Queen.  
** **_(Carly took it and gave him a curt shake)  
_ ** ** CARLY (Unsmiling): ** **I know who you are.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **No, you really don't.  
** **_(Oliver sat down and Carly walked off)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Hello. I couldn't help but notice a distinct lack of police cars when I got home. I knew you wouldn't drop a dime on me. So have you considered my offer?  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Offer?** **_(Diggle scoffed)_ ** **That's one hell of a way to put it.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **It is an offer. It's a chance to do the kind of good that compelled you to join the military.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Please. You were born with a platinum spoon in your mouth, Queen. What, you spent 5 years on an island with no room service, and suddenly you found religion?**

Diggle winced, and Slade and Sara scoffed. That was a good way to put the island.

**_(Oliver pulled out the small notebook and placed it on the table)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **This was my father's.** **_(Diggle gave the book a cursory look)_ ** **I found it when I buried him.  
** **_(Diggle looked up)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **I thought you said your father died when the boat went down.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **We both made it to a life raft, but there wasn't enough food and water for both of us, so he shot himself in the head.**

Oliver, Moira and Thea all wince at the mention of Robert’s death, especially at how brash Oliver stated it.

 **OLIVER:** **And as much as he was doing it to give me a chance to survive, I believe that he was also atoning for his sins. I need to right the wrongs done by my family, and I'm offering you the chance to right the wrongs done to yours.  
** ** _(Diggle leaned forward)  
_** **DIGGLE:** **Oliver, what are you talking about?  
** **OLIVER:** **The police never caught your brother's shooter.  
** **DIGGLE (Angry):** **Hey, you leave Andy out of this.  
** **OLIVER:** **The bullets were laced with curare. That's Floyd Lawton's M.O. He is the sniper that I stopped.  
** **DIGGLE (Disbelievingly):** **Are you trying to tell me that you took down Andy's killer?**

"You didn't stop him though, he still got away," Cisco commented. Smirking until he noticed Oliver's annoyed look. He was giving a lot of those out.

“Besides Oliver thought he had killed Floyd,” Felicity pointed out.

** OLIVER: ** **I'm…I'm giving you the chance, a chance to help other people's families.** **_(Oliver looked at the bodyguard earnestly)_ ** **Do you remember when the people in this city helped each other? They can't do that anymore, because a group of people- people like my father- they see nothing wrong with raising themselves up by stepping on other people's throats.** **_(Diggle sat back, considering his words)_ ** **It does need to stop, and if it's not gonna be the courts and it's not gonna be the cops, then it's gonna be me.** **_(Oliver stood, taking the notebook. He looked at Diggle)_ ** **And, I hope, you.  
** **_(Oliver got up. Rob walked over to Oliver, who stopped him with a raised hand)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I'm gonna go to the washroom, Rob.  
** ****

**Oliver turned and headed to the restrooms. Rob took up position next to Diggle, who was mulling over his words. After a few moments, Digg looked up at the hapless bodyguard.**

** DIGGLE: ** **Oh, that boy's long gone, man.  
** **_(Rob looked up in consternation)_ **

"Idiot," Alex once again mutters, shaking her head at the bodyguard. Her sister snorts at her in response.

**_ QUEEN MANOR - NIGHT  
_ ** **Walter was busy working on his laptop.**

** MOIRA: ** **You still following the money trail?  
** **_(Moira came into the room)  
_ ** ** WALTER (Absently): ** **Mm-hmm.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Don't we have accountants for that sort of thing?  
** ** WALTER (Sourly): ** **They're being singularly ineffective in this instance.  
** ** MOIRA (Guilty): ** **Well, then it's fortunate that I've solved the mystery. I think I'm the culprit.  
** **_(Walter looked up in confusion. Moira perched herself on the edge of the opposite couch and continued)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **$2.6 million is a rather specific figure. That's the exact amount the company invested in a friend's start-up venture 3 years ago.** **_(Walter chuckled, and Moira smiled)_ ** **I will call accounting. They'll clean it all up. Then there's nothing to worry about.**

"Told yah," Jax shouted.

"No one argued with you," Ray pointed out.

** WALTER: ** **Ok.  
** **_(Moira turned and left the room, and Walter sat back into the couch, his smile fading to a look of concern)_ **

"He's suspicious," Gideon commented absentmindedly.

**_ CNRI OFFICE - DAY  
_ ** **Joanna walked up to Laurel, who had her nose buried in a file.**

** JOANNA: ** **You really are putting a lot of hours into this Declan thing. You actually think he's innocent.  
** ** LAUREL (Absently): ** **Someone does.  
** ** JOANNA: ** **So you said, but you didn't say who.  
** **(Laurel looked around, then came up close to Joanna)  
** ** LAUREL (Whisper): ** **The guardian angel.  
** **_(Joanna's face lit up in comprehension)  
_ ** ** JOANNA: ** **The guy in the hood? Look, you're- you're kidding…  
** ** LAUREL: ** **He tracked me down and asked me to look into the Declan case.  
** ** JOANNA: ** **But you've met him?  
** ** LAUREL: ** **But he goes against everything that I was ever taught to believe in. He breaks the law and God knows what else.  
** ** JOANNA: ** **How are you not afraid that he is gonna do God knows what to you?  
** **_(Laurel shook her head)  
_ ** ** LAUREL (Confidently): ** **He won't. I don't know. I can feel it.  
** ** JOANNA: ** **You know, when I told you to meet someone, this is far, far away from what I meant.**

"So you both took advice from people meaning good but ended terribly," Barry commented. Oliver shrugged.

**_(Laurel just shrugged her shoulders)_ **

****

**_ ROOFTOP - NIGHT  
_ ** **Laurel stood across from The Hood.**

** LAUREL: ** **I got your message. Is there a reason we can't do this face to face?  
** ** ARROW: ** **You've met with Peter Declan.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **You were right.  
** **_(Laurel walked closer to him. He stubbornly kept his face out of direct view)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **He might be innocent. Declan said his wife blew the whistle on Brodeur the day she was murdered.  
** **_(Oliver paced past Laurel, keeping his face as concealed as possible)  
_ ** ** ARROW: ** **Then we need to get whoever she told about Brodeur to testify.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **He already has. Matt Istook, Camille's supervisor. Only, he says that she didn't say a word to him.  
** ** ARROW: ** **He could be lying.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Well, if he is, then he's very convincing. He had the jury and police believing him.  
** ** ARROW (Harshly): ** **He hasn't been questioned by me.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **I didn't become a lawyer to break the law or hurt anybody.  
** ** ARROW: ** **I do what's necessary, what people like Peter Declan need.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **If what you're doing isn't wrong, then why are you hiding your face with a hood?  
** ** ARROW (Softly): ** **To protect the ones I care about.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **That sounds lonely.**

"Are you really hitting on some random guy?" John questions, in shock. Half the people there stare at him with a 'shut up' look as Laurel sinks into her seat.

** ARROW: ** **It can be. But not today.**

**With that, he shot an arrow at a neighboring building and jumped off the roof, swinging away on the line that had been attached as Laurel looked on in astonishment.**

**_ QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - NIGHT  
_ ** **The elevator opened on the empty executive floor, and Felicity stalked off and headed towards Walter's office. Without knocking, she barged in and confronted the man, who was sitting behind his desk.**

** FELICITY: ** **I've got one question. Why am I being fired?  
** ** WALTER: ** **Ms. Smoak, isn't it?  
** ** FELICITY: ** **Yes. And I am without a doubt the single most valuable member of your technical division. That's including my so-called 'supervisor'. Letting me go would be a major error for this company.  
** ** WALTER (Calmly): ** **I agree, which is why you're not being fired.  
** **_(The righteous indignation died)  
_ ** ** FELICITY: ** **Uh, I assumed when you brought me up here, it was because-  
** **_(Felicity drew her thumb across her throat, miming her throat being slit)_ **

Everyone chuckles at Felicity as the said blonde sunk in her seat.

** WALTER: ** **It's because I wanted you to look into something for me.** **_(Walter handed Felicity a folder. She took it at once)_ ** **A variance of $2.6 million on a failed investment from 3 years ago. It was authorized by my wife. I was hoping you could find out some of the details of the transaction for me.**

Moira sighs as she sees that Walter kept digging, feeling bad. As she knew what was going to happen.

** FELICITY: ** **Find out…  
** **_(Felicity looked up from the folder at Walter)  
_ ** ** WALTER: ** **Dig up discreetly.  
** **_(Walter gave her a look. Felicity smiled)  
_ ** ** FELICITY: ** **I'm your girl.  
** **_(Felicity turned to leave. She paused on the way out and turned back to Walter)  
_ ** ** FELICITY: ** **I mean, I'm not your girl. I wasn't making a pass at you.** **_(Walter gave her a thin smile)_ ** **Thank you for not firing me.**

"Why can't I ever shut up," Felicity grumbles.

**_(Felicity walked out the door. Walter leaned back in his chair, a look on his face that screamed 'What an odd girl')_ **

****

**_ PARKING LOT - NIGHT  
_ ** **Matt Istook turned off the alarm for his Porsche 911. He put his bag in the passenger seat and opened the door to get in, when he felt a sudden sting at the back of his neck. He reached back, and pulled free a dart. He looked at it, uncomprehending.**

**ISTOOK:** **What the…  
** ** _(Before the tranquilizer took effect and he passed out)_**

**_ RAILROAD TRACKS - NIGHT  
_ ** **When he awoke, he was laying on a set of railroad tracks. Blearily he started to sit up, reaching up to rub his face. His arm jerked to a stop and he stared, seeing the handcuff that chained him to the rail.**

"Oliver," Moira muttered, along with Joe, Tommy and Robert and Lance.

** ARROW: ** **Matt Istook.  
** **_(He looked up in alarm to see The Hood standing there, bow in hand, his face hidden in the shadow of his hood)  
_ ** ** ISTOOK: ** **You're him, that hood guy. You're the guy that's been terrorizing the city.  
** ** ARROW: ** **Peter Declan, your lies helped put him on death row.** **_(A train whistle sounded in the near distance)_ ** **Now, either it's time to tell me the truth, or it's time for the 10:15 to Blüdhaven.  
** ** ISTOOK: ** **O-ok. Ok, I— Brodeur paid me to…to say that Camille never spoke to me, but I didn't have anything to do with her death.** **_(The train grew closer.)_ ** **Oh, God, please. I'll do anything. Y-you could have the file!  
** ** ARROW: ** **What file?  
** ** ISTOOK: ** **Camille gave me a file of evidence against Jason Brodeur.  
** **_(The train grew larger behind the Hood)  
_ ** ** ARROW: ** **Where is it?!  
** ** ISTOOK: ** **Let me go, and I'll tell you!  
** **_(The Hood ignored his pleas and walked past him, leaving him to the approaching train)_ **

Oliver’s family sighs at Oliver’s interrogation techniques.

** ISTOOK: ** **Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Don't go! It's in my desk! The file, it's in my desk at the office! You can have it!  
** **_(The train was mere feet in front of him)  
_ ** ** ISTOOK: ** **Get me out of here!**

**Suddenly an arrow broke the cuff, and Istook threw himself to the side off the tracks, just as the train whizzed by. Oliver watched the sobbing man through the passing train cars, and remembered when he once begged.**

Half of the people there, a.k.a. all of those with a conscious all groan at Oliver.

**_FLASHBACK_ **

****

** CAVE - DAY  
** **_In the cave, Yao Fei was cooking a rat on a stick. Oliver, near delirious with hunger, took notice._ **

**_ OLIVER (Wearily): _ ** **_What is that?  
_ ** **(Oliver crawled over to the man who sat stoically in front of the fire)  
** **_ OLIVER: _ ** **_I'm so hungry. It smells really good._ **

**_Oliver reached a hand out towards the cooking rat- And Yao Fei's hand suddenly lashed out, grabbing and twisting Oliver's hand away. With a shove he sent the boy crashing to the floor of the cave._ **

Roy, and Barry both grinned at someone getting the jump on Oliver, both remembering the unfair training he gave them.

**_ OLIVER (Surprise): _ ** **_Aah! Hey, fine. Don't share.  
_ ** **(Yao Fei grunted. He looked at the boy, then pointed to the bird. He mimed ringing the bird's neck)  
** **_ YAO FEI (Mandarin): _ ** **_Shengcún.  
_ ** **(Oliver looked at the bird, then back at Yao Fei)  
** **_ OLIVER (Indignant): _ ** **_I'm not gonna kill the bird._ **

Everyone blinks in disbelief. Even those who knew Oliver before the island couldn't believe that Oliver hadn't wanted to kill a bird.

**(The Asian man just stared back, and popped a bit of cooked rat into his mouth)  
** **_ YAO FEI (Mandarin): _ ** **_Shengcún._ **

**_ CNRI OFFICE - NIGHT  
_ ** **Laurel was working late at CNRI. Alone in the office, she was startled when the lights suddenly went out. She glanced around nervously, and then jumped slightly when a file folder landed on her desk. Tentatively, she picked it up and gave it a cursory look.**

** ARROW: ** **Compliments of Matt Istook.  
** **_(The Arrow stood across the room)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **What's in here?  
** ** ARROW: ** **Leverage on Jason Brodeur, enough to help save Peter Declan's life.  
** **_(Laurel looked through the file)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **As an attorney, I never would have gotten a file like this.** **_(She looked up at The Hood)_ ** **I always thought the law was sacred, I-it fixed everything.  
** ** ARROW: ** **And now, Laurel? Now what do you think?  
** ** LAUREL: ** **I think there are too many people in this city who only care about themselves… people who are selfish. I think they need someone who cares about the lives of other people someone like you.**

Oliver winced, Laurel was what the people needed. Not him. Felicity squeezed his shoulder as if sensing the negative thoughts running through his head.

**_(She looked back down at the file to study it some more. Suddenly the lights came back on, and she looked up to see The Hood had vanished)_ **

****

**_ QUEEN MANOR - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver came in. He was smiling, observing the pictures on the small table by the door.**

** THEA: ** **Oh, my God.  
** **_(Oliver looked up to see Thea standing there)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **What is wrong with your face?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **What do you mean?**

**Oliver worried that some of the grease paint was still over his eyes. Her next words dispelled his fears and caused a broad grin to break out on his face.**

** THEA: ** **There's something really weird on it, like this thing with your mouth. It…it looks like it's in the shape of a smile.**

Everyone snorts in amusement at Thea's joke.

** OLIVER: ** **That's cute.  
** ** THEA: ** **So why are you grinning?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I took your advice with Laurel to be myself. And it's helping.**

"Not what she meant," Half of the people muttered, while Thea face-palmed.

**_(Thea grinned triumphantly)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Got mad relationship skills, bro. Let me know if you need trendy places to propose.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I think you're getting a little bit ahead of yourself.  
** **_(She looked at him slyly, and he held up his thumb and forefinger, pinching them together)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Little bit.  
** **_(The front door burst open, and Rob strolled in wearily, his jacket over his arm and a defeated expression on his face)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Rob. You gotta keep up.  
** **_(Oliver headed for his room, leaving the broken man behind)_ **

Everyone laughs at Rob as Alex once again mutters "idiot,"

****

**_ CNRI OFFICE - DAY  
_ ** **Quentin Lance hurriedly walked in, heading straight for Laurel, who was busily typing away.**

** QUENTIN: ** **Hey, you look busy. Is that the Declan case? You know, it was a funny development on that. Matt Istook. He, uh, filed a police report. He said The Hood harassed him last night. And that's funny, because I gave my daughter Istook's name.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Dad-  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **He's a vigilante. He's a damn criminal, and you working with him, that makes you an accessory!  
** ** LAUREL: ** **I am trying to save an innocent man's life.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **No. You're breaking the law.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Well, I wouldn't have to if the police would have done their job right in the first place.  
** **_(Quentin looked stricken)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **I asked you how you got this case. You lied to me straight to my face, eh? I thought you and I didn't do that. Guess I was wrong.  
** **_(Quentin turned and walked out of the building)_ **

Lance frowned, feeling stupid about the petty argument.

****

**_ COURTHOUSE - DAY  
_ ** **Laurel was arguing her case before Judge Moss.**

** LAUREL: ** **The mere existence of the file proves that Mr. Istook perjured himself for Jason Brodeur's benefit.  
** ** SWANSTROM: ** **That's slander.  
** **_(She turned to see Brodeur, with his lawyer and two bodyguards, walk in the room)  
_ ** ** SWANSTROM: ** **Jared Swanstrom, Your Honor. I represent Jason Brodeur and Brodeur Chemical.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **The interest of justice requires you to stay the defendant's execution pending exploration of the newly discovered evidence.  
** **_(Judge Moss looked at Laurel evenly)  
_ ** ** MOSS: ** **Ours isn't a court of justice, Ms. Lance. It's a court of law, and under the law, I don't think your evidence is sufficient to warrant a stay of execution. Your motion for habeas corpus is denied.**

“But you have a good case,” Lena pointed out in confusion.

“Brodeur probably paid her off,” Laurel growled softly.

**_(Moss returned to her paperwork. Laurel turned and walked out. Before she left, though, she stopped in front of Brodeur)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **This isn't over. I've got the loose end now, and no matter what happens, I am going to pull on it until your whole world unravels**

“You really shouldn't have done that," Joe muttered. "You don’t threaten people who are willing to get their hands dirty.

**_(Laurel walked out and left a very worried Brodeur behind)_ **

****

**_ BRODEUR’S OFFICE - DAY  
_ ** **The businessman was worriedly ranting to his bodyguard.**

** BRODEUR: ** **Declan's lawyer's pulling me into this! I'm gonna go to prison, if not for murder, then this- this dumping thing.  
** ** ANKOV: ** **That won't happen. There are steps we can take.  
** ** BRODEUR: ** **You saw her. She's going after me.  
** **_(The bodyguard sighed)  
_ ** ** ANKOV (Calmly): ** **She's gonna want to meet with her client after what happened in court today. We have friends up in Iron Heights. Prison can be a dangerous place.**

Everyone winced at the words. Team Arrow remembering that night.

**_ CNRI OFFICE ROOF - NIGHT  
_ ** **Laurel was meeting with the Hood on the roof of CNRI.**

** ARROW: ** **We're not done yet.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **I'm an attorney. Trust me. We're done.  
** ** ARROW: ** **What do you need to free Peter Declan?  
** ** LAUREL: ** **At this point, nothing short of a signed confession from Brodeur.** **_(The Hood turned to leave)_ ** **Where are you going?  
** ** ARROW: ** **To get a confession.**

**_ QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - NIGHT  
_ ** **Felicity was filling Walter in on what she found.**

** FELICITY: ** **The company Mrs. Queen- or Steele.** **_(She paused, a stray thought catching her attention)_ ** **Mrs. Queen-Steele. Does she hyphenate? She seems like a woman who would hyphenate.  
** **_(Walter cleared his throat and sat back at his desk, looking at her expectantly)  
_ ** ** FELICITY: ** **Right. The company she invested in doesn't exist.  
** ** WALTER (Confused): ** **I don't understand.  
** ** FELICITY: ** **There was no investment. The money was used to set up an offshore LLC called Tempest.**

"Tempest? Like the Shakespeare play?" Stein questioned, causing everyone to look at him weirdly.

“Dude, no one cares about a Shakespeare play," Jax responded, shaking his head.

Only her family noticed Moira frowning at the name.

** WALTER: ** **I don't recall that name being under the Queen Consolidated banner.  
** ** FELICITY: ** **Cause it's not. There's nothing registered with the Secretary of State, no federal tax records, no patent applications filed. But in 2009, Tempest purchased a warehouse in Starling City.  
** **_(She handed the folder to Walter, who smiled in gratitude. Felicity smiled and left as Walter looked over the file)_ **

This time it was Felicity's turn to wince, remembering what had happened because she had handed that file to Walter.

****

**_ BIG BELLY BURGER - NIGHT  
_ ** **Diggle was once again eating. Carly came up to him.**

** CARLY: ** **Enough moping.  
** **_(Diggle smiled at her as she took a seat across from him)  
_ ** ** CARLY: ** **You quit. It's done. My advice would be to move on.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Well, if it were only that easy.  
** ** CARLY: ** **Except it is. Personal security is dangerous. Your nephew already lost his father. He can't lose his uncle, too.  
** **_(Diggle thought for a long moment)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **Does it ever bother you, that they never caught the guy who killed Andy? You know, when I was in Afghanistan, I had a job, and I did it. And when could, I would help out the people there so that, in some small way, when I left, I could believe I left it a better place. But ever since I've been home, all I do is protect punks and spoiled one percenters.**

"You really are a good person,” Clark commented genuinely. Diggle smiled back as Felicity voiced her agreements.

**_(Carly smiled)  
_ ** ** CARLY: ** **Yeah.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **I miss feeling like I'm making a difference in the world.  
** **_(Diggle seemed to just come to the realization)  
_ ** ** CARLY: ** **Then get out of personal security and go do something you believe in.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Yeah, what if it's wrong?  
** ** CARLY: ** **John, if you believe in something, how can it be wrong?**

"I like her," Mick commented, smirking. Team Arrow and most of the Legends stared at him with a 'really' look, causing him to shrug and take a swing of his beer.

****

**_ BRODEUR’S OFFICE - NIGHT  
_ ** **The businessman was being held at arrow-point by The Hood.**

** BRODEUR (Fearful): ** **What do you want?  
** ** ARROW: ** **You're gonna confess that you arranged to have Peter Declan's wife murdered.  
** ** BRODEUR: ** **What, so I can take his place in prison?  
** ** ARROW: ** **So you can avoid the death penalty.  
** ** BRODEUR: ** **Except if I'm dead, well, then, you've got no one to pin Camille's murder on.** **_(Confidence slowly returning)_ ** **You need me to exonerate Peter Declan. Maybe you could try to force me to sign a confession or something-  
** **_(His boasting cut off with a scream as The Hood shot an arrow through his hand)_ **

Malcolm winces at the sight, absentmindedly rubbing his left hand.

** ARROW: ** **That might be difficult.  
** **_(Bordure was saved by the bell, literally, as his phone began to ring. The Hood walked over and pulled the phone out of his jacket)  
_ ** ** ARROW: ** **Just answer it.  
** ** BRODEUR (Into phone): ** **What?  
** ** ANKOV (Over phone): ** **It's Ankov. It's going down, one hour.  
** **_(The Hood snarled and hung up the phone)  
_ ** ** ARROW: ** **What's going down in an hour? What?!  
** ** BRODEUR: ** **Let's just say Peter Declan's execution, it's getting moved up.**

"That's one way to get out of an interrogation," Lance muses, though his jaw is clenched.

**_(Oliver hit him with the bow, knocking him out)_ **

****

**_ VISITING ROOM - NIGHT  
_ ** **Laurel was talking with Declan.**

** LAUREL: ** **Okay you have to listen to me. We still have a shot. Do you remember the friend that I mentioned, the one who believes in you? He is working on something.**

****

**_ OUTSIDE IRON HEIGHTS - NIGHT  
_ ** **Outside, The Hood put a guard in a sleeper hold, knocking him out. He then quickly stripped the guard and started to put on the uniform.**

“What are you doing with that uniform?” Joe questioned, a hint of concern in his voice.

“You’ll see,”

**_ VISITING ROOM - NIGHT  
_ ** **Laurel and Declan were still talking.**

** DECLAN: ** **I told you, Jason Brodeur is powerful.**

****

**_ BACK DOOR - NIGHT  
_ ** **At a back door, a guard opened it to reveal Ankov, Brodeur's bodyguard. Ankov handed the guard an envelope and took a bundle of clothes from him.**

“That can’t be good,” Cisco mutters.

** ANKOV: ** **Time to unlock the cages.**

**_ VISITING ROOM - NIGHT  
_ ** **Laurel and Declan were still talking.**

** DELCAN: ** **I've been here before. These lawyers holding out these little nuggets of hope.**

**And then the lights went out, alarms started blaring, and the shouting began as Declan and Laurel looked on helplessly. The guard in the room was listening to his radio.**

** WARDEN (From Radio): ** **Secure all corners in cell block "C".  
** **_(The guard looked to Laurel)  
_ ** ** GUARD: ** **The warden's setting up a secure perimeter in "C" block. Stay here, Ms. Lance.  
** **_(The guard left the room)_ **

“Why would you leave someone in the barely guarded room?” Maggie questioned in shock.

“Because he’s corrupt,” Quentin growled.

** LAUREL: ** **Wait!**

**She looked out the door and saw prisoners running through the halls, jumping guards. Making a decision, she gestured to Declan and the two fled the visitors' room.**

"Laurel!" Lance and Sara shout in expresation. Sending an annoyed look over towards Laurel as they shout.

**_(They ran down a hall and landed in a juncture filled with prisoners. She watches as the beat a guard unconscious. One of the goons looked up)  
_ ** ** GOONS: ** **There's Lance.**

**He picked up the guard's gun. Before he could point it at her, an arrow hit him in the shoulder, sending him to the ground. Laurel turned to see a disguised Hood, wearing a guards uniform with a ski mask, holding his bow.**

** ARROW: ** **Let's go.  
** **_(He led them back into the hall, stopping briefly only to beat back some of the prisoners to give them room)  
_ ** ** ARROW: ** **Go!**

**Arrow led them down the hall. At the far end he saw cops with riot shields moving in formation towards them. He steered them to an open doorway.**

** ARROW: ** **In here.**

**The three entered the room, The Hood leading the way. Suddenly The Hood was sucker punched by Ankov, who sent him sprawling to the ground, dazed. Next the muscle grabbed Laurel, throwing her into a chain link fence that portioned the room, and then flung her back to the floor. She hit hard, dazed, and Ankov got on top of her, putting his hands around her throat.**

**Oliver cleared his head and looked over. Seeing Laurel being choked, he saw red and launched himself at Ankov, tackling him off the lawyer. He started throwing elbows and forearms at the bodyguards face, not stopping, not letting up. Laurel shakily got to her feet and staggered over, placing a hand on his arm.**

Oliver’s family flinched at the sight of Oliver beating up Ankov. Oliver turned away, not being able to see how he used to be.

** LAUREL (Hoarsely): ** **Stop!**

**Oliver shot up, backing away from her and slowly coming back to his senses. Before anything else could happen, though, the riot cops entered. Laurel immediately back to the wall.**

** ARROW (Whisper): ** **Laurel.  
** **_(Declan and Ankov were secured. Then he faded into the background, mixing in among the other guards and making his way out of the prison)_ **

**_ IRON HEIGHTS ENTRANCE - LATER  
_ ** **Laurel was seated on the hood of a police car as Quentin ran up to her.**

** QUENTIN (Breathless): ** **Laurel** **_(Quentin pulled her into a hug)_ ** **Sweetie. What are you-  
** ** LAUREL: ** **I'm all right.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **You sure?  
** ** LAUREL: ** **I'm sorry about what I said to you.  
** **_(Quentin sighed)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **Yeah, well, you were right. Brodeur’s bodygaurd just confessed to Camille Declan's murder. We got the wrong guy.** **_(Quentin looked at his daughter)_ ** **Now, listen to me, Laurel. I'm right, too, about him. He's dangerous. He's outside the law.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **I know. He's a killer.**

Oliver frowned and Team Arrow, Team Flash and two of the legends all stared at Oliver with sadness.

**_(From the roof of the prison, Oliver watched Laurel and Quentin talk. He pulled off the ski mask)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **He would have killed that man. I looked in his eyes—it was like he had no remorse.  
** **_(Oliver closed his eyes in pain)_ **

**_FLASHBACK_ **

** CAVE - DAY  
** **_Oliver stared at the bird in the cage, and then looked back up at Yao Fei._ **

**_ OLIVER: _ ** **_Hey, please. I'm starving. I never killed anything before.  
_ ** **(The man continued to ignore him. Oliver looked back at the bird, and slowly he took it out of the cage)  
** **_ OLIVER (Remorseful): _ ** **_I'm sorry._ **

Everyone stares at the screen, shocked to see Oliver so torn up about killing the bird.

**_He looked up at the ceiling of the cave as he put his hand around the bird's neck and twisted, snapping the spine and killing the bird. Yao Fei glanced at him, before he went back to work on making new traps._ **

****

**_PRESENT DAY_ **

****

**_ IRON HEIGHT’S ENTRANCE - NIGHT  
_ ** **Quentin put his jacket on Laurel.**

** QUENTIN: ** **Let's get you home, sweetie.** **_(Quentin walked with her back to his car)_ ** **How'd he get into that prison, anyway, huh?** **_(Quentin stopped and looked at Laurel)_ ** **A grown man in an outfit and a hood, that kind of stands out a little, doesn't it?  
** ** LAUREL: ** **He actually wasn't wearing the outfit this time. He was in a prison guard uniform and a ski mask.  
** **_(Quentin looked at her, and then looked away, thinking)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **What?  
** **_(Quentin shook his head and smiled)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **Nothing. I just had an idea.**

"This can't be good," Curtis commented.

**_(He opened the door to his cruiser)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **Get in the car.  
** **_(Laurel got in and Lance closed the door, still thinking)_ **

**_ ISOLATED WAREHOUSE - NIGHT  
_ ** **Walter walked up to the door. He tried it, but found it locked. He then looked at the electronic keypad. He thought for a few moments, then typed in TEMPEST. It buzzed, indicating wrong code. The screen cleared, and Walter nest tried Oliver. It buzzed again. He tried Thea, and it buzzed again. He thought for a moment, pausing only briefly as he typed ROBERT. The pad beeped and the door opened. He hesitantly walked inside. Opening the inside door, he was greeted by a pitch black expanse. He spied some light switches on the wall next to him and flipped them. As the lights came on, he found himself on a catwalk twenty feet above the floor of the warehouse- and laid out before him was the wreckage of the Queen's Gambit.**

"Holy!" More than one person muttered, their eyes wide as they stared at the parts of the ship. Malcolm frowns at the sight.

“Mum,” Thea questioned, turning to stare at her. “Why?”

“I needed leverage,” Moira responded quietly turning away.

****

**_ SCPD - NIGHT  
_ ** **Lance, Hilton and the computer expert Kelton were looking at his screens as he pulled up footage.**

** KELTON: ** **Ok, here's the security footage from the Exchange building shooting, but I've already scrubbed through all of it.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Yeah? Well, we're gonna do it again. So, listen, when you went through the camera security tapes, you were looking for a guy in a green outfit and a green hood, right?**

“Did you really think that the Arrow could only wear his hood?” Tommy questioned in shock.

** KELTON (Sarcastically): ** **What do you want me to look for, a man in a wig and a tutu?**

“That would be hilarious,” Roy laughed.

** QUENTIN: ** **I want you to look for anything that's out of the ordinary, ok? Just look.  
** **_(The three cops watched for a few minutes before something caught Lance's eye)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa.** **_(He pointed to one of the monitors)_ ** **Wait. Go back 10 seconds.  
** **_(As the footage rewound, Lance saw an easily recognizable Oliver Queen pulling a duffel bag out of a trash can, and extracting a hood from the bag)_ **

"Great job Ollie," Sara muttered and Oliver grinned back at her.

** QUENTIN: ** **What is that?  
** **_(Quentin leaned forward)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **I'll be damned. Play that again.**

**_ PARK - DAY  
_ ** **Laurel was walking with Peter Declan through the park.**

** DELCAN (Sincerely): ** **Thank you, Laurel.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Don't thank me. Thank Brodeur's bodyguard Ankov for flipping him.  
** **_(She looked over to a bench, where an elderly woman and a small child were waiting)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **I think there's someone that wants to see you.  
** ** DECLAN: ** **Izzy.**

**Declan looked at his baby girl. The girl, hesitantly at first, then with growing confidence ran to her father, who knelt down and took her in his arms, crying tears of joy.**

"Aww," Iris, Lucy, Kara, Kendra and Lois all murmed.

** ARROWCAVE - DAY  
** **Oliver was watching a news broadcast of Brodeur being led away in handcuffs.**

** REPORTER: ** **At least 5 federal, state, and local agencies are seeking millions of dollars in fines and environmental cleanup costs from Brodeur Chemical. New facts have come to light that Brodeur Chemical employee Camille Declan had discovered Brodeur was illegally disposing waste and had collected a file of evidence against her employer before her murder in 2007. Peter Declan, who was convicted of killing his wife, has been released, and the case has been reopened.  
** **_(He crossed Brodeur's name off the list, then looked sadly at Laurel's picture. He put it back in the book and closed it)_ **

**_FLASHBACK_ **

** CAVE - DAY  
** **_Oliver is now eating cooked pheasant. Yao Fei walked in and sat across from him._ **

**_ YAO FEI (Mandarin): _ ** **_Shengcún.  
_ ** **(Oliver nodded)  
** **_ OLIVER: _ ** **_Yeah. Bird. I know.  
_ ** **_ YAO FEI: _ ** **_Shengcún not mean 'bird'._ ** **(Oliver looked up in shock)** **_Shengcún mean 'survive'._ **

"He speaks English?" Clark comments in shock. Both Oliver and Slade nod.

**_ OLIVER (Incredulously): _ ** **_You speak English.  
_ ** **_ YAO FEI: _ ** **_You want survive this place, bird not last thing you kill._ ** **(He pulled Laurel's picture out from his shirt)** **_And forget her. You look at that all day, you not survive this place._ **

**_PRESENT DAY_ **

****

**_ LIMO - DAY  
_ ** **Moira walked up to a limo and climbed inside, sitting across from Malcolm Merlyn.**

“What the hell dad?” Tommy growled, Malcolm sighed looking away but didn’t speak.

** MOIRA: ** **You wanted to see me?  
** ** MALCOLM: ** **You look nervous, Moira.  
** **_(She hummed noncommittally)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **Do I have a reason to be?  
** ** MALCOLM: ** **We all do.  
** **_(Malcolm pulled out the sketch of The Hood and handed it to her. She looked at it, uninterested)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **A modern-day Robin hood.** **_(She looked at Malcolm)_ ** **What, are you worried that your net worth makes you a target?  
** **_(Malcolm tuned and leaned in close)  
_ ** ** MALCOLM: ** **Jason Brodeur, Adam Hunt, Warren Patel. Tell me you see a connection, Moira.  
** **_(The realization was instant)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **He's not targeting the rich.  
** ** MALCOLM: ** **No, he's not. He's targeting the list.**

"How do you know about the list?" Cisco questions, staring at Malcolm with a look that was probably supposed to be intimidating.

“I made the list,"

**_ QUEEN MANOR - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver walked into the sitting room, where Diggle was standing by the windows. He cleared his throat.**

** OLIVER: ** **You here for the bodyguard position? 'Cause the new guy just quit.**

“I was right, I do feel sorry for him,” Winn commented.

**_(Diggle smiled)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **No, I'm not.  
** **_(Diggle turned to face Oliver)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **I'm here about the other position.  
** **_(Oliver held out his hand, but Digg stayed where he was)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **Just to be clear, I'm not signing on to be a sidekick.**

"So that's how Team Arrow started," Curtis comments.

"We're not calling it Team Arrow," Oliver responded in annoyance.

"Team Arrow," The other members spoke, making Oliver groan.

**_(Oliver put his hand down and Diggle started walking towards him)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **But you're right. Fighting for this city needs to be done, and you're gonna do this with or without me.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Yeah.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **But with me, there'll be fewer casualties, including you.  
** **_(He stopped in front of the man. Oliver looked at him with a wan smile)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Diggle, I'm not looking for anybody to save me.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Maybe not, but you need someone just the same. You are fighting a war, Queen, except you have no idea what war does to you, how it scrapes off little pieces of your soul.** **_(Diggle held out his hand)_ ** **And you need someone to remind you of who you are, not this thing you're becoming.**

“Thank you,” Oliver commented, realising he had never really said it before. “Thanks for always being there for me,” Diggle smiled back at him.

**Oliver nodded and took his hand, shaking it. Just then the front doors burst open and half a dozen cops, including Lance and Hilton, barged in past a very upset Walter.**

“Why are the police there?” Moira questions in shock, turning to look at Quentin.

** QUENTIN: ** **Oliver Queen.  
** **_(Oliver walked out of the sitting room as the cops came in the foyer)  
_ ** ** WALTER: ** **What is this? You can't just barge in here.  
** **_(Lance stopped in front of the Brit and gave him a satisfied smile)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **Yeah? Well, I got a badge and a gun that say different.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Hey, what the hell's going on?!** **_(Oliver spot Lance for the first time)_ ** **Detective Lance-  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Oliver Queen,  
** **_(Quentin moved to cuff the man just as Moira came in)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **You're under arrest on suspicion of obstruction of justice, aggravated assault,  
** **_(Moira looked at her husband in panic)  
_ ** **THEA** **:** **Oliver, What’s happening?  
** **_(Thea, having heard the commotion, watched it all from the top of the stairs)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Walter, stop them!  
** **_(Lance continued through all the interruptions)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **Trespassing, acting as a vigilante…  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Are you out of your mind?!  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **And murder.  
** **_(He gave the younger man a victorious look. As he led him out of the house, he began to read him his rights)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **You have the right to remain silent. Give up that right….**

"Well that... escalated quickly"


	6. Damaged (01x05)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transcript made by Naitch03  
> Edited by Idontcare1835

\--3rd P.O.V.--

**_FLASHBACK_ **

** LIAN YU ** ** \- DAY  
** **_A rabbit stood in the distance in the forest- and was suddenly cut down by an arrow. Several yards away stood Yao Fei, bow in hand, with Oliver standing next to him. He indicated to the rabbit._ **

**_ YAO FEI: _ ** **_Dinner.  
_ ** **(Oliver looked at him, and then groaned)  
** **_ OLIVER: _ ** **_Ah, come- hey, I got an idea, why don't you let me shoot that thing and you can go pick up the bloody, dead, disgusting animal.  
_ ** **(Yao Fei looked him over, and then indicated to his bow)  
** **_ OLIVER (Confused): _ ** **_What?  
_ ** **_ YAO FEI: _ ** **_Try.  
_ ** **(Yao fei handed the bow over. Oliver took it, unsure)  
** **_ YAO FEI: _ ** **_Breathe. Everything breathe. Breathe , aim, fire.  
_ ** **(He handed him an arrow)  
** **_ YAO FEI: _ ** **_Here.  
_ ** **(Yao Fei pointed at a far off tree)  
** **_ YAO FEI: _ ** **_Aim that tree.  
_ ** **(Oliver knocked the arrow and took aim)  
** **_ YAO FEI: _ ** **_Breathe.  
_ ** **(Oliver took a slow, steadying breath. He released it, then shot the arrow- That went wide to the right)**

Almost everyone laughs at Oliver missing the tree. The sight of the Oliver Queen, who seemed to be able to shoot anything, missing so terribly was just funny.

**_ YAO FEI (Mandarin): _ ** **_Nǐ huì sǐ de hěn cǎn  
_ ** **_ OLIVER (Annoyed): _ ** **_What does that mean?  
_ ** **_ YAO FEI (Dryly): _ ** **_You will die badly._ **

"I see where you got your motivation skills," Diggle teases, and Oliver huffs in annoyance, shaking his head.

**(He pointed in the direction the arrow went)  
** **_ YAO FEI: _ ** **_Get._ **

**_Oliver sighed in annoyance, but walked off in search of the wayward arrow. He moved deeper into the forest, and he finally spotted it, sticking out of a fallen tree. He moved to get it, when suddenly a hand covered his mouth._ **

Eyes widened, and gasps filled the room as they watched Oliver get kidnapped.

**_Arms grabbed him and dragged him further into the trees. Soon his hands were bound in front of him, and he was led by three men in black tactical gear and ski masks to a pit covered by a makeshift bamboo grate._ **

“Where the hell is that hooded man?” Moira cried in anger, hating that man even more.

**_They opened the grate and shoved him into the hole. Oliver crashed down, barely able to break his fall, and turned over to see the men close the grate and secure it, locking him in._ **

**_ OLIVER: _ ** **_Wait, wait! You can't leave me here!_ **

**_Oliver grasped at the grate. One of the men smashed his fingers with the butt of his assault rifle. Oliver screamed in pain, letting go and falling back down._ **

**_ OLIVER: _ ** **_Don't do this to me, please! Oh-oh! No! Please! I didn't do anything!_ **

Thea and Felicity reached out to grab Oliver. Everyone from earth 1 flinched at seeing the usual stoic Oliver Queen, looking so terrible.

**_PRESENT DAY_ **

****

**_ SCPD - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver was led out of a squad car in cuffs and into the SCPD headquarters through a sea of reporters.**

** OLIVER (Voiceover): ** **The police think they know who I am. They think I'm the vigilante. The man in the hood terrorizing the city's criminals. They also think they have me trapped. That I have no way out. They're only half right.**

"Dramatic,”

**_ INTERROGATION ROOM - DAY  
_ ** **Lance sat across a table from Oliver. Lance didn't even look up from his forms at Oliver's declaration.**

** OLIVER: ** **This is a mistake.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **I'll be asking you a few questions, standard stuff for the report. Have you been arrested before? That's ok, I know the answer to that one, plenty of times.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Like I said, this is a mistake.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Far as I can tell, the only mistake I made was not shooting you down at the docks when I had a chance.**

Lance frowns at his old self. He felt bad about how mean he had treated Oliver.

** OLIVER: ** **I am not who you think I am.  
** **_(Lance scoffed)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **Oh, you're exactly who I think you are. You're a dangerous menace who doesn't care about who he hurts, except now you're doing it with bows and arrows instead of trust funds and yachts.  
** **_(Oliver sat back in his chair)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Detective, you hate me. I get it. But that doesn't make me a vigilante.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **No. The security camera footage of you at the UNIDAC auction with a green hood does that pretty well.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **And as I said again, I ran into the stairwell once I heard the shooting. I saw a duffel bag that I thought maybe belonged to the shooter. I grabbed it, looked inside and saw a hood.**

"You really need to work on your cover stories," Hank comments, Oliver huffs in annoyance. Shaking his head but he doesn't respond.

** QUENTIN: ** **And what- you took it home with you? 'Cause we can't find it. And what about harassing Adam Hunt? That just happened to take place right across the street from your little homecoming bash.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Those were coincidences.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **No. When they pile up like that, it becomes evidence.  
** **_(He began to work on the forms again when a patrol man opened the door)  
_ ** ** ATROLMAN: ** **His parents are here.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Tell them to wait.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **I want to see my son.  
** **_(Moira stormed into the room with Walter right behind her)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **I'm in the middle of an interrogation here!  
** **_(Quentin got up from his chair)  
_ ** ** MOIRA (Fury): ** **Detective Lance, I know you hate my family, but I had no idea that you'd go so far to arrest my son without any grounds whatsoever!  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **I have solid grounds, and I have evidence.  
** ** WALTER: ** **Which you can present to Mr. Queen's attorney when he gets here. Until then, this interrogation is over, Detective.  
** **_(Lance looked at Moira and Walter, then down at Oliver, still seated at the table)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **Sure.** **_(Quentin walked out of the room)_ ** **You have fifteen minutes.  
** **_(He closed the door, leaving the family alone in the room)  
_ ** ** WALTER: ** **Detective Lance appears to be on some personal vendetta.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **He is. He blames me for the death of his daughter. He also thinks that I dress up in a green hood and shoot people with arrows.**

"Yet you do," Cisco mutters. A couple people roll their eyes, laughing in amusement.

** WALTER: ** **The important thing is not to say anything until your attorney gets here.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Fine. I want Laurel.**

"This can not go well," Alex mutters.

"No shit," Wally replies.

**_(Both Moira and Walter scoffed)  
_ ** ** WALTER: ** **Brilliant.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Oliver I don't think your ex-girlfriend can be counted on to be objective here.  
** **_(Oliver looked at her, unflinching)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **She knows me better than anyone. She knows that I could never be this guy.** **_(He looked to his stepfather)_ ** **Walter, you say Lance has a vendetta?  
** ** WALTER: ** **Yes.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I think Laurel can get him off of it. He raised her to do the right thing. That includes representing an innocent man. So Mom, please.**

"Technically speaking, it's not that bad of an idea, if only she didn't hate you," Joe comments, knowing that when he went on a crusade the only people who could talk him off it was his kids.

**_(Moira sighed)_ **

****

**_ CNRI OFFICE - DAY  
_ ** **Moira entered and looked around, finally finding her target.**

** MOIRA: ** **Laurel.  
** **_(Moira walked up to the attorney that was busily reading a file. Laurel looked up in surprise)  
_ ** ** LAUREL (Confusion): ** **Mrs. Queen! What are you-  
** ** MOIRA: ** **It's Oliver. Something's happened.  
** **_(Laurel looked at her sympathetically before she glanced at a TV that was re-airing Oliver's walk up the precinct stairs)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **It's been all over the news.  
** **_(Moira sighed)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **These charges are ludicrous.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **I know.** **_(They walked back to her desk)_ ** **Can I ask you, who's representing him?  
** **(Moira looked at her awkwardly)  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Well, that's why I'm here.** **_(She looked at the younger woman)_ ** **He wants you to represent him.  
** ** LAUREL (Confusion): ** **Me?  
** ** MOIRA (Embarrassed): ** **Yes. I told him it was a bad idea, but to be frank, I am desperate. He says if you don't represent him, then he doesn't want any attorney.  
** ** LAUREL (Slowly): ** **Mrs. Queen, my father is the arresting officer.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Yes.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **And I don't think it's a good idea for me to represent someone who I've been involved with.** **_(She finished with a sympathetic look)_ ** **Listen, I am sorry for what your family is going through-  
** ** MOIRA: ** **No apologies.** **_(Moira interrupted with a smile)_ ** **Your idealism, I think, is why my son, for all his mistakes, is so smitten with you.** **_(She sighed)_ ** **Regardless, it was a bad idea on his part, and I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.**

"That's actually pretty manipulative," Malcolm commented, he didn't think Moira had it in her. Moira flushed silently before turning to Laurel and quietly apologised for future hers action.

**_(Moira walks away while Laurel looks down with a sigh)_ **

“Do I represent you?” Laurel questions already knowing the answer. Laurel nodded in answer.

****

**_ COURTHOUSE - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver was being led into the courtroom by an officer.**

** BAILIFF: ** **Docket 81941, People vs. Oliver Queen.  
** **_(Oliver walked past his family, and Tommy, to sit at the defendants table)  
_ ** ** BAILIFF: ** **Murder, aggravated assault, assault with intent, menacing and trespassing.  
** **_(Judge Moss looked at Oliver, then looked around)  
_ ** ** MOSS: ** **Where's your attorney, Mr. Queen?  
** **_(Oliver stood)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Calmly): ** **I'm representing myself, Judge.  
** ** MOSS: ** **I'm not sure that's the wisest course, Mr. Queen.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I think it is. I'm innocent.  
** ** MOSS: ** **Then we'll consider that your plea.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Thank you.  
** **_(Oliver sat back down)  
_ ** ** MOSS: ** **Now, as to bail-  
** ** SPENCER: ** **Your Honor,  
** **_(District Attorney Kate Spencer stood to address the Judge)  
_ ** ** SPENCER: ** **Mr. Queen's family owns a pair of private jets, and, well, on the subject of their wealth, I would point out that there is virtually no bail amount that can guarantee his presence at trial.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **So then I guess it's a good thing that the people's case is so circumstantial.**

**Heads turned and Oliver allowed himself a satisfied smile as Laurel made her way into the court. She walked past Oliver's stunned family, and her even more stunned father, to stand next to the defendant's table.**

** LAUREL: ** **Dinah Laurel Lance, Your Honor. I'd like to file my appearance on behalf of the defendant.**

"Why is she helping him?" Winn questioned curiously, glancing over at Laurel.

“Probably because me and Oliver have history and I wouldn’t be able to not help” Laurel guessed.

**_(Oliver gratefully slipped over to the second chair so Laurel could take her rightful place at the table)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **Mr. Queen's wealth should not deprive him of the right to be released on bail while under the presumption of innocence.  
** ** SPENCER: ** **He is a flight risk.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Then minimize the risk. The defendant is willing to submit to home confinement and electronic monitoring through the wearing of a UKG45 administered ankle device.  
** **_(The smile fell completely off Oliver's face)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **No, he wouldn't.**

"Why are you so surprised about that?" Lucy questions.

"I didn't think that that would happen," Oliver mutters.

** MOSS: ** **Sold.  
** ** SPENCER: ** **Your Honor-  
** ** MOSS: ** **Bail is set at $15 million. $5 million bond. Defendant to see probation for the fitting of a GPS device.  
** **_(She banged the gavel to close out the hearing. Oliver leaned back in his chair and looked at his ex-girlfriend)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I knew you couldn't resist saving my ass.  
** ** LAUREL (Wryly): ** **You're going to make me regret this, aren't you?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **No. It's going to be like old times.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Fortunately for you with the legal case, there's no way that you're this vigilante.  
** **_(Laurel closed her briefcase)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I agree.  
** **_(She looked him dead in the eye)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **Because he's actually trying to make a both know that's not really your style.  
**

"Ouch" James mutters, wincing at the hurt look in Oliver's eye. Laurel winced at future her’s harsh words.

**_(Laurel rose to leave. She didn't see the hurt look in his eyes that he masked almost immediately)_ **

****

**_ QUEEN MANOR - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver was getting fitted with his ankle bracelet as Moira, Walter, and Tommy looked on.**

** OLIVER (Calmly): ** **Mom. It's not that bad.  
** **_(The cop finished)  
_ ** ** COP: ** **Okay. This device has a direct line into the on the property, you're golden. Any questions?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Yes. I'm having a sizeable get together here tomorrow evening, and there is a better than likely chance it spills into the outdoor pool.**

A couple of people chuckle, especially at everyone's shocked looks on the screen. Moira sighs in shock.

“You know, a party really is the perfect cover,” Diggle couldn’t help but point out grinning over at Oliver.

**_(Tommy and Moira looked at him in disbelief. The cop didn't bat an eye)  
_ ** ** COP: ** **Pool deck's fine. Step on the grass, they're sending a SWAT team to forcibly subdue you.  
** ** WALTER: ** **Thank you, officer.  
** ** COP: ** **Of course.  
** **_(The cop showed himself out)  
_ ** ** MOIRA (Disbelief): ** **A 'sizeable get together'?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I'm confined to this house for the foreseeable future. I might as well make the most of it.** **_(He looked over at Tommy)_ ** **And this party is going to be themed. I'm thinking prison, uh, burning man meets 'Shawshank Redemption'. The invite says, 'come before Oliver Queen gets off'.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Maybe a party's not in the best of taste, you know, considering the circumstances.**

"That’s a first,” Laurel couldn’t help but tease, turning to Tommy. “Since when did you not want to party?”

“Ha ha,” Tommy deadpanned.

**_(Tommy sat down next to his friend)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Tommy, the circumstances are why we're having the party in the first place.** **_(He looked at the three of them)_ ** **I want people to know that I'm not worried about any of this.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Well, that makes one of us.**

** _LAUREL’S APARTMENT - DAY  
_ ** **Quentin was having a 'conversation' with his daughter.**

** LAUREL: ** **Before you start yelling-  
** ** QUENTIN (Harshly): ** **Why would I yell? You're only defending the man that killed your sister.**

“Oliver didn’t kill me,” Sara pointed out sadly.

“Well obviously, you are sitting right there,” Curtis points out.

“I mean, that even if I had died back then, it wouldn’t have been Ollie’s fault.” Sara explained quietly.

** LAUREL: ** **Oliver did not kill Sara!  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have been on that boat.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Have you considered the possibility that that's the reason you're trying to make him out to be this-this menace?  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **No. It is the videotape, it's the suspicious timing, that is the reason!  
** ** LAUREL: ** **This is Oliver Queen we're talking about. He wrecks fancy cars and he dates models. He doesn't kill people.**

"Sure he doesn't," Slade commented dryly.

** QUENTIN (Angrily): ** **No, he just uses them, like he used Sara and like he used you, and he's only asked you to be his lawyer to get at me.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **No, he asked me to be his lawyer to get through to you. You hate the Hood and you hate Oliver, and you want more than anything for them to be the same Oliver isn't the reason why Sara died or the reason mom left.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **I don't have to listen to this.  
** **_(Quentin stormed past her)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **And by the way, you're not the only one who misses them.  
** **_(Quentin sighed, and then left as Laurel looked on sadly)_ **

Sara frowned at her family, feeling guilty for not coming back until later. She could have stopped her family from falling apart. Next to Sara, Dinah sighed guiltily as well.

**_ QUEEN MANOR - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver was in his room, working on his laptop and looking through the notebook when there was a knock on the door.**

** OLIVER: ** **Yup?  
** **_(Diggle opened the door and walked into the room)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Thank you for coming.** **_(Quietly)_ ** **Shut the door.  
** **_(Diggle did so and walked over to Oliver)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **I guess it was just a matter of time before the police caught up with you.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Except they didn't.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Oliver, they got you on video.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I knew the security camera was there, just like I knew the police would review the footage and arrest me. All part of the plan.  
** ** DIGGLE (Confused): ** **So you wanted to get arrested?**

"What would have happened if you were still working alone when the cops caught up to you?" Felicity questioned in confusion. Oliver pursed his lips, but doesn't respond. Causing a few people to chuckle at him.

** OLIVER: ** **Well, I returned to Starling City and a few days later, the vigilante appears. Sooner or later, somebody was going to make the connection.**

“See, I told you, Oliver would never be that sloppy,” Roy couldn’t help but point out.

** DIGGLE: ** **So what part of serving yourself up to the cops will help you avoid going to prison for the rest of your life?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **There's more to it.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Well, there better be, for your sake, because your family is freaking out downstairs. Oliver, your mother and your sister just got you back, and now you're going to put them through a trial, maybe even worse? Don't you care?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Of course I care. The mission comes first.**

Oliver frowns at his past self, he really didn't have his priorities straight in that first year. Noticing the look on his face, Thea squeezes his arm, smiling at her older brother.

“I was wrong, back then,” Oliver spoke up when he noticed his family’s sadness at his words.

**_(He leant forward and turned the laptop around to show a news article, complete with photo, to Diggle)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **Who is he?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Leo Mueller. German arms dealer. Suspected in the theft of a hundred M249 Squad Automatic Weapons.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Ok.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Last night he arrived in Starling City to sell the guns.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Oliver, don't you imagine there's enough trouble you're in this week than to go after this guy?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I imagine what would happen if a street gang got their hands on military-grade hardware. I imagine our city's streets turned into a war zone.  
** **DIGGLE: ** **But you're under house arrest, Oliver, which means you can't just go after this guy.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Look, for now, I would just like you to shadow Mueller. I would like you to track his movements. I want to know where the buy is happening.  
** **_(Diggle sighed)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **Ok. And how am I supposed to track him?  
** **_(Oliver smiled and leaned back in his chair)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Well, you know us billionaire vigilantes. We do love our toys.**

"Understatement much?" Jax comments with a slight chuckle, thinking of Ray's atom suit.

****

**_ ARROWCAVE - DAY   
_ ** **Diggle flipped on the lights, illuminating Oliver's lair. He took his first clear look at the space and stared in wonder. He walked over to one of the work tables, stopping by a row of arrows that Oliver had made. Hesitantly, he touched his finger to the tip of the arrow.**

** DIGGLE: ** **Ow!**

Everyone laughs at Diggle.

"Did you really think they weren't going to be sharp?" Roy teases, Diggle sighs, sinking into his seat, slightly embarrassed.

**Diggle shook his finger, then started looking around. Finally he found what he had been looking for, a small black case. He hefted it up onto a nearby table, then opened the lid.**

** DIGGLE (Admiration): ** **Oooh.  
** **_(Diggle stared at the three magnetic GPS transponders. He pulled one out and turned it on, testing it. It beeped happily at him)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **Oh, well, that's sweet.**

Everyone chuckles again at Diggle's child-like wonder of the Arrowcave.

****

**_ QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY  
_ ** **Josiah Hudson, the head of security, entered Walter's office. Where Walter, who was standing behind his desk looking out the window.**

Walter sighs as he realised that this was the moment that he had got Josiah killed. While nearby, Moira sighs for a whole different reason, a bad feeling settling into her gut.

** JOSIAH: ** **You wanted to see me, sir?  
** **_(Walter turned and looked at the man)  
_ ** ** WALTER: ** **No, I didn't.** **_(Walter gave the other man a meaningful look)_ ** **In fact, this meeting isn't taking place.  
** **_(Hudson nodded, and Walter indicated the seat in front of his desk. He took his own seat)  
_ ** ** WALTER: ** **How long have you been head of security at Queen Consolidated, Josiah?  
** ** JOSIAH: ** **Going on seven years now, sir.  
** **_(Walter nodded to himself)  
_ ** ** WALTER: ** **Sounds about right. But what I'm about to tell you will test the bounds of your discretion. You're aware of the 'Queen's Gambit', Robert Queen's ill-fated yacht? Well, I found it.  
** **_(Josiah blinked)_   
** ** JOSIAH: ** **Sir, the boat went down in the North China Sea five years ago.  
** ** WALTER: ** **Which is why my discovery of its remains in a warehouse downtown was unexpected, to say the least.  
** **_(He handed the man a slip of paper with an address on it)  
_ ** ** WALTER: ** **I want you to transfer those remains to a secure location. Can I count on you?  
** **_(Josiah nodded and chuckled)  
_ ** ** JOSIAH: ** **What's going on, sir?  
** **_(Walter gave him a look that killed his amusement)  
_ ** ** WALTER: ** **That's very much what I'm trying to determine.**

"That's why Walter went missing wasn't it?" Thea questioned, she had never actually found out about the why of that fact.

"Yep," Oliver responded curtly. The two ignoring the confused looks most were giving them. In the end, those who didn't know what happened to Walter decided to just wait and see, especially after Oliver sent them a small glare. Knowing she wouldn’t get anything from her son, Moira turned to look over at Malcolm, knowing that he had something to do with that.

**_ SCPD - DAY  
_ ** **Laurel and Oliver made their way into the integration room, where Detective Lance and Kate Spencer were waiting for them.**

** SPENCER: ** **Thank you both for coming.  
** **_(The two sat down across the table)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **No, thank you. It's nice to get out of the house.  
** ** SPENCER: ** **I'll cut right to it.  
** **_(Spencer glanced at Quentin, and then leaned forward)  
_ ** ** SPENCER: ** **Detective Lance arrested your client without consulting my office first. So congratulations. I am willing to consider a plea in this case.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Absolutely not.  
** ** SPENCER: ** **Spent five years in seclusion on a deserted island, cut off from civilization. It is quite possible he's suffering from some form of post traumatic stress. Given that, we would support a plea of insanity.** **_(Oliver scoffed)_ ** **Conditional on a period of indeterminate incarceration at a psychiatric facility.**

“So the DA’s office understands that Oliver has PTSD but not you guys?” HR questioned, not meaning to be rude but still causing Oliver’s family to frown in sadness.

** OLIVER: ** **No, thank you. I'm not crazy.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Finally something we agree on. He's not a nut, he's a killing machine.  
** **_(Quentin glared at the younger man)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Actually, I'm neither.**

"I'm pretty sure you're both" Lance comments, a slightly teasing note in his voice. Oliver frowns at him, though the edges of his lips quirk up ruining the effect.

** QUENTIN: ** **There is nothing you can say to me that I would believe.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I'll take a polygraph.**

“You really are gonna make me regret helping you, aren’t you?” Laurel questioned teasingly.

**_(Laurel leaned back)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **Uh, polygraphs are inadmissible.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **In front of the jury.** **_(He nodded at Quentin)_ ** **I'll take a polygraph in front of him. He's the one I need to convince.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **I'm going to need a minute.**

**The other two left the room, with Quentin shooting his daughter a look that she chose to ignore. When the door closed, she whirled around to Oliver.**

** LAUREL: ** **You're looking at life in prison. What Spencer just offered you is a gift.**

"Why would anyone take that deal?" Kendra questioned, "I mean he's not crazy,"

"Because those who have a lot of evidence on them, could get off with a few months in a mental hospital instead of spending a lifetime in prison," Lance explains.

** OLIVER: ** **I'm not crazy. I am innocent. I kind of want to take the polygraph. And if I take it and I fail, then I will consider making a deal.  
** **_(Laurel looked at him and saw the sincerity in his face)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **Fine. I'll set up the poly. And I will tell Spencer that we're not pleading out; but Oliver, you have a family. Friends. People who actually care about you. So don't, for one second, think you're the only person with something to lose here. I'll be right back.**

**_FLASHBACK_ **

****

** LIAN YU - DAY  
** **_Oliver, his hands still tied, was being led into a military-style camp by two masked soldiers. He was guided into a large tent and pushed up against the support pole. He winced as his bad shoulder shit._ **

**_Before him, seated behind a table, was a man in the same black uniform as everyone else, sans the mask. He was middle-aged and blonde, and when he spoke it was with a British accent._ **

Oliver and Slade both narrow their eyes as they stare at Fyers. Anger filled them both as they remembered what that man did. Lyla's eyes widen as she recognises the man.

**_ FYERS: _ ** **_Please, sit._ ** **(The man indicated the chair across from him)** **_You're making me feel rude._ ** **(Oliver dropped heavily into the chair)** **_I do apologize for my men's treatment of you.  
_ ** **(Fyers opens a soda and pouring it into a glass with ice. Oliver eyed the drink longingly)  
** **_ FYERS: _ ** **_They're trained to view any stranger as hostile. I'm Edward Fyers, by the way. And you are?  
_ ** **_ OLIVER: _ ** **_I'm Oliver Queen. I was shipwrecked here. I don't know for how long. My family has money. Lots of money, you would be- you'd be really well compensated for my rescue._ **

“If there were other people on that island, why didn’t you get home sooner?” Moira questioned hesitantly, not wanting to know the answer.

“Because they didn’t want to help me,” Oliver responded sadly.

**_ FYERS (Casually): _ ** **_Well, I look forward to that. But for the moment, let's just talk.  
_ ** **_ OLIVER (Tiredly): _ ** **_About what?  
_ ** **_ FYERS: _ ** **_Well, for instance this gentleman.  
_ ** **(Fyers reached behind him and pulled a photo off a crate. He showed it to Oliver)  
** **_ FYERS: _ ** **_Do you know him?_ **

**_The picture showed a younger and much cleaner Yao Fei, dressed in full PLA uniform. Oliver recognized him almost instantly, and for a second thought about saying so; but something about Fyers, his men and this whole camp was setting off alarm bells in the back of his mind._ **

**_ OLIVER: _ ** **_No._ **

"Why did you lie? You barely know that man." Curtis points out.

"Because, he was the one who helped me," Oliver responded honestly.

**_ FYERS: _ ** **_No?  
_ ** **_ OLIVER: _ ** **_No. Who's he?  
_ ** **(Fyers smiled tightly)  
** **_ FYERS: _ ** **_You're a poor liar._ **

"That's what we've been saying!" Rip exclaims with a sigh. "Sorry," He adds when Team Arrow gives him a look.

**(He sat back in his chair and crossed him arms)  
** **_ FYERS: _ ** **_I've been polite. I'll offer you one more chance before my manners leave me.  
_ ** **_ OLIVER: _ ** **_Hey, hey… I don't know this guy. I thought I was on this island all by myself.  
_ ** **_ FYERS: _ ** **_Do you know what this island is named?_ ** **(Oliver shook his head)** **_We're on Lian Yu- Mandarin for 'Purgatory', and I can make it feel like hell.  
_ ** **(Fyers got up and walked around the table so that he was standing by Oliver)  
** **_ FYERS: _ ** **_I don't know why you're protecting him. You're young, foolish. Perhaps you don't know why, either. Think on that when you're begging for death._ **

“Oh my god,” Felicity gasped, everyone around Oliver gripped his shoulder. Off to the side of the room, Slade winced, feeling sorry for the kid.

**(He walked out of the tent. As he went through the flap, he called out)  
** **_ FYERS: _ ** **_He's yours now._ **

**_Oliver turned to see a large man, dressed in black body armor and a balaclava that was half gold, and half dark blue. He carried an uzi in his hand, wore a bandoleer across his chest with M433 grenades, a knife in his boot, and a sword slung across his back. Oliver wasn't paying attention to the weapons, however, he was looking at the man's eyes, the only human part he could see- eyes blacker than the body armor he wore._ **

Team Arrow's eyes flickered from the man on the screen to Slade, their eyes wide.

"I thought you said you were friends with Slade on the island?" Diggle questioned, suddenly even more worried about Oliver than he already was.

"That's not Slade," Was Oliver's only response.

**_PRESENT DAY_ **

****

**_ QUEEN MANOR - DAY  
_ ** **Workmen were busy setting up for the party. Thea was sitting out on the pool deck staring absently at the Hōzen Oliver had given her, lost in thought.**

** OLIVER: ** **Hey, Speedy,** **_(Oliver poked his head out the door)_ ** **One of the workers left a keg too far from the bar. Can you ask them to move it please?** **_(he smiled and lifted his leg a bit, shaking the ankle monitor)_ ** **I got the ankle thingie. I don't want to set off a SWAT invasion.** **_(Thea gave him a devastated look)_ ** **Hey!** **_(Oliver came out and sitting in the chair next to her)_ ** **All this stuff? It's going to be fine, I promise.  
** ** THEA (Sadly): ** **Yeah, well, when you and dad left on the yacht, you promised me I'd see you in a few days. Which didn't happen.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **This is different than that. I didn't do any of this stuff, you know that. Right?  
** ** THEA (Sadly): ** **You're out all the time. You have those scars, and since you've been back, you've been acting really weird.**

"Yeah, it's called Post traumatic stress," Curtis called, shaking his head at Thea who huffs in annoyance.

** OLIVER: ** **None of this makes me some Robin Hood wannabe.  
** ** THEA: ** **And you gave me this.** **_(She lifted up the Hōzen)_ ** **I mean, it's an arrowhead.  
** ** OLIVER (Lying): ** **Oh, man. Thea, I bought that in the gift shop of the Beijing airport.  
** **_(Oliver smiled)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Joking): ** **Now I'm sort of happy I didn't buy you the shot glass with the panda on it, 'cause then you'd be worried I was panda man.**

"Oh my god!" Cisco commented, pointing at the screen, his eyes wide. "Oliver made a joke," He pauses as people start laughing. "The world's ending," He murmurs to himself.

"Where did you get that Hozen?" Thea questioned, Oliver opened his mouth before closing it.

"You'll see," He finally answered.

**_(Thea finally smiled)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **You know, I knew you couldn't be this person. I-I just… I can't lose you again.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Deal.**

Everyone smiled at the touching moment between siblings. In the room, Oliver and Thea smiled at each other.

****

**_ MALCOLM’S OFFICE - DAY  
_ ** **The scene changed to downtown Starling City. Moira walked into an office where Malcolm Merlyn sat, signing papers at his desk.**

** MALCOLM (Pleasantly): ** **Moira.** **_(Malcolm put down his pen)_ ** **Thank you for coming on such short notice.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **You please make this quick? I'm in the midst of somewhat of a family emergency.  
** ** MALCOLM: ** **Yes, of course. It's all over the local news. Possibly even national.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Well, I know what you're thinking.  
** ** MALCOLM: ** **Do you?  
** ** MOIRA: ** **My son is not the man targeting the list. The charges are preposterous.  
** ** MALCOLM (Harshly): ** **Not according to the district attorney, assistant district attorney, investigating detective in the police department that filed charges against him.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **That detective has a vendetta against my family.  
** ** MALCOLM: ** **Why? Is there something untoward about your family?**

Thea glared at her father on the screen and in real life. Malcolm shifted slightly under his daughter's gaze but didn't comment. Tommy was right there with Thea, glaring at his father.

**_(Moira's eyes flickered to the second man in the room, Malcolm's bodyguard. Then she returned her gaze to Malcolm)  
_ ** ** MALCOLM: ** **If so, something really needs to be done about that.**

**_ SCPD - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver was hooked up to the polygraph. Laurel was seated beside him, while Quentin and the polygraph tech sat across the table.**

** QUENTIN: ** **Is your name Oliver Queen?  
** ** OLIVER (Joking): ** **You don't know who I am, Detective?  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **The questions are to calibrate the polygraph. Is your name Oliver Queen?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Yes.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Were you born in Starling City May 16th, 1985?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Yes.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Is your hair blue?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **No.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Have you ever been to Iron Heights prison?  
** ** OLIVER (Calmly): ** **No.**

**Laurel looked over at him, surprise registering on her face for a moment before she schooled her expression. Quentin pulled out the sketch of the Hood.**

"I think she's starting to catch onto you," Jesse comments, Oliver huffs.

** QUENTIN: ** **Are you the man in this picture?**

**_FLASHBACK_ **

****

**_ CAMP - DAY  
_ ** **_Oliver flashed back to his interrogation on the island by Fyers and Bill Wintergreen. Oliver was tied with his arms above his head to the support post in the middle of the tent. The masked man loomed menacingly behind him._ **

**_ FYERS: _ ** **_Where can I find the man in this picture?_ **

****

**_PRESENT DAY_ **

****

**_ SCPD - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver was hooked up to the polygraph. Laurel was seated beside him, while Quentin and the polygraph tech sat across the table.**

** OLIVER: ** **No.  
** **_(Quentin looked at the tech, who nodded, showing Oliver was telling the truth. Lance licked his teeth, then tried a different approach)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **You steal 40 million dollars off Adam Hunt?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **No, I didn't.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Were you marooned on an island called Lian Yu for 5 years?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Yes.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **How is that even relevant?  
** **_(Quentin glared at her)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **I don't need to show relevance, but since you asked, whatever happened to your client on that island turned him into a cold blooded killer.  
** **_(Oliver thought back to his torture on the island, of Wintergreen's sword cutting into his flesh as he screamed in pain)_ **

Felicity and Thea both grip Oliver tightly as they watch past him scream in pain. His friends all wince, with Lois and Jesse both cringing away.

** QUENTIN (Coldly): ** **The physician that examined you reported that is covered in scar tissue.  
** **_(Laurel glanced at Oliver in shock, then looked back to her father)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **The machine won't work unless you ask a question.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Did that happen to you there?  
** **_(His mind still on the torture, nevertheless Oliver managed to answer calmly)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Calmly): ** **Yes.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **When you came back, you told everyone that you were alone on that island. Are you claiming that your scars were self-inflicted?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **No. I wasn't alone. I didn't want to talk about what happened to me on the island.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Why not?  
** **_(Oliver looked at the man steadily)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Because the people that were there tortured me.**

Both Felicity and Thea gripped Oliver tighter at the confession. Off to the side, Quentin winced at causing all these painful flashbacks.

**_(Both Laurel and Quentin look shocked)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **Have you killed anyone?  
** **(Oliver paused for a long moment, before looking back up at Lance)  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Yes.  
** **_(Quentin's eyes flickered towards Laurel, satisfaction clearly evident in his eyes. He looked back at Oliver)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **When I asked your daughter Sara to come on my father's yacht with me.** **_(The young man finished brokenly, the very tenuous grip on his control slipping briefly)_ ** **I killed your daughter.**

"But Sara didn't die on the boat," Ray commented, "So why did you lie?" He questions.

"Because I thought she was dead," Oliver responds in a duh voice.

**Oliver tore the sensors off his body, ignoring the look of rage and pain on Quentin's face and the look of sadness on Laurel's as he stormed out of the room. After the door closed, the Tech looked at Quentin.**

** TECH: ** **I'd have to study the data, but just eyeballing it, he's telling the truth.  
** **_(Quentin hummed noncommittally)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **Can I assume that you'll be recommending Ms. Spencer to drop all charges against my client?  
** **_(Laurel rose from her seat. Quentin shook his head)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **No. I know a guilty man when I see one. He is guilty, whether you can see it or not.**

"Well you, or past you's not wrong," Winn comments with a chuckle. The humor wiping off of his face when he notices everyone's glares.

**_(Laurel glared at her father, and then stormed out of the room, leaving Quentin there with his thoughts)_ **

****

**_ QUEEN MANOR - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver's party was in full swing. Oliver himself came out, dressed in a faux prison jumpsuit, and hopped on top of the small stage that had been erected. He mimed to the DJ to cut off the music, which she did promptly.**

** OLIVER (Yelling): ** **Hi, everybody!  
** **_(The crowd yelled back in Lance looked up from the crowd in thinly veiled disgust)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Yelling): ** **I'm very touched that you came to celebrate with me before I am sent up the river! Closest neighbors are six miles away, so don't worry about the noise. Actually, on second thought, let's wake those losers up!**

**The crowd roared and the DJ turned the music back on. Oliver jumped down and walked through the crowd, careful to stay on the pool deck lest Lance have a reason to arrest him (again). He walked over to Diggle.**

** DIGGLE (Joking): ** **If you think this is what prison's like, you are in for a rude awakening.**

"Amen to that," Ray comments, causing a few heads to whip around to stare at him in shock.

"When did you go to prison?" Felicity questioned.

"You'll see, probably," He responded. Having forgotten that he didn't tell everyone what happened.

**_(The two headed back inside. Secured in Oliver's room, he showed Diggle his phone, which was tied into the GPS tracker)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Mueller's car has been parked in the warehouse district of the Glades for 45 minutes.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Yeah, that's a good place for an arms deal. Ok, since this is going down tonight, what do we do, drop a dime on Mueller with the cops?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **No, the man in the Hood. He's going to stop them.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Oliver, you can't leave the house.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **It doesn't have to be me in the hood.  
** **_(Oliver gave Diggle a significant look. Diggle chuckled, more out of annoyance than amusement)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **That's why you threw this ridiculous party? So you have a hundred witnesses placing you here at the house while I'm supposed to be across town dressed as a vigilante?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I thought that it was going to be good enough just for you to be seen in the hood. I didn't count on Mueller showing up and I didn't count on the possibility that the Glades could be flooded with machine guns.** **_(At Diggle's glare, he softened his tone)_ ** **Look. I promise, it was never my intention to put you in harm's way.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Oliver, I didn't think joining your crusade was ever going to be risk-free. I just don't like being played. Now you might have gotten used to lying to everyone else in your life, but I'm the one guy you don't lie to.  
** **_(Oliver nodded in acceptance)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Sincerely): ** **You're right. I'm sorry.**

"Oliver apologising, now the world is definitely ending," Barry couldn't help but pipe. "What? You still haven't apologised after shooting me in the back,"

"You're still not over that?" Oliver chuckles, shaking his head at his friend.

"And how fast do you get over someone shooting you in the back?" Barry bites back.

**_(They stared at one another, and then Diggle walked past him)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Desperate): ** **So am I going to jail?  
** **_(Diggle turned to him)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **No, man. I gotta stop an arms deal.**

**_ QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - NIGHT  
_ ** **Walter was working late. His phone rang and he picked it up.**

** WALTER (Into phone): ** **Hello?  
** ** VOGEL (From phone): ** **Mr Steele? I'm sorry to bother you, is Mike Vogel down in security. I have some sad news for you. The company's head of security, Josiah Hudson, was in a car accident tonight. He's dead, sir.**

"That was definitely staged," Everyone looked to Merlyn as Slade spoke.

**_(Walter stared at the phone in shock)_ **

****

**_ QUEEN MANOR - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver was getting a drink at one of the bars set up in the foyer. He turned around to see Laurel walk in the door**

** OLIVER (Pleasantly): ** **Hello. Do we have a legal meeting or something? Because I have friends over.  
** **_(Laurel looked around in bemusement)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **Do you think maybe you can tear yourself away from this inappropriately themed rave for a couple minutes?  
** **_(Oliver led her up to his bedroom)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **Wow. I can't remember the last time that I've been in this room.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I can. Halloween 2005. We were getting ready for Tommy's party.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Ah, Yes.** **_(Laurel walked into the room)_ ** **I wore those horrible fishnets.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I thought you looked good.  
** **_(Oliver closed the door. They both smiled at the memory)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **Listen,** **_(Laurel turned to face him)_ ** **I just wanted to come by and apologize for my father's behavior today during the polygraph.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **You don't have to apologize for him. He has a right to feel any way that he wants.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **It wasn't just Sara, Ollie.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **What do you mean?  
** **_(Laurel took a moment to gather her thoughts)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **After Sara died, my father threw himself into his work. I think that's part of the reason I'm an attorney. He ran to the law and I followed. But my mother couldn't. So she left him. Left us.** **_(She stepped closer to him)_ ** **Look, I'm not trying to tell you this to make you feel bad, or worse. I just-I really want you to understand him.**

Sara frowns, guilt eating at her. Lance wraps an arm around his daughter when he notices the look on Sara's face.

** OLIVER: ** **Why don't you hate me? You should.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **I did. For so long, I did, after today, I realized that I was so focused on what happened to my family that I didn't even stop and wonder what could have happened to you.** **_(She exhaled loudly)_ ** **I didn't know about the torture, or your scars. What happened to you on that island was far more than you deserved.**

“She, or I’m right,” Laurel started, frowning in confusion for a brief second. “I don’t hate you anymore,”

** LAUREL: ** **And I was wrong that I didn't ask you before, but I'm asking you now. I need to know. I need to see.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Are you sure?  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Yes.**

**At her answer, he slowly undid the buttons on his shirt, but he couldn't bring himself to open it. Laurel did that, reaching up hesitantly and gently parting the shirt halves to reveal the scarred tissue underneath. She gasped softly.**

** LAUREL (Softly): ** **How did you survive this?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **There were times when I wanted to die. In the end there was something I wanted more.**

**Slowly they came together, until finally they were kissing. It was at once both sweet and desperate, a fulfillment of a longing both had long ago resigned to the past. Laurel was the one to finally break the kiss.**

Felicity frowns at the sight of Oliver kissing someone else. Tommy glared at the screen, jealousy bubbling up at the sight. Laurel frowned, feeling embarrassed.

“I’m sorry,” Oliver whispered sadly.

** LAUREL (Gasping): ** **No.  
** **_(Laurel backed away, shocked by her own actions. She practically ran past Oliver. Grabbing her purse from the ground as she opened the door)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Hurt): ** **Laurel, you don't have to go.  
** **_(She was already gone)_ **

**_FLASHBACK_ **

** CAMP - DAY  
** **_Oliver was hanging by his wrests limply, blood oozing from several deep cuts inflected by Wintergreen._ **

**_ FYERS: _ ** **_Amazing._ ** **(Oliver forced himself to open his eyes, glaring weakly at the man)** **_You have resolve, I didn't credit you for._ **

"I'm surprised, I thought you would have just told him," Hank comments. "It's just with your previous track record," He adds when everyone looks at him weirdly.

**_ FYERS: _ ** **_Or perhaps he truly doesn't know anything. You should put him out of his misery._ **

Everyone flinched in fear and Oliver’s family and friends all glared at Fyers, mentally wishing he would die.

**_Wintergreen moved forward- Then suddenly Yao Fei was there. He took down one guard and Fyers, fired one arrow that severed the rope holding Oliver up, sending him crashing to the ground. Then he shot an arrow at Wintergreen- who caught it mere centimeters from his face. He snapped the arrowhead off with his thumb and drew his sword, and the two went back and forth furiously for several minutes. Yao Fei was able to use his bow to block the sword, and finally managed to get one good hit in on the masked man's face. The Asian then pulled up Oliver and dragged him out of the tent._ **

"Oh my god, thank god," Thea breathes when she sees her brother being saved.

**_PRESENT DAY_ **

****

**_ DOCKS - NIGHT  
_ ** **Down at the docks, Mueller was showing off his merchandise to a couple of gang bangers.**

** MULLER: ** **It's an M249 machine gun.  
** **_(Muller took the weapon in question from his assistant and showing it off)  
_ ** ** MULLER: ** **Gas-powered, air-cooled, fires up to 800 rounds per minute.**

**He tossed it to the gang leader, who whistled in appreciation. Suddenly, the lights went out. Mueller looked around in alarm. He grabbed the gun out of the teen's hands.**

** MULLER: ** **We need to move, now!**

**The Hood came out of the shadows. He took out the three gangbangers with fists and feet, finally catching the third in a chokehold and holding him until the boy passed out. Mueller and his men sped off in a Mercedes, leaving the tuck and his merchandise behind. With three gang members on the ground, Diggle looked around, satisfied.**

A couple people can't help but laugh at Diggle's satisfied look.

****

**_ QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - NIGHT  
_ ** **Walter was sitting behind his desk, steeling himself for the conversation that was soon to come. He looked up as Moira walked into the office.**

** MOIRA: ** **I'm not accustomed to being summoned to the office in the middle of the night.** **_(Moira put her purse down on a chair)_ ** **Well, what was it that was so important that I had to race down here?  
** ** WALTER: ** **I found the 'Queen's Gambit', Moira.** **_(A look of panic and fear flitted across her face)_ ** **I know you secretly had the boat salvaged. I wanted to move it to a more secure location before confronting you about it. In fact, I sent Josiah Hudson to the warehouse for precisely that purpose. But he died mysteriously in a car accident. I hope you now have a better understanding of why it is I've been so distant of late.** **_(Moira took a seat)_ ** **It's very disconcerting to discover that the person with whom you share your home, your bed and your heart has been lying to you so convincingly, and I would be a fool not to consider all the things that you have told me were lies.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Walter, you're my husband, I-  
** ** WALTER (Coldly): ** **Yes, I am.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Walter, please.** **_(She looked pleadingly at her husband)_ ** **You've got to stop looking into this, it's not safe. You'll be-you'll be upsetting people, people with influence. You are very far out of your depth.**

"You know, is it just me or does that sound more like a threat?" Carter comments.

"Definitely a threat," Clark agrees.

**_QUEEN MANOR - NIGHT_ **   
**Oliver was still holed up in his room when his phone rang. He answered it.**

** DIGGLE (Over phone): ** **Man in the hood, one, gangbangers, zero.  
** **_(There was a knock at the door)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Into the phone): ** **Hang on.  
** **_(Oliver put the phone to his chest)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Yeah?  
** ** MALCOLM’S BODYGUARD (Through the door): ** **Mr. Queen,  
** **_(Outside the door, Malcolm Merlyn's bodyguard, dressed as a bartender, was quietly attaching a silencer to his pistol)_ **

"Isn't that your bodyguard?" Caitlin questions, staring over at Merlyn who nods.

"What the hell! You tried to get Oliver killed?" Thea snarls, moving to hit her father before sitting back down with Roy and Oliver.

“What the hell!” Tommy exclaimed, glaring at his father with hatred.

“I had to take precautions,” Malcolm defended himself, annoying everyone even more.

** MALCOLM’S BODYGUARD (Through the door): ** **If you're entertaining guests upstairs, should I have some drinks sent up?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **No. (Oliver got up to rejoin the party) It's just me up here and I'm on my way back down.  
** ** OLIVER (Into phone, quietly): ** **Good job. Now get back here.**

**He went to open the door as he hung up his phone, and he was briefly startled by the bartender that was standing there. He was even more startled when the man brought his gun up. Acting on instinct, he grabbed the gunman's hand, forcing the gun away from his face, and punched him solidly on the jaw.**

"Because fighting this well is soo going to help Lance stop believing that you're the arrow," Curtis comments sarcastically.

**He dragged the man into the room, quickly disarming him, but soon the man fought back. The two flew over the love seat and crashed through a coffee table, smashing it to bits. He tossed the killer across the room, inadvertently right to his gun. The man got up and was about to shoot Oliver when suddenly he was shot from behind by a charging Lance. The two men looked at one another in shock.**

“Thank you for saving my son,” Robert thanked. “Especially since I knew you didn’t like him back then,”

“I might have hated him, but I would have never let him die,” Quentin responded.

****

**_ QUEEN MANOR - LATER  
_ ** **Later downstairs, Oliver and Thea were sitting on one of the couches in the sitting room, Oliver with an ice pack in hand. Tommy sat across from them in a chair. Lance was busy talking on his phone.**

** QUENTIN (Into phone): ** **Yeah. Yep.  
** **_(He hung up and looked over at Oliver.)  
_ ** **OLIVER (Curiously): ** **How did you know I was in trouble?  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Because when the guy was fighting you, he broke the ankle monitor.  
** **(Just then, Moira and Walter walked in briskly)  
** ** MOIRA (Panicked): ** **Are you all right?!  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I'm fine.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Oliver…  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Mom. I promise.  
** **_(That fear aside, she whirled around and pointed an accusing finger at Lance)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **This is on you. By accusing my son publicly, you've made him a target.  
** ** WALTER: ** **Do you have any idea who attacked Oliver?  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **We haven't identified him. Though it must be someone with a grudge against the Hood, obviously.**

"But he works for Merlyn," Winn points out.

"Not all of my employees were registered," Malcolm responded.

**_(Lance moved towards Oliver and removed the ankle monitor)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **What are you doing?  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **I got a call from my lieutenant. An arms dealer was attacked across town tonight. By the vigilante. Multiple witnesses put him there.** **_(He turned to Moira)_ ** **In light of that, all charges against your son are being dropped.  
** ** MOIRA (Softly): ** **I'm truly sorry for what's happened to your family, Quentin.** **_(Her voice hardened)_ ** **But would you kindly get the hell out of my house.  
** ** OLIVER (Sincerely): ** **Mr. Lance. Thank you.  
** **_(Lance nodded in reply, and then left)_ **

**_ MALCOLM’S OFFICE - DAY  
_ ** **Moira entered Malcolm's office as he was preparing to leave.**

** MALCOLM (Pleasantly): ** **Moira. Did we have an appointment?  
** ** MOIRA: ** **No, but I decided to screw propriety after you tried to have my son killed.**

"If Moira knew that it was Merlyn's fault then why did she go after Lance?" Kara questions.

"Because it still was my fault for bringing it to Merlyn's attention that Oliver could be the Arrow," Lance explains.

 ** _(Malcolm smiled slightly at the fire in her voice)  
_** **MALCOLM (Calmly):** **I'm sure you understand, I was justified in suspecting your son of being the vigilante targeting our associates. I had to take steps.**

“That’s my best friend you’re talking about!” Tommy growled, getting up off his seat to glare at his father.

** MOIRA: ** **And now that you know your steps were taken in error; that Oliver is not your enemy.  
** **_(Malcolm chuckled)  
_ ** ** MALCOLM: ** **I offer my sincerest apologies.  
** **_(Moira glared at him)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **I know you found out I had the yacht salvaged, just as I know you had Josiah Hudson killed.  
** ** MALCOLM: ** **Well, accidents tend to befall people who are too curious.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **I've been the good soldier. I've done everything you asked. But if any member of my family so much as gets a paper cut, I will burn your entire world to ashes.  
** **_(Moira turned and walked out of the room. Malcolm smiled as she left)_ **

**_ QUEEN MANOR - DAY  
_ ** **As Oliver was picking through the wreckage in his room, he found the small leather pouch that contained his healing herbs. He sat back down on his bed and stared at the bag, remembering.**

Diggle's eyes narrows at the herbs he dislikes so much. Oliver, Felicity and Lyla, the only people who catch the look, all chuckle at him.

**_FLASHBACK_ **

****

** CAVE - DAY  
** **_Yao Fei helps a struggling Oliver into the cave. He laid him down on the cot._ **

**_ YAO FEI: _ ** **_I tell you, island dangerous, but you not tell them where to find me. You stronger than I thought._ ** **(He held out the leather pouch containing the herbs)** **_Take it._ ** **(Oliver did so)** **_I lead them off, you stay_ ** **(He moved to the cave' entrance)** **_Remember, breathe. You breathe, you survive here longer.  
_ ** **(Oliver struggled to get to his feet)  
** **_ OLIVER: _ ** **_No! I'm coming with you!_ **

"You just got saved and you wanted to go back?" Iris questions with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to stay with the one person I trusted," Oliver explains.

**(Yao Fei triggered a large rock to fall in front of the entrance, hiding it)**

****

**_PRESENT DAY_ **

****

**_ QUEEN MANOR - DAY   
_ ** **There was a knock on Oliver's door. It opened to reveal Laurel.**

** OLIVER: ** **Rough party.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **My father told me what happened. Are you ok?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Yeah, I'm fine.  
** **_(Laurel held up a white envelope)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **These are your polygraph results. My father asked you if you'd ever been to Iron Heights. It's the prison where the vigilante saved me last week. It's also where you and I went on our eighth grade field trip.**

“Why on earth would someone take kids to a prison for a field trip?” Clarissa questioned in shock. “And why would you let them?” She added turning to Laurel’s and Oliver’s parents. Who all shrug. ****

 ** _(Oliver kept his face blank)  
_** **LAUREL:** **When you said that you had never been there, I thought maybe you were just nervous, or that you'd forgotten. But then I looked at your results, and there is a slight flutter in your answer to that question. And if you lied on one, you could have lied on others.  
** **OLIVER (Coldly):** **What happened to me being too selfish to be a masked crusader?  
** **LAUREL:** **Oliver! I saw your scars!  
** ** _(Oliver looked away, and then moved to stand right in front of her. Though he didn't look at her; instead he kept his eyes on the ground)  
_** **OLIVER:** **Do you want to know why I don't talk about what happened to me there?** ** _(He finally looked right at her)_** **Because if people knew; if you knew… you'd see me differently. And not as some vigilante guy. As damaged.** ** _(He sighed)_** **I don't sleep. I barely eat.**

Moira and Thea couldn’t help but sigh, both feeling bad for not giving Oliver the space he deserved and pressuring him.

** OLIVER: ** **I can barely sign my name, let alone aim a bow and arrow.**

"Could you sign your name?" Stein questions curiously. "What?" He adds at the looks of disbelief people sent him.

**_(Laurel took a breath)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **After last night, clearly we're still attracted to one another. Oliver. Nothing can ever happen between us.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I know  
** **_(She handed him the results, then turned and left)_ **

**_ ARROWCAVE - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver was moving his munitions crate to the top of one of the work tables. While off to the side, Diggle watched him.**

** DIGGLE: ** **So you lied to her. Or maybe you just gave her a version of the truth.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I told her what she needed to hear, Diggle. She was too close.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Sad thing is, I think you actually believe that.**

**_ THEA’S ROOM - NIGHT  
_ ** **Thea was seated at her desk in her room, looking over an article about Oliver. She looked over, then picked up the Hōzen, studying it.**

** DIGGLE (Voiceover): ** **I think things didn't go down exactly as you planned. You didn't count on so many people having questions, doubting you.**

**_ FOYER - NIGHT  
_ ** **Walter was in the Foyer, pulling a wheeled suitcase that he handed over to his driver.**

** DIGGLE (Voiceover): ** **You didn't think about what happens when you lie. Especially when you lie to the ones you love the most.  
** ** WALTER: ** **Thank you, Chris.  
** **_(Moira, clad in her pajamas, ran down the stairs, she stopped halfway down the stairs)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **Walter? What is this?  
** ** WALTER: ** **Business trip. I decided it's long overdue for me to inspect our holdings in Melbourne.**

Thea sighed, she knew why Walter left. And yet she still hated that he had. Back then, when she had no idea why left, it had felt like he was abandoning her too. And even now that Thea understood why Walter left, it still hurt.

**_(Moira read between the lines)  
_ ** ** MOIRA (Hurt): ** **And how long will you be?  
** ** WALTER (Sadly): ** **I don't know.  
** **_(Walter walked out to his car)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE (Voiceove): ** **When you were stuck on that island plotting your grand plan to save the city,** ****

**_ BAR - NIGHT  
_ ** **A very drunk Lance sat slumped over the bar, chewing on a straw. Laurel came in, spotted her dad, and walked over to him.**

Sara sighs at her father while Lance looks down with shame at his former self.

** DIGGLE (Voiceover): ** **I don't think you stopped to consider the effect it would have on the people in your life.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Let's go.**

**Laurel helped him to his feet. Lance grunted drunkenly. Lance reached for his drink, downing the last of it before he allowed her to guide him out of the bar.**

** LAUREL: ** **You're ok. No, no, no.**

****

**_ ARROWCAVE - NIGHT  
_ ** **Back at the Lair, Diggle finished.**

** DIGGLE: ** **Or how it might hurt them.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **You're wrong. I think about it all the time. And just to be clear, not being able to tell my family the truth…it doesn't hurt anyone worse than it hurts me.  
** **_(Oliver opened the case and pulling out the hood)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE (Worriedly): ** **Where are you going?  
** ** OLIVER (Coldly): ** **Mueller still has to sell those guns and I have to stop him.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Oliver-  
** ** OLIVER: ** **He had his chance.**

****

**_ WAREHOUSE - NIGHT  
_ ** **Mueller was pitching his deal to another gang.**

** MULLER: ** **28 crates, four guns in each crate, $250,000 cash. Take it or leave it. That's the deal.**

**Then suddenly, The Hood- the REAL Hood was on them. He managed to take out the guards and the gang in under a minute, disabling them all with arrows and stiff blows. He finished and drew the bow back once more, his eyes locked on to Mueller's.**

** ARROW: ** **Leo Mueller, you have failed this city.  
** **_(The Arrow then let loose an arrow, right into Mueller's heart)_ **

The more innocent people of the group flinch at seeing Oliver kill someone.


	7. Legacies (01x06)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transcript: Made by Naitch03  
> Edited by Idontcare1835
> 
> If you don't know, I rewrote the rest of the book, the new copy is up already, with a few new characters, so I highly suggest rereading this book, or at least the prologue.

\--3rd P.O.V.--

**_ BANK - DAY  
_ ** **3 men in hockey masks, each painted with a different playing card, storm into a bank at midday. All three carried AK-47's, and one carried a jackhammer on his back. Ace of spades raised his AK-47 and fired several shots into the ceiling.**

“Well this can’t be good,” Iris mutters under her breath, the people who heard her hummed in agreement.

** ACE OF SPADES: ** **Get down. Everybody keep down. Nobody lifts their head, nobody gets hurt.  
** ** KING OF SPADES: ** **Get down!  
** ** ACE OF SPADES: ** **Down.  
** ** KING OF SPADES: ** **Get on the floor right now!**

**King of Spades leads the people out from behind the counter at gunpoint, directing them to lay with the other customers on the lobby floor.**

**_(The bank manager looked up at Ace)  
_ ** ** BANK MANAGER: ** **You can't jackhammer into the safe. It's too thick.  
** **_(Ace of Spades slugged him)  
_ ** ** ACE OF SPADES: ** **Shut up!  
** **_(Ace of Spades began pacing, watching over the hostages as the other two members ran into the open safe)_ **

“Please tell me you come to these people’s rescue and that’s why we are watching this,” Singh commented, turned to stare at Oliver

“No,” Oliver admitted.

“But he will stop them,” Diggle added with a grin.

** KING OF SPADES: ** **Move. Move. Go.  
** ** JACK OF SPADES (Yelling out): ** **We’re through.  
** **_(King of Spades come out)  
_ ** ** KING OF SPADES: ** **Three minutes.**

**Ace of Spades nods and King of Spades go back to the vault to help Jack of Spades. On the ground, one man was slowly reaching back to a hidden ankle holster. A woman who was on the floor next to him stared at him with panicked eyes.**

** WOMAN: ** **Are you trying to get us killed?**

“No, stay silent,” Kara begged quietly, “you’re gonna draw their attention,”

**_(The man uses his other hand to pull his jacket away far enough to show his badge)  
_ ** ** COP: ** **Don't worry. I'm a cop.  
** ** WOMAN (Pleading): ** **Please don't do anything, okay? I don't want to die. Please!**

**The woman's pleading drew the attention of Ace of Spades, who looked at the cop coldly before lowering his gun and shooting him several times in the back.**

A few people flinched at the sight of the cop getting shot. The cops in the room all sighed as one died, while the families of the cops all flinched, thinking back to times when they feared for their loved ones lives.

**_(The other hostages cry out and King of Spades comes rushing out of the vault at the noise)  
_ ** ** KING OF SPADES: ** **What the hell's going on?  
** **_(Ace of Spades turns the body over, pulling out his badge)  
_ ** ** ACE OF SPADES: ** **He was a freakin' cop.  
** **_(King of Spades shoves Ace of Spades)  
_ ** ** KING OF SPADES: ** **Enough throwing shots.  
** **_(Suddenly the sounds of police sirens could be heard)  
_ ** ** ACE OF SPADES: ** **You hear that? Someone triggered the alarm!  
** **_(Inside the vault, Jack of Spades freezes as he listens to the sirens. Ace of Spades begins to raise his AK once more. King shoved it down)  
_ ** ** KING OF SPADES: ** **Don't! That's it. Let's go.**

A few people sighed in relief at King stopping Ace from opening fire in the middle of the bank.

**_(Outside the bank, the police were setting up a barricade. Detective Hilton raised a megaphone and began to speak)  
_ ** ** HILTON (Over megaphone): ** **This is the Starling City police department. Lay down your weapons and come out with your hands up.**

**There was silence for a moment, and then suddenly the front doors were thrown open and over a dozen people rushed out, all wearing cheap copies of the robber's hockey masks.**

“Thank god they’re alright,” Kendra whispered in relief. Though there was a bitter note in her voice as she remembered the one hostage that didn’t make it.

** HILTON: ** **Hold your fire. These are hostages. Contain the hostages! All units move in! Move in**

**Hilton and a small squad moved into the bank, guns drawn. One of the officers stopped at the shot cop and checked for a pulse, which he found. He immediately called for an ambulance as Hilton and the rest moved further into the back. They made their way into the vault, where a hole had been cut in the floor.**

**_ ALLEYWAY - DAY  
_ ** **A block away, the robbers crawled out of an open manhole next to a waiting van.**

** KING OF SPADES: ** **Come here.  
** **_(King of Spades grabs the Ace of Spades arm, dragging him up from the manhole)  
_ ** ** KING OF SPADES: ** **You shot a cop! This is not how we do things!  
** ** ACE OF SPADES: ** **Me getting killed isn't how we do things, either, is it? Is it!  
** **_(Ace of Spades pulls off his mask. King pulled his off as well, and immediately you could see the resemblance between the two men)  
_ ** ** KING OF SPADES: ** **Get in the van!**

**King of Spades pushes his son onto the waiting van, immediately following. He paused to look around to make sure there was no one watching. Seeing nothing, he closed the door, and the van sped off.**

Those that weren’t criminals all sighed in annoyance at the sight of the criminals getting away why those that were or used to be criminals were mostly indifferent.

****

**_ ARROWCAVE - DAY  
_ ** **A shirtless Oliver was sparring with Diggle with escrima sticks. The two moved in tandem, the sticks clanging loudly with each impact. Suddenly Diggle took a swipe at Oliver's head, which he easily ducked.**

** OLIVER: ** **Anchor the rear hand, Diggle. Come on.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Ok.  
** **_(The two started again, only for Oliver to quicken suddenly and smack the side of Diggle's jaw)_ **

Felicity and Lyla winced at seeing Diggle get hit, while Diggle absentmindedly rubbed his jaw.

** DIGGLE: ** **Uhh!  
** **_(Diggle touches his hand to his mouth)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Variable acceleration. Most fighters work at the same pace. Switch it up, you throw your opponent off his game.**

“That’s actually really good advice,” Malcolm commented and Oliver sighed.

“You know, I do know how to fight,” Oliver muttered in annoyance.

** DIGGLE: ** **That was nice. Where'd you learn that?  
** **_(Oliver Pauses)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **His name's Yao Fei.**

“Are you okay? Or back then?” Thea questioned in shock. “You opened up to someone,” She added teasingly. Oliver rolled his eyes at her.

** DIGGLE: ** **He give you those scars?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **One of them.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **And the others? You know, one of these days you're gonna be straight with me about what really happened on that island.**

Thea, Diggle and Felicity both laugh at that, because that had and probably never would will. Oliver would never open up about that, he probably won't even after they all watched this.

** OLIVER: ** **Absolutely.  
** **_(The two began again. This time Diggle lasted six whole seconds before Oliver spun out of the way of his shot and took out Diggle's knee)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **But not today!  
** **_(Oliver walks away from the sparing area and back to his computer)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **Still some pretty sweet moves.  
** **_(Diggle rises back to his feet)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Yep.  
** **_(Oliver pulls up a profile on his computer. Showing Diggle the screen)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Tonight I'm gonna use them on him. Scott Morgan runs water and power in the Glades. Jacks up the prices when people can't pay, shuts them down even in the dead of winter.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Which is at least a month away. Look at this.  
** **_(Diggle pulled up a news article showing the bank robbery)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **These guys started at Keystone 3 years ago, then began moving west, hitting banks along the way. This morning they hit Starling City Trust. Shot an off-duty cop. He's in a coma and the doctors are saying it's a coin toss whether he'll make it.**

“Please tell me you do take the case,” Moira questioned, “Before anyone else gets hurt,”

“I do,” Oliver assured her.

** OLIVER: ** **If he's a cop, SCPD will be all over it.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Overwhelmed? Underfunded? Listen, these guys don't hit one time. They hit 2 or 3 banks per city, which means right now they're planning their next job.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I think you have the wrong impression about what it is I do.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **You take out bad guys with a bow and arrow.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I don't fight street crime. That's a symptom of what's wrong with this city. I'm trying to cure the disease.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **CEOs and crooked entrepreneurs. I get it. Listen, Oliver, I'm just saying, maybe you can make a difference if you think beyond the scope of those pages. I'm sure your father wouldn't mind.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **No, you don't get it. My father died so that I could live. Live and make a difference by fixing the city that he and the people in this book ruined. Every name that I cross off this list honors that sacrifice.**

Robert sighed as he watched his son on the screen. He had apparently put too much pressure on his son. Something he would never want to do. “You know I would never hate you forgoing the list and saving the innocent people of Sterling City.” Oliver smiled over at his father.

** DIGGLE: ** **There's more than one way to save this city.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Not for me. Crime happens in this city every day. What do you want me to do, stop all of it?  
** **_(Diggle shook his head and walked past him, heading for the shower)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **It sounds like you have a narrow definition of being a hero.  
** ** OLIVER (Quietly): ** **I'm not a hero.**

“You are a hero Ollie,” Thea whispered over to her brother with a smile. Oliver grinned back at her.

**_FLASHBACK_ **

** CAVE - DAY  
** **_Oliver is lying by a small fire, trying to stay warm. The fire dims, so he tears a page out of his father's notebook, crumples it up, and throws it in._ **

A few people, mainly those who either knew how important the list is or was to Oliver, blinked in shock at seeing Oliver tear the pages up.

**_He settles back down- but then is suddenly startled by a hand clamping down on his shoulder. Panicked, he staggers to his feet, only to see the last person he ever expected to see looking back at him._ **

**_ OLIVER (Confused): _ ** **_Dad?_ **

“What the-?” Robert whispered in shock, at seeing himself at the cave when he was supposed to be dead. The older Queen turned to look at his son, but Oliver was refusing to look anywhere but the screen.

**_PRESENT DAY_ **

****

**_ CNRI OFFICE - DAY _ **

** LAUREL (Despondently): ** **Please tell me that this is a nightmare and I'm about to wake up. How can Stagg Industries pull out completely? They're our largest donor.**

Laurel sighed at the mention of Stagg Industries pulling out. That would be terrible. “Please tell me that they found a new donor,” Laurel pleaded, turning to look at Oliver.

“You do,” Oliver responded, his eyes flickering over to Tommy.

** JOANNA: ** **It's like they say—'It's the economy, stupid'.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **No, it's the stupid economy. Ok, without Stagg, how long can CNRI keep the doors open?  
** **_(They start walking back to Laurel's desk)  
_ ** ** JOANNA: ** **It depends. What time you got?  
** ** TOMMY: ** **I have fiesta time.** **_(Tommy walks towards the two women)_ ** **Or is it siesta time? Which one means a party and which one means a nap?  
** **_(Joanna shook her head and walked back to her own desk. Laurel sighed again, this time in annoyance)  
_ ** **LAUREL (Annoyed): ** **Tommy, as much as I would love to relive 'Intro to Spanish' with you, today is not a good day.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Of course not, working in this tiny brick office is intolerable. Now, you know where is a spectacular place to spend the day? Coast City. Here's what I am thinking. Sunset flight on my private plane, dinner at Broome's, I'll have you home by midnight. Or maybe in the morning.**

“You know, getting to know the real Tommy would be a lot easier if our dates weren’t so glamourised and instead was something like a quiet night in,” Laurel stated, smiling over at Tommy. While Tommy didn’t say anything back, he smiled to himself that Laurel would want to go on a date with him.

** LAUREL: ** **What is this?  
** ** TOMMY: ** **This is what we talked about. This is you getting to know the real me.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Tommy, so you don't misunderstand, CNRI just lost its largest single donor. Which means all of the hard work and sacrifices that I have made to help this legal clinic survive, it may have been for nothing.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Maybe another time?  
** **_(Tommy turned and left)_ **

A few people smiled, despite Tommy’s sad look, he at least knew when to give someone space.

****

**_ QUEEN MANOR - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver and Thea were walking the halls.**

** THEA: ** **I mean, haven't you noticed she's been acting a little down lately?** **_(Thea scoffs)_ ** **What am I saying? Of course you haven't.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Well, who are you to judge? Since when do you pay attention to how mom's feeling?  
** ** THEA: ** **Since our stepfather suddenly decided to take a business trip halfway across the world.**

Moira sighs at the mention of the business trip, wishing she could have done better for her husband.

**_(They headed down the stairs)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I think when someone at Walter's pay grade takes a business trip, it's always sudden, Thea. I wouldn't worry.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Ah,  
** **_(Moira puts some fresh flowers on the small table in the entry hall as she speaks)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **Guess who I just hung up with?** **_(Oliver shrugged)_ ** **Janice Bowen. Carter's mother.**

Much to the others' confusion, Thea and Oliver groaned at the mention of Carter, rolling their eyes at each other.

** THEA AND OLIVER: ** **Oh.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Carter Bowen. The perfect son.  
** ** MOIRA (Teasingly): ** **Is he perfect?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **According to you. Carter Bowen just won the national chess championship. Carter Bowen is anchoring the debate team.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **I'm sure I didn't make that big of a fuss.  
** ** THEA: ** **Oliver, Carter just got accepted into Harvard and Princeton.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Well, that's because Carter got a perfect score on his SATs.  
** ** THEA: ** **Now, how did he manage to study and cure cancer?**

Laughter filled the room at the way those two acted while Moira shook his head in amusement at them.

** MOIRA: ** **All right, all right, all right. I get it, I get it. Well, they're coming for brunch and I expect you to be there.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I have plans.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **That's fine. Brunch is tomorrow.**

“Ha,” Roy laughed, his voice filled with amusement at Oliver getting told.

** THEA (Mockingly): ** **Hmm. Inches from a clean getaway.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Well, you, too, Thea.  
** **_(Thea's face fell)_ **

“Don’t you dare,” Thea growled, looking up at her boyfriend when he opened his mouth. Roy obediently closed it, looking slightly sheepish. Now it was Oliver’s turn to snort in amusement, both at Roy and at Thea.

** OLIVER: ** **Snap.  
** **_(Thea shot an annoyed glare at him)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Nobody says that anymore.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **What?** **_(Oliver turns back to his mum)_ ** **Mom. I can't actually go.  
** ** MOIRA (Seriously): ** **I haven't seen the Bowens in years. So whatever it is that you have planned, I'm sure the two of you can make the sacrifice just this once.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **We'll be there.  
** **_(Thea gave a wan smile as she dropped her head, surrendering to the inevitable. Moira smiled at her two children and walked away)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **I hate you.**

“I really do hate you,” Thea announced, though her words were ruined by the grin on her face.

**_(Thea doesn't look at him before she leaves. Oliver's phone rang)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Into the phone): ** **Yeah.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **You know your friend Scott Morgan from your father's list? He tried to kill himself. Maybe he was afraid of getting a visit from you.**

A few people winced at the mention of suicide for various reasons. Especially Iris who glanced over at Eddie.

** DIGGLE: ** **How fast can you make it to Starling General?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **On my way.  
** **_(As Oliver moved to walk out, Tommy walked in.)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Hey, just the man I wanted to see. I just picked up a new sports car, and I'm thinking we can open her up, pick up a few speeding tickets-  
** ** OLIVER: ** **That sounds great, but something's come up. I gotta jet.  
** **_(With that, he walked out the door to Tommy's disappointment and bewilderment)_ **

Oliver sighed at leaving Tommy when he had needed a friend. Guilt racked through him, he should have been a better friend to his best friend while he was alive.

** TOMMY: ** **Oh. Uh, okay. Nice talk. Thanks.  
** ** THEA: ** **He moves fast, doesn't he?  
** **_(Tommy turned to see Thea walking back into the foyer. He gave her a smile)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **It's ironic, really, since you're the one we call Speedy.  
** **_(Thea rolled her eyes)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Oh, please. For the love of God. But if you need somebody to talk to, I'm here.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **You know, maybe you could help. There's this girl that I'm interested in. And I am really not sure how to pursue it.  
** ** THEA: ** **Have you tried using your usual lines? Hi, my name is Tommy Merlyn and I'm a billionaire, but I don't look like Warren Buffet.**

A few people laughed at Thea’s description of Tommy. While Tommy rolled his eyes in fondness.

** TOMMY: ** **is aware of that, and she doesn't care.** **_(Thea eyed him with interest now)_ ** **You know, money really isn't a big deal to her.  
** ** THEA: ** **Why don't you just tell her how you feel?**

Thea winced at the reminder of her dumb crush on Tommy.

** TOMMY: ** **Well, I've-I- I've known her for a long time, and I'm not sure the direct approach is really the right way to go.  
** ** THEA: ** **Maybe you just have to figure out what's a big deal to her and make it a big deal to you.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Yeah.**

Laurel smiled, at Tommy’s grin. She had a feeling she knew what he was planning, and while she would probably hate it on the screen she was happy.

** TOMMY: ** **You are amazing.** **_(Tommy gave her a kiss on the cheek)_ ** **Love you!  
** **_(Tommy ran out of the door)_ **

****

**_ STARLING GENERAL HOSPITAL - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver got off of his bike by the ER and walked up to Diggle, who was standing next to a newly-arrived ambulance.**

** OLIVER (Quietly): ** **You sure? Scott Morgan doesn't seem like the type who would try to kill himself.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **True, but it's the best lie I could come up with on short notice.**

A few people snort, while Moira raises an eyebrow over to Diggle.

“What? It was the only way I would be able to get him there,” Diggle explained.

“Amen to that,” Felicity muttered.

**_(Stan Washington was pulled out of the ambulance on a stretcher. His wife followed shortly behind)  
_ ** ** MRS WASHINGTON: ** **Mr. Diggle, I can't thank you enough for arranging to move my husband from County Ward to Starling General. Now I know he's getting the best care available.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **You really should be thanking this man, Oliver Queen. He's paying the bill.**

“Did you have to use Oliver’s money?” Ray questioned curiously.

“Because I have so much money just laying around,” Diggle responded sarcastically.

**_(He turned to Oliver, who was holding his anger at being played in check)_ **

Oliver sighed, not from what was on screen but from all the snorts that filled the room.

** DIGGLE: ** **Jana's husband Stan is a police officer, who happened to have been making a deposit at Starling Trust Bank.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **The bank that was robbed.  
** **_(Oliver turned to Jana, sympathy now showing in his eyes)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I was so sorry to hear about your husband. Is he gonna be okay?  
** ** MRS WASHINGTON (Tearfully): ** **The doctors say the next 24 hours are crucial. He should have just kept his head down, you know?  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **I've known a few police officers in my day. Always willing to help others even if that means putting themselves at risk.**

“Yeah, officers can be like that,” Iris commented, almost dryly, giving a pointed look over to her dad. Barry, Sara and Laurel all copied her look, much to Joe’s and Quentin’s annoyance.

** MRS WASHINGTON: ** **Thank you.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **You're welcome.  
** **_(Jana moved to walk next to her husband as he was wheeled in. Oliver turned to Diggle with a scowl on his face)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **You lied to me.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **You asked me to work with you, not for you. And when you did, you said it was because you understand the kind of man I am. Well, Oliver, I'm the kind of man who doesn't walk away when there's a chance to make a difference. And neither does Stan Washington.** **_(Oliver starts walking towards his bike)_ ** **Oliver, I'm not finished talking. Where are you going?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **To go make a difference. Let's catch some bank robbers.**

A few people smiled, even if they knew that Oliver would help, they were still glad that Oliver took the case.

**_ ARROWCAVE - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver and Diggle were going over surveillance footage from the bank.**

** DIGGLE (Pointing at Ace of Spades): ** **See that guy right there? He's got a temper.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **And he shot Officer Washington.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **That's right.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **College ring.  
** **_(Oliver looks at Ace of Spades's raised hand)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **Or high school, more likely.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **That ring will get us an I.D.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Yeah, but even with photo enhancement, you're gonna have a problem getting a clear shot of that ring.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **No, but it left an impression the police would have photographed. It'll be in evidence lockup.**

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” Dinah questioned.

“Because Oliver is involved,” Diggle couldn’t help but pip up, much to his friends' annoyance.

**_(Oliver stood and walked back towards his munitions box. Diggle sat back down and began to study the footage some more, then suddenly looked up)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **Please tell me you're not going where I think you're going.**

“Of course he is,” Laurel muttered with a shake of her head.

** OLIVER: ** **Diggle, why do you even ask?**

**_ POLICE STATION - NIGHT  
_ ** **The Arrow found himself sneaking into the police station, crawling in through an unlocked window.**

“This is a really bad idea,” Rip commented.

“Because we’ve never had worse ideas,” Sara pointed out with a laugh.

**And moving stealthily through the halls. He was forced to hide briefly from Detective Hilton by bracing himself on the ceiling; once the detective was gone, he crept into the bullpen and hacked into the SCPD's evidence files, saving it to a flash drive. Once that was done, he left as silently as he entered, the cops none the wiser.**

**_ CNRI OFFICE - DAY  
_ ** **Laurel walked in to find Tommy leaning against Joanna's desk.**

** LAUREL (Sarcastically): ** **So, where are you gonna take me today? Monte Carlo?  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Actually, I was just telling Jo here that the Merlyn Global Group is looking to expand its local philanthropy, and I thought that we could start by sponsoring a benefit for CNRI.**

“That’s actually a really nice thing to do,” Alex praised, Tommy smiled, proud of his future self. Nearby, Malcolm smiled, kind of proud of his son, even if it was for a selfish reason, Tommy was taking some sort of interest into the company.

** LAUREL (Annoyed): ** **Thank you, Tommy, but I think we can manage without your family's finances.**

“Wow, bitch move,” Cisco commented, and Laurel cringed, mouthing sorry over at Tommy.

**_(Tommy's smile fell, and Joanna looked between the two)  
_ ** ** JOANNA: ** **Laurel, a word?** **_(She pulls Laurel away)_ ** **What are you doing?  
** ** LAUREL: ** **He's not interested in throwing us a fundraiser. What he wants to have is the first annual attempt to get back into my pants gala.  
** ** JOANNA: ** **Who cares why he's doing it? We need the money.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Not like that we don't.  
** ** JOANNA: ** **We really do.  
** **_(They both looked to Tommy, who flashed a hopeful grin)  
_ ** ** JOANNA: ** **So you're gonna listen to your best friend's advice. You are gonna go over there and say, 'Thank you, Tommy, we'd be honored if you'd throw us a fundraiser'.**

“Thank you,” Laurel sincerely thanked him, Tommy smiled back. “It really does mean a lot,”

**_(Laurel sighed in annoyance and turned back to her would-be suitor)  
_ ** ** LAUREL (Deadpan): ** **Thank you, would be honored for you to throw us a fundraiser.**

A few people snort in amusement, while Laurel winces in embarrassment. She wished she could talk to her future self and knock some sense into her.

**_(Tommy gave a genuine smile in response)_ **

****

**_ ARROWCAVE - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver and Diggle were going over the forensic evidence from the shooting.**

** OLIVER: ** **The bank manager Ace punched, his ring left a mark.  
** **_(Oliver pulls up the picture. He ran the image through a few databases, and finally came up with a hit)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Larchmont High. High school. I cross-referenced his height and relative age with a list of students and alumni.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Still, that's a pretty long list.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **It was.** **_(Oliver pulls up another file)_ ** **I dug a little deeper and found Kyle Reston.** **_(The two stared at the picture on the screen)_ ** **Right before Kyle's senior year, not only did he drop out, he dropped off the grid. Along with his family- father, mother, younger brother.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **There are two other guys involved in this robbery.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **And a woman.** **_(Oliver pulled up the footage from the robbery again)_ ** **Aside from Stan Washington, there were 22 customers and employees that came out of the bank- 9 men, 13 women. Inside the bank, 9 men, 14 women.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **They put a ringer in.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **The mom.**

“The woman who yelled about the cop,” Maggie sighed, no shock in her voice, she already suspected something like that.

** OLIVER: ** **The police are looking for a crew, we're gonna look for family. Speaking of which,** **_(Oliver rose from the desk)_ ** **I'm incredibly late for mine.**

**_ QUEEN MANOR - DAY  
_ ** **Moira and Thea were entertaining the Bowens.**

** JANICE: ** **Well, I'm sorry Walter couldn't join us.  
** **_(Moira shrugged)  
_ ** ** MOIRA (Smoothly): ** **Oh, yes, well, the Australian trip came up suddenly. He sends his apologies.**

Once again the Queen-Steele family all wince at the mention of the trip. Thea and Oliver remembering the next time Walter disappears.

** CARTER: ** **Where's Oliver? He's not out of town, too, is he?  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Oh, I'm sure he's just-  
** **_(Oliver strides into the room)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Stuck in traffic. One of the things I didn't miss on the island- Sunday drivers.** **_(Oliver kissed Moira on the check)_ ** **Sorry I'm late.  
** **_(Oliver hugs Thea)  
_ ** ** THEA (Relieved): ** **Thank God you're here.**

They chuckled slightly at Thea’s whispered words. Thea smiled as well, for once not feeling ashamed of her past words.

**_(They parted and all three Queens looked at the Bowens, all smiled, Janice kisses Oliver on the check)  
_ ** ** JANICE: ** **It is so good to see you. We all thought you were-  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Oh, well, we are just happy he's home.  
** **_(Moira rubs Oliver's back before Oliver and Carter shake hands)  
_ ** ** CARTER: ** **And returning a celebrity, too.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **How do you mean?  
** **_(They take their places at the dining room table)  
_ ** ** CARTER: ** **Billionaire scion, castaway for 5 years. You know, there is a bidding war for the rights to your life story. At least that's what my agent says.**

“You’re right, Carter really is an ass,” Snart growled, his eyes narrowing at the boy on the screen. Everyone who knows Carter hums in agreement.

** OLIVER: ** **Agent? I thought you were a neurosurgeon, Carter.  
** ** CARTER: ** **I know. It's crazy, right? One minute I'm publishing this book on how long-term potentiation initiates the creation of a slow-moving protein synthesis, and the next, there's an agent trying to make me the next Dr. Oz.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Why would he want you to be a wizard?**

Laughter filled the room while Oliver flushed. Though those from other Earth’s looked just as confused as the Oliver on the screen.

**_(Everyone laughs)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **Oh, Oliver.  
** **_(Moira shakes her head at her son, as Thea leans across the table looking at her brother)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **For all our sakes, start reading Us Weekly.  
** **_(Oliver looked annoyed)  
_ ** ** CARTER: ** **Well, the truth is, I just feel it's our duty as Starling City's more fortunate to help those most in need.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Oh, of course.  
** ** CARTER: ** **Wouldn't you agree, Oliver?  
** **_(Oliver looked at him, a fake smile on his face)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **You're the hero, Carter.**

A couple people snort at the fakeness in Oliver’s voice.

****

**_ OUTSIDE FIRST BANK OF STARLING - DAY  
_ ** **Ace, King and Jack were all in the back of a van that had just pulled up outside of First Bank of Starling. They were setting up for the upcoming heist.**

** KING OF SPADES: ** **Quick and clean. And try not to shoot anybody.  
** **_(With that, they all put on their masks, and hop out of the van and head towards the side door)_ ** ****

**_ QUEEN MANSION - DAY  
_ ** **JANICE:** **So now that you're back, what are your plans? Will you be taking a job with Queen Consolidated?**

** OLIVER: ** **I'm opening a nightclub.  
** **_(Thea let out a surprised snort of laughter; Moira just looked surprised)_ **

“I thought you guys knew about the nightclub,” Cat questioned in shock, glancing over at Moira and Thea.

“We didn’t,” Thea explained softly.

**_(Before anyone could say anything, though, Diggle walked in with a phone in his hand)  
_ ** **DIGGLE:** **Sir, your liquor distributor's on the line.** **_(He leans over to hand Oliver the phone)_ ** **First Bank of Starling was hit two minutes ago.  
** **_(Oliver smiled pleasantly at the group)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Sorry, business.  
** **_(Oliver left to Moira's disappointment. Oliver and Diggle walked out into the foyer)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **If the Restons' M.O. holds, they'll make their escape underground. First Bank of Starling is located right above the water treatment tunnels. The entrance is located here.  
** **_(Diggle handed the phone to Oliver who studied it for a moment. Moira strode out of the dining room towards her son)_ **

“This can’t end well,” Henry rasped as he noticed Moira heading towards them.

** MOIRA (Sharply): ** **Oliver. Where are you going?  
** **_(Oliver looked back at his mother with not a little sadness)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Something's come up. I'm really sorry.  
** **_(Oliver and Diggle walked out, leaving an angry and hurt Moira behind)_ **

Oliver sighed at the sight of leaving his mother so hurt and angry at him.

****

**_ FIRST BANK OF STARLING - DAY  
_ ** **Hilton and his cops pulled up outside. Instead of going into the bank, though, they found the entrance to the service tunnel under the bank several feet away and went inside. They made their way in just as the three Reston's were making their way through the tunnel.**

** HILTON (Screaming): ** **SCPD! Don't move!  
** **_(Hilton had his gun drawn. Ace of Spade lifted his AK-47 and opened fire, causing the cops to duck for cover)_ **

“He has way too much anger,” Clark whispers sadly, as he stared at Ace, knowing that he would never back down with all that anger.

** KING OF SPADES: ** **Enough!  
** **_(King pushed his son behind cover as the police opened fire)  
_ ** ** KING OF SPADES: ** **What are you doing?!  
** **_(Ace of Spades continued to fire on the cops)_ **

**The Arrow made his way down the hall, staying in the shadows and out of the line of fire. He spotted one pack of cash on the ground and fired a special arrow at it. Upon impact, six thin but highly durable wires came out of the tip and secured the bag to the ground. He fired another, conventional arrow at Ace of Spades, knocking the gun out of his hands.**

“You didn’t kill him?” Mick questioned, more of a question than a statement.

“He was just a civilian,” Oliver defended his past self.

** KING OF SPADES: ** **Get out of here!  
** **_(A third arrow knocked the bag from his shoulders and secured it to the ground like the first)  
_ ** ** JACK OF SPADES: ** **Our cash!  
** **_(Ace of Spades ran to the bag and tried to break the cables; he couldn't)  
_ ** ** KING OF SPADES: ** **Forget it!  
** **_(King of Spades pulls his son from the bag)  
_ ** ** KING OF SPADES: ** **Go! go!**

**King of Spades hauls his son away and towards their exit. The Arrow watched them leave, but before he could pursue, he heard the cops behind him.**

** HILTON: ** **All right, let's move!** **_(Suddenly Hilton spotted the Hood)_ ** **It's the vigilante!**

**The Hood spun and fired an arrow into an electrical box, shorting out the lights. Then he melded into the shadows, even as Hilton and his men continued to search for the robbers, and him.**

**_ FIELD - NIGHT  
_ ** **The Reston’s were standing in a field by the bay, near a bridge. The van was parked a few metres away as they talked.**

** JACK OF SPADES: ** **Who the hell was that guy?  
** ** KING OF SPADES: ** **The local vigilante. Usually he goes after rich guys.  
** ** ACE OF SPADES: ** **Clearly, he’s branching out.  
** ** MRS RESTON: ** **Things have gone sideways lately. That hood guy showing up. Kyle shooting a cop.  
** ** ACE OF SPADES: ** **You warned me he was a cop.  
** ** MRS RESTON: ** **So you would take his gun.  
** ** KING OF SPADES: ** **Your mother has a point. Maybe this is a sign we need to hang it up. Head for Mexico. Retire.**

“Or maybe you should have just never gotten into crime in the first place,” Diggle grumbled under his breath.

** JACK SPADES: ** **We don’t have enough. We always said that we wouldn’t quit until we had enough to set ourselves up.  
** ** ACE OF SPADES: ** **The kids right, we need to hit another.  
** ** MRS RESTON: ** **We can make do with what we got.  
** ** KING OF SPADES: ** **We’ll be okay.**

“Please stop,” Lisa murmurs under her breath. She might be a criminal, but she still had a heart, and knew what the criminal life did to kids.

** ACE OF SPADES: ** **I didn’t spend five years risking my life and my freedom to just be okay. No, set for life. That was our deal.  
** ** KING OF SPADES: ** **Okay. One more. And then we’re out.**

**_ QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver had borrowed Walter's office, and sat across from Felicity as Diggle perched on Walter's desk.**

** FELICITY (Mumbled): ** **I should add "personal Internet researcher for Oliver Queen" to my job title.**

People once again laughed at Felicity’s random words, causing the dyed blonde to flush.

**_(Felicity opened up her laptop. Oliver cleared his throat lightly and she looked up and smiled)  
_ ** ** FELICITY: ** **Happily, I mean.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **His name is Derek Reston. We were close before I went away. And I want to get back in touch.  
** ** FELICITY: ** **I guess you didn't have Facebook on that island.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Nope. Not even a MySpace account. It was a very dark time.**

“That’s one way to put it,” Slade commented in amusement. Surprisingly not sounding even slightly bitter.

**_(Felicity finished her search and started going through the data)  
_ ** ** FELICITY: ** **Well, there's not much here that's recent. No credit activity. No utility bills.  
** **_(An old image of Derek Reston's Staff ID card popped up)  
_ ** ** FELICITY: ** **Well, I guess you guys must have met at the factory.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Wait. What-what factory?  
** ** FELICITY: ** **The Queen Steel Factory. Derek Reston worked there for 15 years until it shut down in '07.  
** ** OLIVER (Surprised): ** **Derek Reston worked for my father?**

“You really need to get better at lying when surprised,” Rip pointed out, in a condescending manner. Oliver huffed over at him but didn’t answer.

** FELICITY: ** **You weren't really close friends, huh? It looks like Derek was the factory Foreman until your dad outsourced production to China. About 1,500 employees got laid off. Looks like the finance guys even found a loophole in the union contract, so they didn't have to pay severance packages and pensions to their employees. They all pretty much lost their homes. Including your friend.**

Robert sighed, he hadn’t meant for any of that to happen, guilt weighing down on him at the revelation.

**_FLASHBACK_ **

** LIAN YU CAVE - DAY  
** **_A stunned Oliver stood across from his father._ **

**_ OLIVER (Whisper): _ ** **_You died.  
_ ** **_ ROBERT: _ ** **_I asked you, I begged you to survive. But if you don't think you can...  
_ ** **(Robert stepped up to Oliver, pulling the gun out from behind his back. He held it out to his son)**

“I would never-” Robert mutters, turning to look at Oliver, afraid that he had actually done that. Oliver smiles over at him, but doesn’t speak, not trusting his voice in the slightest.

**_ ROBERT: _ ** **_There's still one bullet left._ ** **(Oliver reached out for the gun)** **_But, Oliver, my death is made meaningless by yours.  
_ ** **(Oliver took the gun, held it in his hands, looked at it. He looked up at his dad)  
** **_ OLIVER: _ ** **_I'm starving. I'm gonna die anyway, and I just want it to be quick. I want it to be quick, like yours was.  
_ ** **_ ROBERT (Pleading): _ ** **_You can survive this.  
_ ** **_ OLIVER: _ ** **_No, I can't. I'm not as strong as you think I am. And I'm sorry.  
_ ** **(Oliver puts the gun to his temple)**

“Oh my god,” Felicity, Moira, Thea and Robert all hug Oliver tighter, while his friends look over at him in worry.

**_PRESENT DAY_ **

****

**_ QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver and Diggle were heading out of Walter's office towards the elevators.**

** OLIVER: ** **The Restons just got home after 5 years of being away. Those factory guys hung out at a bar after work. I'm going down there. Hopefully Derek Reston wants to take a stroll down memory lane.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **And if by some miracle Reston's there?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I'm gonna give him the chance to do the right thing.**

A few people smile at Oliver giving someone a second chance. Especially after seeing him so hellbent on killing everyone else.

** DIGGLE: ** **Oliver, he already had his chance to do the right thing. It's called not being a criminal.**

“You know Diggle has a point,” Roy commented. “You can’t give everyone second chances,”

“I gave you a second chance,” Oliver pointed out, and Roy sighed.

** OLIVER: ** **This is happening because of my father. Because of my family.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **No. You're worried about the wrong thing. It's not your fault. The Restons aren't the victims.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **My family stole from this city. They hurt the people in it. And I am hell-bent on making that right.** **_(The elevator door opened, and Oliver stepped in alone)_ ** **For Derek Reston, that means giving him the chance to make it right.**

**_ CNRI OFFICE - DAY  
_ ** **Tommy and Laurel were pouring over details for the upcoming fundraiser.**

** TOMMY: ** **Hey, don't fade on me now. We have about 10,000 more decisions to make. Now, cake- chocolate or mocha?"  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Mmm....Carrot.**

“Why would you want a carrot cake?” Mick questioned, “it’s not even a real cake,”

“Carrot cake is a real cake,” Laurel defended.

“It has vegetables!” He responded, acting like it was the most disgusting thing ever.

** TOMMY: ** **Are you sure about that? Because Bugs Bunny hasn't RSVP'd yet.**

A couple people laugh at Tommy’s joke. “That would be fun,” Laurel teased.

**_(They both laughed quietly. Laurel looked him over, a serious look in her eyes)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **Tommy, why the full-court press? Asking me to Coast City, the fundraiser- why now?  
** **_(Tommy let out a long breath, gathering his thoughts. He leaned back in his chair and began)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **You know, I was in a bar last week, and I was talking to this girl, and things were progressing, if you know what I mean.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **No. You're too subtle.  
** **_(They both laughed again, but the smile quickly fell off his face)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Anyway, we finally go back to her place, and I realize all of a sudden- That I'd been there before. Been with her before. Two years ago. Just didn't remember. So I left. You know, I remember some of the mornings when you and I were together and I made you omelets. And I'd be in your kitchen and I would think to myself, this isn't just fun. This is more than fun. This is different. I never felt that way with anybody else. And I miss it.**

Laurel smiles at the explanation, she hoped that wherever the future her was, had given Tommy a chance.

**_(He ended, leaning back in his chair. The two stare at each other for a moment before Tommy went back to the fundraiser papers)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Not mocha. Carrot.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Carrot.**

**_ BAR IN THE GLADES - DAY  
_ ** **Derek Reston was finishing up a game of poker with some of his old coworkers. Everyone was smiling and shaking hands as Derek started gathering the deck up and the men got up.**

** DEREK: ** **Ok, fellas. Thanks for playing.  
** **_(Derek absently shuffled the deck, but looked up when someone took the seat across from him.)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Mind if I sit in?**

“Why are all your ideas terrible?” Tommy questioned, and Oliver sighed in annoyance. Though a small smile of fondness appeared on his lips.

**_(Derek looked across coldly at the younger man)  
_ ** ** DEREK: ** **Oliver Queen. The prodigal son returns. I didn't figure you for someone who would hang out in the Glades.  
** ** OLIVER (Wistfully): ** **My father used to bring me here after we visited the factory. There was a Pac-man machine in the back. I had the high score for two months.**

“Why does that surprise me so much?” Barry questioned, more thinking out loud than anything else.

**_(Derek gave him a grim smile)  
_ ** ** DEREK: ** **The last time I saw your dad, he was making a speech, telling my crew not to believe all the gossip, that there was no way Queen Consolidated was moving production to China. A week later, they closed the doors. I didn't even get the two weeks vacation pay due to me.**

Robert sighed, wishing not for the first time, that he had done so many things differently back then.

** OLIVER: ** **My father made mistakes. He hurt people. When people are hurt, people are in trouble, they tend to make the wrong choices. Right, Derek? But those choices don't have to define you, they don't have to define who your family will be, because there's always one moment when you can turn it all around. If my father had another chance, I think he'd do things differently. But time ran out for him.**

“I would,” Robert announced, having to say it outloud. “Do things differently,”

“So would I,” Moira whispered softly, smiling over at her husband.

** DEREK (Annoyed): ** **How poetic. That doesn't help me get my house back, now, does it?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **No, it doesn't. No, all I can offer you is an apology and a job. Queen Consolidated has subsidiaries all over the country. I make one phone call, you start next week. So what do you say?**

“Take the offer,” Lisa muttered under her breath.

**_(Derek seemed to consider it for just a moment, before his face hardened once more)  
_ ** ** DEREK: ** **How about I still have some pride left? I don't need charity from the son of the man who screwed me over.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Ok. If you change your mind...** **_(Oliver pulled out a business card)_ ** **You and I have one thing in common.** **_(Oliver placed the card on the table in front of the man and stood up)_ ** **We're both dealing with the consequences of my fathers' actions. What he did then, that's on him. What we do now, that's on us.  
** **_(As he walked past, he dropped a small bug into the pocket of his jacket)_ **

“What happened to giving him a second chance?” Barry exclaimed.

“Oliver makes sure to cover all his bases,” Roy commented, remembering the first few days when he teamed up with Oliver.

****

**_ ARROWCAVE - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver sat in the lair, listening to the conversation Derek was having with his wife.**

** DEREK (Over bug): ** **I've been thinking, baby, maybe you were right. Maybe it's time to hang it up, retire.**

Lisa sighed in relief, happy that Derek was considering Oliver’s offer. They deserved a better life.  
**MRS RESTON (Over bug):** **But Kyle says we do one more or he'll go out on his own." His wife argued.  
****DEREK (Over bug):** **Well, if that's what he wants to do, that's his right, but you and me and Teddy, we're out.  
****MRS RESTON (Over bug):** **I want to quit, too, but I am not leaving without Kyle.**

The mother’s in the room, all sighed. They wished that they would get out of the life, but they also knew that they would never leave their kids alone.

**_(Diggle walks into the Arrowcave)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **What's this?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I dropped a bug in Derek Reston's jacket.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **I thought you were going to give the man a second chance.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **That's what I believe in. I also believe in covering all my bases.  
** ** MRS RESTON (Over bug): ** **Derek, we can't abandon our son. After all this time, he wants to end up a winner. Set for life. Otherwise what was the point?  
** ** DEREK (Over bug): ** **All right. One more.**

Lisa sighed, and Len hugged her tighter.

**_(Oliver turned off the recording and sighed)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **Now what?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **We take them down.**

**_ OUTSIDE CNRI BENEFIT GALA - NIGHT  
_ ** **Outside the doors, Oliver was handing Diggle a radio with earpiece.**

** OLIVER: ** **We monitor the Reston's with this. When you get a line on their plans, we move.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **And you're gonna do another abrupt exit?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I'm getting better at it with practice.**

“Yeah, you’re not getting better with practice,” Felicity admitted, and Oliver sighed sadly.

**_(Diggle chuckles before they both head in)_ **

****

**_ INSIDE CNRI BENEFIT GALA - NIGHT  
_ ** **Tommy was talking to the hostess.**

** TOMMY: ** **Honey, keep the alcohol flowing.  
** **_(Tommy turned and saw Laurel walking in. He smiled widely at her)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **I can't-wow. You look just really lovely.**

“You two really are a cute couple,” Kara can’t help but comment, causing the two to blush.

** LAUREL: ** **Lovely.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Yeah  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Well, it's nice that you've extended your vocabulary from words like hot and mega hot.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **You can just say thank you, you know.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Thank you. You know.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **You're welcome.**

Laurel smiled over at Tommy, before montioning for him to move closer, they both shift. So Laurel could sit with her family and still be next to a grinning Tommy.

**_(Joanne comes up to the two)  
_ ** ** JOANNE: ** **Tommy. This is wonderful. It means the world to us.  
** **_(Tommy smiled, and then saw someone he recognized)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Oh, God. Excuse me, just for a second.  
** **_(Tommy moves off towards the coat check. Joanne turns to Laurel)  
_ ** **JOANNE: ** **So  
** ** LAUREL: ** **You were right.  
** **_(At the coat check, a smiling Tommy came up to the newly arrived Thea Queen)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Thank you for coming.  
** **_(Tomy kisses Thea on her cheek)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Thank you for inviting me.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Well, I figured the entire Queen family and their checkbooks should be present.  
** ** THEA: ** **Oh, right. And how is that going for you so far?  
** ** TOMMY: ** **It is going amazing. And all thanks to you. You know- Thea Queen, the unlikely** **voice of reason.  
** ** THEA: ** **Little old me? What did I do?**

Thea cringed at her crush, elbowing Felicity who was giggling quietly to herself.

** TOMMY: ** **You gave me that great advice. I thought about what the girl was interested in, and, uh...  
** **_(Tommy turned, looking at Laurel. Thea saw where he was looking, and instantly her heart broke)  
_ ** ** THEA (Shakily): ** **And you did this for Laurel?**

“Oh my god Thea,” Tommy started, as he realised that Thea had a crush on him.

“Don’t, that was a long time ago,” Thea muttered, flushing in embarrassment.

**_(Tommy didn't notice)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **And it's working. Thanks again, Speedy.  
** **_(Tommy bumped her gently on the shoulder. She gave him a brittle smile)  
_ ** ** THEA (Clipped): ** **Yeah. Anytime.  
** **_(As soon as Tommy was away, found the roving waiter, grabbed a glass of champagne, and downed it. Tommy walked back over to Laurel)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **Oh, Tommy, do you remember Carter Bowen from high school?  
** **_(Tommy forced a smile)  
_ ** **TOMMY:** **Oh, yeah, sure I do. So glad you could make it.  
** **_(Carter nodded. Then turned back to Laurel)  
_ ** ** CARTER: ** **It's so great to see you. You look amazing.  
** **_(Tommy's smile became even more forced as Carter continued)  
_ ** ** CARTER: ** **I gotta say I'm so impressed with the work that you and CNRI are doing.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Thanks, Carter.  
** ** CARTER: ** **You know, I've actually been thinking about starting a free clinic down here in the Glades.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Really?  
** **_(Carter nodded, and then turned back to Laurel)  
_ ** ** CARTER: ** **Can we grab a couple drinks and I'll tell you what I'm thinking.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **That sounds great.  
** **_(Laurel smiled at Tommy as Carter led her away. As her back turned, the smile slowly fell off his face, a look of melancholy replacing it)_ **

Tommy glared at Carter jealousy rising up, much like on the screen. Laurel sighed, squeezing Tommy’s knees slightly, to try and calm him down.

**_(In another place at the Gala, Oliver spotted his mother at the bar and headed towards her)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Hi.  
** **_(Oliver greeted coming up next to her. Moira glanced at her son, and then looked back at the bartender)  
_ ** ** MOIRA (To the bartender): ** **Excuse me.** **_(Turning back to Oliver)_ ** **Well. I'm surprised you made it tonight, given your hectic schedule.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Mom, I messed up with the Bowens yesterday. I made you a promise, I couldn't keep it.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Well, it's nothing new for you, Oliver. I know you and I have had our difficulties, but despite all my many mistakes, I always thought that you and I had a connection. So can you imagine, just imagine, after being granted the miracle of having my child returned to me that you seem to have little or no interest in being with me or telling me the truth.**

Oliver flinched at his mother’s harsh words. Moira, who had turned to her son the second screen her started talking, noticed the flinch and squeezed Oliver’s arm in apology.

**_(Before Moira could continue, Diggle came up to Oliver. She glared at him)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **Ma'am.  
** **_(Diggle turns to Oliver and leans into his ear)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE (Quietly): ** **Redwood United Bank. They're gonna try a nighttime hit.  
** **_(Diggle moved off. Oliver steeled himself, sighing internally as he looked at the disappointment on his mother's face)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I have to go. I'm sorry-  
** ** MOIRA: ** **No, don't bother apologizing. Honestly, Oliver, there are times when I wonder why you bother coming home at all.**

Moira squeezed Oliver’s arm again in apology, causing Oliver to wrap her in a hug. Both to apologise and to make sure she didn’t feel bad.

**_ REDWOOD UNITED BANK - NIGHT  
_ ** **Derek and Kyle, in their masks, made their way into the bank and knocked out the guard while the other two family members waited in the van. The two laid a small charge on the vault and blew it, destroying the lock and opening the vault. Once inside, both men lifted their masks and began to fill bags with money.**

** KYLE: ** **3 Minutes  
** ** DEREK: ** **OK.  
** **_(They worked in silence for several seconds, but then a loud sound from the lobby caught their attention)  
_ ** ** KYLE: ** **You hear that?** **_(After a few seconds of listening)_ ** **I'll check it out.  
** ** DEREK: ** **Alright.**

**Derek goes back to loading money in the bags. Kyle took the safety off his gun, picked up a surprise, and cautiously walked out into the lobby- where he saw The Arrow.**

** ARROW: ** **Kyle Reston.  
** **_(The Arrow fires off an arrow. Kyle lifted the surprise- a plastic riot shield that blocked the arrow)  
_ ** ** KYLE: ** **I came prepared.**

**Kyle fires his AK. The Arrow dived over the counter, out of the line of fire. Inside the vault, Derek dropped the money, lifted his AK and pulled down his mask, heading out to check on Kyle. In the lobby, Kyle was looking over the counter for The Arrow, but saw no one. He turned around- just in time to get an arrow in the shoulder. Kyle grunted in pain, then used the edge of the shield to break off the shaft of the arrow. He threw it to the ground in disgust and blocked a second arrow with the shield. Kyle charged at The Arrow, ramming into him with the shield and forcing him back through several glass partitions to the far wall. The two started fighting, with The Arrow pelting Kyle with blows from his bow which he blocked with his riot shield.**

**In the lobby, the guard finally came around. Seeing what was going on, he reached for his pistol, only to find it wasn't there. He scrambled to his feet and ran into the security office to grab the shotgun. He came out just as The Arrow knocked Kyle down to the floor.**

** GUARD: ** **Freeze!  
** **_(The guard points the gun at The Arrow. The Arrow held up a placating hand)  
_ ** ** ARROW: ** **No, hey, I got this.**

**Derek Reston ran out of the vault, his gun level and ready to fire. The Arrow spun and shot an arrow, knocking the gun from his hands just as Kyle grabbed his fallen AK. He got to his feet, raising the gun towards the guard.**

** GUARD: ** **Drop your weapon! Now!  
** **_(The guard fires)  
_ ** ** DEREK: ** **No!  
** **_(Derek dives in front of his son and takes the blast to his chest)_ **

Everyone sighs sadly at seeing Derek get shot. He might have been a criminal, but he was a good person.

**The Arrow disarmed Kyle, flipped him to the ground, and then smashed him in the mask with his bow, knocking him out. The Arrow got up and looked towards Kyle, while the guard stood, stunned, not knowing what to do.**

** ARROW: ** **He's bleeding out.  
** **_(The Arrow moves to kneel next to Derek. He looked up at the guard)  
_ ** ** ARROW: ** **Call an ambulance. Now!  
** **_(The guard nodded and made his way back into the security office)  
_ ** ** DEREK: ** **Kyle! Kyle.  
** ** ARROW: ** **He's okay.  
** **_(The Arrow lowers his hood so that Derek could see his face)  
_ ** ** ARROW: ** **He's just knocked out.  
** ** DEREK: ** **It wasn't his fault. I turned my son into this.**

Sadness filled the room again at Derek’s words. Robert glanced over at his son, thinking about what his secret turned his own son into.

**_FLASHBACK_ **

****

** LIAN YU CAVE - DAY  
** **_Oliver pulled the trigger; the gun clicked, empty. Frustrated he threw the gun to the ground._ **

“Oh thank god,” Moira sighed in relief, while Felicity whacked Oliver on the arm for scaring her.

**_ OLIVER: _ ** **_Of course it doesn't work. I'm hallucinating. Or I'm dreaming._ **

Robert couldn’t help but feel a little bit relieved that Oliver was dreaming. That he really had died, because as morbid as that sounded, at least he didn’t hand a gun to his son.

**_ ROBERT: _ ** **_But if you weren't... you betrayed me, Oliver. I died so that you could live, and you threw that gift away. You made that sacrifice empty.  
_ ** **_ OLIVER: _ ** **_I'm not you. I'm not. I'm not strong like you. I never was._ **

“You are strong,” Sara commented, turning to look at Oliver. “No one who wasn’t, could have survived on that island,”

**_ ROBERT: _ ** **_I told you, I'm not the man you think I am. The things I've done. What I was about to do.  
_ ** **_ OLIVER: _ ** **_Dad, what does that mean? Please? I don't know what that means.  
_ ** **_ ROBERT: _ ** **_I told you. I begged you. Right my wrongs! This is your responsibility now.  
_ ** **_ OLIVER: _ ** **_How? How do I do this? I can't even get off this island.  
_ ** **(Robert came over to his son and put his hands on Oliver's shoulders)  
** **_ ROBERT: _ ** **_I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth about me. But I hope... I hope that you know that I love you._ **

**_PRESENT_ **

****

**_ REDWOOD UNITED BANK - NIGHT  
_ ** **On the floor, Derek Reston died.**

A few people bowed their head in respect at the sight of Derek dying. Everyone felt sad that he had died, and on his last job too.

**The Arrow looked at him sadly, then pulled up his hood and made his way out of the bank just as SWAT made their way in.**

**_ CNRI BENEFIT GALA - NIGHT  
_ ** **Tommy was sitting at the bar, sipping on a bourbon and watching Laurel dance happily with Carter Bowen with sad eyes.**

** TOMMY (Mockingly): ** **Did you know that as a doctor, I was able to diagnose myself as a giant tool?**

A few people laughed at Tommy’s joke, even Tommy himself.

**_(Suddenly a very drunk Thea came over and leaned on his shoulder)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **How about a dance, handsome?  
** **_(Tommy hastily put down his drink and stood)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Hey, uh, I thought that we agreed that you were going to call me before you did something stupid.  
** ** THEA: ** **You're no fun**

For what felt like the hundredth time, Thea sighed at her drunken self, so glad that she had got better.

**_(Thea puts her arms on his shoulder, her fingers locking behind his head and pulling him closer)_ **

Thea and Tommy both winced at the attempted kiss, Thea staring down at the ground in embarrassment.

** THEA: ** **I'm going to show you how to have some fun.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Whoa, whoa!  
** **_(Tommy hurriedly pulled her hands off his head, moving back slightly.)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **What are you doing?  
** ** THEA: ** **You said I was amazing.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Yeah, you are amazing, but you're also like my sister. My baby sister.  
** ** THEA: ** **Well, I'm not a baby anymore. Thank you for noticing.** **_(Thea looked past Tommy and saw Laurel dancing with Carter Bowen)_ ** **Laurel doesn't even like you! She doesn't understand you. I do. Why can't you just see that?**

“I’m sorry,” Thea apologised, “I didn’t mean that,”

“It’s okay Speedy, I know,” Tommy responded with a kind smile.

** TOMMY: ** **Thea.  
** **_(Tommy took a breath, then took her gently and started leading her towards the coat check)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Thea, it was a mistake to talk to you about girls and stuff. It was inappropriate, and I think it may have confused you.  
** **_(Thea spun out of his grasp to face him)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **No, the rejection? It is pretty clear. Even if it wasn't, between my mom and Oliver and everybody in my entire life, I'm pretty much used to it by now, so…**

Roy squeezed Thea, hugging her tighter to himself as Thea hugged him back just as tightly.

**Thea turned back towards the coat check, and ran headlong into a waiter, causing him to drop his tray. The loud sounds of breaking glass and clanging metal drew everyone's attention.**

** TOMMY: ** **Whoa, whoa. Ok, let's go, let's go. Come on.**

****

**_ BACK ALLEY - NIGHT  
_ ** **A few minutes later, Laurel walked out of the building to the back alley where she'd seen the two heads.**

** LAUREL: ** **Tommy?  
** **_(Tommy was leaning against his car, his jacket off, watching over Thea as she puked against the wall)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Yep.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Is Thea okay?  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Oh, yeah, she just ate some bad crab cakes.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **** **Are you sure it wasn't something she drank?  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Don't worry. I got this. You can go back inside, keep having fun. Looked like you were having a nice little do-si-do with the good doctor.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Tommy, I'm going to let you in on a little-known secret about Dr. Carter Bowen. The man is a gigantic ass. And the only reason why I danced with him is because he wrote a massive check to CNRI. Why would you think anything else?**

Tommy couldn’t help but sigh in relief at Laurel’s words. Even if now Laurel seemed very interested in dating him, future Laurel didn’t seem so sure.

** TOMMY: ** **I guess when it comes to you, I tend not to think straight.  
** ** THEA: ** **Can you call me a cab?  
** **_(Thea stumbles over to the two lovebirds.)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Absolutely not. I am taking you home. Get in.  
** **_(Tommy holds open the passenger door to his car)_ **

"Thank you for looking after me,” Thea forced herself to say, despite her embarrassment. “Not just then, but for every time you have,”

“Always,”

** THEA (To Laurel): ** **I apologize for making such a scene.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Just feel better, okay?  
** **_(Tommy closes the door before moving around to the drivers side)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **Hey, Tommy.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Yeah?  
** **_(Tommy walks over to her)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **I owe you a dance.**

Tommy grinned at that before turning to Laurel. “Do you still owe me a dance even if it happens in the future?” He questioned with a smirk.

“I’m sure I could find some time to dance with you,” Laurel responded with a smile.

** TOMMY: ** **Yeah?  
** ** LAUREL: ** **You earned it.**

**Laurel then turned and hurried back into the building, though she shot a flirtatious grin over her shoulder as she did so. Tommy smiled back, and then climbed into his car.**

** THEA (Timidly): ** **Please don't hate me.  
** **_(Tommy gave her a look full of understanding and compassion)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Never. Never.**

**_ ARROWCAVE - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver was sitting, mostly in the dark. Diggle walked up to him.**

** DIGGLE: ** **What went down wasn't your fault.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I didn't say it was.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Oliver, it wasn't your fault, man. You gave Reston a chance. That was more than he deserved.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I'm not so sure about that  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Well, listen, I'll tell you this much. You say going after the guys on that list is the way you honored your dad? Well, if your dad could have seen you this week, the way you cared about the people he had hurt, the way you stepped up to try to help them, I'd say he'd be pretty damn honored. So maybe there is more than one way to save this city?**

"I am proud,” Robert spoke up. “You’re helping the people, that’s all I ever wanted,” Oliver smiled, proud of that.

**_(After a few moments, Oliver nodded and looked up at the bodyguard)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Maybe**

Everyone smiled at Oliver agreeing that there was more than one way to save the city. “And that was just the beginning,” Diggle couldn’t help but comment.

**_(Diggle nodded and moved to leave. He stopped and looked back)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **By the way, Stan Washington woke up. He's going to be fine.**

The cops all smiled at the news that Stan was going to be okay.

**_(Oliver nodded, and then retreated back to his thoughts)_ **

****

**_FLASHBACK_ **

** LIAN YU CAVE - DAY  
** **_Oliver, who had been sleeping, shot awake, breathing hard. The dream of his father had rattled him. Shaking his head, he noted the dying fire. Oliver picked up the notebook and tore another page out._ **

“If you burnt a few of those pages, that means you don’t have all the names,” Diggle commented, having never known about that.

“Yeah,” Oliver admitted with a sigh.

**_He reached over, letting the paper hover just over the flames. He was about to drop it in when something caught his eye. He pulled the piece of paper back and saw writing suddenly appear, as if my magic. Curious, he took the book, opened it, and held the open pages high over the flames for a few moments. As he pulled the book back, more writing started to appear. It was a list of names. He gazed at the names, and then came to a realization._ **

**_ OLIVER: _ ** **_My responsibility. I promise, Dad. I promise._ **

Robert smiled, almost bittersweetly, glad his son promised, but also sad that this was what his son turned into.

****

**_PRESENT_ **

****

**_ QUEEN MANOR - NIGHT  
_ ** **Moira was pouring a drink in Queen Manor. Oliver walked in, dressed in his business suit, and leaned against the doorframe.**

** OLIVER: ** **Nightcap?  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Well, I thought it might help me. I-I don't sleep well alone. I'm sorry about what I said tonight.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **No. You were being honest.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **No, not entirely. The truth is, with Walter being gone, I'm... I'm lonely. You know, you and I used to talk. I used to know what you were thinking. But now, even when you're home, you're somewhere else. I- I guess I just miss my son.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I miss you, too. And I wish that... Are you hungry?**

"What?” Moira questioned, confused. Oliver grinned over at her, knowing the rest of that story.

****

**_ BIG BELLY BURGER - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver and Moira were sitting at a table as a waitress brought them their orders of hamburgers, fries and milkshakes.**

A few people laughed at seeing them in Big Belly Burger, and Moira smiled at how happy Oliver looked.

**Moira, ever the proper lady, picked up her knife and fork and started to cut into the burger, but was stopped by Oliver's hand that he gently placed on hers.**

** OLIVER: ** **Mom- It's okay to get your hands dirty every once in a while. For me. Please.  
** **_(Moira smiled at him and dropped the utensils)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **All right.  
** **_(Moira raised the burger with her hands and took a large bite. She moaned in appreciation)_ **

A few people blinked in shock at seeing Moira eating a burger like a normal person.

** MOIRA: ** **That is a great burger. Thank you for this.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Anytime.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **You know, I'll bet Carter Bowen doesn't know where to find the best burger joint in Starling City.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **So I have one thing on him.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **No. You have everything on him.**

Moira and Oliver smile at each other, Oliver feeling the same happiness that he had before.


	8. Muse Of Fire (01x07)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transcript: Made by Naitch03  
> Edited by Idontcare1835
> 
> Merry Christmas and a Happy Boxing Day  
> I hope you all like my present to all of you, of updating early

\--3rd P.O.V.--

 ** _OUTSIDE QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver pulls to a stop in front of Q.C. in his Ducati and pulls off his helmet, answering his phone at the same time.**

“Oh,” Winn sighed in relief. “For a second I thought you on the bike with a helmet on was a bad guy or something,” He explained quietly at the confused looks the two aliens near him sent him.

 ** OLIVER (Into the phone): ** **Hello?  
** ** THEA (Over the line): ** **Hi. Mom said I'm supposed to remind you to pick her up for lunch.  
** ** OLIVER (Into the phone): ** **Was I supposed to have lunch with her today?**

Oliver winced slightly at forgetting that he had lunch with his mother. He stayed silent as he wished that he had spent more time with his mother before she died.

 ** THEA (Over the line): ** **She said she left you like 5 messages. Just bite the bullet and have a Cobb salad with the woman.  
** ** OLIVER (Into the phone): ** **You know, Thea, sometimes it's difficult to remember which one of you is my mother.  
** **_(Oliver tapped off the Bluetooth headset and looked at the front doors, where his mother and another man were exiting)  
_ ** ** COPANI (Begging): ** **Mrs. Queen, all I'm asking for is a chance to sit down and discuss our proposal.**

"Who’s that?” Amaya questioned curiously, wondering why Moira was ignoring her.

“Paul Copani,” Moira sighed.

 **_(Copani struggles to keep up with Moira, before she stops and turns to face him)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **If that's all it is, then I can save us both the time. It's rejected.  
** ** COPANI: ** **I see. May I ask why?  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Do I really need to answer that, Mr. Copani?**

“Why did you reject his proposal instantly?” Lena questioned curiously. There was no judgement in her tone, she knew how pushy some shady people could be.

“Copani is a representative for the Bertinelli crime family,” Moira explained.

 **_(Moira noticed Oliver on his bike)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm meeting my son for lunch.**

**Oliver waved at his mother to let her know that he had seen her, but suddenly the sound of another motorcycle caught his attention. He looked over his shoulder to see a rider, dressed all in black and riding a Harley Davidson jump the curb. The rider pulled out a gun and aimed it at Moira and Copani.**

“Mum,” Thea squeaked, holding tightly onto her mother, Moira held her daughter tightly back.

 ** OLIVER (Shouting): ** **Get down!**

**Oliver jumped off his bike. Too late, the other rider opened fire, hitting Copani several times in the chest. As he fell back, he crashed into Moira, and both tumbled to the ground hard. The biker took off just as Oliver crossed the street. Ignoring the rider, he went to his mom.**

** OLIVER (Worried): ** **Mom? Are you okay?**

Moira smiled at her son checking up on her. If she knew her son, and she felt like she did, especially after watching these, she knew that Oliver had wanted to go after the attacker, to stop them, but he stopped to make sure she was okay first.

 **_(Oliver looks over his mother for any wounds)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **I'm all right.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Are you hurt?  
** ** MOIRA: ** **No, I'm-I'm-  
** **_(Moira saw Mr. Copani lying dead next to her, and quickly turned away)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Are you sure?  
** ** MOIRA: ** **I'm fine.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **You’re sure you’re fine?  
** **_(Moira nods in response and Oliver stands, turning to face an oncoming security guard)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Shouting): ** **Call 9-1-1!**

**With that, Oliver took off through the plaza running after the biker. He ran parallel to the bike, dodging cars as he crossed the street. He saw the bike turn on to a side road, and ran down an alley. As he ran, he grabbed a piece of rebar in a dumpster and, timing it perfectly, threw the rebar like a spear, damaging the bike's rear tire as it went past.**

“I don’t really know why, but I’m surprised that you could catch that,” Wally commented out loud.

“Just because I don’t have superspeed doesn’t mean I can’t run,” Oliver responded with a smirk.

**Before he could pursue, though, a large semi's horn blared and he stopped millimeters from being hit as the semi sped past. By the time the truck cleared and Oliver could get a clear look, the bike was gone.**

**_ STARLING GENERAL HOSPITAL - DAY  
_ ** **Moira was in a private room getting checked over by her doctor when Thea led Oliver into the room, who moved to his mother’s bed while Thea stayed by the doorway.**

 ** OLIVER (To the doctor): ** **Hi.** **_(To Moira)_ ** **Are you okay?  
** ** MOIRA: ** **I'm fine. I'm fine.** **_(To Thea)_ ** **Did you reach Walter?  
** ** THEA: ** **No. I'm sorry.**

Walter sighed, wishing he had never left for that trip. He knew that it probably wouldn’t make a difference to Moira getting hurt, but he still wished he had been there instantly.

 ** DOCTOR: ** **As I was telling your mother and sister, the CAT-Scan showed a grade two concussion. She can go home so long as someone stays with her just to make sure there are no after effects.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Thank you.** **_(The doctor left)_ ** **I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you. I thought you were fine.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **What did you think you were doing anyway?  
** ** OLIVER (Lying): ** **Yeah, I wanted to get the license plate of the guy who took a shot at you.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Well, that was foolish.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Yeah.  
** **_(Oliver leaned down and hugged her)_ **

**_ STARLING GENERAL HOSPITAL HALLWAY - DAY  
_ ** **A short time later, Oliver left Moira's room. Thea followed closely behind, once again leaning against the doorframe.**

 ** THEA (Coldly): ** **So did you get the license plate?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **No. He got away.  
** ** THEA: ** **Maybe you should spend a little less time trying to be a hero. You're obviously not very good at it.**

Thea sighs as her past self snaps at Oliver, because Oliver was trying, in his own way. “You are a good hero,” Thea whispered quietly to her brother, causing Oliver to smile back at her.

 **_(Oliver forced a grin)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **That's cute.  
** ** THEA: ** **I wasn't trying to be. You left her on the street, alone and hurt. In the street. To get a license plate?  
** **_(A chill went down Oliver's spine, and he stepped forward, adopting an innocent, hurt look)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **You don't believe me?  
** ** THEA: ** **I love you. Mom loves you. But it's getting hard when you won't be truthful with us.**

**With that, she turned and went back into the room, closing the door in his face. Oliver closed his eyes, burying the hurt deep down, before turning to leave. As he walked down the hall, Detective Lance and Hilton appeared.**

**OLIVER:** **Detectives. Do you have any leads on the shooter?  
** **HILTON:** **Not yet. Did you get a good look at him?  
** ** _(Oliver shook his head)  
_** **OLIVER:** **No. He was wearing a helmet.  
** **HILTON:** **Don't worry. We'll find him.  
** **OLIVER:** **My head of security is on his way. I want to make sure there are men outside my mother's door. She needs to be protected.  
** **QUENTIN (Sarcastically):** **Well, you know your family's at the tippy-toppy of my list of priorities, but the guy that she was with was connected, mobbed up to the eyeballs connected. She wasn't the target.**

Robert, Moira, Tommy and Laurel all sigh in relief that Moira wasn’t the real target.

 **_(Oliver looked at the man, and then walked past the cops down the hall)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **And you're welcome.**

****

**_ LAUREL’S APARTMENT - DAY  
_ ** **Laurel was busy working on her laptop, when a knock at the door caught her attention, and she rose to get it. Upon opening the door, she found Tommy holding a bag of take out, standing next to a delivery boy holding a pizza box.**

A few people chuckle at the sight of Tommy standing next to a delivery boy. Tommy groaned slightly at the sight of his future self.

 ** TOMMY: ** **Technically I did get here like 10 seconds before this guy.  
** **_(Laurel smiled, then handed the delivery boy a wad of cash)  
_ ** ** LAUREL (To the delivery boy): ** **Keep the change.  
** **_(Laurel takes the box from him. The boy left, and Tommy walked in after Laurel)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **So, Tommy, what brings you by so late?  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Well, I assumed, rightly, that you would be at home working tonight, And I also assumed that you might be hungry. Also rightly.  
** **_(Laurel holds up the box)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **I don't know. This is a mushroom and olive pizza from Mario's.  
** **_(Tommy made a show of wincing)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **That is damn good pie.  
** **_(Laurel put the box down on the table)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **All right, what do you have to offer?  
** **_(Tommy held up the brown bag)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Spicy tuna on crispy rice from Toro's.**

Laurel smiled at Tommy having one of her favourite foods, ready to go, even if she had already ordered.

 **_(Laurel's eyes narrowed)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **Ohh. Damn you, Merlyn.  
** **_(She grabbed the bag. She headed to get some plates, then turned and looked at Tommy)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **I hope Sushi was all you had in mind.  
** ** TOMMY (Nervous): ** **Uh, actually, there was something that I wanted to ask you.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **And what's that?  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Will you go out with me? Like on a date.**

“When we get back, we need to go on a date,” Laurel decided with a grin. Quentin sighed sadly, but didn’t interject.

 ** _(Laurel raised an eyebrow)  
_** **LAUREL:** **You brought me dinner to ask me to dinner?  
** **TOMMY:** **Well, I also did throw you a really big charity gala.  
** **LAUREL:** **See, I thought you threw it for the hundreds of people it would benefit.  
** **TOMMY (Joking):** **Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hundreds of people. Plus one more.  
** **LAUREL:** **Tommy…  
** **TOMMY:** **Laurel, I get it. Okay, this is all happening for us in the wrong order. You know, first we're friends for many years, and then briefly we are friends with benefits, extremely excellent benefits. And now I am just hoping that we can be two people sitting at the same restaurant at the same table at the same time. See, when I say it like that, it doesn't sound so scary, does it?**

Laurel smiled, despite having no practice with these types of relationships, he always seemed to know exactly what to say.

**_ ARROWCAVE - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver was taking out his frustrations on a training dummy. Diggle comes into the lair**

 ** DIGGLE: ** **Oliver, your mom was nearly killed. I think you can take a day off from training.**

“Except Oliver isn’t training, he’s taking out his frustrations of the world, on an innocent punching bag,” Felicity pointed out, her tone just slightly teasing.

 **_(Oliver moved away from the dummy and dropping to his chair at the desk)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **My mother wasn't the target. This man was.** **_(He indicated a picture on the screen)_ ** **Paul Copani. He was trying to close a deal with her when they were shot at. Copani works for Bertinelli Construction and Frank Bertinelli.**

“Let me guess, you take the case of taking down the shooter?” Ronnie commented with a small smile.

“Of course he did, he’s family got hurt because of the shooter,” Joe responded, everybody but Oliver missing Diggle’s annoyed sigh.

 ** DIGGLE: ** **The mob boss?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I did some digging. Copani isn't the first member of Bertinelli's crew who's been hit.  
** ** DIGGLE (Unbelieving): ** **You did some digging?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Bertinelli has a lot of enemies. The best way to figure out who's trying to target his organization is to get inside of it.  
** **_(Oliver sat back in his chair as Diggle continued to stare at him in disbelief)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **So let me get this right, Oliver. Your mother's shot at, nearly killed, and the way you process this emotionally is by going undercover with the mob.**

"When Diggle says it like that, you sound really messed up,” Curtis couldn’t help comment.

“You’re just realising that?” Roy questioned, throwing a teasing smile over at Oliver.

 ** OLIVER: ** **I'm not trying to process anything emotionally.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Yeah, well, maybe that's your problem, man. You ever thought about just being there for your family?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I tried that today with Thea. She told me I wasn't being honest with her, and she's right. I can't very well explain to her that I left our mother alone and bleeding on the pavement because I'm fast enough to almost run down the attacker. But what I can do is protect my family. And, Diggle, when I found out who this guy is, he's a dead man.**

“Moira wasn’t the target, so your family is safe,” Joe pointed out, with a frown.

“Moira got hurt though, and Oliver wasn’t exactly thinking straight,” Diggle piped up before Oliver could explain.

**_ A GARAGE ACROSS TOWN - NIGHT  
_ ** **The rider rode the damaged Harley in, the rolling door closing behind her. She got off the bike and went up to a corkboard filled with pictures and, taking a sharpie, put an X through Copani's. The woman pulled off her helmet to reveal the face of Helena Bertinelli, and she stared at the picture of her father, loathing in her eyes.**

“See, you guys are all so sexist,” Lisa announced. “What? All of you instantly assumed it was a guy doing these things, not a person but a male. It’s the 21st Century, girls can do crime too, I mean hello,” At her last words, Lisa motioned to herself. Len and Mick chuckled at her, while Sara winked over at her. The rest all just shook their heads in amusement.

****

**_ QUEEN MANOR - NIGHT  
_ ** **Thea was dressed to kill, walking down the stairs.**

 ** OLIVER: ** **Speedy!  
** **_(Thea looked over to see Oliver, dressed in a business suit, walking down the opposite stairs)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Where you going?  
** ** THEA: ** **Clubbing. Which is difficult to do when you're in a house and not in an actual club.  
** **_(Oliver had the decency to look somewhat abashed)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I have to go out tonight. I thought you'd be watching mom.  
** **_(Thea stared at her brother)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **I spent the whole day with her. I thought you were taking the night shift.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I'm sorry, but this thing, it's important.**

“You know, I do understand. About how what you're doing was important. If watching the future showed anything, it’s that after you got you struggled with opening up and being caring to people. Hunting down the girl that shot at me, that’s you trying to be helpful,” Moira spoke up, because she needed to make sure that her precious son didn’t hate himself for not being physically there. Oliver smiled back at her, a warm feeling spreading across his chest.

 **_(Thea crossed her arms and shook her head in annoyance)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **You know, sometimes, Ollie, I just don't get you. And by sometimes, I mean ever.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **You're actually not the first person to say that to me today.  
** **_(Oliver sent Thea an apologetic smile. Thea didn't return it)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Why am I not surprised?  
** **_(Tommy walked in the door)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Oh, nice dress. Where you headed?  
** ** THEA (Annoyed): ** **Upstairs. Apparently.**

Moira smiles, at the sight of her daughter staying home for her instead of going out with her friends.

 **_(Thea turned and walked back upstairs. Tommy looked to Oliver.)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Whispering): ** **Long story.  
** **_(Oliver headed into the sitting room to get his car keys)  
_ ** **TOMMY:** **Hey, I heard about your mom. Is she all right?**

Moira smiles at seeing Tommy, who she thought of as a second son, being worried about her.

 ** OLIVER: ** **She's resting upstairs. More shaken up than anything. I got to run to this business thing, but I do appreciate you stopping by.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **It's no problem. Just so long as your mom's all right.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Yeah.  
** **_(Oliver nodded, walking past him, but stopped when Tommy spoke)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Hey, one more thing. Mainly because I don't want you to find this out from someone else, that someone else especially being Laurel. We're going to dinner. As in a date.**

“I really am happy for you,” Oliver pipped up when he noticed Tommy’s eyes darting over to him in concern.

“Thanks Ollie,” Tommy responded with a grin, thankful for having such a good friend.

 ** OLIVER: ** **That's good. Laurel deserves someone special, and so do you.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Thanks, man.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I gotta run to this thing.  
** **_(Oliver heads out to his car)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **All right. Absolutely. I'll catch you later.  
** **_(Oliver paused and turned back to his friend)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Oh, and, Tommy, if you hurt her, I'll snap your neck.**

A few people laugh at Tommy’s threat, while Laurel smiles slightly, even if she didn’t want to date Oliver ever again, she was glad that he still cared about her. ****

 ** OLIVER: ** **I'm just kidding.**

“You really need a better sense of humor,” Clark says almost teasingly.

**_(Tommy let out a laugh of his own as Oliver left)_ **

****

**_ BERTINELLI RESIDENCE - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver rang the doorbell, and moments later a man opened the door. Oliver smiled.**

Robert and Moira both sigh as they see Oliver at the Bertinelli Residence. They both knew that this would have probably happened, but they had hoped that Oliver would be smarter.

 ** OLIVER: ** **Mr. Bertinelli.  
** **_(Oliver smiled, extending his hand)  
_ ** ** FRANK: ** **Call me Frank.  
** **_(Frank shakes Oliver's hand and leading him into the house)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Call me Oliver.  
** ** FRANK: ** **Thank you for agreeing to meet me at my home.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **My father used to say that living rooms make the best conference rooms.**

Robert smiled slightly at his son, remembering his old saying. He hadn’t thought Oliver had cared enough to ever actually hear him say that.

 ** FRANK: ** **Oh, I'm gonna steal that.  
** **_(Frank indicated a tall gentleman standing nearby)  
_ ** ** FRANK: ** **Nick Salvati, my associate.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **How do you do?  
** **_(Oliver shook his hand)  
_ ** ** FRANK: ** **Let's have a drink.**

**Frank leads the way into the study. As they walked, movement from upstairs caught Oliver's eye. He looked up to see Helena walking past the stairs. Their eyes met briefly before she moved on.**

“That’s the shooter isn’t it,” Kara questioned, nodding at Helena.

“Yeah, that’s Helena Bertinelli, Frank’s daughter,” Quentin answered, causing a few people to wince. Wondering why Helena wanted her dad to suffer so badly.

**_ QUEEN MANOR - NIGHT  
_ ** **Thea and Moira were in Moira's bed in their pajamas, with Thea controlling the remote while Moira flipped through magazines.**

 ** THEA: ** **So what are you in the mood for? We could watch reality housewife cooking show… or 'Cop Docs'. It's where doctors run around fighting crime when they're not all sleeping with each other.**

“But it’s such a good show,” Iris mutters, more to herself. “What?” She questioned when she noticed Barry, and a few others raising their eyebrows at her in judgement. “It is,”

 **_(Moira laughed lightly)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **Whatever you want, sweetheart. You're the one who's given up your evening out.  
** ** THEA: ** **Oh, it's not like there's anybody else who could be staying with you. Oh, wait, yes, there is.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Don't be too harsh on your brother.  
** ** THEA: ** **Why not? I mean, aren't you getting sick of his lies?  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Thea, everyone has secrets. We all have things that we want to keep to ourselves.**

“And you would know that more than anyone,” Cisco mutters to himself. Moira and her family all stare at him with an annoyed expression. “Sorry,” He adds when he notices their annoyed looks.

 ** THEA: ** **I just don't get him sometimes.  
** **_(Moira pulled her closer. Thea leaned her head against Moira's shoulder)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **I know, I know. You know, being in that hospital and seeing Dr. Lamb again, it made me remember the day that Oliver came home. It was Dr. Lamb that told me that the Oliver we'd lost might not be the Oliver that they'd found. I think it's easy to forget, but he lived apart from civilization for 5 years.  
** ** THEA: ** **So what, he gets like a free pass?**

“No it means stop judging him for not being fully adjusted and trusting after being on an island where he could trust no one for a long time,” Hank mutters under his breath.

 ** MOIRA: ** **No. No, no, no, not at all. I just think we need to stop judging him for the Oliver he was and start accepting him for the Oliver that he is.**

**_ BERTINELLI RESIDENCE - NIGHT  
_ ** **Frank, Oliver and Salvati are in Frank’s living room where Frank is handing Oliver a drink.**

 ** FRANK: ** **So, Oliver, I'll be honest with you. I was surprised to hear from you. It was my impression from the local news that you weren't going to be involved with your family's business.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Well, apparently there were a few catch phrases that I missed while I was away for 5 years. One of them being 'lame-stream media'. The press never gets anything right.  
** ** FRANK: ** **Oh, I know a thing or two about that.  
** **_(Nick's phone rang, and he got up to answer it, leaving the room. Frank leaned back in his chair and stared at Oliver confidently)  
_ ** ** FRANK: ** **So, Oliver, I'll be blunt. I want the contract to build Queen Consolidated's new Applied Sciences Division.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **And I am inclined to give it to you.**

"I know this is a part of your big plan, but please tell me that you won’t actually give a mobster the contract?” Moira questioned, a tinge of fear in her voice.

“I wouldn’t,” Oliver reassured her.

 ** FRANK: ** **Your mother wasn't quite so enthusiastic. How is she, by the way?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **She's recuperating at home. Thank you.  
** ** FRANK: ** **What a terrible thing that happened.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **And Frank, I was very sorry to hear about what happened to Paul Copani.  
** ** FRANK: ** **Paul was a good friend. He was a good man. Yeah. The violence in this city. You know, sometimes I wonder why I stay.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I've had the same thought.  
** ** FRANK: ** **So why did you come back? After that island, you could have settled anywhere in the world.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Because Starling City is my home.**

“And because if you hadn’t come straight home after getting off of that island we would have tracked you down and killed you,” Thea spoke, her light tone contradicting the slight hurt in her eyes.

 **_(Helena entered the room)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **Chi si volta, e chi si gira, sempre a casa, va finire. No matter which way you go or turn, you always end up at home.  
** **_(Oliver and Frank rise)  
_ ** ** FRANK: ** **** **Oliver, this is my daughter Helena.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Hello.  
** **_(Helena gave him a polite smile)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **Nice to meet you. I'm heading out.  
** ** FRANK: ** **All right. Take one of the guys with you.  
** ** HELENA: ** **I can take care of myself.  
** ** FRANK: ** **I wasn't asking, sweetie.  
** **_(Frank touches her lightly on the chin. Before she could argue further, Nick came back in)  
_ ** ** NICK: ** **Frank, that meeting you requested. They can do it.** **_(Nick gave Frank a significant look)_ ** **Now.**

“Well, that can’t be good,” Jax winces, wondering what someone with connections like Frank might want a meeting about.

 ** OLIVER: ** **I can come back another time.  
** ** FRANK: ** **No, no, no.  
** **_(Frank put down his drink, before looking thoughtfully at his daughter)  
_ ** ** FRANK: ** **Just, uh... just excuse us for a moment, would you? Thank you.  
** **_(Frank and Helena walk out into the Foyer, followed by Nick.)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **Oliver Queen. The rich man’s Lindsay Lohan.**

A few people can’t help but laugh at that. Much to the rich man’s Lindasy Lohan’s disgust.

 ** FRANK: ** **Look, um… I’ve got to go to this other meeting, but I need someone to take him to dinner.  
** **_(Helena gives him a disgusted look)  
_ ** ** HELENA (Disgusted): ** **So you pimp out your daughter.  
** ** FRANK: ** **No. I ask her to help me close a business deal. A reminder that the family business is dying and we need this contract, and Oliver Queen can give it to us. Please, Sweet Pea. For us. For me. Hmm?** **_(Helena gives him a reluctant smile)_ ** **That’s my girl.** **_(Oliver walks into the foyer)_ ** **Oliver, I’m so sorry. Something has come up. But Helena would love to take you to dinner and discuss the deal further.  
** **OLIVER (Disappointed):** **Oh. I was hoping to speak with you.**

“Well, there goes your big plan, wonder what you’re going to have to do now,” Felicity commented, her voice trailing off as she gives Oliver a knowing look.

 ** FRANK: ** **Well, as you speak for your family, my daughter also speaks for ours.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **It's…It's really not necessary.**

**Oliver looked curiously at Helena. There was an attraction there, and possibly something deeper. A look deep in her eyes that he recognized and that she, in turn, recognized in him.**

“Please tell me you don’t actually end up sleeping with Helena,” Laurel commented. “Because that would have been the worst person to ever sleep with,”

“There’s a reason Diggle calls Helena Oliver’s psycho ex-girlfriend,” Felicity replies, causing Oliver to huff, as his family stare at him in shock.

 ** HELENA (Lying): ** **It would be my pleasure.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Sure.  
** **_(Frank held out his hand, and Oliver shook it)  
_ ** ** FRANK: ** **I look forward to working together.  
** **_(Frank patted Oliver on the arm as he and Nick left)_ **

**_ BERTINELLI CONSTRUCTION YARD - NIGHT  
_ ** **China White and her associates got out of her Mercedes and walked up to Frank and Nick, who stood waiting.**

“Yep, this meeting definitely can’t be a good thing,” Jax once again says, causing a few people to roll their eyes at him.

 ** FRANK: ** **Thank you for coming.  
** ** CHINA WHITE: ** **Anything for a friend.  
** **_(Her associate spoke in Mandarin, and she translated)  
_ ** ** CHINA WHITE: ** **We're not responsible for the attacks on your people.  
** ** FRANK: ** **These attacks on my business, on my family's life blood- they stop now, or I'm coming for you.**

“Frank blaming the triads is going to end badly isn’t it?” Singh questioned, turning to look at Quentin.

“Yep,”

 **_(The four stared at each other for a moment before the two Asians headed back to their car)  
_ ** ** NICK: ** **What does the Triad have to gain by provoking you now?  
** **_(Frank shrugged)  
_ ** ** FRANK: ** **Well, no one ever credited the Triad with rational thinking. If not them, then who?**

**_ SCPD - NIGHT  
_ ** **Lance and Hilton were listening to the wiretap of the construction yard.**

 ** FRANK (Over wiretap): ** **Whoever it is, when I find out who's behind this, there will be blood.**

“Huh, I wonder what Frank would do if he finds out that he’s daughter is behind all of this,” Rene pondered, almost in amusement.

“I guess we’ll find out,” Julian responded, “I highly doubt he’s not going to find out, and as long as Oliver is involved we’ll probably see it,” Julian added.

 ** HILTON: ** **Sounds like Bertinelli's ready to put the screws to everyone who pays him protection money.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Yeah, well, 3 of his best earners have been murdered. He's gotta make up the cash somewhere. Whoever is pruning the family tree is looking to make Bertinelli suffer.  
** **_(Lance got up and looked at the board that detailed Bertinelli's operation)  
_ ** ** HILTON: ** **So you do think it's one of the other families.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **No  
** ** HILTON: ** **Then who?  
** **_(Lance turned to look at his partner)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **Well, according to the coroner's reports, none of the vics took a clean shot. Half the bullets missed.** **_(Lance shook his head)_ ** **Our killer's not a pro.**

“Why the hell would you shoot people if you didn’t have a decent aim? Innocent people could have gotten killed!” Clark snapped, “An innocent person almost was,” He added, as he remembered Moira’s accident.

 ** HILTON: ** **That's not stopping him from pulling that trigger.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **That's up to us. (Lance turned back to the board) Or this is gonna blow up into an all-out mob war.**

****

**_ ITALIAN RESTAURANT- NIGHT  
_ ** **The owner, Mr. Russo, sat Oliver and Helena at a small table in the corner and passed them menus.**

 ** RUSSO: ** **You are an angel, Helena. So beautiful. Well, we are gonna take good care of both of you tonight. You'll tell your father hello from us?  
** **_(Helena smiled at the man)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **Of course, Mr. Russo.  
** ** RUSSO: ** **I'll give you a minute.  
** **_(Russo moved away_ ** **)  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Thank you.  
** ** HELENA: ** **I heard about your mother's accident. Is she gonna be okay?**

“Of course you heard about it, you're the one who caused it,” Thea grumbled, glaring slightly at the girl on the screen.

 **_(Oliver smiled, picking up his menu)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **She's gonna be fine. Thanks.  
** ** HELENA (Sincerely): ** **I'm glad.  
** **_(They both took a moment to look at their menus)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **So, why would you want to go into business with my father? You know who he is and how he made his money.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **You don't approve of your family's enterprises?  
** ** HELENA: ** **We share a name, and that name defines us whether we want it to or not.** **_(Helena gave him a brittle smile)_ ** **You've already made judgments about me, just like I've already made judgments about you.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Right. I'm the rich man's Lindsay Lohan.**

“I swear, with the amount of things you can hear, I think you have super hearing,” Winn mused.

“Or he eavesdropped onto their conversation to see if it would give him any intel about the shooter,” Felicity suggested, and Winn sighed, because it was probably that.

 **_(Her smile now looked apologetic)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **Sorry.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **That's okay.  
** ** HELENA: ** **Hey, can I ask you something?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Yeah.  
** ** HELENA: ** **I know it must have been hell for you, alone on that island for 5 years, but I'm…  
** **_(Oliver looked at her curiously)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **But what?  
** **_(She looked at him, a serious look in her eyes)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **But was there ever a day when you were just… happy to be away from everything? No pressure from your family, no need to be the person everyone else expects you to be. Was there ever a day when—  
** ** OLIVER: ** **When I didn't feel lost and I felt free?** **_(Helena nodded)_ ** **More than one. And, uh those are the days that I miss.**

Oliver’s family sighed, sad that Oliver had days where he was happy to be away from them, enough that he actually missed those days.

**_(Helena smiled and took a sip of her water)_ **

****

**_ INDIAN RESTAURANT - NIGHT  
_ ** **The scene changed to an Indian restaurant where Tommy had taken Laurel on their date. Laurel was smirking at Tommy, who was suffering through very spicy curry.**

A few people chuckle at Tommy’s face, instantly knowing what was wrong with him. Tommy flushed slightly, feeling embarrassed.

 ** LAUREL (Joking): ** **What, is it too spicy for you, Merlyn?  
** **_(Laurel causally sipped her water)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **No! No, not really.** **_(Tommy wiped his face with the napkin)_ ** **I'm just, um, I'm just crying because I was thinking of a Hallmark commercial I saw earlier today, featuring a sick kitty. It was very emotional.**

“Sure you did,” Laurel commented, patting Tommy’s knee as she spoke.

 **_(The two laughed. Their waiter came up to their table)  
_ ** ** WAITER: ** **Will there be anything else?  
** ** TOMMY: ** **No.** **_(Tommy hands his credit card over)_ ** **Thank you.** **_(He smiled at Laurel)_ ** **Thanks for letting me take you to dinner.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Well, thank you for letting me choose Indian.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **You know, I read this article by a film critic once, who said if he could have one wish, it would be to watch his favorite movie again for the first time. I kind of wish that was us.  
** ** LAUREL (joking): ** **So you want dinner and a movie.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **No. I wish we had just met and that all this was just beginning and there wasn't so much of me I wish you'd forget.**

Laurel and a few of the other girls smiled, Tommy really did have a way with words.

 ** LAUREL: ** **Well, keep saying nice things like that and maybe next time I'll let you choose the restaurant.  
** ** WAITER: ** **Mr. Merlyn?  
** **_(Tommy looked up at the waiter who had suddenly appeared)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Yeah?  
** ** WAITER: ** **I'm sorry, I'm afraid your credit card has been declined.**

Tommy frowned at his credit card being declined, before passing it off as a bug or something.

 **_(Tommy looked up in confusion)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Did you swipe it a few times? You know, sometimes those things can be a little glitchy.  
** ** WAITER: ** **I did, and, um, I'm afraid the credit card company wants me to confiscate it. Sorry.**

Tommy’s frown was back full force, wondering what the hell was going on.

****

**_ RUSSOS - NIGHT  
_ ** **The restaurant was empty, all other tables cleared. But Oliver and Helena were still sitting, chatting amicably.**

 ** OLIVER: ** **People are always asking me, what did I miss the most? Air conditioning. Satellite radio. Tagliet-uh-ta—  
** ** HELENA: ** **Tagliatelle?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Mm. Right. But those are the answers that I give people because those are the answers they're expecting.  
** ** HELENA: ** **Why can't you just be truthful?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I don't know how truthful I can be.**

Oliver’s family sighed, but wasn’t surprised in the sightlest to find out that Oliver didn’t think he could be truthful around them.

 **_(Helena considered the man)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **You've been through a crucible, and it changed you. How can it not?  
** **_(Not knowing how to respond, Oliver just looked at the beautiful woman across from him. A glint of silver caught his eye)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **That's beautiful. Your cross.  
** **_(Helena’s smile was almost a grimace)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **It's a gift. From my fiancé.**

“Awkward,” Ray muttered.

 **_(Oliver smiled awkwardly)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Fiancé?  
** ** HELENA: ** **Mm.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I didn't know you were engaged.  
** ** HELENA (Interrupting, sad): ** **I'm not, anymore. He died.**

A few people sighed, and while no one said anything, those that had lost people could all sympathise with the girl on the screen.

 ** OLIVER: ** **I'm sorry.  
** ** HELENA: ** **Me, too.** **_(Helena fingered the cross)_ ** **That was my crucible.**

“Which is the stressor that caused her to start killing her father,” Eddie commented, confusing a few of the people in the room.

 **(Oliver took a sip of water)  
** ** OLIVER (Sincerely): ** **You know, it's nice to... It's really nice to be with someone that I can be myself with.**

Once again Oliver’s family sighed, though they still weren’t surprised, they guessed that the only person back then that Oliver could be himself around was the one person who knew his secret.

 ** HELENA (Sincerely): ** **It's nice to be with someone who knows how hard it can be.  
** **_(Suddenly his phone rang. He looked at her apologetically)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I'm really sorry.  
** ** HELENA: ** **It's okay. Take it.  
** **_(Oliver pulled out his phone and answered)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Into phone): ** **Yeah.  
** ** DIGGLE (Over the phone): ** **Hey it's Digg. Something came up. You gotta get out of there and call me back.**

“Why do you always have such bad timing?” Cisco questioned with a laugh.

 **_(Oliver sighed as he hung up. He looked sadly at Helena, sorry that the night was over)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Helena, I have to go. There's something that I have to do. It's about my mother, otherwise I would, uh, I would stay.**

“Did you really have to lie about the call being about Mum?” Thea questioned curiously. There was no heat in her voice or eyes as she gazed at her brother.

“Technically it was about Moira, and it does prove that he’s getting better at lying,” Rip answered for Oliver.

 ** HELENA: ** **And I would like that.  
** **_(Oliver smiled at her and pulled out a wad of cash. He set it down on the table, but suddenly his hand was covered by hers)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **Uh, my father would kill me if I let you pay.  
** **_(Oliver smiled, withdrawing his hand, but leaving the money)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I have a confession.** **_(Oliver rose)_ ** **I didn't want to go out with you tonight.  
** **_(Helena smiled)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **That makes two of us.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **But I'm really glad that I did.  
** ** HELENA: ** **That makes two of us.**

A few people sigh as the two flirt with each other as their ‘meeting’ comes to a close.

 **_(He gave her one last look, then turned to leave)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **Oliver.** **_(Oliver turned around)_ ** **Be careful with my father.**

Despite the fact that she was kind of the villain right now, some still smiled at Helena’s attempt to warn Oliver.

**_(Oliver nodded, then left)_ **

****

**_ QUEEN MANOR - NIGHT  
_ ** **Moira was in bed flipping through a magazine when there was a knock on the door.**

 ** MOIRA (Absently): ** **Thea, you don't need to knock, sweetheart.  
** ** MALCOLM: ** **What about me?**

The Arrow team and their family glare at Malcolm both on the screen and off. Moira’s family closest to her, holding her close.

 **_(Moira looked up in alarm to see Malcolm Merlyn standing in her bedroom)  
_ ** ** MALCOLM: ** **I hope you don't mind; Thea let me in.**

Thea glare hardened, feeling guilty as she found out that she was the one who let Malcolm anywhere near her injured mother.

 ** MOIRA (Scared): ** **What are you doing here?  
** ** MALCOLM: ** **I wanted to see how your recovery was going.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Well, surely someone of your means has a telephone.  
** ** MALCOLM: ** **I like to see someone when I have something important to talk about.** **_(Malcolm sat on the edge of the bed)_ ** **We used to be friends, Moira. I still remember that time. You, me, and Robert. Which is why I came by. You are a vital part of Starling City's future. Robert feared that future. He lost his conviction. It's been my experience that when someone has a brush with death like you experienced today, even their deepest held convictions can change. Have they?  
** **_(Moira looked him in the eyes)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **No.  
** **_(Malcolm smiled)  
_ ** ** MALCOLM: ** **You didn't have to say it.** **_(Moira couldn’t meet his eyes)_ ** **I can see that they haven't.**

“Dad!” Tommy growled, turning to glare at Malcolm, who raised an eyebrow, not even looking slightly guilty at his past self’s actions.

**_(The implied threat clear, Malcolm rose and left a trembling Moira alone in her room)_ **

****

**_ ALLEY NEXT TO RUSSO - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver quickly called Diggle back.**

 ** OLIVER: ** **What happened?  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Yeah, it's what's about to happen. Bertinelli's enforcer Nick Salvati?  
** ** OLIVER (Dryly): ** **Yeah. We drank a scotch together. He seems like a real stand-up mobster.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Yeah, well, he's been paying visits to everyone who owes the mob protection money.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Diggle, I'm trying to figure out who took a shot at my mother, not take on all of organized crime.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Well, listen, Oliver, Salvati and his goons have already put 4 people in the hospital tonight, and if somebody doesn't stop them, the poor bastard who owns Russo's is gonna be next.**

Sighs filled the room at the mention of Russo. Though a few people were glad as they figured it meant that Oliver would help them.

 ** OLIVER: ** **Wait, wait. Russo's?  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **It's at the corner of Adams and—  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I know where it is, Diggle. I'm here right now.  
** **_(That brought Diggle up short)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **What?  
** **_(Oliver grimaced)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I was having dinner with Bertinelli's daughter.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Oliver, you're supposed to be going undercover, not speed dating.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I didn't have a choice.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Yeah, well, uh, I've seen her on the web. You made quite the sacrifice.**

A few people chuckled at Diggle while others hummed in agreement with him.

 **_(Oliver looked down the alley and saw a town car park across the street. He cursed)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Salvati's here.**

“What, how do you have your Arrow getup?” Ray questioned curiously, only just realising the flaw. “I mean do you just take it everywhere with you?”

“No,” Oliver responded. “I don’t normally take it, but I was on a mission that night,” He explains.

****

**_ RUSSO’S - NIGHT  
_ ** **Inside the restaurant, Mr. Russo was counting the night's receipts as his daughter finished cleaning up. She was about to lock the doors when Nick Salvati and two other enforcers walked in.**

 ** RUSSO’S DAUGHTER (Timidly): ** **I'm sorry, we're closed.  
** **_(Salvati just gave her a look, and then walked over to Russo)  
_ ** ** RUSSO (Nervous): ** **Oh, Mr. Salvati. Buona sera. I have some fresh-made lasagna—  
** ** SALVATI (INTERRUPTING): ** **We're not here for food, Mr. Russo Your payment's due.  
** ** RUSSO: ** **I already made my payment this month.**

A few people, frown sadly at Russo, wishing they could help somehow.

 ** SALVATI (Coldly): ** **You need to pay again.  
** ** RUSSO: ** **Please. I can't afford to make another payment if I'm going to—  
** ** SALVATI: ** **Going to what?  
** **_(He saw several bottle so wine sitting on the bar)  
_ ** ** SALVATI: ** **Restock your bar?  
** **_(Salvati swept the bottles off the bar, and they crashed to the ground sending wine and broken glass everywhere)  
_ ** ** SALVATI: ** **Break his fingers.  
** **_(Salvati nodded to one of the men)  
_ ** ** RUSSO’S DAUGHTER (Yelling): ** **Leave him alone!  
** **_(His daughter pulled at the goon)  
_ ** ** SALVATI: ** **Break hers, too.**

“Oliver hurry up in helping them,” Donna ordered, wincing at the poor family.

 **_(The other goon grabbed the girl)  
_ ** ** RUSSO: ** **No! Don't touch her!**

**Suddenly an arrow struck the fuse box, sending the restaurant into darkness. And then the Hood was among them, taking out the two goons and yelling for the Russo's to get out. He turned his attention to Nick, who was trying to shoot him, and didn't see the second gangster start to get back to his feet.**

**Suddenly the biker was there, opening fire and taking out the two goons. The Hood threw a flechette, disarming her, and moved in to attack, and Nick took the opportunity to escape. The two masked vigilantes traded blows furiously; obviously the girl was better trained hand to hand than she was in firearms.**

“Well, at least she can fight hand to hand combat,” Sara commented.

**But The Hood was better, and he landed a blow on her helmet's visor, shattering it. He then took the opportunity to yank off the helmet- revealing Helena underneath. The Hood stood, shocked, and Helena took the opportunity to escape, leaving the stunned Oliver behind.**

****

**_ ARROWCAVE - NIGHT  
_ ** **A frustrated Oliver was pacing as Diggle sat at the computer.**

 ** OLIVER: ** **I don't understand. Why is she targeting her family?  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **I don't know. And here I thought you had parental issues.**

A few people snort at Diggle’s joke, Oliver frowns over at his friend who shrugs in response. After all, it was still pretty accurate.

 ** OLIVER (Frustrated): ** **It's not a joke, Diggle.  
** **_(Diggle gave him a look)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **Oliver, you're not falling for this girl, are you? Because I know you can't be that crazy.  
** **_(At Oliver's silence, Diggle pressed on)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **Helena Bertinelli shot at your mother. She also murdered four men in cold blood.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **She has to have reasons for what she's doing.**

Laurel and a few others all sigh at Oliver giving Helena excuses.

 **_(Diggle scoffed)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **Reasons? Since when do you care about the bad guys' reasons? Oh, she is the bad guy, Oliver. She's the killer. And whatever's going on in your head, you better get it straight, man.** **_(Diggle stood to stand in front of Oliver)_ ** **Any attempt on his right hand is gonna send your new friend's father on the warpath.  
** **_(Oliver looked him in the eyes)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I know what I'm doing.**

“Why are you giving her a chance?” Laurel questioned, an edge to her tone.

“Because she reminds me of how I was back then, and before you say anything, if I had to do everything over again I would probably still give her a second chance,” Oliver explains. He did mean it, Helena had deserved that choice.

 **(Diggle scoffed again)  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Now I know how your family feels when you lie to them.**

**_ SCPD - NIGHT  
_ ** **Lance was with Kelton, watching video surveillance of the fight at Russo's.**

 ** QUENTIN (Frustrated): ** **Is this the only angle you got?  
** **_(Kelton shrugged)  
_ ** ** KELTON: ** **The Russos chintzed out a bit on their security package.**

“Of course they did, they’re associated with a crime family,” James retorted with a sigh.

 ** QUENTIN: ** **Somebody is in the wings with a gun shooting at these guys. What do you got from earlier?  
** ** KELTON: ** **You mean before the shooting?** **_(Lance nodded yes)_ ** **A business dinner, a birthday dinner, a couple of blind dates…  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Any guests of the Chinese persuasion?  
** ** KELTON: ** **Why?  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Humor me.  
** **_(Kelton rewound the video file to earlier during dinner. He started looking at one of the closer tables when Lance spotted something)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second. What was that?  
** **_(Lance takes over the keyboard)  
_ ** ** KELTON: ** **Help yourself.  
** **_(Lance zoomed in on a far table. He spotted Helena Bertinelli, then panned over to see her date)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **Son of a bitch.**

“You just got out of trouble with the law Ollie,” Thea sighed, leaning into her brother.

“Hey, do you really think I would jump to conclusions like that?” Quentin questioned, slightly offended.

“Yes,”

**_ QUEEN MANOR - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver answered a knock on the front door, and found Detective Lance standing there.**

 ** OLIVER (Pleasantly): ** **Detective. Is everything okay?  
** **_(Lance looked uncomfortable, but spoke)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **Your, um, your buddy with the arrows was at Russo's last night.  
** **_(Oliver smiled grimly)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **And I was there earlier with a date. So what? You think I'm the hood guy again?  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **No. Your date. Helena Bertinelli. If I were you, I'd stay away from her. Her family's bad news on a good day.  
**

Laurel and Thea smile at Quentin warning Oliver instead of trying to arrest him again. “See, I didn’t jump to conclusions,” Quentin couldn’t help but point out.

 ** OLIVER (Curious): ** **Why the sudden concern for my well-being?  
** **_(Lance sighed)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **A few weeks ago I made a mistake. I almost got you killed.  
** **OLIVER:** **And you felt like you owed me one?  
** **QUENTIN:** **If I did, as far as I'm concerned, this clears the books.  
** **_(Lance turned and left)_ **

Laurel and Sara sighed as they watched their father walk away, wishing that Quentin would let go of all the misguided rage he had for the Queens.

****

**_ MERLYN MANOR - DAY  
_ ** **Out on the Patio, Malcolm was in the middle of a furious session of fencing when Tommy stalked up to him.**

 ** TOMMY: ** **Can I talk to you? Dad!  
** ** MALCOLM: ** **In case you haven't noticed, I'm a little occupied at the moment.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **I just talked to the accountant. He said my accounts were frozen. He said my credit cards were all canceled!**

“Did you actually freeze me accounts?” Tommy questioned, standing up to stare at his dad.

“I had to find a way to get you into shape,” Malcolm responded, fully believing what he was saying, making Tommy glare at him even harder.

 ** MALCOLM: ** **I pay Sandy a king's ransom each year in fees, Tommy. When it comes to money, if he says it's so, it's so.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Do you think this is a joke?  
** **_(Malcolm finally signaled to his opponent for a break, then turned to his son and whipped off his helmet)  
_ ** ** MALCOLM: ** **No. You are. Although I must say, your chronic irresponsibility and terminal laziness has lost its humor.**

Tommy flinched at his father’s words, and Laurel wrapped her arms around him in comfort. Staring at his son, Malcolm sighed guilty, wishing that he hadn’t been so harsh with his son.

 **_(Tommy stared at his father, stunned and seething)  
_ ** ** MALCOLM: ** **Hmm. You're wondering why now. The better question is, why not sooner?  
** ** TOMMY: ** **It's my trust fund.  
** ** MALCOLM: ** **Which is comprised of my money. Oh, excuse me. Was comprised.**

**Malcolm mockingly patted his son on the cheek, then put his helmet back on and turned to his opponent. Without another word, the two began dueling, while Tommy stalked off, dejected.**

Turning around in her seat, Laurel glared at Malcolm, much to the assassin's shock.

****

**_ A CHURCH - NIGHT  
_ ** **Helena sat in its small cemetery in front of a tombstone. Oliver walked up softly behind her, stopping a respectful distance before calling out.**

 ** OLIVER: ** **Helena.  
** **_(She didn't even turn around)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **How did you find me here?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I followed you from your house.**

“Creepy,”

 **_(He looked at the headstone that read 'Michael Staton')  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Your fiancé?  
** ** HELENA: ** **Yeah.  
** **_(Helena lay a single rose at the foot of the gravestone before rising to meet his gaze head on)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **You said that losing him was your own crucible. That it changed you. You didn't say how.  
** ** HELENA: ** **When you love someone as much as I loved him, with all of your heart- you can't just turn that emotion off when they're taken from you. You still feel things as deeply. And if it can't be love that you feel, then. Then it becomes hate.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Hate for who?  
** **_(Helena just shook her head)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **Oliver you should stay away from me.**

“So even Helena herself warned you about her and you still didn’t listen?” Dinah questioned in shock. Oliver hummed, feeling slightly annoyed that everyone kept looking down on his choice to try and save someone.

 **_(Helena walks away)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Helena?**

**Oliver moves after her yet they both stopped suddenly when a van pulled up next to the church. Nick Salvati got out, his gun aimed at Helena's head.**

** SALVATI: ** **Get in.  
** **_(Both Helena and Oliver were ushered into the van by two other gangsters)_ **

“Dude, what’s with you and getting kidnapped?” Tommy questioned, trying pushing away his sadness, though he didn’t move out of Laurel’s arms.

****

**_ WAREHOUSE BY THE DOCKS - NIGHT  
_ ** **Helena and Oliver were seated on chairs, their hands zip-cuffed behind them. Helena looked up at Nick with disgust.**

 ** HELENA: ** **My father is going to kill you for this.  
** **_(Nick smiled, then back-handed her, knocking her and her chair over. Helena hit the ground with a grunt)  
_ ** ** SALVATI: ** **I've been wanting to do that for years.  
** **_(Salvati indicated to his men to pick her back up)  
_ ** ** SALVATI: ** **Spoiled bitch. I knew it was someone from the inside waging war against your father and me. I just never thought it'd be this inside.  
** **_(He held out his hand, and Helena's silver cross necklace dangled from his fingers)_ **

"Of course he found that,” Lisa mutters, feeling kind of bad for Helena, she knew what it was like to have a terrible father, and to want to make them pay.

 ** SALVATI: ** **You dropped this at Russo's.  
** **_(Helena smirked up at the mobster)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **You're smarter than I give you credit for, Nicky.  
** ** SALVATI: ** **You're not.  
** **_(He raised his hand to hit her again)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Hey!** **_(Oliver worked to free himself from the cuffs)_ ** **You're a businessman, right? So let's talk business. I can offer you a lot of money if you let us go.  
** **_(Nick looked at him with disgust)  
_ ** ** SALVATI: ** **This isn't about money, Richie Rich. This is about loyalty.  
** ** HELENA: ** **He's got nothing to do with any of this.  
** **_(Nick whirled to face her)  
_ ** ** SALVATI: ** **Then what the hell is it about?  
** ** HELENA: ** **My father had Michael murdered.**

“That explains why she went all mudery on him,” Eddie muttered, more to himself than the others.

 **_(Nick scoffed)  
_ ** ** SALVATI: ** **Of course he did. He didn't want you to know the truth.** **_(He leaned over her and yanked back her hair)_ ** **Your rat of a fiancé was gathering evidence. He was talking to the fucking FBI!** **_(He let her hair go and stood)_ ** **The love of your life was going to destroy your father.  
** ** HELENA: ** **You're wrong.  
** ** SALVATI: ** **I found a laptop in Michael's bag, Helena. Everything that could send your father and me to prison for the rest of our lives was on it. That computer—  
** ** HELENA: ** **Was mine. Michael wasn't the one talking to the FBI, I was.**

“That must hurt,” HR winced, “no wonder she wants to burn them all to the ground,”

 ** SALVATI: ** **You?  
** ** HELENA: ** **My father is a monster. He doesn't care who he hurts to keep his money and power, and I wanted it to stop.**

“I wonder what that’s like,” Thea grumbled sarcastically, shooting an annoyed look over at Malcolm, much to a lot of people’s confusion.

 **_(Nick shrugged)  
_ ** ** SALVATI: ** **Well, then it's your fault Michael's dead. Not your father for ordering the hit or me for carrying it out.** **_(He pointed at her)_ ** **Yours.  
** ** HELENA (Dawning in realization): ** **You shot Michael.  
** ** SALVATI (Bragging): ** **In the chest, so he knew it was me.**

“So he’s gonna die,” Len muttered, while his partner agreed with him.

 **_(Salvati placed the cross back around her neck. He stood and moved back slightly, pulling his gun)  
_ ** ** SALVATI: ** **Just like this**

**Oliver burst free at that moment, tackling Nick to the ground. His gun skidded away from him. The two goons moved in to attack, but Oliver caught them, taking them down while Helena also broke free and handled Nick. The two traded blows before Helena forced Nick back up against a forklift, her hand squeezing his throat. Oliver killed the last remaining goon and looked over at the woman.**

** SALVATI: ** **You're gonna burn in hell for what you've done!  
** ** HELENA: ** **It'll be worth it.  
** **_(Helena broke his neck)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Shocked): ** **Helena?**

“Why are you shocked, you knew she was the biker chick, and you did just kill a goon without a second thought seconds before,” Mick pointed out with a confused tone.

 ** HELENA: ** **I didn't have a choice, Oliver. No one can know my secret.**

“I wonder where we’ve heard that before,” Sara teasingly questioned, shooting Oliver a pointed look.

**_ SCPD - NIGHT  
_ ** **Hilton was briefing Lance on the latest Bertinelli family murders.**

 ** HILTON: ** **CSU didn't find any usable prints except for the 3 victims.** **_(Hilton hands the file to Lance)_ ** **One of them had a GSW to the chest.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **So who broke the necks of Salvati and his buddy?  
** **_(Hilton sighed)  
_ ** ** HILTON: ** **Look, it's been a while since The Hood broke anyone's neck. And I didn't see any arrows lying around.**

"Well, technically the Arrow was there, he just didn’t have any arrows,” Quentin spoke with a sigh, wishing that Oliver actually had had his arrows with him.

 ** QUENTIN: ** **We better pray that Frank Bertinelli blames The Hood for this. 'Cause if he thinks it's the Triad, Starling City is ground zero to World War III.**

“Frank isn’t smart enough to blame him on the vigilante,” Oliver spoke sadly. “But I guess that means I was good for one thing,” He added, with a grin over to Quentin.

**__ **

**_ LAUREL’S APARTMENT - NIGHT  
_ ** **There was a knock on the door, and she opened it to find a dejected Tommy Merlyn standing in the hallway.**

Laurel squeezed Tommy harder at the Tommy on the screen. While Olvier sighed over at his best friend.

 ** LAUREL: ** **You okay?  
** **_(Tommy sighed)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **I spoke to my dad today.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **I bet that was fun.  
** **_(Tommy walked in)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **He explained to me what happened with my credit card yesterday. And my checking account, my savings account, my brokerage account, my stock portfolio.** **_(Tommy dropped onto the couch)_ ** **He cut me off completely.  
** **_(Laurel sits next to him)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **What?  
** ** TOMMY: ** **My car got repossessed. That was fun. Oh, and I have to move out of my apartment by the end of the month.  
** **_(Laurel took a hold of his hand)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **You are gonna be fine, Tommy. In fact, you are gonna be great. Merlyn money or not. And you know, I have a mushroom and olive Mario pizza in my refrigerator waiting to be eaten.**

Tommy smiled slightly at Laurel’s support, both on screen and off. He briefly wondered what he would do without her, but then happily dismissed it because he doubted that Laurel wouldn’t be going anywhere.

 **_(Tommy smiled back)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **I suppose it's already paid for, right?  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Exactly.**

**_ QUEEN MANOR - NIGHT  
_ ** **Walter walked into the bedroom silently, going over to the bed and sitting down on the edge, stroking his sleeping wife's hair. Moira awoke and looked up in surprise.**

Moira smiled at Walter coming back, even though she was sitting with Robert, she was still glad that there was a chance that her other marriage might make it.

 ** MOIRA: ** **When did you get back?  
** ** WALTER: ** **Just now.  
** **_(Moira sat up in bed)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **I'm so happy to see you. But did you come home only because you heard I was hurt?  
** ** WALTER: ** **No. I was already on my way when Thea called. I actually came home because I miss my wife.**

Moira grins at that, and Robert smiles over at Walter, pushing away his jealousy so he could be happy that his wife truly found someone who was good for her.

 ** MOIRA: ** **Ohh.  
** **_(Moira kissed him, and he held her tight)  
_ ** ** WALTER: ** **It's okay.  
** **_(Outside the door, Oliver looked in, satisfied that his mother was alright)_ **

Moira smiled slightly at the sight of her son checking in on her, even if he didn’t come into the room. ****

 **_(He moved away from the door to give them privacy, and spotted Thea walking towards him)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Is she all right?  
** ** OLIVER (Whispering): ** **Walter's home. She's gonna be fine.  
** **_(Thea smiled awkwardly)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Look, I'm sorry if I was a bitch with you earlier.  
** ** OLIVER (Jokingly): ** **There were a few times. Could you be more specific?  
** **_(Thea laughed lightly)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Don't push it.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Don't worry. You weren't a bitch. At the hospital you were a little. A little bit.  
** ** THEA: ** **Look, I'm just worried about you. You seem really lonely.**

A few people smiled at Thea being worried for her big brother. Glad that she didn’t actually hate him like she pretended.

 ** THEA: ** **And we all have our secrets, Ollie. Clearly you have yours. And it's fine if you don't want to share them with us, but I just really think you should share them with someone.**

“You’re gonna take my advice the wrong way, aren’t you?” Thea questioned.

“Oh definitely,” Diggle answered, while Oliver sighed at them.

**_(Thea kissed him on the cheek and moved on, leaving Oliver with his thoughts)_ **

**_ BERTINELLI HOUSE - NIGHT  
_ ** **Helena was just coming out of the bathroom in a robe, her hair wet from a shower, when she paused.**

 ** HELENA: ** **I'd ask how you got in here, but the Starling City vigilante comes and goes as he pleases, doesn't he?  
** **_(Across the room Oliver stood, looking out a window)_ **

“It’s official, you're a creep,” Nate jokes, shaking his head slightly at Oliver.

 ** OLIVER: ** **How'd you know?  
** **_(Helena crossed her arms)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **I saw you fight. And I saw your eyes. That island changed you in ways that only someone like me could understand.  
** **_(Oliver turned around and slowly made his way towards Helena)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **No. What you're doing right now, I know that it feels like justice, but it's not. It's revenge.  
** ** HELENA: ** **Sometimes revenge is justice.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Your father killed your fiancé.  
** ** HELENA: ** **And what did your father do to you? Isn't the man in the hood fighting to set things right? Why is your vendetta more valid than mine? We're the same, you and I.**

“Don’t take offense to this, but you kind of are, at least when you were only targeting that list thing,” Mick stated, bushing off Oliver’s annoyed glare with ease.

 ** OLIVER: ** **No, we're not.  
** **_(Helena scoffed)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **Hiding in plain sight. Concealing our anger with smiles and lies.  
** **_(Tears pooled in her eyes)_ **

“Is she crying?” Winn questioned.

“She is,” Alex responded, though a small smile appeared on her face as she noticed how uncomfortable that seemed to make Winn.

 ** HELENA: ** **Don't lie to me, Oliver. You feel the same as I do, I know it.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Why are you crying?  
** ** HELENA: ** **I don't know. Maybe it's because I have been alone in my hate for so long, it feels—  
** ** OLIVER (Interrupting): ** **It feels so good to tell the truth.**

**Almost in desperation he reached for her, pulling her in close and kissing her. After a moment, she responded, clutching him to her tightly, afraid to let go.**

“Did you really sleep with someone who was crying?” Maggie questioned in shock. Oliver shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed about that.


	9. Vendetta (01x08)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transcript: Made by Naitch03  
> Edited by Idontcare1835

\--3rd P.O.V.--

**_ BERTINELLI HOUSE - NIGHT  
_ ** **Helena and Oliver, naked and in bed, seeming asleep.**

Felicity frowned, feeling jealously rise up. While also hating the fact that she felt jealous. She knew that Oliver and Helena were way, way in the past.

**Slowly, Helena opens her eyes. She sits up slowly, seemingly coming to a decision. As she gets out of the bed and moves to get dressed, Oliver rolls over, subtly watching her.**

“Is she really going to go after her father right now?” Ronnie questions in shock.

“Probably,” Harry responded dryly, though he had to agree, that it was stupid.

****

**_ ALLEY IN CHINATOWN - NIGHT  
_ ** **Helena (sans helmet) rides her bike down an alley, stopping several yards away from a parked Mercedes. She gets off the bike and watches the car, seeing a driver and two men outside acting as sentries.**

“Wait, why is she going after the triad and not her father?” Winn questioned curiously, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“To start a war,” Quentin guessed with a sigh. Hoping that Oliver manages to stop it before any innocent person gets caught in the crossfire.

** MEN 1 (Over radio): ** **Quán qīng.**

“All clear,” Oliver once again played human translator for all of those who didn’t speak Chinese, which was pretty much everyone.

**A moment later, China White appeared. Helena pulled out her gun and took aim. A moment later, the man she truly wanted appeared- Zhishan, the leader of the Chinese Triad in Starling City. Just as she pulled the trigger, The Hood dropped down, forcing her gun away from the Asian and causing the shot to go wide.**

** CHINA WHITE: ** **Shàng chē!**

“Get in the car,”

**_(China White pushes her boss into the car)  
_ ** ** TRIAD BOSS: ** **Shāle tā**

“Kill him,”

“It’s a girl, asshole,” Sara muttered under her breath, because women could be killers to.

**_(The Triad members opened fire. The Hood shot an arrow to give them cover, then forced Helena down an alley)_ **

“At least the triad can’t blame the Bertinelli family, if the Arrow is spotted,” Roy pointed out with a slight grin.

“Which means Helena has to try again, and kill more people,”

**_(They took cover in a door frame as the Mercedes sped past, gangsters still shooting. After they had passed, Helena pushed The Hood away)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **Take your hands off me  
** **_(Oliver dropped his hood)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **What the hell did you think you were doing?  
** ** HELENA: ** **That man was the leader of the Triad. My father blames them for the recent hits against his men!  
** ** OLIVER: ** **These are men you killed.  
** ** HELENA: ** **That's right. I take out Zhishan and the Triad retaliates. I have weakened my father's organization to the point where there is no way that he can survive their onslaught!**

A few people sigh as they hear Helena’s master plan. And while it was definitely more creative than her personally killing everyone, it also meant that more blood would be shed.

** OLIVER: ** **What, and then you'll have your revenge?  
** ** HELENA (Passionately): ** **Then I have justice, for what he did to Michael and me.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **It's not justice.  
** ** HELENA: ** **And what you do is?  
** ** OLIVER (Pleaded): ** **Would you let me show you?**

Moira, and Robert both frowned slightly at the screen. While they didn’t voice it out loud, they had mixed feelings about all of this. On one hand, they were glad that their son was trying to help someone through a troubled time, yet they also didn’t want him to get hurt. Which with Helena in the picture, was bound to happen.

**_(She stared at him for a moment, and then sighed)_ **

**__ **

**_ BIG BELLY BURGER - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver and Helena, in civilian clothes, were being handed their order by Carly.**

Diggle frowned, feeling a tiny spark of betrayal at Oliver taking Helena to the Big Belly Burger. Though the ex-soldier quickly dismissed that spark, knowing that Oliver hadn’t meant anything by it.

** CARLY: ** **Get I get you anything else?  
** **_(Oliver smiled at her)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **No, thank you, Carly.  
** **_(Carly looked at him suspiciously)  
_ ** ** CARLY: ** **Where's my brother-in-law? It's late and this is the Glades. Shouldn't he be keeping you safe?  
** **_(Oliver nodded towards Helena)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **She is tougher than she looks.  
** **_(Carly's gaze narrowed, but she moved off)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I haven't been on a second date in a while. It feels good so far.**

Oliver winced slightly at his past self’s words, especially when the people around him chuckle at past Oliver’s expense.

**_(He remarked, earning a smile from her)  
_ ** ** HELENA (Awkwardly): ** **Look, um, we slept together, and it was really nice. And I needed it. But I'm not looking for anything.**

A few people cringe at how awkward everything has become now.

** OLIVER (Dryly): ** **Right. Because you have everything figured out.  
** ** HELENA: ** **I don't think you're one to judge. I saw you kill people, remember?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I only kill people when it is absolutely necessary. It's not my opening move.**

Scoffs filled the room at Oliver’s words. “Really Ollie?” Thea questioned in disbelief.

“It’s true,” Oliver tried to defend himself.

“No it’s really not, I’ve seen you kill a bunch of bodyguards and stuff without hesitating,” Thea pointed out. “At least on this,” She quickly added when she noticed Oliver frowning, his eyes flickering over to Tommy.

** OLIVER: ** **And the way that you're going, you're gonna get somebody hurt, like my mother or yourself.  
** ** HELENA (Sincerely): ** **I'm sorry about your mother. That was an accident.**

Moira smiled slightly, even if Helena was the one behind her injuries, Moira was still glad that Helena did show some compassion. Or maybe it was because it happened in the future for her and she didn’t have the biasness of feeling the pain of the attack.

** OLIVER: ** **How many more accidents have to happen before you're done getting back at your father?  
** ** HELENA: ** **Hopefully none. I am not getting back at him. I-I am stripping away everything that has meaning to him, just like he did to me when he had Michael killed.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **What if I could show you another way, a way you could take down your father's organization without putting innocent people at risk?  
** **_(Helena sighed, and then smiled)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **Thank you for the coffee and the sex. But I'm not interested.**

Oliver sighed, along with a couple of other people, at Helena declining Oliver’s offer. A lot of them could see why Oliver wanted to help her, and was sad that she kept refusing.

**_(Helena gathered her purse and left, leaving a frustrated Oliver behind)_ **

“He doesn’t stop trying, does he?” Iris questions curiously.

“Unfortunately not,” Diggle responded with a huff.

****

**_ ARROWCAVE - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver was doing vertical pushups against the wall when Diggle walked in.**

** DIGGLE: ** **I don't know where the next Olympics are at, but you might want to think about signing yourself up.**

A few people laugh at Diggle’s joke, while a few girls more than happily ogled his bare chest.

**_(Diggle threw his jacket onto a nearby table and looked at the man)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **So, you want to talk about last night?** **_(Oliver stayed silent)_ ** **Okay. Last time you and I spoke, you were on your way to stop Helena Bertinelli from her one-woman war against the Mafia. How'd that work out for you? Nick Salvati, Frank Bertinelli's right hand, was found with his neck snapped along with a few of his thugs. Was that her or you?  
** **_(Oliver got up and moved to the salmon ladder)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I was with Helena when somebody jumped us. We didn't have a choice.**

“You kind of did have a choice, I mean didn’t you try and stop Helena from killing him?” Kendra couldn’t help but point out. Oliver frowned over at her, but didn’t respond.

** DIGGLE: ** **We?  
** **_(A sinking feeling in the pit of Diggle’s stomach)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **She knows, Diggle, about me. It was my secret or her life.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **It's not just your secret anymore, Oliver. This woman is a killer. She's been dropping bodies all over the city.  
** **_(Oliver turned away from the salmon ladder to face his friend)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Diggle, she's not what you think she is. 3 years ago she was going to turn her father in to the FBI. She put everything she had on him on a laptop. Her father found it, thought it belonged to her fiancé, and had him murdered.**

A couple people sighed sadly at the reminder of all that Helena’s been through. Especially those had somewhat similar upbrings or stories.

**_(Oliver turned back to the ladder and began working out._ ** **Diggle let out a heavy breath.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **All right, listen, that's a heavy thing, man.**

“That’s one word for it,” Lisa muttered under her breath, her mind going back to her abusive father.

** DIGGLE: ** **But it doesn't change the fact that she is dangerous. And if Bertinelli retaliates against the Triad or is perceived to, the Triad is gonna rain down hell and innocent people are gonna be killed.  
** **_(Oliver grunted as he worked his way up the ladder)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **She's lost, Diggle, and whether she knows it or not, I can save her, stop her from doing anything reckless.**

“She’s already done something reckless, a lot of somethings, actually,” Curtis pointed out, making Oliver sigh.

** DIGGLE: ** **That's just it. You can't save her, okay? Some people don't change.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I can. I can help her.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **All right. Maybe you think you're more persuasive than you are, or maybe she thinks she's fine the way she is on her mission of righteous fury. Whatever it is, either way, all of this, it ends badly.**

“No shit,” Mick muttered under his breath, wondering why Queen couldn’t see that.

** OLIVER: ** **Either way I got to try.**

A few people sighed, yet more people, even if they didn’t say anything, were happy that Oliver hadn’t given up on Helena. Even if she didn’t exactly deserve it.

**_(Oliver gave up on the ladder and walked away)_ **

****

**_ QUEEN MANOR - DAY  
_ ** **Moira and Walter were walking down the stairs, with Walter flipping through paperwork.**

Moira smiled at Walter still being home, even if she hadn’t experienced it, she still hated the thought of Walter leaving her. Beside her, Robert smiled, glad that his wife was happy, and hadn’t lost another husband.

** MOIRA: ** **Where are you off so early? You just got home.**

The smile fell off of Moira’s face at the mention of Walter leaving. She glanced worriedly over at Walter, the man smiled reassuringly back. Easing her fears somewhat.

** WALTER: ** **The trouble with traveling overseas for a few weeks is that a few weeks' worth of work is piling up on my desk.** **_(Walter slipped the papers into his briefcase)_ ** **I just want to start digging my way out from underneath it.**

Finally, Moira relaxed fully at the knowledge that Walter was permanently leaving.

** MOIRA: ** **Of course.  
** **_(Moira stared sadly at his back for a few moments)  
_ ** ** WALTER: ** **What is it?  
** ** MOIRA: ** **We haven't spoken since you left. Really spoken.  
** ** WALTER: ** **I know.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Well, I can imagine finding out that I had Robert's yacht salvaged and that he was murdered, it was a lot for you to take in.  
** **_(Walter sighed and finally turned to face his wife)  
_ ** ** WALTER: ** **Yes, it was.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **I just don't want you to feel that you can't trust me anymore. I wasn't lying to- to hurt you, but to keep you safe. I haven't changed, Walter. I'm still the woman you fell in love with and married. Do you see that?  
** ** WALTER: ** **Yeah. Of course I do.** **_(Walter kissed her lightly on the lips)_ ** **I just want us to agree to be honest with one another, moving forward.**

“Are you being serious? Because that is a big thing to get over,” Maggie blurted out curiously. The detective sent an apologetic look over to Moira once she realised what she said.

“For a time I was,” Walter admitted. “We would still have to work on trust a little bit obviously, but I did want to put everything behind us,” Moira smiled at Walter’s words, resolutely ignoring the first five he said.

** MOIRA: ** **Okay. Yes, of course.  
** **_(They started to kiss once more, but were interrupted)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Walter.**

A few people chuckle at Thea interrupting them, while Thea flushed slightly.

**_(The man in question looked back and up on the balcony, where Thea stood with a smile on her face)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Will you give me a lift to school?** **_(Thea moves down the stairs)_ ** **I like to mix it up sometimes and actually be on time.**

Moira and Robert both smile proudly at the sigh of their daughter actually going for school once. Glad that Thea was finally getting back on track.

** WALTER: ** **That would be my parental privilege.  
** **_(Walter closes his briefcase and moves with her towards the door)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Or, you know, you could just buy me a convertible and then we could avoid this.**

Chuckles filled the room at Thea dropping a not so subtle hint about wanting a car.

“What?” Thea questioned when she noticed people shaking their head. “My 18th was coming up, I had to make sure they knew what I wanted,” She defended, much to even more people’s amusement.

** WALTER: ** **What, and miss out on all those wonderful conversations we have in the car? I don't think so.  
** **_(They walked out. Moira watched, her smile turning to a look of concern as the door closed)_ **

****

**_ BERTINELLI HOUSE - DAY  
_ ** **Frank Bertinelli was consoling Dina Salvati, Nick Salvati's widow As Helena walked down the stairs.**

** DINA: ** **I'm so sorry, Frank. The last thing you need is me crying on your shoulder all night. I just can't believe that Nick is gone.**

Iris, and everyone who knew what it felt like to lose someone they loved, so pretty much everyone, all couldn’t help but feel sorry for the widow. Even if Salvati wasn’t exactly a good person, no one deserved to lose someone they loved.

** FRANK: ** **Dina, look, you and Nicky, you're like family to me, okay? And in my family, we take care of our own. Okay?  
** ** DINA: ** **Okay.  
** ** HELENA: ** **I'm sorry for your loss.** **_(Helena stopped at the base of the stairs)_ ** **Nick was like a brother to me.**

A few people snort at Helena lying through her teeth, their minds flashing back to her snapping Salvati’s neck.

**_(Dina gave her a watery smile. Frank kissed her on the cheek and led her to the door)  
_ ** ** FRANK: ** **We'll talk to you soon.  
** **_(Dina walked out of the house. Frank closed the door, and then laid his forehead against the cool wood)  
_ ** ** FRANK: ** **I'm gonna find the son of a bitch who did this. And on my life, I'm gonna make him pay.**

Sighs once again filled the room at Frank’s words. More than one person, wondering what Frank would do when he found out about Helena, once again.

**Helena smiled at him in faked encouragement. Before she could say anything, though, the doorbell rang. Frank sighed, turning back to the door.  
** ** FRANK: ** **You know, that girl's always forgetting something.  
** **_(But when he opened the door, he found Oliver on the other side instead)_ **

Robert, Moira, Felicity, Diggle and Thea all sigh at Oliver going to the Bertinelli residence. They knew why Oliver was doing it, but they still wished there was an easier and safer way for Oliver to do it.

** OLIVER: ** **Frank. Sorry to drop by unannounced.  
** ** FRANK: ** **No, no, no, come on in. It's all right. Come on in.  
** **_(Oliver walked in and shared a significant look with Helena)  
_ ** ** FRANK: ** **Um Look, I know, uh, I know we've been working on that construction deal, and I'm sorry for my dropping the ball. But we've had a death in the family.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I'm terribly sorry to hear that.  
** ** FRANK: ** **Thank you.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Actually, though, I'm not here to discuss business.**

**Oliver looked past Frank at Helena, who stared back, a friendly smile on her face. Frank looked back and forth between the two, realization dawning.**

A few people snort at the realisation in his eyes. Once again wondering what he would do if he knew the truth.

** FRANK: ** **Oh. Okay. Well, this is, uh this is one merger I won't stand in the way of. Excuse me, sweetie. A father knows when he's not needed.  
** **_(Frank leaves the two alone in the foyer. Helena walked down the final stairs, stalking up to him and crossing her arms in defiance)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **Was I not clear that I wasn't interested in talking?**

“And you’re an idiot if you think that telling Oliver your wasn’t interested would stop Oliver trying to help you,” Roy joked with a grin, remembering back to when he had first started training with Oliver.

** OLIVER: ** **You don't have to talk.  
** **_(Oliver opened the door. After a moment, Helena grabbed her jacket off the small table by the door and walked out with him)_ **

****

**_ STARLING CITY CEMETERY - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver led Helena to a particular grave.**

**_Sara Lance  
_ ** **_1987-2007  
_ ** **_Loving Daughter and Sister_ **

Sara, Dinah, Quentin and Laurel all growl at the sight of Oliver using Sara’s grave to manipulate Helena. “What the hell Queen?!” Quentin snarled, standing up. Oliver winced, regretting his previous actions, and sunk down into his seat.

“I’m sorry,” He apologised, Quentin and his family all glare at Oliver again before turning back in their seats to look at the screen.

** HELENA: ** **Who was she?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Somebody I knew a long time ago. I— I was dating her sister, and it was getting serious. But back then, I did not do serious well. But I was excellent at screwing things up. I started sleeping with Sara. I started sleeping with my girlfriend's sister. I brought her on the yacht and she died. Right in front of me. And I hurt- I hurt her family… I just didn't care.**

The Lance family deflated slightly at Oliver’s pain filled words. The Oliver on the screen looked genuinely upset for everything he had put them through, purposely or not.

“I really am sorry for everything that I did,” Oliver apologised, and the family deflated fully.

**_(Helena reached over slowly and took Oliver's hand in her own)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Before the island, I wasn't a good person. I was selfish and thoughtless and awful, and it affected- really affected people. People I loved.**

“But you’ve become better,” Moira decided. “I hate that you had to go through it all, but it’s made you a better person, one who isn’t selfish and thoughtless, even if you struggle to show it,” Oliver grinned over at his mum, glad that he had she’s approval.

** OLIVER: ** **'Cause, Helena you're on an island, too.  
** **_(Helena shook her head)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **Oliver, I… I want to let you in. But Michael was the last man I opened up to. I can't be hurt again.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I'd never hurt you. I would never hurt you. I promise.**

Laurel frowned at Oliver promising to never hurt her, remembering him making her a promise like that once.

**_(Helena looked back at him, hope blooming on her eyes)_ **

****

**_ ARROWCAVE - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver stood next to Helena, who held his bow in her hands. She nocked an arrow and pulled back sharply.**

Felicity and Diggle both huff at the sight of Helena in the Arrowcave.

** OLIVER: ** **Uh-uh. Relax. Relax, relax, relax.** **_(Oliver helped her adjust her grip)_ ** **Now, pull back gently. You need all 3 fingers to come off the bowstring at the same time. Relax. Breathe.** **_(Helena took careful aim at the target)_ ** **And release.  
** **_(Helena released the arrow, which sailed past the target, smashing into some bottles behind it. Helena snarled in frustration)_ **

Almost everyone smirked at Helena being absolutely terrible at using a bow and arrow. Especially everyone on Team Arrow, except for Oliver.

** HELENA: ** **This is a waste of time.  
** ** OLIVER (Patiently): ** **I'm trying to teach you something.**

“You know, you’re actually kind of a good teacher,” Ray suddenly commented. Causing Roy to start laughing. “I’m being serious,” He added. “I mean, you’re patient and know what you’re doing,” Roy snorted again, but managed to calm down.

** HELENA: ** **What, the least effective way to shoot people?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **No, control.** **_(Oliver took his bow back)_ ** **To use a bow and arrow requires patience and discipline.**

**In one smooth motion, he withdrew an arrow from his quiver, nocked, aimed and fired, hitting the bull's-eye dead-center. Helena gave him an impressed look, and then moved over to a work table. She picked up a metal coffee cup and smirked at Oliver. Then, she tossed it up in the air- and Oliver hit it with his next shot, pinning the cup to the rafters.**

“That's a waste of a good coffee mug,” Barry grumbled under his breath, causing Joe and Iris, the only ones who heard him, to laugh.

**Amused, she next grabbed an oil can, tossed it up- and it got pinned to the wall. Next she picked up a tennis ball. She was still holding it in her hand when Oliver shot, pushing the ball out of her hand and pinning it to the wall behind her. She gaped at him, impressed despite herself.**

“That’s actually pretty impressive,” Cat granted, and Oliver smirked over at her.

“What and everything else Oliver’s done hasn’t been?” Felicity accidentally spoke before groaning as she realise that she just said that outloud.

** OLIVER (Smirking): ** **I can do this all day.** **_(Oliver walked up to her)_ ** **It's kind of fun.  
** ** HELENA: ** **I love a man with stamina.**

Felicity frowned in jealousy at Helena flirting with Oliver. Even if she knew that it was long over for both of them, she still hated seeing it.

** OLIVER: ** **Our crusades have something in common.** **_(Oliver sat next to her)_ ** **Mine started with my father, too. He left me with a list.** **_(Oliver pulled out the notebook and showed it to her)_ ** **People who need to be reminded that Starling City isn't theirs for the taking.  
** ** HELENA: ** **Anthony Venza is in here. He works for my dad. He deals illegal prescription pills.**

“Well obviously, your dad is a crime boss,” Cisco pointed out in a duh tone.

**_(Helena was looking through the list when Oliver heard the door open. He looked up and smiled)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Diggle, this is Helena.  
** **_(Diggle walked in, not looking amused by Helena's presence)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Diggle's my, uh… Associate.  
** ** HELENA: ** **Well, any associate of Oliver's is—  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Absolutely nothing to you. Ma'am.**

Diggle frowned curiously. Silently wondering if being nicer to Helena back then would have helped her not go all crazy. Though Diggle quickly dismissed the thought, because it wasn’t like it mattered now, and she had been crazy from the start.

**_(Helena looked at Diggle, then back at Oliver)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **I'll leave you to- associate.  
** **_(Helena got up and walked off past Diggle into the Foundry)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **She knows my name. That's lovely.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **You can trust her.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **** **Except I don't. You sleeping with this girl, Oliver?**

“Yes, yes he is,” Thea commented, because why not.

**_(Oliver looked offended)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Well, I don't think that's any of your business, Diggle.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **It became my business when you brought me into this. And when I signed on, I told you I was gonna keep your head straight. Well, Oliver, you're lonely. Lonelier than you want to admit. And that's why you think you can change this girl, because you need to think you can. You're like a dope fiend who thinks he can deal with his own addiction by making another addict go straight. Oliver, what you do is dangerous. And getting confused about who's good and who's bad is a good way to get yourself dead.**

“He has a good point,” Rip commented.

“Thanks,” Diggle deadpanned.

“I never really thought about it like that,” Kendra mused quietly to herself. Wondering how many people they had tried to save for the same reason.

** OLIVER: ** **You done?  
** **_(Diggle pursed his lips and nodded)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **Yeah, I'm done. With this. Everything else, I don't know. I don't know, Oliver. You tell me.**

“Please tell me you don’t actually leave, uh-” Robert trailed off as he realised he had no idea what to call what Oliver and Diggle, and apparently a lot of other people do.

“It’s called Team Arrow,” Felicity helpfully provided.

“No it’s not,” Oliver grumbled.

“Yes it is,”

**_(Diggle turned and walked out)_ **

****

**_ CNRI OFFICER - DAY  
_ ** **A smiling Tommy walked in and headed right to Laurel, who was looking through files in a large cabinet.**

** TOMMY: ** **I hope you don't have plans tomorrow night, because I just got us a rez at that new restaurant, Table Salt, opening night.  
** **_(Laurel looked up from the file she was reading)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **Isn't that place ridiculously expensive?**

“Why on earth would you get a booking at an expensive restaurant right after getting cut off?” Malcolm questioned in shock, turning to stare at his son expectantly.

“Why do you think I know? I haven’t even lived this yet!” Tommy defended himself. Though, and he would never admit this to his father, he did agree that it had been a stupid move on future his part.

**_(Laurel closed the drawer)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Everywhere worth going is.** **_(Tommy rubbed his finger on her forehead)_ ** **Ah, you have the cutest crinkle in your forehead when you're worried.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Tommy, stop. This is serious. I thought you were going to live more frugally.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Yeah, I know. Everybody is grown up except for me.** **_(They headed back to Laurel’s desk)_ ** **Even Oliver has a job. He's working on that new night club. You have thinky face. Why do you have thinky face?  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Have you ever thought about asking Oliver for a job?  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Not even once.**

“What’s so bad about working for Oliver?” Curtis questions curiously, and Tommy shrugs.

“If I had to guess, I would say future me was jealous or feeling like a failure and not wanting help,” Tommy spoke up, causing Laurel to squeeze his hand slightly.

** LAUREL: ** **This isn't a quality that I love most about you, but you do know the club scene and how to have fun.  
** **_(Laurel sat on the edge of her desk)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **You make some very valid points. Look, I'll take care of it. I'll talk to Ollie later and we'll see what he thinks.**

“He doesn’t actually ask you, does he?” Laurel asked Oliver, in a resigned tone.

“No, but Tommy does end up working with me,” Oliver admitted, causing Laurel to nod happily. Glad that Tommy had help.

** LAUREL: ** **He is gonna think it is a great idea.**

****

**_ QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - NIGHT  
_ ** **Walter was working late in his office when Felicity came in.**

** FELICITY: ** **How was your trip to Australia? I've always wanted to go. Down under. It's just- I have this thing about kangaroos. More of a phobia. They wig me out. They look evil, and I'm sure their picture's up on like everything everywhere in that country.**

Laughter filled the room at Felicity’s words once again. “What?”Caitlin questions in confusion.

“They’re scary,” Felicity answered with a shrug, and a slight blush coating her cheeks.

** WALTER: ** **You had something important to tell me, Ms. Smoak?  
** **_(Felicity forced herself to calm down)  
_ ** ** FELICITY: ** **Yes, I did. It's about Tempest. Your wife's mysterious LLC, the one she diverted company funds to.**

“Why did you keep digging?” Moira questioned sadly.

“I hate loose ends, and I wanted to make sure that everything had been covered,” Felicity explained with a shrug.

**_(Walter gave her a tight smile)  
_ ** ** WALTER: ** **I appreciate your diligence on this, but, uh, it was a simple misunderstanding between my wife and I. Everything's been resolved.  
** ** FELICITY: ** **No. See, it hasn't. There was something about the money transfer that felt hinky to me. The money your wife withdrew from the company, I wasn't the only one who tracked it. She was being shadowed by another entity, and whoever it is, they're good. NSA good. But, as you know, I'm good, too. So even though they left almost no trace of their presence in our system, I did manage to find one thing.  
** **_(Felicity pulled out a print out and held it out to Walter. It showed the same image that was in Oliver's notebook)_ **

“That’s the same symbol on the list,” Diggle commented in shock, while Moira glanced worriedly over at Malcolm.

** FELICITY: ** **Well, one image. Does that symbol mean something to you, sir?  
** ** WALTER: ** **No.**

“Are you lying?” Sara questioned curiously.

“I’m not sure,” Walter admitted honestly. After all, this did happen about four years ago for him.

**_(Walter grabbed the paper from her hand. He rose and walked around the desk so he was standing right in front of her)  
_ ** ** WALTER: ** **What means something to me is one of my employees prying into my wife's private business without authorization. And should it happen again, I'll have you suspended. Is that clear?**

Walter winced, feeling bad for threatening someone as nice as Felicity. Especially when she was only trying to help. “I’m sorry Felicity,” Walter apologised.

“Don’t worry about it,” Felicity responded, smiling brightly.

** FELICITY (Timidly): ** **Crystal.**

**Shakily she turned and walked out of his office. Walter watched her go, then picked up the paper and looked it over again. He HAD seen that picture somewhere before. But where?**

****

**_ ARROWCAVE - NIGHT  
_ ** **Helena walked in and smiled at Oliver.**

“So this is just a regular date night for you two?” Winn questioned teasingly, causing Oliver, Felicity and Diggle all to glare at him.

 **HELENA:** **Where's your friend?  
****OLIVER:** **Just the two of us tonight.  
****HELENA:** **Oh, really? And what did you have in mind?  
****_(Helena walks over to Oliver)  
_****OLIVER:** **An object lesson.  
****_(Realization dawned on her face)  
_****HELENA:** **We're going after Anthony Venza?  
****OLIVER:** **Yes. But we're doing it on my terms. Your father loses a piece of his organization, but no innocent people get hurt in the process.  
****_(Oliver nodded towards a large wooden box sitting on the table)  
_****HELENA:** **What is it?  
****_(Helena walked over to the box. Oliver followed)  
_****OLIVER:** **I explained to you that guns were weapons of emotion and unpredictability, but since you are far from an expert at archery, this will have to do, for now.  
****_(Helena opened the lid and inside the box, lying on a bed of purple silk, was a small automatic crossbow pistol)_**

The detectives from Earth 1 frowned as they noticed the weapon, all of them knowing who Helena became.

** HELENA: ** **I like it.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **You can't go out like that.  
** **_(Helena smiled at him)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **Why? You got a spare hood?  
** **_(He led her over to his computer and pulled up a special program. She looked at the design shown on the screen in awe)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **Does it come in purple?** **_(With a few clicks of the mouse, she gasped)_ ** **I like purple.**

A few people snorted at that, it sounded so childish.

****

**_ WAREHOUSE - NIGHT  
_ ** **Dozens of people were busy repackaging prescription pills to sell on the streets.**

“How quickly did you manage to make that suit?” Cisco questioned in shock. Knowing that it had taken him a heck of a long time to make any of his.

“Not long,” Oliver responded with a shrug and a smirk.

** ANTHONY VENZA: ** **This isn't crack. Anyone can sell crack. All you need's a street corner and a hoodie.** **_(Venza held up a small baggie)_ ** **This is pharmaceutical grade Oxycodone. It's caviar. It is champagne.**

Most of the more moral groups sigh at the sight of the drugs being sold.

** VENZA: ** **And you sell this with fancy houses, at parties with rich kids that got money to burn.**

Thea winced, remembering her old partying days.

**_(Then suddenly the lights went out. Venza looked over at one of his guards)  
_ ** ** VENZA: ** **Check it out!**

**The man drew his gun and cautiously made his way up a set of stairs to the second level. A moment later the sounds of punches could be heard, followed by the man's gun flying back down, landing on the floor near Venza. He picked it up, looking around.**

** VENZA: ** **Whoever you are, you really think you're gonna get out of here in one piece?**

Laughter filled the room, as many people wondered just how stupid Venza could really be.

** ARROW: ** **I was thinking the same thing.  
** **_(Venza looked up to see The Hood standing on the upper floor)  
_ ** ** ARROW: ** **Anthony Venza –**

**Then Venza saw something move out of the corner of his eye and spun to see a woman, dressed in black and purple body armor, a long coat, and a mask holding a crossbow pistol.**

** HUNTRESS: ** **You have failed this city.**

“Aww, you finished each other’s sentences,” Winn couldn’t help but tease, ignoring the glares thrown his way.

**The Hood fired an arrow at Venza's gun. On impact it exploded into a blinding flash of light. The two vigilantes jumped down and proceeded to wipe the floor with both Venza's men and his clients, who foolishly tried to fight back. Venza, for his part, decided discretion was the better part of valor and fled.**

“Why do they always run away,” Mick questioned in disgust. “Cowards,”

“It’s actually kind of smart, after all it’s not like they can actually beat Oliver,” Nate pointed out. Mick huffed but didn’t bother replying.

**He made it to the door before a bolt slammed into the handle, jamming it. He turned to see the Huntress stalking towards him, crossbow pistol pointing at his throat.**

** VENZA: ** **Please! Just don't hurt me!  
** ** HELENA: ** **Aww.** **_(Helena tilted her head, an evil smile on her lips)_ ** **How about just a little?**

“Is she going to kill Venza?” Alex questioned.

“No,”

**A short time later, Oliver and Helena watched from the roof as Venza and his men were led, limping, out to a waiting police cruiser. Oliver looked at Helena.**

** ARROW: ** **Millions of dollars' worth of illegal drugs confiscated, a massive blow to your father's criminal proceeds, and nobody had to die. Justice.** **_(Helena looked back down as Venza was put into a cruiser)_ ** **What do you think?  
** ** HELENA: ** **I think… this feels good.**

A few people smiled, mainly those who didn’t know how this ended as they had hope that it would end well.

**_(Helena smiled at him)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **And not just the justice part.**

Felicity sighed as Helena flirted with Oliver, figuring she really needed to stop being so jealous of people who didn’t matter anymore.

**_(They both leaned in to kiss)_ **

****

**_ BERTINELLI RESIDENCE - NIGHT  
_ ** **Frank was sitting at his bar, drinking scotch as he watched the news.**

** REPORTER: ** **Anthony Venza was arrested last night. The police confiscated a warehouse full of illegal prescription drugs with a street value estimated in the millions. Several unconfirmed witnesses reported seeing the Starling City vigilante leaving the scene with another unknown accomplice, possibly a woman.**

“At least he can’t blame the triads for it,” Singh said in relief. Feeling sorry for the police force in Starling City.

**Frank finished the scotch, then threw his glass down behind the bar, shattering it. Helena walked into the room and slowly came up to her father.**

** HELENA: ** **Bad year? The scotch, I mean.  
** ** FRANK: ** **Yeah. Sorry, another business setback. Wow. You look beautiful. Oliver Queen? Oh, it's nice to see you happy again. It's been too long.**

“If you like seeing your daughter happy, then maybe don’t kill the love of her life,” Iris snapped under her breath.

**_(Frank’s cell phone rang. Sighing, he answered it)_  
** ** FRANK (Into the phone): ** **Yeah? Yeah. Yeah, I heard about Venza. Yeah, I know where that leaves us!  
** **_(Frank slammed the phone down on the bar. He looked up to see Helena walking out of the room. What he didn't see was her satisfied smile)_ **

**_ QUEEN MANOR - NIGHT  
_ ** **Moira was busy putting the final touches on her outfit, while Walter stood in the room, reading a book.**

** MOIRA: ** **I'm sorry to rush out. I have this impromptu Board of Directors meeting with the Starling City Modern Art Museum. I don't know much about art, but I do know how to pay for it.**

**Walter kept staring down at the book. Hidden in its pages was the pint out Felicity had given him earlier that day. Seeing his wife rise, he closed the book.**

Moira sighs, she knows Walter wasn’t going to stop. He had always been determined. Her eyes flickered over to Malcolm again, worried with what he was going to do with Walter.

** WALTER: ** **No worries.** **_(Walter gave her a kiss on the cheek)_ ** **Whip them into shape.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Yes, sir. I'll see you when I get back.**

**Walter waited a few moments after she left the room, then got to work. Swiftly but quietly, he began going around their room, looking through his wife's things. He looked through the drawers in the make-up desk. He looked through jewelry boxes, through books, even underneath statues.**

Even though she knew that it was hopeless, Moira still silently prayed that Walter didn’t find anything.

**But nowhere did he find the symbol. He paused, picking up a picture of he and Moira in happier times. He smiled at the memory, but then something caught his eye. He looked up, over the top of the picture, to the grandfather clock that sat against the way. Through the glass of the door, he saw it- the symbol. Walter quickly put the picture down and moved to the clock, opening the door, he found a small wooden box with the symbol engraved in brass on the top. Cautiously he picked up the box, then opened it to find a small, tan book. He pulled out the book and opened it, seeing the same symbol in the inside cover. Flipping through the rest of the book, though, only showed blank pages. He stared at them, considering.**

“That’s another list isn’t it?” Hank questioned, leaning forward.

“Yes,” Malcolm responded, before Oliver could even think to. His words clipped.

****

**_ TABLE SALT - NIGHT  
_ ** **Tommy and Laurel were waiting to be seated- a new experience for the Merlyn heir. Tommy checked his watch.**

** TOMMY: ** **Well, it's only been 30 minutes. That's not too bad for an opening.**

A couple people wincing at having to wait 30 minutes, even with the reservation.

** LAUREL: ** **If they don't seat us soon, I'm going to write a horrible review online.**

“Please tell me you actually do that?” Clarrisa demanded. She had always hated when restaurants made you wait, silly amount of times.

“I hope I did,” Laurel responded.

** TOMMY: ** **Let me see what I can do.  
** **_(Tommy walked over to the hostess and gave her a winning smile)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Hey. I'm loving the Cavalli. Uh, look, I'm Tommy Merlyn. Is there any way that we can go to the head of the class?  
** ** HOSTESS: ** **Is there?**

**The hostess gave him a look. Tommy instinctively brought out his money clip- which was painfully light. He cleared his throat and returned the money to his pocket.**

Malcolm frowned as he stared at his son, feeling slightly guilty for cutting off his son.

** TOMMY (Dejectedly): ** **Let us know when our table's ready, okay?** **_(He walked back over to Laurel)_ ** **Maybe you can eat some of those fancy peanuts from behind the bar.  
** **_(Laurel rolled her eyes)_ **

As he watched the scene unfold before him, Tommy found himself frowning. He knew that Laurel didn’t care about the money, but he still couldn’t help but worry whether Laurel would want him when he was poor.

** OLIVER: ** **** **Hey!**

**Tommy and Laurel turned to see Oliver walk in with Helena. The three old friends looked at each other uncomfortably for a few moments, with Helena being thankfully oblivious.**

“This can’t end well,” Jax mutters to himself.

** TOMMY (Subdued): ** **Hi. It's Ollie, and…someone.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Tommy, Laurel, this is Helena.  
** ** HELENA: ** **Nice to meet you.  
** **_(Helena shoke Tommy's hand)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **My pleasure.  
** **_(Helena held out her hand to Laurel, who took it after a few moments)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **Likewise.  
** ** OLIVER (To Laurel): ** **You look beautiful.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Thank you.  
** **_(They stood awkwardly for a few more moments before the hostess, thankfully, came over)  
_ ** ** HOSTESS: ** **Mr. Queen, your table is ready.  
** **_(Oliver smiled in thanks)  
_ ** ** LAUREL (Strained politeness): ** **When is our table gonna be ready?  
** ** HOSTESS (With a fake smile): ** **When it is.**

“Honestly, why does everywhere have such bad service,” Clarissa grumbled under her breath.

** HELENA: ** **Why don't you both join us?**

A few people cringe at Helena’s offer, hoping, with a morbid sense of fascination, that they actually agree to it.

**_(Both Tommy and Oliver panicked at the idea)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **No, no…  
** ** TOMMY: ** **We're just gonna have a drink and—  
** ** LAUREL (Firmly): ** **We'd love to.  
** **_(Tommy leaned in close to her)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Are you sure?  
** ** LAUREL: ** **I'm sure I'm hungry.  
** **_(Oliver looked between the two, then cleared his throat. He held up four fingers)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Stuttered): ** **That… that'll be… it'll be great.  
** **_(He stuttered, handing the hostess a few more bills to get a bigger table)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **That sounds great.**

“Forget ending badly, this is going to be awkward as hell,” Jax cringed as he spoke.

**_(Later, the four were laughing as Tommy and Oliver told Helena stories of their childhood)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I had forgotten that you filled your parents' pool with beer. How many cases did that take?**

Malcolm sighed, remembering that moment, while the people around him either gape at the screen or at his son.

“You filled your pool with beer?” Clark questioned in shock, causing Tommy to shrug.

** TOMMY: ** **Roughly a thousand or so.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **You know, his father was so pissed, I thought he was actually going to drown you in it.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Yeah, well, death by beer, there's worse ways to go. Right, Helena?  
** ** HELENA: ** **Well, there are no good ways to die.**

Annoyingly, Jax had to be right, this really was awkward, Snart found himself thinking.

**_(To recover from the awkwardness of that comment, she looked to Oliver)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **So, uh, how did you and Tommy meet?  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Actually, we've all known each other since—  
** **_(Laurel started to explain, but was cut off by Oliver)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **We've all known each other forever.  
** ** HELENA: ** **You three have a lot of history.  
** **_(Helena finally tuned in to the undercurrent of tension between the three)_ **

“And she finally realises all the tension, despite how obvious it was,” Roy comments with a sigh, feeling almost sorry for Helena.

** TOMMY: ** **Sometimes a little too much.  
** **_(There was an awkward pause, then Laurel looked back to Oliver)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **So, how's the night club coming along?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Slower than I expected it to. I've, uh, I've been busy.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Well, then you must be happy to have the extra help, then.  
** **_(Oliver looked at her, confused)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Puzzled): ** **What do you mean?  
** **(Tommy cleared his throat and leaned forward)  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Laurel, I'm sure that Oliver doesn't want to talk about work right now.  
** ** LAUREL (Angry): ** **You didn't ask him?**

Tommy winced at Laurel getting mad at him.

**_(Oliver looked between the two)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Ask me what?  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Tommy wanted…  
** **_(She looked at him, silently fuming in his seat. She cleared her throat and continued)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **Tommy said that he was gonna talk to you about working for you at your night club.  
** **_(Oliver laughed, then noticed their faces)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Really? Sorry. I didn't think that you wanted any responsibility at all.**

Tommy winced again, this time at Oliver’s harsh words. Oliver sighs sadly, regretting his words.

“You all expected Oliver to be the exact same person, why is it so hard to believe that Oliver would think that as well?” Stein couldn’t help but point out. Causing Tommy to blink, thinking over his words.

** TOMMY: ** **Oh, yeah, who'd believe that?  
** **_(Oliver looked taken aback)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **You've always wanted to get into business with Tommy. I mean, don't you remember when we went to Aspen and you wanted to open a ski lodge?  
** ** OLIVER (Casually): ** **The only thing that I remember from Aspen was your father being furious we shared a room with one bed.  
** **_(The sudden weight of the drama finally pressed down on Helena, and realization sparked in her eyes)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **Wait, um… So you two were together… and now you're dating his best friend?  
** **_(Tommy laughed shortly)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Yeah, we're just prime for a reality show, aren't we?**

“You guys would make a good tv show,” Sara mused. “Hell this whole thing would be a good tv show.”

**_(Tommy finished the rest of his wine. Helena soon followed, downing the half glass she had left in one gulp)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Tommy, you working for me, that could be fun.**

“You know, it was cool to work with you,” Oliver admitted grinning over at Tommy.

“Was?” Tommy questioned curiously. Oliver opened his mouth, but didn’t know how to respond without revealing everything else, so instead he shrugged.

**_(Tommy threw his napkin down on the table and stood)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **I don't feel so good. I'm gonna step outside.  
** **_(Tommy stalked out of the restaurant. Laurel looked after him in concern)_ **

Laurel sighs as Tommy runs away from the conversation, feeling bad for pushing him.

** LAUREL: ** **I should probably go check on him.** **_(Laurel gave a small smile to Helena)_ ** **Helena, it was very nice to meet you.**

Squeezing Laurel’s hand, a small smile formed on Tommy’s lips that Laurel went after him.

**Helena returned the smile with a fake smile of her own. Laurel left the table and made her way after Tommy. She caught up to him as he moved through the restaurant.**

** LAUREL: ** **Tommy, why are you so upset?  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Why did you have to say something to Oliver about the job?  
** ** LAUREL: ** **You were supposed to talk to him.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Well, I hadn't.  
** **_(Laurel winced)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **Okay, I didn't realize. I was only trying to help.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **No, you were trying to get Oliver to help.  
** **_(Tommy spun around and looked at her, anger and jealousy written all over his face)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **It's typical Laurel, always running to her white knight. It's Oliver and Laurel. It always has been. That's not gonna change.**

Laurel and Tommy, plus their families and those who had come to think they were a good couple… so just about everyone sighed as they started fighting.

** LAUREL: ** **Oliver and I are over.  
** **TOMMY: ** **Oh, really? Because you seemed awfully bothered by his new girlfriend.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **What, am I supposed to like her?  
** ** TOMMY: ** **I do not want to be Oliver's charity case, okay? To every day be reminded that I can't give you everything he could? You know, losing a fortune I think is going to be easier than losing you, so why don't we just stop now.**

Tommy winces, hating that his future self just gave up like that. He turned to Laurel, to make sure that she knew he wouldn’t ditch her that easily.

“I know,” She whispered quietly.

**_(Tom leaves her stunned and upset in the restaurant)_ **

****

**_ TABLE SALT SIDE ENTRANCE - NIGHT  
_ ** **At the side entrance, another date was falling apart. Oliver follows an equally upset Helena out to the street.**

A few people, mainly those who had been more focused on Tommy and Laurel, were confused as to why Helena was suddenly angry at Oliver. Though they stayed silent, figuring that the upcoming fight between them would tell them what was wrong.

** OLIVER: ** **Hey. I'm sorry. How am I supposed to know it's gonna get so weird in there?  
** **_(She spun to face him)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **No, I'm sorry. Sorry I ever listened to you.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Helena, what—  
** ** HELENA: ** **You know what I've been through! I told you I couldn't be hurt again.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I'm not trying to hurt you!  
** ** HELENA: ** **So, making me have dinner with the love of your life is what, Oliver? Laurel was the girl things were getting too serious with, the girl whose sister's grave you used to manipulate me. I saw the way you looked at her. That kind of love doesn't die. You still love her.**

Laurel frowned at Oliver’s words. Felicity and Tommy both feeling jealousy well up inside at the thought. Though Tommy felt it more than Felicity did.

** OLIVER: ** **I don't.  
** **_(Helena scoffed and started walking away. Oliver reached out for her arm, but she yanked it away)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **Don't touch me. I am done talking.  
** **_(Helena turned and walked away, leaving a hurt Oliver behind)_ **

**_ LAUREL’S APARTMENT - NIGHT  
_ ** **Laurel answered the door, frowning at who she saw.**

** TOMMY: ** **I came to apologize.**

Laurel, and all the fanpeople grin at Tommy coming to apologise. Glad that they weren’t over.

**_(Laurel moved away from the door, and Tommy followed her into the apartment)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **I know you were just trying to help, I guess I wasn't ready to face reality. This is just so new, you and me, and I didn't want you to see I'm scared. I'm almost 30 years old and I've never been given an ounce of responsibility in my life. You, you are driven and intelligent. You're a million times too good for me, even before I was broke. And now I have absolutely nothing to bring to whatever this is.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **I never cared about the money. And truth be told, billionaire was your least attractive quality. I am so sorry if I pushed you too hard on the job with Oliver. I just-I thought you working for him was a good idea because he's your friend. And it's okay to ask a friend for help. You won't lose your street cred.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **I'm happy to lose my street cred. I just don't want to lose you.**

The group all smiled wider at their sweet words, hoping that the couple went far.

** LAUREL: ** **Well I'm not saying that it's gonna be easy But I'm here for you if you need someone to lean on. That's what people do when they're together.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Together like boyfriend-girlfriend?**

Laurel and Tommy both glanced at each other. Just missing the other’s gaze. Though the same thought circled both of their minds, they wished they were actually dating.

** LAUREL: ** **Mm. Do not ruin this moment. It was going so well for you.  
** **_(The both laughed softly, then kissed)_ **

****

**_ ARROWCAVE - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver was sitting, alone in the dark, suited up. He was checking his quiver when Diggle walked in.**

** DIGGLE: ** **Didn't expect to hear from you tonight. Something happen?  
** **_(Oliver sighed)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I think you were right.  
** **_(Diggle nodded)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **Okay. About which part?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **All of it. I should have listened to you.**

“Sums up every time Diggle has ever talked to me,” Oliver admitted softly, causing Diggle to smile. Knowing that his friend actually valued his advice, even if he is a dick about it when Diggle gives it to him.

** DIGGLE: ** **Oliver, you said you wanted to help her change.** **_(Diggle walked around the table so that he faced Oliver)_ ** **The thing is, she already did change. When her father killed her fiancé, she changed into something dark and twisted. You see that now, don't you?**

Slade’s eyes widen. His mind flashing back to the early days of his transformation. How he had turned evil and twisted, and how Oliver had tried to help him as much as he could. Silently, Slade wondered if he was part of the reason why Oliver had been so hell bent on helping Helena.

**_(Oliver slammed his quiver down on the table)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **It's not that I-it's not that I couldn't see it, Diggle. I didn't-I didn't want to.** **_(Oliver looked up at him with almost a pleading look in his eyes)_ ** **I'm living a double life, and to do that, I'm taking all these people that I love and I'm putting them at arm's length. I'm giving up a lot, so maybe- maybe I thought the universe owed me one.**

“I’m glad my son has you Mr Diggle,” Moira announced, causing Diggle to smile slightly and nod.

** OLIVER: ** **But I looked in her eyes tonight, and I can't stop her from going over the edge. She's-she's already past it.**

****

**_ SAFEHOUSE BY THE DOCKS - NIGHT  
_ ** **Zhishan was sitting around a card table with three of his men, playing poker, when suddenly the men's phones went off one after the other. One of the men finally answered.**

** MEN (Into Phone): ** **Shénme?**

“What?” Oliver translated.

“What’s the translation?” Curtis questioned curiously, mistaking Oliver’s ‘what?’ for questioning his curious look.

“What?” Oliver translated again.

“What’s the translation?”

“The translation is what!” Oliver snapped.

“Oh, thanks,”

** MEN 2 (From Phone, Frantically): ** **Líkāi nàlǐ! Líkāi nàlǐ!**

“Get out of there,”

**Before the men could do anything, though, The Huntress burst through the door. Instead of her crossbow pistol, she was packing her Glock and she executed two of the three bodyguards. The third tried to fight, but she quickly put him down with a broken arm and dislocated shoulder. She took his gun, then calmly got up and pointed both at Zhishan, who looked back at her calmly.**

** ZHISHAN (Mandarin): ** **Dāng nǐ xúnqiú bàofù, xiān wā liǎng gè fénmù. Yīgè shì nǐ de dírén, yīgè shì nǐ zìjǐ.**

“When you seek vengeance, dig two graves. One for your enemy… and one for yourself,” Oliver translated.

“That’s actually pretty good advice,” Rip mused, making a mental note to remember that.

**_(Helena smirked at him)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **I don't speak Chinese, so I'm just gonna assume you said good-bye.  
** **_(With that, she emptied both guns into the Triad leader. Once finished, she kneeled next to the wounded guard)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **Tell your mistress Frank Bertinelli sends his regards.**

The cops all wince at Helena putting the blame on Frank. Knowing what was going to come next.

**_(Helena rose and left the safe house)_ **

****

**_ QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - NIGHT  
_ ** **Felicity timidly walked up to Walter's glass door. Taking a moment to compose herself, she opened the door and walked in.**

** FELICITY: ** **Ahem. You wanted to see me, Mr. Steele? Did I mention, it's almost Christmas, and many of the suicides this time of year are due to sudden and unexpected joblessness?**

Despite the morbid topic, a lot of people chuckle at Felicity’s words.

**(Walter slid the tan notebook across his desk towards her)  
** ** WALTER: ** **I want you to find out all you can about that notebook. Where it was made, how it was purchased. And what it could mean.**

Moira sighed for the hundredth time at Walter not giving up. Not that she could blame him, as she would probably do the same thing, but that didn’t mean she had to like it.

**_(Felicity picked it up, looking at it curiously)  
_ ** ** FELICITY: ** **Yes, sir.  
** ** WALTER: ** **Felicity, I asked Josiah Hudson, our head of security, to look into the same subject matter. He died the next day under questionable circumstances. What I may be asking of you, this mystery, are you sure you want to do this?  
** **_(Felicity thought for a moment)  
_ ** ** FELICITY: ** **I hate mysteries. They bug me. They need to be solved.**

A few people, especially those in Team Arrow smile at Felicity’s words. Remembering all the times Felicity saved them because she couldn’t let something go.

**_(Felicity smiled at him and walked out of the office, leaving a concerned Walter with his thoughts)_ **

****

**_ SAFEHOUSE BY THE DOCKS - NIGHT  
_ ** **The Hood walked in, taking in the carnage around him. He stopped at the final body, that of Zhishan. He kneeled down to examine him, then pulled out his phone and dialed a number.**

** DIGGLE (Over the phone): ** **It's Dig. What's the situation?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **War.**

Everyone flinches at the mention of war. As everyone in the room knew how bad this could get.

****

** _BERTINELLI RESIDENCE - NIGHT  
_ ** **The scene changed to the Bertinelli residence. Frank was sitting at the bar when he got a phone call.**

** CALLER: ** **Boss, we just got word- somebody hit Zhishan. He's dead.  
** **_(Frank sighed)  
_ ** ** FRANK: ** **All right. Then we know what's coming next. Tell everyone to strap up.**

Quentin sighed at the war breaking out, figuring all he could hope for was that Oliver helped contain it. And if memory served him correctly, he probably did.

**Outside the house, guards were patrolling the ground. One stopped outside the pool and looked around. Spotting nothing, he turned-**

**Only to have China White pop up behind him, slitting his throat. As the man's body dropped, she looked at her compatriots.**

** CHINA WHITE: ** **Bù huì ràng rènhé rén huózhe.**

“Leave no one alive,”

**The crew moved silently on towards the house. One by one, the guards fell to the silent onslaught. The man guarding the door started calling out for guards on his radio, and got no response.**

** GUARD: ** **Ricco's not answering his walkie.  
** **_(He called to the man behind him, who had already been taken out)  
_ ** ** GUARD: ** **Check it out.  
** **_(He turned- only to be garroted)_ **

**The Triad entered the house. While the rest fanned out on the ground floor, One headed up the stairs. As soon as he reached the top, he was struck in the chest by an arrow. The Hood Rushed forward, catching the man before he fell and lowered him gently to the ground. As gunfire erupted downstairs, he headed down to find Frank. In his office, Frank was running and ducking the fire. He made his way to his safe. He managed to open it, then grabbed Helena's laptop.**

“Please tell me that’s not Helena’s laptop,” Carter ground out.

“It is,”

“Why on earth would you keep a laptop that has dirt on you? Why wouldn’t you do the very logical thing and smash it to pieces!” He growled.

**He closed the safe, and then threw the laptop in his briefcase. He moved to escape when China White caught up to him. She pushed him against a stone pillar and held her knife, ready to slit his throat.**

** CHINA WHITE: ** **Frank Bertinelli- this is for Zhishan.**

**China White lifted the knife- and it was knocked out of her hand by an arrow. She spun in surprise to see The Hood, who put an arrow in her knee, dropping the assassin. He nocked another arrow as Frank lifted his gun up at the vigilante.**

** ARROW (To Frank): ** **Run.**

A few people couldn’t help but to be surprised that Oliver actually saved Frank instead of killing him. Though they didn’t voice it and soon got over the shock.

**The Arrow turned around and dropped another Triad member.** **Frank ran, ducking and shooting as he struggled to make it out of his house. He made it out onto the yard and started running. He was passing his small duck pond and was halfway to the edge of the property, when suddenly a bolt slammed into his knee. Frank dropped to the ground, writhing in pain. Helena stalked up to her father as he rolled onto his back looking at who had just shot him.**

The father’s in the room, all couldn’t help but wince at seeing Helena out right attacking her father. Most of them could guess just how shitty that would feel.

** FRANK: ** **Helena. What is this?  
** ** HELENA: ** **Payback for Michael. I know you had him killed; Salvati told me.  
** ** FRANK (Shouting): ** **I did that to protect the family!  
** ** HELENA: ** **I had to take everything away from you because you took everything away from me. You finally know what it feels like to find out, your own blood is responsible for the death of your entire world.**

**She lifted the crossbow pistol, ready to finish it. Before she could pull the trigger, though, an arrow knocked it out of her hands. She spun to see The Hood there. Laughing in disbelief, she attacked him. He fought back, doing his best not to hurt her, wanting to end it peacefully.**

**Frank, meanwhile crawled over to her fallen pistol and picked it up. As Helena kicked Oliver away and rose, she turned back to Frank-**

** ARROW: ** **No!**

**Frank shot his daughter in the shoulder. He looked at her fallen body in satisfaction for a moment before Oliver ran over and knocked him out. He turned back to the moaning woman.**

** ARROW: ** **Helena? Helena?  
** **_(Helena slipped into unconsciousness. Hearing sirens, Oliver picked Helena up and carried her away, leaving Frank for the police)_ ** ****

**_ ARROWCAVE - NIGHT  
_ ** **Helena was laid out on a table, an anxious Oliver sitting at her side. Suddenly she gasped as she regained consciousness.**

“I was kind of hoping that she died,” Lisa muttered with a frown.

** OLIVER: ** **Easy. Easy. You were lucky.  
** ** HELENA: ** **Am I supposed to be grateful?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Helena—  
** ** HELENA: ** **He's a mobster. A criminal.** **_(Helena forced herself upright)_ ** **Why would you save him?**

“No one deserves to die,” Kara muttered quietly to herself.

** OLIVER: ** **I didn't save him. I saved you. You think that because you've killed, you understand what it's like to have blood on your hands. You don't understand. You don't understand the toll that it takes on you, especially when it's your father.**

Robert frowned before turning to his son. “You didn’t kill me, Oliver,” He stressed. Honestly Robert didn’t know if Oliver’s words were from experience or just guessing, but either way he wasn’t taking any chances.

** HELENA: ** **I'm not going to stop.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **The police have him in custody. He's going to jail and then on to prison.  
** ** HELENA: ** **They don't have any evidence on him.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **They do now.  
** **_(Realization dawned)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **The laptop.**

“Smart,” Ray commented with a grin.

** OLIVER: ** **He's going away, Helena, for the rest of his life. This is justice.  
** **_(Helena got to her feet)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **Then I guess you were right. I'm more interested in revenge.** **_(She headed towards the stairs)_ ** **Stay out of my way, Oliver, or I'll make sure your secret doesn't stay secret.**

A few people sighed at Helena’s threat, but mostly they felt bad for Oliver.

**_(Oliver grimaced. He couldn't leave it like this)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Helena. What I did, everything that I've done, I've done because I care about you.  
** **_(Helena looked at him balefully)  
_ ** ** HELENA: ** **Too bad I can't say the same.**

Oliver winced at the woman not caring about him. Even if it had happened a long time ago, it still hurt.

**_(Helena turned and walked up the stairs and out of the Lair, leaving a heartbroken Oliver behind her)_ **

****

**_ BIG BELLY BURGER - NIGHT  
_ ** **Diggle walked in and over to Carly.**

** DIGGLE: ** **Hey, you. Thanks for the call.  
** ** CARLY (Joking): ** **What are ex-sisters-in-law for?  
** **_(Diggle moved on towards a far booth where Oliver sat, drowning his sorrows in…)_ **

Moira smiled at Diggle once again being there for her son.

** DIGGLE: ** **Mm. Chili cheese fries with jalapenos Hmm. That's a cry for help if I've ever seen one.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Ahh… I don't know what hurts worse, this or getting shot with a curare-laced bullet.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Been there, done that. Definitely the bullet.  
** **_(Diggle sighed and sat down across from the man)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **You know, Oliver, I'm no expert at this, but I don't think love is about changing or saving a person. I think it's about finding the person who's already the right fit.** **_(He glanced up at Carly at the counter, who smiled)_ ** **One day you will.**

“One day has already come,” Oliver mused, grinning down at Felicity. Who grinned right back.

** OLIVER: ** **I think I burnt that particular bridge. Napalmed it, actually.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **So things didn't work out exactly as you planned. You did save Frank Bertinelli's life. He'll be doing time for a while. Justice wins out.  
** ** OLIVER (Sadly): ** **Helena doesn't see it that way.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **You opened up, took a risk with your heart. The Oliver I met a few months ago would not have been able to do that. And when you meet the right person, you'll be ready for her.**

**Oliver passed the fries to Diggle. Diggle reached out towards the fries, then changed his mind and grabbed the water instead. Both men laughed in camaraderie.**

Everyone smiled at them laughing, happy in the knowledge that they, or Oliver would be okay after this.

**_ QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - NIGHT  
_ ** **Walter was again working late, trying to catch up, when Felicity walked into his office. Without a word, she began turning off lights.**

** WALTER: ** **What are you doing?  
** ** FELICITY: ** **It needs to be dark in here for me to do this.  
** **_(Felicity then closed her eyes in embarrassment)  
_ ** ** FELICITY (Embarrassed): ** **If I had had more time to think of that sentence it wouldn't have sounded so dirty.**

Once again everyone laughs at Felicity’s words.

**_(Felicity handed Walter the notebook)  
_ ** ** FELICITY: ** **Look.  
** **_(Walter took the book and flipped through it)  
_ ** ** WALTER: ** **I don't see anything.  
** **_(Felicity pulled out a pair of glasses)  
_ ** ** FELICITY: ** **I got these from applied sciences. They're able to pick up the sub-visible variations in the UV spectrum.** **_(Felicity powered up the glasses and handed them to Walter, who put them on)_ ** **Now look at the book again.  
** **_(When Walter did, he saw a list of names, suddenly visible. He looked through the book, stunned)_ **

This time it was Malcolm that sighs. He knew what he had done next, and as he glanced over at Walter and Moria, he violently squashed any guilt he might have felt.

****

**_ QUEEN MANOR - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver was in the sitting room, staring out the window as the rain fell when Raisa led Tommy in. He caught his reflection in the window and turned to face him.**

** OLIVER: ** **Hi.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Now, look, I'm sorry about last night. It just—  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I let it get too far sitting at the same table. That was... that was stupid.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **No. I was stupid. I haven't been entirely honest with you. My dad cut me off. He froze all my funds. I am living on fumes.  
** **_(Oliver looked at him, stunned)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Really? Why didn't you say anything?  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Embarrassment, shame, jealousy, probably a few other emotions I'm not used to feeling.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Tommy, my trust fund is your trust fund.**

A couple people smiled, especially Oliver’s parents, at the brotherly bond between Tommy and Oliver. While Tommy felt kind of bad that he hadn’t just come out sooner.

** TOMMY: ** **No. That is the easy answer. And believe me, I have loved easy answers. What I need is a job. I'm trying to change. Not sure into what yet, but I don't want to be what I was anymore.**

Everyone smiled at Tommy not taking the easy way out, while Malcolm smirked at his son maturing.

**_(Oliver considered his friend for a moment. He didn't say it out loud, but he was very proud of Tommy in that moment)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **It just so happens, that I have a general manager position that is available. You're probably the guy for the job.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Will I be getting dental? This smile wasn't cheap.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I'll look into that.**

Everyone laughed at their words, while Tommy and Oliver grinned at each other.

** TOMMY: ** **Thank you.** **_(Tommy gave Oliver a manly hug)_ ** **Thank you.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **You're welcome.  
** **_(The two parted and Tommy looked at Oliver)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **You okay?  
** **_(Oliver sighed)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I will be.  
** **_(Tommy gave him a knowing look)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Something happen with Helena?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **We had a falling out. But I have a feeling that I will be seeing her again.**

“I hope she doesn’t come back,” Kara grumbled, not liking her in the slightest.

****

**_ EDGE OF STARLING CITY - NIGHT  
_ ** **At the edge of the city, Helena rode on on her Harley to an uncertain future.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone have any ships they want for this fanfic?


	10. Year's End (01x09)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transcript: Made by Naitch03  
> Edited by Idontcare1835

\--3rd P.O.V.--

**_ RUNDOWN APARTMENT - NIGHT  
_ ** **Adam Hunt was on the phone, pacing in the bedroom.**

** HUNT (Into the phone): ** **This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.** **_(Hunt took a sip of the cheap scotch he had bought)_ ** **Look, all I'm doing is looking to get something going again. Yeah, I know. I know, but this time—  
** **_(A loud creak caught his attention, and he turned, looking down the hallway into the living room where a hooded figure stood)_ **

“Who’s that?” Clark questioned curiously, his eyes flickering to Oliver suspiciously.

“Another archer,” Oliver responded heavily.

“Helena?” Sara questioned curiously, she didn’t like that bitch.

“No,” Oliver responded after a beat. Even if Oliver knew that it would be revealed eventually, he didn’t want Tommy to know how terrible his father was, not yet anyway.

** HUNT (Into the phone): ** **I’m going to have to call you back.  
** **_(Hunt hung up and tossed it on his bed)  
_ ** ** HUNT: ** **What? Did you come back for another pound of flesh? You're gonna be disappointed, pal. Thanks to you, I'm—  
** **_(He never finished as first one, and then three arrows pierced his heart. He fell back onto the bed, dead, as the hooded man turned and left)_ **

“Holy shit,” more than a few people muttered in shock as they watched Hunt fall back. Somehow none of them had actually expected for him to actually get killed.

****

**_ ARROWCAVE - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver and Diggle were training with combat knives. They moved in a steady rhythm, each blocking the other's shots.**

** OLIVER: ** **Nice. Picking up the pace.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **I could say the same thing about you. You crossed 3 names off your father's list this week alone.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Yeah, well, some of these guys are just giving it up now. All I gotta do is pay 'em a visit.**

“I’m not surprised, why would anyone want to get violently beat up or even killed?” Carter muttered under his breath, remembering all the times he had died in his past lives.

** DIGGLE: ** **It seems the vigilante's reputation is beginning to precede him.  
** **_(Oliver changed it up and caught Dig across the forearm, leaving a scratch)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE (Surprised): ** **Ah! Ah.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Whoo. Another round?  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **No.  
** **_(Oliver moved out of the training area and sat at the desk)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **Gotta take my nephew over to the mall so he can let Santa know what he wants for Christmas.**

“I keep forgetting that you have a nephew,” Winn mused, to himself. Just managing to stop himself from asking about the nephew as he remembered that Carly had a son.

** OLIVER (Surprised): ** **Oh. Christmas. I didn't even realize.**

“How the hell could you forget about Christmas?” Kara questioned in shock. Ever since she had landed on Earth, she had loved Christmas, it was definitely her favourite holiday.

“It wasn’t that hard,” Oliver responded with a shrug, though he did feel slightly bad.

** DIGGLE (Slyly): ** **That was because you've been logging in so many hood hours ever since that thing with Helena.  
** **_(Oliver shot him a look)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I meant… there were no holidays on the island. Every day was 'How do I stay alive'? To do that, you had to forget things, like Christmas. My dad,** **_(Smiling)_ ** **threw a party every year, and he would put a Christmas tree in every room. The whole mansion smelled like… It smelled like Christmas.**

Robert smiled at how happy his son looked, glad that he had caused that with all his Christmas decorations.

** DIGGLE: ** **Maybe you can give the list a rest and just enjoy the holidays with the family. Besides, I hear St. Nick has a list of his own. I wager you're in the 'nice' column. Go home, Oliver.**

“Do you take a break?” Barry questioned, knowing how terrible Oliver is at not working.

“I try,” Oliver responded, sighing as he remembered how terrible this ended.

**_(Diggle walked out. Oliver sat back in the chair, thinking back)_ **

****

**_FLASHBACK_ **

** LIAN YU - DAY  
** **_Oliver was still in the cave, sealed off by Yao Fei._ **

“There weren't any of these flashbacks in the last episode were there?” Mick questioned, not remembering seeing them for a while.

“I don’t think so,” Thea answered.

**_As he dozed in the dark corner, the rocks around the entrance shifted. Soon, sunlight was hitting Oliver's face, and he opened his eyes to see Yao Fei enter, carrying a dead rabbit and a jug of water. He put the items down, and looked at Oliver in surprise._ **

**_ YAO FEI (Surprised): _ ** **_You not dead. Good._ **

“You left him in that cave without knowing that he was going to survive?” Moira snapped, glaring at the man on the screen for almost causing her son to die.

**_ OLIVER: _ ** **_Where the hell you been? I ran out of food and water days ago._ ** **(Yao Fei turned and walked out of the cave)** **_Hey-hey, where are you going?_ **

**_Oliver crawled weakly after him. He saw the jug and lunged for it. He was trying to unscrew the lid when the Asian man came back in- dragging a dirtied and disheveled Fyres, who had an arrow sticking out of his leg._ **

Slade smirked at the screen, though he knew that it must not have lasted, he was still glad to see Fyres looking so hurt.

**_ OLIVER (Surprised): _ ** **_You…_ **

**_Oliver mustered every ounce of strength he had, drew back and slugged the man hard on the jaw. The hit sent them both sprawling to the ground._ ** **_Yao Fei moved to separate the two._ **

Those who didn’t know the new Oliver all that much, blinked in shock, surprised that preppy Oliver had actually attacked Fyres.

**_ YAO FEI (Commanding): _ ** **_Stop! Stop!  
_ ** **(Oliver glared at him in return)  
** **_ OLIVER (Growling): _ ** **_He's the one who tied me up and had me tortured. All 'cause he was looking for you. He would've killed me if you didn't show up!  
_ ** **(Yao Fei held out a knife to Oliver)  
** **_ YAO FEI: _ ** **_Then you kill him.  
_ ** **(Oliver coughed, unsure if he could even take a life)**

Now it was everyone who knew the new Oliver to blink in shock. A lot of them were surprised that Oliver would be so unsure about taking the life of someone who deserved to die.

**_ YAO FEI: _ ** **_Or he can take you home.  
_ ** **(Oliver looked at him in surprise)  
** **_ OLIVER: _ ** **_What?  
_ ** **_ YAO FEI: _ ** **_He has a plane. A way for you off this island._ **

“It doesn’t work does it?” Moira questioned sadly.

“No,” Oliver responded, a small part of him wondered what would have happened if Yao Fei’s plan had actually worked.

**_PRESENT DAY_ **

****

**_ QUEEN MANOR - DAY   
_ **

**Oliver walked into Queen Manor.**

** OLIVER: ** **Hey.  
** **_(Thea walked out of the dining room. He kissed her on the cheek)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **You look very pretty. What's the occasion?  
** ** THEA: ** **Mom and Walter are having a dinner party with some big muckety-mucks. Best night of my life.**

Moira and Walter both sigh at Thea’s annoyance at being at the dinner party, though they couldn’t really blame her. After all they themselves had gotten bored at dinner parties like that.

** OLIVER: ** **Thea, why aren't there any decorations up in the house?  
** **_(Thea was taken aback)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **What do you mean?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **No wreaths, no trees.**

Robert frowned at the mention of no Christmas decorations being put up. He glanced over at Moira sadly, he had hoped that his family would continue the tradition, especially after seeing how happy it made Oliver.

**_(Thea gave a nervous laugh)  
_ ** ** THEA (Dodging): ** **Everyone has just been really busy lately. I'm sure they haven't got around to it yet.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Does mom at least have some of those boxes of candy canes? Remember we used to race to see who'd finish first?  
** **_(Oliver smiled at the memory and Thea smiled back)_ **

Oliver and Thea both smile at the memory again, thinking back to their countless candy cane races. While the people closest to them all grin at them being happy.

** THEA: ** **Yeah. I always won.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **No. You cheated.**

Laughter rang out at Oliver accusing his sister of cheating in a candy cane race of all things. Thea grinned over at him as Oliver shook his head, as if he was still annoyed at her for cheating.

**_(Thea sighed)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Well, she went sugar-free last year, so I doubt you'll be seeing any of those around.**

**Thea walked off. Oliver looked after her, sighed, and then moved into the dining room. Walter and Moira were at the heads of the table, surrounded by several prominent people; chief among them Police Commissioner Nudocerdo and Malcolm Merlyn.**

** COMMISSIONER NUDOCERDO: ** **The thing that people forget is that Robin Hood was a criminal.  
** **_(Oliver took his seat)  
_ ** ** BUSINESS MAN (Snidely): ** **And stealing from the rich to give to the poor is really the job of the Democrats.  
** ** MALCOLM: ** **All joking aside, Commissioner, crime is down for the first time in 5 years.  
** ** NUDOCERDO: ** **That's because of the changes my department has implemented.**

“No the crime rate is down because of the hood, the SCPD is crap,” Rene grumbled, earning a glare from Quentin who just managed to hear him.

** WALTER: ** **Or perhaps, it's because the vigilante's activities have had a chilling effect on the city's criminals.  
** **_(There were murmurs of agreement around the table. Malcolm glanced at Moira, before turning his attention on Oliver)  
_ ** ** MALCOLM: ** **What are your thoughts, Oliver?  
** **_(Oliver considered for a moment)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I think, the vigilante needs a better code name than 'The Hood' or 'The Hood Guy'.**

“It is a terrible nickname,” Cisco cringed, shaking his head at whoever thought that it would be a good code name.

“It’s better than the ‘The Blur’,” Barry grumbled, causing Iris, who pretty much came up with it to cringe.

** MALCOLM: ** **I agree. How about 'Green Arrow'?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Lame.**

Everyone who knew that Oliver was also the Green Arrow in the future couldn’t help but laugh. Hell even Oliver chuckled at his past self, though he was kind of pissed that Malcolm thought of his new codename first.

**_(Before the conversation could progress, Walter's phone rang)  
_ ** ** WALTER: ** **Forgive me. It's the office. Excuse me.  
** **_(Walter left the room to Malcolm's cold gaze)_ **

A lot of people, especially those on Team Arrow glare at Malcolm, a bad feeling settling into their stomach as Thea and Oliver realises what exactly happens at the end of this.

**_(Walter walked out into the foyer as he answered the call)  
_ ** ** WALTER (Quietly): ** **I'm in the middle of a dinner party, Ms. Smoak. So I hope this is of some importance.**

**_ QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - NIGHT  
_ ** **Felicity was still researching the notebook.**

** FELICITY (Absently): ** **I guess that depends on how you define important. See, most people would consider finding a list of names written in subsonic ultraviolet invisible ink important.  
** ** WALTER (Over the phone): ** **But then I already know that, now, don't I?  
** ** FELICITY: ** **Did you know 7 of the names on the list are guys the vigilante's had in his crosshairs?**

"You only crossed off 7 people on the list?” Harry questioned in shock, having thought that Oliver had gotten through a lot more people. Oliver hummed, seeing as he didn’t remember that time in that much detail, though it was probably likely.

** FELICITY: ** **That is, if bows had crosshairs. Which they don't.**

****

**_ QUEEN MANOR - NIGHT  
_ ** **The doorbell rang, and Raisa moved to answer as Walter continued with the call.**

** WALTER: ** **Well, it is a rather long list, Felicity, so I would expect there to be some overlap  
** **_(Behind him, a police officer was let in to the house, and Raisa showed him the way to the dining room)  
_ ** ** FELICITY (Over the phone): ** **Like Doug Miller. Head of Applied Sciences at Queen Consolidated.**

“Why would you let someone who has failed your city, as you put it, work for you?” Lena questioned, over to Robert. She knew for a fact that if there was anyone untrustworthy in her employment.

“Everyone deserves a chance to change and prove themselves,” Robert responded after a moment of thought.

** WALTER: ** **What of him?  
** ** FELICITY: ** **Mr. Miller may end up getting an arrow in his stocking, because he's on the list. So, important or not?**

**In the dining room, the patrol man walked over to Nudocerdo and leaned down to whisper in his ear. Nudocerdo listened, and then sighed. He wiped his mouth with his napkin as he rose.**

** NUDOCERDO: ** **I'm sorry. Something's come up.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Is everything okay?  
** **_(Nudocerdo looked around the table)  
_ ** ** NUDOCERDO: ** **The vigilante has struck again. He just put an arrow in Adam Hunt.**

“Except it wasn’t the Arrow!” Roy snapped his voice rising, as his thoughts took him back to when Ra’s Ah Ghul had framed the Arrow. As if knowing what he was thinking, Thea leaned into him further.

**Nudocerdo walked out with the patrolman to hushed whispers. Malcolm let a very small, satisfied smile out before carefully schooling his emotions once more.**

Team Arrow, and well, mostly everyone, glared at Malcolm for that smile, because of course he was behind everything. Tommy especially glared at his father, hoping that he was wrong about his father being behind the attacks.

**_(Oliver reached into his jacket and pulled out his phone)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Oops. I really do need to take this call. It's my contractor.  
** **_(Moira nodded, disappointed)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **Of course.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Excuse me.  
** **_(Oliver left the room)_ **

**_ ADAM HUNT’S APARTMENT - NIGHT  
_ ** **Nudocerdo walked in and found Lance in the bedroom, looking at the body. Lance noted the Commissioner and began briefing him.**

** QUENTIN: ** **Well, the daughter came over, used her key, found dad. Hat trick to the chest.  
** ** NUDOCERDO: ** **The hood guy.  
** **_(Lance shook his head)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **That's what I thought at first. But these black arrows aren't consistent with his M.O. And neither is the fact that the Hood took Hunt for $40 million a few months ago. It doesn't make sense to kill him now. Something doesn't add up. We're dealing with a copycat.**

“At least someone doesn’t instantly assume,” Roy muttered under his breath, not all that surprised that Quentin hadn’t instantly assumed that it was the Arrow.

**_(Outside the apartment, The Hood listened on in silence)_ **

**_ ARROWCAVE - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver was leaning over a workbench, deep in thought, while Diggle sat at the desk.**

** DIGGLE: ** **Who would kill Adam Hunt with an arrow? I mean, other than you?  
** **_(Oliver shot him a look, but quickly frowned)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **A setup, maybe.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **You mean someone looking to cover up killing Hunt by making it look like the work of The Hood?  
** **_(Oliver shook his head, confused by the evening's turn of events)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Whoever he was, he's good. The grouping on Hunt's chest was tight. It's a compound bow, most likely. The guy is a… The guy's a legitimate archer.**

Despite himself, Malcolm found himself smiling ever so slightly as Oliver praised him.

**_(Diggle leaned forward)  
_ ** ** DIGLE: ** **So someone who would be particular about his choice of arrows.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **We get an arrow, we get a bead on where he purchased them.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **So what are you gonna do?  
** **_(Oliver considered his options for a few moments)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **What anyone does when they need help. Call a cop.**

“Are you really going to Quentin for help?” Clark questioned in shock, thinking back to how horrible that had gone every other time Oliver had gone for help.

“I think the better question is how is he gonna get their help,” Winn couldn’t help but comment.

****

**_ SCPD - DAY  
_ ** **Lance was at his desk, looking over the info from the Hunt murder when a patrol man walked up.**

**PATROLMAN:** **Quentin Lance?  
** **QUENTIN:** **Yeah.  
** ** _(The other cop handed him a clipboard)  
_** **PATROLMAN:** **Sign here, please.  
** ** _(Lance did so and handed the board back)  
_** **PATROLMAN:** **Thanks.  
** ** _(The Patrolman handed over a manila envelope)  
_** **QUENTIN:** **Thanks.**

**Lance opened the envelope to find a cell phone. He pulled it out, looking at it curiously- then it rang He slid his thumb over the screen, answering the call.**

** QUENTIN (Into the phone): ** **Lance.  
** ** ARROW (Over the phone, with a voice distorter): ** **I didn't kill Adam Hunt.**

“Well, at least you're smart enough not to do it face to face, even if calls can be traced,” Winn mused to himself.

“Do you really think Oliver’s dumb enough to not make sure that no one can trace his calls?” Thea questioned right back.

** QUENTIN (Snarling): ** **You!  
** ** ARROW (Over the phone): ** **You call me The Hood. It's not a great nickname.**

A few people laugh at Oliver’s comment about his nickname, despite the fact that he has more important things to discuss.

** ARROW (Over the phone): ** **You told Commissioner Nudocerdo that you might be dealing with a copycat, another archer, which makes me your best bet to take him down. But I need your help. I need one of the arrows from his murder.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Yeah, we're pretty good at pulling down leads off evidence. Thanks.**

“Yeah right,” Snart couldn’t help but comment to himself, knowing how terrible police were, especially if the criminal was good, like him.

The police members, mostly Quentin and the ones from Central City frowned at him, but they didn’t say anything. Lance remembering that case, and the Central City officers sighing, because they had struggled, especially after the meta humans were created.

** ARROW: ** **Not like I am. I can do things the police can't, go places they won't.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Like I said, I don't even know who—  
** ** OLIVER: ** **If this archer doesn't stop with Adam Hunt, we both have a problem. Think about it. Then call me. Number's programmed in.**

“Do you help him?” Joe questioned curiously, though unlike Singh’s slight frown, he had no judgement in his voice. After all, Joe really couldn’t judge, what with all the times he has helped Team Flash.

“Of course he does,” Laurel replied with a grin. She had no idea if it was true, but she knew that her father would do what was right. Lance grinned slightly over at her, and her support.

**_(Lance hung the phone up, then sat back and considered)_ **

****

**_ QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY  
_ ** **Doug Miller walked into Walter's office; Walter rose and shook his hand.**

** WALTER: ** **Doug. Thanks for coming.  
** ** MILLER: ** **Of course.  
** ** WALTER: ** **How is the construction coming along on the Applied Sciences Center?  
** ** MILLER: ** **Over budget and behind schedule. Exactly as expected.**

“Is he stealing from the company?” Lena questioned curiously. “Would that be enough to get put on the list?” She added doubtedly after a couple of seconds thought.

“No,” Malcolm responded this time, though whether it was answered to the first or second, no one knew.

**_(Walter gestured at the chair behind him, and both men sat down)  
_ ** ** MILLER: ** **Is that what you wanted to see me about?  
** ** WALTER: ** **No. Adam Hunt. He was murdered last night by the vigilante.  
** ** MILLER (Somberly): ** **I read about that.  
** ** WALTER: ** **I've been concerned by the idea that the vigilante might target an employee or officer of this company. Security red-flagged you.  
** ** MILLER (Bewildered): ** **Me? Why would this guy go after me?  
** ** WALTER: ** **Well, that's a point I was hoping you could shed some light on.  
** **_(Miler shook his head)  
_ ** ** MILLER: ** **You got me. From what I've read, this vigilante only goes after white-collar criminals.  
** ** WALTER: ** **Well, let's just hope he doesn't decide to branch out.  
** **_(Walter looked at the man. Wondering why his name was on that list)_ **

"So, why is he on the list?” Rip questioned curiously, after all, no one said anything. And no one did, as everyone stayed silent.

**_ BIG BELLY BURGER - DAY  
_ ** **Big Belly Burger was fully decked out for Christmas. Oliver and Thea were sitting in his customary booth, having lunch.**

** THEA: ** **I think there should be a national holiday for the guy that invented French fries. Or at least a statue or something.**

“Amen to that!” Cisco shouted, before he flushed slightly as everyone turned to him. Thea grinned and the two high-fived the air as they were too far away to actually give each other high fives.

** OLIVER (Gently): ** **There is no Christmas party, is there? Thea, dad threw one of these every year. Do people think I just wasn't gonna notice?**

Robert sighed, sad that there wasn’t any Christmas Party this year, guilt pooling in his stomach that it was partly his fault. Though he pushed that thought away.

**_(Before she could answer, a young man walked up to the table)_ **

Oliver glared at Shane the second he recognised the young man, though it took him a couple of seconds.

** SHANE (Smiling): ** **Hi, Thea.  
** ** THEA: ** **Hi! Shane. This is my brother Oliver.  
** ** SHANE: ** **Nice to meet you, Thea's brother. I bet the food on that island is better than this stuff they're serving here, huh?**

“Clearly you don’t have good tastes,” Moira glared at the young boy, remembering how good the food had tasted. Oliver grinned at her mother, while Thea frowned slightly before brushing it off, figuring her Mother didn’t know that Shane had liked her.

** OLIVER (With a fake smile): ** **You'd lose that bet.  
** **_(Obligatory introductions done, he turned back to Thea, ignoring Oliver completely)  
_ ** ** SHANE: ** **We're heading down to the bay to hang out if you want to come.  
** **_(Thea smiled at him, smitten)_ **

Now it was Roy who was glaring at Shane, jealousy washing over him as he hugged Thea tighter.

** THEA (Regretfully): ** **Thanks, but I'm spending the afternoon with my brother.  
** **_(Though Thea cast a warm look at Oliver to let him know she didn't regret it too much)  
_ ** ** SHANE: ** **Another time. See ya.  
** **_(She watched him walk off with a smile. Oliver looked at his sister)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **How do you know that Shane guy?  
** ** THEA: ** **We rob banks and smoke crack together.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **That's funny, yeah. I have a feeling I'm not gonna be a fan.  
** **_(Thea looked at her brother, annoyed)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **You don't even know him. Let's change the subject.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Fine. You were gonna tell me why we're not having the annual Christmas party.  
** **_(Thea looked at him for a few moments, and then sighed)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **When you and dad disappeared, by the time Christmas rolled around, none of us felt much like celebrating, so we kind of skipped Christmas that year. Every year. And it's really fine, so…**

Everyone frowned in sadness, especially those that loved Christmas.

** OLIVER: ** **No. No, it's really not.  
** **_(Oliver sat back and started thinking)_ **

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Felicity questioned curiously with a smile, knowing that it would be a good something. Oliver grinned down at her but didn’t respond.

****

**_ QUEEN MANOR - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver was standing in front of Thea, Moira and Walter.**

** OLIVER: ** **We're celebrating Christmas. I went 5 years without it, and then Thea tells me that you guys didn't have it either and I'm the reason. So maybe now I can be the reason we have Christmas again. I thought I would throw the Queen Christmas party.**

Robert and Moira both grin at Oliver wanting to throw a Christmas party, while Thea and Walter smile as they remember it, even if it had ended badly, it still had the desired effect.

**_(Moira and Walter looked skeptical; Thea looked annoyed)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **You?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I know that I haven't been the son or the stepson or the brother that all of you deserve. Especially lately. But this feels like the right moment to start making up for lost time. What do you say?  
** **_(Moira looked back at him, happiness shining in her eyes)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **I say yes.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Yes! Okay. I will take care of everything. You don't have to do anything. Just show up, look fantastic, and bring some Christmas cheer, okay?**

Moira and Robert once again grinned, though this time it had more to do with how excited Oliver looked. Watching all of these, Oliver had looked mostly serious, rarely grinning, and now he looked like a kid again.

** MOIRA: ** **Okay.  
** **_(Oliver looked expectantly at Thea, who finally rolled her eyes)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Fine.  
** **_(Walter smiled at him)  
_ ** ** WALTER: ** **You're a good man, Oliver.  
** **_(Oliver looked back, but his mind thought back to another time someone had said that to him)_ **

**_FLASHBACK_ **

** LIAN YU FOREST - DAY  
** **_Yao Fei was leading the way through the jungle, while Oliver walked slightly behind, leading Fyers with him._ **

**_ FYERS (To Oliver): _ ** **_You're a good man. I can see it. Well, beneath the privileged upbringing and the wealthy veneer. I saw it when my man tortured you and you wouldn't give up your friend. Not even a friend, really. Someone you just met._ **

At the sudden reminder that Oliver had been tortured because of this man, everyone glared at Fyers, most wanting nothing more than to rip him to shreds.

**_ OLIVER (Whispered): _ ** **_Shut up.  
_ ** **_ FYERS: _ ** **_What do you know about him? Nothing, I suspect. Do you even know what this island really is? It's a prison. I mean this literally. Until 8 years ago, the Chinese military operated this island as a penitentiary for criminals deemed so dangerous, they couldn't be safely incarcerated on the mainland. When the military shut the program down, my unit came in and disposed of all the inmates. With the exception of two. Your friend was one of them._ **

Everyone who didn’t know, which was everyone except for Oliver and Slade gaped at the screen, especially Felicity, Sara and Diggle, who knew the most about Yao Fei from what Oliver had told them.

“He was framed,” Slade quickly spoke up, defending his friend.

**(That brought Oliver up short, and he stopped Fyers in turn)  
** **_ OLIVER: _ ** **_Who was the other?  
_ ** **_ FYERS: _ ** **_You met him. He presided over your interrogation.  
_ ** **(Oliver looked at the man, pain at the memory etched on his face)  
** **_ OLIVER: _ ** **_He tortured me.  
_ ** **_ FYERS: _ ** **_You had information I needed._ **

Their glares hardened as Fyers shrugged off Olivers torture like it was a perfectly reasonably thing to do.

**_ FYERS: _ ** **_What would you do in my position? What would you do to capture the man who slaughtered dozens of people?  
_ ** **(Oliver glanced over at Yao Fei, who was looking back at them. Shaking it off, Oliver shoved Fyers onward)**

****

**_PRESENT DAY_ **

****

**_ GLADES - DAY  
_ ** **Malcolm and Moira were meeting on an empty street in the Glades.**

** MALCOLM: ** **Douglas Miller came to see me today, quite concerned. He said your husband interrogated him, and his questions suggested a knowledge he shouldn't have of the list.**

Walter sighed sadly, wishing that his employees had been more trusting and that Douglas hadn’t immediately turned to him. Though a small part was annoyed at himself for not realising that he had lied.

** MOIRA: ** **Let me talk to him.  
** ** MALCOLM (Harshly): ** **I think we're past the point of conversation, Moira. A month ago you came to me and you told me to stay away from your family, and I did. But your family isn't staying away from me. Which means something must be done about it. Don't you agree?  
** ** MOIRA: ** **Yes, I do. And I'll handle it.  
** ** MALCOLM: ** **I guess what I'm wondering is, whether it's time for our associate to handle it.**

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Tommy finally snaps, turning on his father. “I swear to god, if you do anything to Walter, I will never talk to you again!” He snarls before pointedly turning away from Malcolm and to the screen. Malcolm sighed sadly, hoping that he could fix things between his son.

****

**_ DARK ALLEY - NIGHT   
_ ** **A man was walking down a dark alley towards his car, talking on his phone.**

**NELSON RAVICH:** **Hell, yeah, I returned the money. $70 million isn't worth getting an arrow through the chest. And you can tell him, if he's got a problem with that, he can-**

**Suddenly an arrow pierced his heart from behind, poking through the front of his chest. He had just enough time to look down in shock before he fell over, dead.**

More than a few people winced at the sight of Nelson dying like that, especially after he had instantly returned the money.

****

**_ DARK ALLEY - LATER  
_ ** **Quentin Lance was showing Nudocerdo the crime scene.**

** QUENTIN: ** **Commissioner, this is Nelson Ravich. The Hood hit him earlier this week. Ravich wired back the money he embezzled less than 5 minutes later.  
** **_(Nudocerdo, then gestured for Lance to come with him. They walked back down the alley a bit before the Commissioner turned to the Detective)  
_ ** ** NUDOCERDO: ** **All right. We tell the press The Hood did this. Hunt's murder is a page 10 story, at best. But Ravich makes this a serial murder case. We can't let the public get wind of the idea that there are two of these nut jobs running around!**

Surprisingly, this time no one commented about everyone blaming the hood, instead they just glared at Nudocerdo.

** QUENTIN: ** **You want me to ignore a serial killer.  
** **_(Nudocerdo glared at the detective)  
_ ** ** NUDOCERDO: ** **Just catch one of these psychos. I don't care which one. That is a direct order from your commanding officer.  
** **_(Nudocerdo turned and walked away)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN (Calling after him): ** **Well, you can forget it, then**

Laurel and Sara both grinned at their father standing up to Nudocerdo, both of them squeezing Quentin’s hand as they nodded at him.

**_(Nudocerdo turned around and gave him a look)  
_ ** ** NUDOCERDO: ** **Fine. It's forgotten. And you're off this case, Sergeant, effective immediately.  
** **_(Nudocerdo turned and headed back to his car, leaving Lance to stare after the man in disgust)_ **

“You’re gonna turn to the hood now, aren’t you?” Joe questioned knowingly, Quentin nodded in answer but didn't speak.

****

**_ SCPD - DAY  
_ ** **Lance sat at his desk, dejected. Then he glanced down at the phone. He stared at it for several moments before coming to a decision. He picked it up and dialed the saved number, walking out into the hallway.**

****

**_ QUEEN MANOR - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver noted the ringing phone and answered, the voice distorter working automatically.**

** OLIVER: ** **Don't bother trying to trace this back to me. You'll never make it through the encryption.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **There's a heating vent on the corner of O'Neil and Adams. You'll find what you're after there.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **It'd be a mistake to set a trap for me, Detective.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **I'm trading away just about everything I believe in here 'cause it's the only way I've got to get this bastard. You got till Christmas. And then, copycat or not I'm coming after you.**

This time, it wasn’t just Laurel and Sara who smiled at Quentin helping Oliver. And most of them chuckled at Quentin’s parting threat.

****

**_ ARROWCAVE - DAY  
_ ** **Oliver was studying the arrow Lance had left him. Diggle came into the lair and walked over to him.**

** DIGGLE: ** **So your friend Lance gave you a Christmas present after all.  
** **_(Oliver stared at the arrowhead under his magnifier)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **-Hmm.  
** **_(Oliver held up the arrow for Diggle to see)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Teflon-coated titanium blade serrated to split the bone. Shaft is some type of specialized polymer, which is stronger than a typical carbon fiber. This…this is a custom job.**

“How the hell do you know so much about arrows?” Hank questioned in shock. “I know you’re good at archery and everything,” He added as people raised an eyebrow at him. “But you learned Archery on the island where I would imagine there aren't a lot of things to make the arrows out of,” He elaborated.

“You’d be surprised,” Was all Oliver responded with.

** DIGGLE: ** **So Lance gave in after the other archer dropped another body.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Nelson Ravich.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **Which is another name you crossed off your dad's list. So is this guy trying to frame you or call you out?  
** **_(Oliver looked back at the man)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Either way, I need to find him.**

**_ QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY  
_ ** **Felicity was down in the IT Department looking over a digitized version of the List she had copied onto her laptop when Oliver walked in, holding a long closed tube. He made his way quietly to her desk, and then stood in silence as he worked on her tablet, oblivious to his presence.**

** OLIVER: ** **Hey.  
** **_(Felicity jumped in her seat)  
_ ** ** FELICITY: ** **Don't you knock?  
** **_(Oliver smiled at the woman)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Felicity, this is the I.T. Department. It's not the ladies room.  
** ** FELICITY: ** **Right.  
** **_(Felicity laughed nervously, shutting down her tablet)  
_ ** ** FELICITY: ** **What can I do for you?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **My buddy Steve is really into archery. Apparently it's all the rage now.**

A couple people snort in amusement at Oliver calling archery all the rage, or maybe it was the fact that he chose the name Steve to go with...

** FELICITY (Mumbling): ** **I don't know why. It looks utterly ridiculous to me.  
** **_(Oliver smiled thinly)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Mm-hmm. Anyway, it's Steve's birthday next weekend, and I wanted to buy him some arrows.** **_(He opened the tube and withdrew the arrow)_ ** **The thing is, he gets these special custom-made arrows, and I have no idea where he gets them.**

“Well, at least your cover stories are king of getting better,” Alex couldn’t help but comment, an amused grin on her face.

**_(Oliver held up the arrow; Felicity looked at it; fear, trepidation, curiosity and excitement playing over her face)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I was hoping you could find out where this came from.**

**As he held out the arrow for her to take she had a feeling, deep down, that one she took the arrow, there was no going back. Oliver seemed to know it, too.**

** OLIVER: ** **Careful.  
** **_(Felicity smiled in excitement)  
_ ** ** FELICITY: ** **Yeah.  
** **_(Felicity delicately took the arrow. She looked it over; down near the end of the arrow she found a stamp, almost invisible)  
_ ** ** FELICITY: ** **The shaft's composite is patented.**

“How did you not notice that when you looked the arrow over?” Curtis questioned curiously, Oliver shrugged in response.

**_(Felicity turned to her computer. She searched briefly before looking up at him triumphantly)  
_ ** ** FELICITY: ** **And that patent is registered to a company called Sagittarius.** **_(Felicity handed Oliver back the arrow)_ ** **That's Latin for the archer.**

“Well that’s fitting,” Jax mused quietly to himself, making everyone that heard him laugh.

** OLIVER (Casually): ** **Really? Could you find out where and when this was purchased?**

“And the cover story is becoming fishy,” Alex muttered quietly to herself.

**_(Oliver slipped the arrow back into the tube)  
_ ** ** FELICITY: ** **According to Sagittarius company records, that particular arrow was part of a bundle shipment. 200 units.** **_(Felicity wrote something down on a piece of paper)_ ** **Sent to this address.  
** **_(Felicity tore the piece of paper from the pad and handed it to Oliver. He took it with a smile)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Felicity, You're remarkable.  
** **_(Felicity returned the smile)  
_ ** ** FELICITY: ** **Thank you for remarking on it.**

More than a few people couldn’t help but smile at the semi-cute moment between them.

**_(Oliver rose)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **And Merry Christmas.  
** **_(Oliver started walking out of the room)  
_ ** ** FELICITY: ** **I'm Jewish.  
** **_(Oliver paused and turned back)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Happy Hanukkah.  
** **_(Oliver left. Felicity closed her eyes, slightly embarrassed, and even more curious)_ **

**_ LAUREL’S APARTMENT - DAY  
_ ** **Quentin was glowering at the TV as Nudocerdo gave a press conference.**

** NUDOCERDO (On T.V.): ** **-the significant resources of the Starling City police department. It is clear that this vigilante's cycle of violence has escalated. I'm asking our citizens to keep a close eye out and to report anything suspicious. A tip line has been set up, and a reward will be offered to anyone who aids the authorities in the capture of this madman.**

Glares and hatred filled the room at Nudocerdo’s false report. Especially those who knew what it felt like to be framed for something.

**_(Laurel walked up behind her dad)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **It isn't him, is it? The man in the hood didn't kill those people.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **You're the one who said he was a monster.  
** ** LAUREL: ** **Yeah but, he was protecting me. It's different.**

Oliver smiled at Laurel defending him. Even if she didn’t know it was Oliver. Her words still healed the amount of hurt he felt from her words back at Iron Heights.

**_(They resumed watching the TV for a few moments before there was a knock on the door)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **It's probably Joanna.** **_(Laurel headed to the door, switching off the tv as she went)_ ** **She said she was going to come by with some files.  
** **_(Laurel opened the door to see a slightly anxious Tommy standing there)_ **

"Why are you so nervous?” Lucy questioned curiously. Figuring that Tommy had already met Quentin as Laurel’s girlfriend.

**_(They looked at one another for a moment, then Tommy spotted Quentin. He walked in and extended his hand, slightly nervous)  
_ ** ** TOMMY (Politely): ** **Merry Christmas, sir. How are you?  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Proficient with firearms**

“Oh,” Lucy muttered, as Tommy winced at Quentin’s words. The real Quentin sighed guilty.

**_(Laurel gave him a look)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **Dad.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Yeah.  
** **_(Quentin turned and walked into the kitchen. Laurel turned back to Tommy)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **I told you I wanted to spend the holidays with my dad.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Right. Because of Sara. Because it makes the holidays a tough time.  
** **_(He looked into her eyes)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **But when you are with someone, as I want to be with you, then there aren't tough times. There's just times.**

Laurel and her family smiled at Tommy’s words. While those that shipped the two squealed quietly.

** TOMMY: ** **Something is holding you back. The Queens are having a last-minute Christmas party, and I would like for you to be my plus one.  
** **_(Tommy reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small white box with a red bow)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **I, um, was looking through some old photographs and I found this.** **_(Tommy hands her the box)_ ** **Merry Christmas.**

**Tommy kissed her on the cheek, then turned and left. Laurel stared after him, and then looked down at the box. Quentin walked back into the room.**

** QUENTIN: ** **Bad enough you're friends with this guy, and now he's your…what?**

Laurel sighed in exasperation at her dad not liking Tommy, while Tommy sank into the ground.

** LAUREL: ** **I don't know what he is. But he's not wrong. Something is holding me back.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Right. Keep listening to that something.**

“No!” Lois shouts suddenly, scaring the people around her. “Do not listen to that something!”

“Honey?” Clark questions, slight fear in the krypotanions voice.

“What?!” Lios snapped back. “It’s cute, you two are adorable together and you shouldn’t let anything hold you back,” She declared, causing Tommy and Laurel to blush and smile at each other.

**_(Quentin walked back into the living room as Laurel opened the box. She stared at the gift in wonder and sadness as her dad continued)  
_ ** ** QUENTIN: ** **I try to stay out of your personal life, Laurel, I really do, but these guys- Merlyn, Queen- I mean, they're selfish. They think they can treat people any way they damn please-**

“I’m sorry,” Quentin apologised as he noticed Tommy sink even further into his seat. “I don’t mean it, especially after seeing this, I know you’re not selfish and that I misjudged you, and if you act anything like the man that you became on the screen and in the future, then I’m glad that Laurel has you,”

Tommy flushed slightly as he stared at Quentin, before grinning. “Thank you,” He responded, choked up a little.

“You know, now you have no excuse to ask me out when we get back to the real world,” Laurel commented, with a grin. Tommy grinned right back before pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

** LAUREL: ** **It's you, me, and Sara.  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **What?**

**Laurel removed the small, round picture frame from the box and showed it to her father. In the frame was a picture of her, Quentin, and Sara, taken shortly before Sara and Oliver left on 'The Queen's Gambit'. Quentin looked at the picture, a range of emotions playing over his face.**

The Lance’s all smiled at the photos that Tommy gave her, the Lance’s just happy to see the picture while the others are happy that it was Tommy that gave them to her.

“Wait, is it just me or does Sara look different in the picture?” Jax questioned causing everyone to squint at the picture.

****

**_ WAREHOUSE DISTRICT - DAY  
_ ** **The Hood walked silently down an alley, approaching the address Felicity had given him. Reaching the door, he opened it and cautiously made his way in. He walked slowly, taking in the workbenches around him. At the end of the room he saw a single black arrow, sticking up out of the floor. He stared at it, considering…**

“This is a trap isn’t it?” Maggie questioned and Oliver hummed while wincing.

**Suddenly the door slammed shut. Oliver spun around, reaching for an arrow- but there was no one there. A sudden noise from behind him, like a shorting out circuit combined with water filling a tub, caught his attention, and he turned back around. On the table behind the arrow was a large device. There was a large central tube; hanging above were six smaller tubes, three on either side- three were filled with a green liquid, three were filled with a red liquid. All six were rapidly draining into the central tube, the mixing liquids rising rapidly to the top where a small flame was being triggered on and off via an electric current.**

“What happened to always check your surroundings before barging in?” Barry questioned as he absentmindedly rubbed his back. Oliver glared at him, before shrugging.

**Gritting his teeth at his stupidity, Oliver spun back around and fired an explosive arrow at the door. He charged the door and reached it just as the charge went off- and just as the large bomb behind him exploded, sending a gout of flame at him as he rolled out the now-open doorway and into the alley. He looked back into the flaming room in frustration.**

Oliver’s family breathed in relief at Oliver being okay, well mostly okay.

****

**_ QUEEN MANOR - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver, cleaned up and in civilian clothes, walked into Queen Manor as the party was in full swing. Oliver walked stiffly up to Diggle.**

The feeling of relief shifted into guilt as Moira, Thea and Walter noticed Oliver walking stiffly. Moira had a feeling that none of them would notice that Oliver was hurt, while Thea and Walter knew that she was right.

** OLIVER: ** **I see the halls are decked.  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **You okay?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I'll manage. Is everyone having a good time?  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **You sure you want to do this, man? Maybe now is not the best time for you to be Martha Stewart's elf.  
** ** OLIVER (Sternly): ** **My family needs this party, Diggle. Which means that I need it.**

Everyone smiled at Oliver wanting to be there for his family.

**_(Diggle noted the front door opening, and glanced at Oliver. He turned around to see Thea's friend Shane)_ **

Roy and Oliver both openly glare at Shane. And while no one but Oliver and Thea knew for sure as to why Oliver hated him, they were still inclined to agree with him that Shane was to be hated.

** SHANE (Casually): ** **Hey, dude. Thea invited me. I hope that's cool.  
** **_(Oliver glanced at the flowers in his hand)  
_ ** ** SHANE: ** **These are for your mom.  
** **_(Oliver stared at the kid for a few moments then turned to Diggle)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Quietly): ** **Smooth.  
** **_(Oliver moved off into the house. Diggle gave Shane a sardonic grin)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **Good luck, kid.**

**Diggle turned to follow Oliver into the sitting room. Oliver walked in and found his family standing off to the side, talking to guests as families and couples had their photographs taken.**

“You both look beautiful,” Robert complemented, grinning at his wife and daughter. Who both grinned back at him.

** MOIRA (To a Guest): ** **Thank you for coming.  
** **_(Oliver came up)  
_ ** ** WALTER: ** **Oliver.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **You guys look great. Merry Christmas.  
** ** THE REST OF THE QUEENS: ** **Merry Christmas.  
** ** OLIVER (Gesturing to the photographer): ** **Let's get a holiday photo.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **I already sent out our Christmas cards, Oliver.  
** ** OLIVER (Giving her a puppy dog look): ** **Mom, let's get a picture just for the 4 of us.**

Moira grinned at Oliver wanting a photo for just the four of them, hoping that they still have that photo, and that they had a photo from every Christmas party since then.

**_(Moira sighed pleasantly)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **Of course.  
** **_(Thea rolled her eyes, and did her best not to look too unhappy as the photographer took their picture)_ **

Thea sighed, she felt like the grinch as she watched how her past self acted. Hadn’t she yelled at Oliver for being like that?

**_(After that was done, Shane walked up)  
_ ** ** SHANE: ** **Excuse me, Mrs. Queen?** **_(Shane handed her the flowers)_ ** **These are for you.  
** ** MOIRA (Pleasantly): ** **Well, thank you. I'll-I'll go put this in water.  
** **_(Thea smiled at Shane and led him away. As Moira went to find a vase, Walter stopped her)  
_ ** ** WALTER: ** **Is everything all right?  
** **MOIRA (Quietly) :** **You and I should talk alone.**

Moira frowned curiously, hoping that everything was okay between the two of them.

**_(As she left, Oliver moved closer to Walter)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Everything okay between the two of you?  
** **_(Walter gave him a tight smile)  
_ ** ** WALTER: ** **Yeah. I'm sure it'll work itself out.  
** **_(Walter walked off to talk with the guests. Oliver looked around and saw Thea leading Shane off deeper into the house)_ **

Roy frowned as he saw Thea and Shane walk off. He knew that Thea had been with more than him, but he didn’t like watching them together.

**_(Then he saw Tommy and Laurel walk in. Pushing down his worry for his sister, he walked up to them)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **So glad that both of you could make it.  
** ** TOMMY: ** **Merry Christmas, man.  
** **_(Tommy gave Oliver a hug, which he returned)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (To Tommy): ** **Merry Christmas. (To Laurel) Merry Christmas.  
** **_(The two embraced briefly)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **Hi.  
** **_(Oliver moved back. The three friends shared an awkward silence)_ **

A few people laughed at the awkwardness, though they couldn’t stop smiling at the fact that they were trying.

** TOMMY: ** **So how long do you guys think it'll be till this isn't so weird? You know, the three of us.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **It's not weird at all.  
** **_(After a moment he laughed, the other two joining him, the tension broken momentarily)_ **

**_ UPSTAIRS HALLWAY - NIGHT  
_ ** **Moira walked over to a small table and shakily put down the flowers and flute of champagne she had been carrying. Walter came up behind her then, setting down his own drink.**

** MOIRA: ** **You lied to me.**

Walter sighed, he remembered how annoyed he had been with his wife back then. And yet, watching it now, he couldn't help but feel like he had done something as watched his wife do so much to protect him.

** WALTER: ** **An odd accusation coming from you.  
** **_(She turned to look at him then)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **When you came home, you said you were through investigating Robert's death.  
** ** WALTER: ** **Robert was my oldest friend.  
** **_(Walter walked past her. He stopped and turned around)  
_ ** ** WALTER: ** **Do you take me for a man who wouldn't avenge his best friend's murder?**

“Thank you, I know it’s put you in danger, but thank you,” Robert whispered softly, Walter nodded back.

**_(Walter sighed and sat on the arm of a love seat next to the wall)  
_ ** ** WALTER: ** **I thought I could forget about it, go back to the way things were. But you told me too many lies, Moira. You embezzled money from the company. Salvaged 'The Queen's Gambit'. Why, Moira? What was it all for?  
** **_(Moira stared in silence for a few moments, and then sighed in defeat)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **For leverage.  
** ** WALTER: ** **Against whom?  
** **_(At her silence, he repeated the question)  
_ ** ** WALTER: ** **Against whom?  
** ** MOIRA: ** **People who you made very angry.  
** ** WALTER: ** **Well, then let me help you fight them.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **I can't fight them. I AM them!** **_(Moira sighed)_ ** **I have tried so hard to convince myself that I'm not.**

“You are nothing like Malcolm,” Thea defended her mother. “You’re a good person,”

“Oh Thea, you wouldn’t say that if you knew what I was helping them do,” Moira sighed sadly.

“We know about the undertaking,” Thea commented, “And I still think you’re a good person,” She added, causing Moira to tear up.

** MOIRA: ** **And loving you… you were my salvation.  
** **_(Walter rose and took his wife's hands in his own)  
_ ** ** WALTER: ** **Moira. Moira. Whatever you've done, and whoever these people are, the time for lies is over. You need to tell me exactly what's going on.  
** **_(Moira sagged in defeat)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **Let's just get through the party. And I promise I will tell you everything.  
** **_(The two embraced, kissing)_ **

**_ SITTING ROOM - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver, Tommy and Laurel stood together still.**

** LAUREL: ** **Tommy, do you mind if I talk to Oliver for a minute?**

Tommy frowned slightly, but strangely enough he didn’t feel jealous, especially as he looked over at Oliver sitting with Felicity.

**_(Tommy gave a pained smile)  
_ ** ** TOMMY: ** **Yeah, I'll go grab us a couple drinks.** **_(He moved off)_ ** **And drink them both.**

Laurel squeezed Tommy’s arm, while a couple people snorted at his words. Tommy grinned at Laurel to show that he was okay.

**_(Oliver and Laurel chuckled, and Oliver gestured towards the corner. The two moved there to talk)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **I know it's probably not easy for you to see Tommy and I together.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Ah, the invitation said "plus one", not minus Laurel.  
** **_(Laurel chuckled)  
_ ** ** LAUREL: ** **I've been wanting to move forward with him, but something's been holding me back. I keep making these excuses; that it's my dad, it's my work, when really it's you. But for five years, I was emotionally off, because you had died. And the truth is, the last person that I expected to make me feel again has.**

Tommy grinned at Laurel’s words, along with her family.

**_(Oliver stared at her for a moment, then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek- a kiss between friends)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Lying): ** **I'm happy. For both of you.**

“You’re lying,” Laurel noticed sadly, because as much as Oliver had hurt her, she still cared about him, even if it wasn’t romantically anymore.

“I was,” Oliver agreed sadly, “but I was trying to be a good friend and push my feelings aside, though I can say that I one hundred percent agree with that statement now,” Oliver explained, grinning over at his best friend.

**_(Laurel smiled)  
_ ** ** LAUREL (Sincerely): ** **Thank you.**

**She left Oliver and headed over to Tommy, taking her drink from his hand. Oliver watched them, burying his pain and jealousy. Trying to get back into the spirit of things, he looked around. Not noticing any of his family, he moved off in search of them.**

****

**_ THEA’S ROOM - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver made his way to the second floor. Hearing music playing from Thea's room, he walked over and knocked sharply on the door.**

** OLIVER: ** **Thea, its Ollie. I've got something to tell you…**

**Oliver trailed off as he opened the door, just in time to see Thea scramble to pull her dress back up over her bra and Shane slip his shirt back on.**

Predictably Roy glared at SHane and Thea together, hugging Thea closer to his chest. Moira, Robert and Malcolm look away, not wanting to see that. While Thea cringed, hiding her face in Roy’s shoulder.

** THEA: ** **Oliver!  
** **_(Oliver gave her a look, then looked over at Shane. If looks could kill, Shane would have been dead instantly. Oliver pointed at the teen)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Hit the road.  
** ** THEA: ** **What are you doing?  
** **_(Shane grabbed his jacket and slipped out past Oliver)  
_ ** ** OLIVER (Angry): ** **Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing, because there's a party going on downstairs that I threw for you.  
** **_(Oliver stalked into her room)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **I told you, I didn't want a party. But you didn't care. Because you came down with the holiday blues. I've been trying to get you to open up for months. All this party is doing is bringing back memories I've been trying to forget.**

Thea sighs as she once again rips into her brother, wondering why her past self couldn’t just have left it alone. Especially seeing as Oliver was finally meeting her half away, and suddenly she wasn’t there anymore.

** OLIVER: ** **Thea! Why would you want to forget?  
** **_(Thea glared at him)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **No matter how fancy the party is you throw, things will never be the way they used to be in our family. Ever again.  
** **_(He glared at his sister, who didn't back down an inch. Suddenly a voice from the door got his attention)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **Oliver?  
** **_(Thea turned and walked into her bathroom)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **What is it now?  
** **_(Diggle motioned for Oliver to follow him)_ **

**_ OLIVER’S ROOM - NIGHT  
_ ** **A moment later the two were in Oliver's room.**

** DIGGLE: ** **The other archer's moved to the next level.  
** **(Diggle picked up a remote control)  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **He's taken hostages. This just hit the news.**

Everyone sighed at the thought of the Dark Archer taking innocent people as hostages. And those that knew that Malcolm was the Dark Archer glared at him, as well as those that suspected that he was behind this.

**_(He turned on the TV to show a newscast in progress)  
_ ** ** HOSTAGE: ** **Happy holidays, Starling City.**

**Read a fearful woman, her makeup ruined from her tears. Behind her were several other hostages, all bound to chairs. She was reading off a sheet of paper, looking into a camera obviously held by her captor.**

** HOSTAGE: ** **For the past three months, this city has been laid siege by a vigilante. But the police have been unable to bring him to justice because they lack the will to do what justice demands. I will kill one hostage every hour in the name of this vigilante until he surrenders himself to my authority.**

“That poor girl,” Kara muttered quietly to herself, wishing she could have helped.

**_(Diggle turned off the TV)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **Police are on the scene, Oliver. I think you should let them handle this.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **Those people are there because of me. I have to end this.**

“You really can’t catch a break,” Nate joked slightly, trying to lighten the mood ever so slightly.

** DIGGLE: ** **Oliver, this guy… this guy, he's very dangerous.  
** **_(Oliver shot him an angry look)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Diggle, there wasn't anything on the island that wasn't twice as dangerous as this pretender, and I survived there for five years.**

Moira beamed at the screen, the small part of her that was afraid was overshadowed by her pride.. Her son was risking everything to save these people, when he could very well let the police handle it and not risk his family annoyed with him even more.

****

**_FLASHBACK_ **

** LIAN YU - DAY  
** **_Yao Fei, Fyers and Oliver were still walking through the woods when suddenly Yao Fei stopped. He turned to Fyers and pulled out a radio._ **

**_ YAO FEI: _ ** **_Call your people. Tell them to bring the plane.  
_ ** **(Fyers looked at him contemptuously)  
** **_ FYERS: _ ** **_There's no need, Yao Fei. My people will be here shortly.  
_ ** **(Yao Fei looked at him in alarm; Fyers gave him a satisfied smile)  
** **_ FYERS: _ ** **_Do you not think it convenient you captured me so easily?_ **

Everyone winced at Fyers capture being a trap, and that Oliver couldn’t have come home sooner.

**(Ahead, the masked man suddenly appeared, along with several other men in black)  
** **_ YAO FEI (To Oliver): _ ** **_Go!  
_ ** **(Yao Fei pulled up his hood)  
** **_ OLIVER (Confused): _ ** **_What?  
_ ** **_ YAO FEI: _ ** **_Run!_ **

**_Yao Fei rushed in, attacking Wintergreen, who fought back just as viciously. Oliver took off into the woods, the Mercs firing after him. Oliver weaved between trees, and lost them long enough to look back- just in time to see Wintergreen knock Yao Fei out._ **

Oliver sighed, feeling bad for running away and Yao Fei behind. He knew that he wouldn’t have been able to help back then, but he still couldn’t help but wonder if he had stayed behind would have helped Yao Fei.

**_Two Mercs grabbed the fallen man and dragged him away. Wintergreen looked back, searching. Not seeing Oliver he turned and walked away with the Mercs, leaving Oliver alone in the forest once more._ **

Oliver’s family breathed a sigh of relief that they hadn’t noticed Oliver, though they knew that it was selfish, but they were glad it was Yao Fei that had been captured and not Oliver.

****

**_PRESENT DAY_ **

****

**_ OUTSIDE ABANDONED FACTORY - NIGHT  
_ ** **News and police choppers orbited the abandoned factory where the hostages were being kept.**

** NEWSCASTER: ** **Starling City holds its breath as the hostage crisis unfolds. Police have attempted to enter the abandoned structure in the Glades, but found rigged explosives preventing them from doing so.**

“That other archer really likes explosives,” Amaya muttered under her breath, almost curiously.

** NEWSCASTER: ** **At the moment, there's been no sign of the vigilante as his one hour deadline nears.**

**On the ground, Commissioner Nudocerdo was looking at a monitor at the command center while the Bomb Squad directed a robot towards the entrances to look over the explosives.**

** BOMB TECH (Over radio): ** **I count three thresholds, each wired by Mercury switches to Semtex charges.  
** ** NUDOCERDO: ** **Can you diffuse one for HRC to use as a breach point?  
** ** QUENTIN: ** **Well, that's going to take a while and then he's going to know which way we're coming in.  
** **_(The Commissioner shot him a glare)  
_ ** ** NUDOCERDO: ** **You got a better idea, Sergeant, now would be a lovely time.**

Once again, everyone glared at Nudocerdo, wishing that he would just fall over dead.

**Lance scoffed, and then looked back at the monitor. He couldn't exactly voice his better idea- and didn't need to, because a moment later a line was shot to the roof of the factory and The Hood rode it down like a zip line above all of the cops heads.**

A few people sighed in relief at seeing the Arrow arrive on scene, especially with how useless the cops were being.

****

**_ INSIDE ABANDONED WAREHOUSE - NIGHT  
_ ** **He landed on the roof, and then jumped down through a skylight, landing on the floor next to the hostages in a crouch. He looked around, looking for signs of the copycat. Seeing none, he walked up to the hostages and pulled a flechette from his gauntlet quiver, then used it to cut them free.**

Knowing how single minded Oliver can be sometimes, Diggle let out a silent relieved breath that he had gone straight for the hostages and not the Dark Archer.

** ARROW: ** **Where is he?  
** ** WOMAN (Fearful): ** **I don't know.  
** ** ARROW: ** **It's going to be okay.  
** **_(He told them all. As the last one was cut free, he moved to a hallway)  
_ ** ** ARROW: ** **Follow me.  
** **_(The Arrow checked to see that it was clear. He led them down the hall to a stairway)  
_ ** ** ARROW: ** **Get up on the roof.  
** **_(The hostages ran up the stairs, but the lady stopped, and turned back to The Hood)  
_ ** ** WOMAN: ** **What about—  
** ** ARROW: ** **I'll handle him. Move!**

**_ OUTSIDE ABANDONED WAREHOUSE - NIGHT  
_ ** **On the ground, Lance noticed activity on one of the monitor.**

** QUENTIN: ** **Hostages.** **_(Into radio)_ ** **We've got five hostages on the roof. Repeat, five hostages on the roof.**

“Thank god,” Kara muttered, her words echoing in the people around her, as the hostages were rescued without a scratch on them.

**_ INSIDE ABANDONED WAREHOUSE - NIGHT  
_ ** **Back in the factory, Oliver walked back down the hall. He reached the end when he suddenly stopped. Turning around, he saw the other archer at the far end of the hall.**

Everyone, bar Malcolm for obvious reasons, glared at the Dark Archer as he appeared.

** DARK ARCHER: ** **Thank you for coming.  
** **_(His voice was modulated like Oliver's so he couldn't recognize who was under the hood)  
_ ** ** DARK ARCHER: ** **After the warehouse, I knew I'd have to do something dramatic to get your attention.  
** ** ARROW: ** **What do you want with me?  
** ** DARK ARCHER: ** **What any archer wants- to see who's better!**

**The Dark Archer moved to draw, but Oliver beat him to it. The Hood fired first, and the Dark Archer dodged and immediately returned fire. Oliver ducked, the black arrow shattering a window behind him. The Hood moved around the corner, firing one last shot as he went. The Dark Archer fired two more arrows in quick succession, sprinting down the hall. He entered the main room where the hostages had been, arrow nocked and ready to fire. All around him were wooden, skeletal remains of offices that had begun to rot away. He moved cautiously around the corner, searching for his target. He glanced down at the broken glass on the floor, and saw a reflection of The Hood in the rafters, getting ready to shoot. He swiftly turned and fired up, disarming The Hood.**

Thea, Felicity and Moira flinch violently as it becomes clear that Oliver is losing, all three of them gripping Oliver painfully tight.

**Oliver moved, dodging his next shot, but when he jumped to swing from a hanging light, the Dark Archer's next shot caught him in the upper thigh. He shouted in pain, landing awkwardly on a table, and then rolling off of it just as another arrow flew by his head. He grabbed his fallen bow and returned fire, causing the Dark Archer to move behind cover. The Hood nocked another arrow, and began searching for his target, looking through the wrecked offices.**

**Suddenly the Dark Archer came out behind him, nailing him with an arrow that into his back. The Hood groaned loudly even as another arrow pierced his back, forcing him forward.**

“Oh my god,” Felicity cried out, as Robert joined in on squishing his son to death.

**He slammed against the rotting wall of one of the offices, and before he could even move The Dark Archer was on him. A solid kick to the spine sent The Hood crashing through the wooden wall. He followed The Hood, landing another solid kick that sent Oliver crashing through another wall into the next office. He crashed to the ground, stunned. He raised his hand to ward off another kick, but he Dark Archer grabbed his hand, twisting it and breaking his wrist. He began kicking him in the side with his heavy, steel-toed boots.**

** DARK ARCHER: ** **First Hunt, then Ravich, And now you!** **_(He sent several more heavy kicks into The Hood side and chest)_ ** **I know about the list, and the man who authored it wants you dead!**

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Tommy screams as he realises that his thoughts were right, that Malcolm was the one behind the attacks, “You issued a death order on my best friend?”

“To be fair, I didn’t know it was Oliver at the time!” Malcolm tried to defend himself, but it fell on deaf ears as Tommy glared even harder at him.

**_(Oliver lay stunned, battered and bleeding)  
_ ** ** DARK ARCHER: ** **They call you The Hood. Let's see what you look like without it.**

**He grabbed The Hood's quiver and yanked him up. As he did, though, Oliver grabbed a flechette from his wrist gauntlet and jammed it into the other archer's leg. He grunted in pain, dropping to one knee, and Oliver took the opportunity to slug him, hard. The impact sent him crashing into the wall head first, knocking him out.**

Almost everyone sighs in relief, glad that at least the Dark Archer didn’t know about his secret identity. While those that knew who the dark archer was, didn’t even feel slightly worried for Malcolm, Diggle even going as far as to smirk over at him.

**Oliver grunted, heaving in as much oxygen as he could. He pulled himself painfully to his feet and staggered away, wanting to put as much distance between himself and the Dark Archer as he could. He rounded a corner, then screaming in agony, used the edge of doorway to break off the shafts of the arrows in his back. He staggered to a window and flung it open, then rolled himself out of it. He fell two stories, crashing back-first onto a dumpster before the momentum rolled him to the ground, hard. He lay there for several moments, stunned, before he was finally able to pull out his radio,**

** ARROW (Into radio): ** **Dig. Help-help.  
** **_(Oliver finally, mercifully, passed out)_ **

Everyone seemed to suck in a breath as Oliver passed out. Roy and Rene, the two who almost held Oliver up on a pedestal couldn’t believe that Oliver had been beaten so badly.

****

**_ STARLING GENERAL - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver slowly regained consciousness, and then bolted awake, noting his surroundings. He tried to sit up, but gasped in pain. Diggle pushed him gently back down into the bed.**

Oliver sighs in relief as his family ease up on their grip. The male winced as he stretched out his limbs as best as he could seeing as no one had let go of him, they just let go of their death grips.

** DIGGLE: ** **Hey, relax. Relax. Just relax. You're safe. You're in the hospital.  
** **_(Oliver exhaled sharply)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **What happened?  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **I back traced your signal. I cleaned you up and got you out of there. You've got a pneumothorax, three broken ribs and a concussion, but the doctor said you're going to be fine.** **_(He looked behind himself)_ ** **Some people are here to see you.  
** **_(Diggle moved off)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **What?  
** **_(Oliver exhaled loudly as he fell back into the bed as Moira, Thea and Walter came up to the side of the bed)  
_ ** ** MOIRA (Worriedly): ** **Are you all right?  
** ** THEA (Sadly): ** **Oh, God, you look terrible.  
** ** WALTER (Relieved): ** **Well, thank God you were wearing your helmet.  
** **_(Oliver looked at them, confusion on his face)  
_ ** ** DIGGLE: ** **I told them how you were on a bike and a semi pulled right in front of you.**

“At least one of you can come up with a decent cover story,” Hank mutters under his breath.

** MOIRA: ** **What were you even doing out?  
** ** THEA: ** **You bailed on your party.  
** **_(Oliver sighed)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **It seemed like the right move. I mean, like you said, it wasn't the best timing.  
** **_(Thea gave a sigh of her own, feeling the sting of her own words against her)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Okay, but when I was saying that, that was me being a bitch.  
** **_(Moira put an arm around her daughter)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **Oh, the truth is, I don't think any of us were at our best.  
** ** WALTER: ** **The real truth is, you wanted to have a party to bring us closer together. Well here we are.**

The Queen family smiled at them coming closer and that the party did work, even if it wasn’t the way they meant it to.

**_(Thea rolled her eyes, but had a smile on her face. Everyone chuckled, though that caused Oliver to gasp in pain)  
_ ** ** MOIRA: ** **We're going to let you get some rest, hmm?**

**Moira leaned down and kissed him on the head. Walter laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, then joined his wife as they exited the room. While Thea moved closer.**

** THEA: ** **So. We never got to the exchanging presents part.  
** **_(Oliver chuckled painfully)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **I don't think I deserve a present.  
** **_(Thea sighed)  
_ ** ** THEA: ** **Look, I know that I've been hard on you, about being different from the way you were. But the truth is, Ollie, I'm not the same person I was five years ago, either.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **So maybe we can just accept each other. Not for who we were, but for the- for the people we are now.  
** ** THEA: ** **Yeah.**

Thea and Oliver grin at each other, both remembering that movement with equal fondness.

**_(Then she held up to candy canes)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Ohh! No cheating.**

A few people laughed at Oliver’s words while the two siblings grin at each other again.

** THEA: ** **You're on.  
** **_(Thea handed one of the canes to Oliver)  
_ ** ** OLIVER: ** **Come here.  
** **_(Thea leaned in and gave her brother a gentle hug)_ **

**_ UNDISCLOSED LOCATION - NIGHT  
_ ** **The Dark Archer limped in. He made his way to a workbench that held a row of arrows and leaned heavily against it. He reached up, ripping off the mask and hood to reveal the face of Malcolm Merlyn.**

“Who the hell are you?” Tommy questioned, whipping around to stare at his father as he stands up. “And why can’t you just leave everyone alone?!” Before Malcolm could respond, Tommy plowed ahead, “You know what, forget it! I want nothing to do with you anymore,” Ignoring his father’s almost heartbroken expression, Tommy spun around and sat back down, silently brewing in anger.

**_ QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - NIGHT  
_ ** **Walter had returned to the office to finish off some work and was leaving again, talking on his phone to Felicity.**

** WALTER (Into phone): ** **Thank you, Felicity. It was good of you to call, but Oliver's going to be fine. He's already on the mend.**

Oliver couldn’t help his grin at seeing, or hearing Felicity being so worried about him.

** FELICITY (Over the phone): ** **Good, I’m glad to hear that sir.**

**He pushed the call button for the elevator, and moments later the door opened. There was a man already inside and Walter smiled at him pleasantly.**

** WALTER (Into phone): ** **I'm stepping into an elevator, so I'll probably lose you. I'll call you straight back. Bye.**

**He hung up the phone and pushed the button for the lobby, when suddenly the other man pulled out a syringe and stuck it in Walter's neck. He quickly fell unconscious as the doors closed.**

Moira and Robert sink in a breath as they watch Walter getting kidnapped, Moira starts crying silently leaning into Robert. Thea looked away, leaning into her boyfriends’ chest. Oliver and Felicity both sigh sadly, Oliver that he couldn’t help Walter quicker, and Felicity because she felt responsible. Walter looked away as he remembered the months to come.

Tommy opened his mouth, to scream once again at his father, before figuring that it wouldn’t matter. His father didn’t care about him, he wouldn’t change just because Tommy wanted him to.

Though watching his son completely give up on him, somehow hurt more than if he had actually screamed at him.

**_ DESERTED SECTION OF ROAD - NIGHT  
_ ** **Moira stood across from Malcolm, who had cleaned up and looked perfectly normal.**

** MALCOLM: ** **It's done.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **And he won't be harmed?**

“I’m so sorry,” Moira whimpered, as she turned to Walter, silently begging him not to hate her.

“It’s okay Moira,” Walter responded with a smile, hugging his ex-wife. He didn’t blame her for his kidnapping.

** MALCOLM: ** **Nor will he ever discover your involvement. You have my word.  
** ** MOIRA (Scathingly): ** **Forgive me if I don't find that comforting.  
** ** MALCOLM (Coldly): ** **You were warned, Moira. I told you to get Walter under control, and you couldn't. Steps had to be taken.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **That's what you said to justify Robert's murder. And you wonder why I don't trust you.  
** ** MALCOLM (Mockingly): ** **Quite a bid of judgment coming from the woman who had her son kidnapped and tortured.  
** ** MOIRA: ** **To prove to you that Oliver didn't know anything. And what does it matter now? What's done is done.  
** ** MALCOLM: ** **No, Moira. It's just beginning.** **_(He smiled coldly)_ ** **In six months, the organization's vision of what this city should be will be complete.**

“What are you talking about?” Laurel questioned in shock, feeling slightly guilty about talking to Malcolm.

** MOIRA: ** **And you won't feel a thing then, will you? Thousands of innocent people will be dead, and you'll feel nothing.**

Tommy whipped his head around to stare at his father in shock, while Moira looked at the ground guilty. Having long since forgiven her mother, Thea reached out and squeezed her hand comfortingly.

** MALCOLM: ** **That's not true I'll feel a sense of accomplishment.** **_(He looked at her, threat clear in his eyes)_ ** **And you'll have Walter back.  
** **_(He smirked as he climbed into his limo. The limo moved off, leaving a shaken, tearful Moira behind)_ **

More than one person frowned at the tearful Moira, feeling sorry that Moira was going through this. After all, anytime she tried to get out her family would be threatened, Moira was trying her best to keep her family safe.

****

**_ HOSPITAL - NIGHT  
_ ** **Oliver slowly, painfully climbed out of his bed and shuffled slowly over to the window, leaning heavily on a cane.**

** OLIVER: ** **You know, Dig, when I confront somebody on the list, I tell them that they failed the city. But tonight, it was me who failed.**

Oliver’s family and friends frowned at Oliver being so hard on himself. “You didn’t fail,” Thea mumbled slightly glaring at her brother.

** DIGGLE: ** **Oliver, five hostages are home tonight with their families enjoying the holidays. Because of you. This guy, the other archer- he'll get his. And you'll give it to him.  
** ** OLIVER: ** **We might have a bigger problem. The other archer told me that somebody compiled the list. I always assumed it was my father. But what if it wasn't?  
** ** DIGGLE: ** **What do you mean?  
** ** OLIVER: ** **I think there's someone else out there. Someone who's more of a danger than the archer. And I am going to take him down.**

"Well that won’t be too hard, they are the same person after all,” Winn jokes, though his face instantly turned serious as people glared at him.


End file.
